


Demons Play

by misfitsbabe



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Because el and kali have a special bond, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy and Steve's POV, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Blow Jobs, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Bottom Steve Harrington, Character Depth, Dom/sub Undertones, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Jealous Mike Wheeler, Jonathan and Steve bond a bit, Kali (8), Lovely Shower scenes, M/M, Masturbation, Max is a beast, Never underestimate Maxine Mayfield, Possession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Siblings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Bonding, Sleep Deprivation, Special appearance of the Merry Misfits, Special appearance of the Merry band of Misfits!, Top Billy Hargrove, Top Steve Harrington, actual plot later in, all in the details, its mostly emotional trauma, lots of reading between the lines for problem solving, not gonna lie, some sisterly bonding between the numbers, started out as a dabble and poured into this hot mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 89,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitsbabe/pseuds/misfitsbabe
Summary: Fury blinded Steve, he snarled, his body reacting before his mind had time to catch up. A punch sailed past Billy, who had easily sidestepped. Billy caught his wrist, put the palm of his hand on Steve’s back and used the momentum to help push Steve in a half circle so he was slammed back up against the wall, this time chest to tile, back to Billy’s chest. Steve groaned as Billy jerked his arm up his back, just enough to ache, but not enough to really hurt.“I can do this all day, pretty boy.” Steve clenched his jaw at the way Billy growled in his ear.Feeling helpless was something Steve hated, and even more so he hated being naked and helpless, at the mercy of Billy’s psychotic ass. Steve felt Billy’s free hand slide into his hair, pressing Steve’s face harder into the brick, grinding it so the rough texture bit into his cheekbone. The wince couldn't be stopped and Steve hated how it echoed off the walls.Or Steve is trying to deal with PTSD that causes nightmares and sleep deprivation. Billy has an obsession with Steve.Further plot with Billy learning about the upside-down, the group fights to rid the world of the Mind Flayer once and for all.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson
Comments: 251
Kudos: 203





	1. Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Also beware that Billy does use a lot of slurs toward himself, and sometimes other people. Some of the things he thinks are just Neil speaking through him and that will get worked on. But it might be upsetting to read.

Wake up. It was just a nightmare. It was just a memory. Wake up. Shut off the blaring alarm clock, roll out of bed, turn on the radio; loud enough to echo through the vast and empty corners of the house. Shower, just a quick lather, and some conditioner wash away the sweat and the smell of fear. Towel off, shake out hair, sing along to the music while brushing his teeth, watching the way the mirror shows an old reflection of himself. Fix that floppy mess of hair, make it into that lion’s mane(the one that gets him asked out weekly), throw on some clothes.

Take the stairs two at a time, let the mane bob along to the music, singing so loud it rivaled the radio while he cooked, usually just an over-easy egg with toast, or sometimes bagel with cream cheese, or avocado toast. Something quick to snatch up and leave with. More music to distract himself with on the car ride to school, sometimes he’d grab Dustin and they’d sing or chat, sometimes Steve would try and keep up with Dustin’s rambling. 

That was on normal days, days when he’d sleep for more than a few hours. Good days. Oh, how much Steve missed the good days. Days like that were becoming rarer and rarer. Instead Steve slipped into a pattern of ignoring the need to sleep, turning the radio up so loud it drowned out all the thoughts in Steve’s head. Sing, dance, ignore, till he couldn't ignore it anymore. 

So many nights now were filled with screams, tears, fear so strong it paralyzed him, kept him curled up on his bed like a drifting boat in the ocean. Trapped in the rapid beating of his own heart, the smell of the tunnels, the taste of copper in his mouth, the sounds of the kids screaming. 

It started a few weeks after El closed the gates, Steve woke up screaming from a nightmare, he scrambled up to the head of the bed and held watched the dimly lit room for the monsters that wanted to eat him. There was a sound from outside his window, Steve remembered bringing his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around and hiding his head. The fear had never been so bad before, never closed his throat and squeezed his chest so tight his heart and lungs struggled to work. 

That night was the first of many. So now, Steve’s mornings were very different, and as much as he tried to keep himself the same… everything just fell apart. Home was nothing more than a place to think, somewhere to scream, cry, beg, and plead for the monsters to go away. 

The school was a sanctuary. A haven for him to not think, not dream, not be afraid. It was a shame that school also happened to be where Billy Hargrove tried to make his life hell. It was funny really, Steve had found himself with a real-life bully of his own, just like he’d been to Jonathan. Karma sure was a bitch. 

It was comical that just a few short months ago Steve had been the king of it all. Sure he had the random nightmare for his showdown with Nancy’s Demogorgon, but Steve was still King. It seems like ever since Nancy dumped him, Hargrove had a hard-on for him, hunting him relentlessly in gym, muttering off-handed insults in the showers, shoving him down the halls, laughing at him at every given chance. It was tiring to say the least. Steve just wanted a place of peace. Because he was so very fucking tired. 

Steve leaned against his locker, eyes struggling to stay open, head starting to slide to one side as sleep crept upon him. A quick shove and Steve was on the ground, he groaned and sat up, Billy smirked down at him looking way too happy for the time of the morning. Looking around Steve noticed that the halls were empty, the bell must have rung when he dozed off. 

“Plant your feet, Harrington, when are you gonna learn?” 

“Oh, Jesus Hargrove, do you ever shut up?” It sounded less heated from the ground, so Steve started to get up. 

“Nah, why would I ever stop using this luscious voice?” Billy asked before shoving Steve back onto the ground. “You look better down there Harrington.” 

“Yeah? And you look better with a bat between your legs.” Steve spat back at him. 

Steve watched Billy’s face turned bitter, he sucked on his teeth and shook his head, kneeling down so he was on Steve’s level. 

“You know Harrington, I remember you being on your ass, bleeding when that happened… So I wouldn't be too eager to rub it in my face if I were you.” 

Steve clenched his jaw tightly, Billy had a fair point. “Fuck you.” 

A smile spread across Billy’s face making Steve cringe, breaking eye contact first Steve got to his feet, slammed his locker and stormed off toward class. 

  


Mornings in the Hargrove house were filled with sickeningly homey things, Susan always had breakfast ready, she fetched the paper for Billy’s dad and made coffee. They would sit at the family table, with pretty china, white frilly cloth to keep crumbs off the wood, and milk sweating in glasses beside the waiting forks. Billy hated it.

Billy would take his time getting ready, always showering at night, mostly because he didn't like sleeping with blood on his face. Granted since they moved the beating came less frequently, fewer faggots around to set his dad off. Still, it was an old habit, so the mornings would be spent choosing out the clothes that made him look less like a ‘disgusting cock sucker’, fixing his hair to attract the fucking cows to keep his dad off his back, and spraying himself down to cover the smell of disappointment. 

Sometimes Billy would play his records, if he was feeling brave or if Neil had to go to work early, sometimes he’d just stare at the pile of collected music longing to blast the speakers. It wouldn't be worth it most times, his dad hated hearing Billy actually enjoy anything. If the music was loud enough for him to hear, Billy would get a good morning open-handed hit to the face(open hand is less likely to leave a mark). 

No one ever spoke to him at the breakfast table, and if they did, it was to ask him to watch Max, or sometimes Susan would try for small talk about school. It reeked of bullshit, felt so forced Billy would give her the shortest answers he could think of. Sometimes it would end with Billy getting a few good snacks to the back of the head, after Max headed out to the Camaro. 

Being in his Camaro though, that was freedom, that was peace. The music was turned up so loud he could feel the vibrations in his chest, see the way it made the livestock or townspeople startle, it was the only place Billy felt like himself. Too bad Max was there to ruin it, sitting with her hands over her ears, pouting like the fucking brat she was. Neil had found a way to remind Billy nothing was truly his and he’d never really have peace. 

Watching her slam the door and stalk away always left Billy in a bad mood. Deciding to take a smoke break before going inside, Billy burned through two cigarettes before he was calm. Stomping out the cherry Billy grabbed his backpack and headed in. 

The halls were empty and Billy cursed himself for taking so fucking long to get himself in check, hopefully, the teacher wouldn't make him get a tardy slip. Rounding a corner Billy stopped dead in his tracks, taking a step back Billy checked the surrounding halls. Empty. 

The feeling of pure joy washed over him at the opportunity, Steve Harrington was asleep standing against his locker. Creeping up Billy looked him over, the guy looked like shit, but that just made him look that much more beauti- er, easy to prey on. Snapping himself out of his daze Billy shoved Steve to the ground. 

By far pushing Steve around was the best part of his relocation to cowshit central. It felt good, brushing up against him in a heated display of aggression, spitting harsh words at him, the rake of knuckles against pale freckle spotted skin, hell even getting it back felt good from him. It wasn't like when his dad hit him, it didn't hit him with hate so white-hot it burned a hole through him, no, Steve punched to defend, to say back off and Billy could feel the way he pulled his punches. It was never about hurting Billy, it wasn't spiteful, it wasn't hate, and Billy drank it in. Lavished in the fact that he could stomp all over Steve and all he’d get was heated words and a few stray hits too weak to hurt. 

  


Steve sat with Nancy and Jonathan at lunch most days, sometimes when things had been bad Dustin would insist they eat in the parking lot. Steve would turn on the radio and put his feet on the dash while Dustin forced him to eat the lunch his mom had packed for the brother figure. Steve would never admit how nice it was, how it seemed to recharge his drained battery, but he suspected the kid already knew.

Today was only the third day with no sleep, he wasn't quite to the bad that needed a Dustin lunch, so he sat in the lunchroom and pushed around the food on his plate. Nancy and Jonathan were talking about something mundane, though to be fair Jonathan didn't seem that interested either, the things men put up with to get laid(right?). Looking up Steve caught Billy’s almost hungry gaze, frowning Steve looked over his shoulder, obviously Billy was looking at someone else right? 

“God, what's that guy's problem?” Nancy asked, shaking her head. 

“Hm?” Steve questioned looking back at Billy, only half sure she was talking to him. 

“Billy, he looks at you like you just challenged him to a duel or something.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Whatever, he’s not even on my list of things that scare me.” Steve muttered looking back down at his food. 

Jonathan watched them, his face stoic, lost in thought. Steve slumped down into his chair and took a spoonful of chocolate pudding, he kept the utensil in his mouth trying to think of things to keep himself busy with after school. It was Monday, so no nerd club for Dustin and the brats, no D&D game that night either, nothing to do. Great. Pulling the spoon out Steve sucked the pudding off before sticking it back in the can, with a sigh he got up to dump his trey, taking another spoonful and sucking it clean before throwing away the food and tossing the rest onto the counter. Ignoring the couple as he walked toward the library, Steve could use the rest of his free time to... do anything but listen to Nancy and Jonathan talk about Billy. 

  


It should be illegal to suck on a spoon like that in the company of possibly the only gay guy in the fucking county, Billy gritted his teeth and tried to hear what the people around him were talking about. Fuck, they were all so god damn boring, and Billy struggled to even remember their names. So far he knew who Tommy H and Carlo were, and sometimes he’d remember a girl's name when she would make a face at him. Oh, yeah, that's the girl who sucked me off in the movie theater, or the bathroom, or wherever the hell Billy had taken them.

It took everything inside Billy not to follow after Steve, normally he probably would have but today the freak was watching him a little too closely. Billy locked eyes with Jonathan, who was trying to see something in Billy’s face, tilting his head to one side as if it would help him see better. It was a look Billy had seen many times before in Cali, Jonathan Byers was trying to figure him out and Billy just laughed. 

Hiding was an art, it was Billy’s specialty, leaning forward in his chair Billy dared him to step up. Jonathan looked away, he turned back to Nancy and pretended Billy didn't exist. Good. Billy knew what that meant too, ‘You're just another asshole’. 

Gym was Billy’s favorite, he could torment Steve all he wanted and people would cheer him on, the coach would only step in when they popped off and squared up. Billy checked Stevee too hard, sending him crashing to the ground, looking down at the way he sprawled out Billy caught too much of those pale thighs and had to turn away. Laughing to cover the very real spike of lust, Billy stumbled when Steve shoved him. 

“What the fuck Hargrove! We’re on the same fucking team.” 

Billy spun around and pressed his chest to Steve’s glaring up at him, Steve looked taken aback for a moment before he rolled his eyes and backed off. Billy looked him up and smiled, preening for the crowd of people that laughed or made mocking sounds. Tommy H passed Billy the ball and he took the chance to nail Harrington with it, unfortunately, Steve turned around and the ball hit him square in the mouth, busted his bottom lip. Oops? 

Billy watched Steve as he touched his lip, looking at Billy with shocked eyes, blood coming away on his fingertips, it was actually pretty cute. Licking his lips Billy winked at Steve. 

“Gotta be quicker than that next time pretty boy.” 

“You piece of shi-” Steve hissed barreling toward Billy 

“That's enough! Hit the showers Hargrove!” The coach bellowed at Billy, catching Steve by his chest with one hand. 

Putting his hands up, Billy chuckled, shrugging, he licked his teeth as he walked away. It felt good to know that he’d gotten under Steve’s skin, but still, Billy was unsatisfied, lately, that's all he was. Unsatisfied, angry, stuck. Sure Billy found something very interesting to call his attention, but he was still deciding on how to proceed; so it wasn't filling. That in itself was problematic seeing as Billy had impulse control issues, there was a deep carnal craving begging Billy to dive a little deeper, push a little harder and see what happens. 

  


Steve used the adrenalin from Billy’s outburst to push himself into exhaustion, playing offense so hard he managed to score on the opposing team several times before the whistle blew. It felt like the old days, the team gave him a few pats on the back, some handshakes, ‘good games’, and a very nice ‘Now that's what I'm talking about Harrington’ from the coach. Steve smiled, he felt almost normal, almost like his old self. 

Heading to the locker room Steve felt the last bits of energy fade from his system, his eyes fought to stay open as he leaned against the almost too cool metal of his locker. The temperature difference felt great against his throbbing head. Tonight Steve would crawl into bed and sleep, hopefully dreamlessly. No monsters, no fighting, no fear clawing at his back while he ran for faceless creatures. 

“STEVE!” 

Startled Steve jolted up, he took a swing at the voice calling him, before actually seeing where he was. Composing himself Steve apologizes to Kevin for almost clocking him in the face, thankfully Kev was a pretty chill guy, though it didn't stop the whispers and muttered mocking. 

With a heavy sigh Steve turned back to the locker half tempted to just go to the last period of the day. With a groan Steve grabbed the towel and slung it over his shoulder, he sat next to Nancy for sixth and like hell he was going to stink(the busted lip would be humiliating enough). No, Steve still had his own standards to uphold, and like hell he’d give people a reason to claim he was ‘going through a hard time after the breakup’. 

The water was hot (a pleasant surprise), Steve let it run across his back for a moment before grabbing the soap and lathering up. Nancy may have cheated on him, or maybe that was just a rumor, and she may have had a new boyfriend by the end of the week, but it didn't mean Steve had ‘lost the break up’. It just meant Nancy had found someone she wanted to be with, and Steve hadn't. Maybe he wouldn't because that meant he’d have to actually date, actually leave his house and do things other than watch the dorks, cook, clean, do homework and try desperately to get into a good college. And maybe Steve was still a little heartbroken, maybe he didn't want to meaninglessly date and have boring sex with boring girls just to ease the pain. 

Stepping back into the water to wash the suds off his face, Steve felt a hand slip into his hair grabbing a fistful, yanking his head back. Fear gagged Steve, cutting off any coherent sound that he desperately wanted to come out and left a scared whimper hanging in the air. Back bending at an awkward angle he reached out to grab at the hand in his hair Steve looked up at Billy who had a snide smile stretched across his face. Hargrove just watched him for a moment before he pushed Steve back into the shower. 

“Did I scare you?” Billy sneered, taking a step closer to Steve, who was plastered against the wall looking two shades whiter than normal. 

It took a moment to recover, but once he melted back into his skin Steve let out a sigh of relief and let his shoulders slump down. It wasn't a faceless fuck trying to rip him apart, it was Billy Hargrove grade-A asshole, and fuck if Steve wasn't suddenly very thankful for it. Maybe he shouldn't have been though, not after the beat down he’d gotten a few months ago. 

“What's your fucking problem today, Hargrove?” Steve questioned the fully dressed psycho in front of him. 

  


Holy fuck, the sound Steve made when Billy bend him back and watched fear twist his features made his gut clench, it was breathy and small and so very fucking filling. Tossing him away Billy wanted more, he took one ravenous look up and down Steve’s trembling body before settling on his face. The dark circles under his eyes clashing against his sheet white skin, the scattered beauty marks more prominent than ever catching Billy’s eye. 

It made the anger bubble up to engulf the lust that threatened to show through his pants. Watching the way Steve let his guard down made Billy want to wrap a hand around that thin neck and squeeze the fear back into him, but his mind flickered to a completely different way to dig his fingers against the pulse in Steve’s throat. The question snapped him out of it. 

Billy licked his teeth and leaned back onto the heels of his feet, he sized Steve up and cocking his head, his lips twitching into a frown for a heartbeat before flattening back out. Billy had stalked after Steve to threaten him, because Billy wanted to hurt him, wanted to scare him, wanted to something him and needed an excuse. With a defiant roll of his eyes Steve stepped past him, the water washed over that soft-looking face and Billy couldn't stand it. Snatching Steve out of the water he slung him back against the wall, the painful groan sounded so appetizing as it slipped past Steve’s lips. 

Billy watched, waiting for Steve to react, but he just closed his eyes and laid his head back against the wall, like he didn't have the time to pay attention to Billy, like Billy was nothing more than an annoyance and it called that anger back. It welled up in him, because how dare Steve treat him like that? How dare he not give Billy every bit of his attention when he was cornered like prey, at the mercy of Billy’s blinding anger. 

“Shut the hell up.” Billy hissed before he grabbed Steve’s face with one hand. 

Billy wanted a reaction, he was desperate for it, craved it with every inch of his body and was willing to do whatever it took to get that rise out of him. Fingertips digging into Steve’s cheeks, chest pressed to chest, hips just barely inches away, his face so close Billy would taste Steve breath on his tongue. Staring him down, wanting to see the moment Steve reacted, the absolute moment he started paying attention to Billy. Steve’s eyes shot open and he looked at Billy confused, fear creeping into the edges of his expression, Steve opened his mouth to speak, Billy clenched his jaw and pressed closer to shut him up. 

“Shhh, listen here pretty boy…” He spoke, digging his fingers into Steve’s cheek. “I’m going to need you to make sure your piece of shit kids don’t go getting my little Max into trouble.” 

Pulling his head forward then shoving it back against the wall roughly Billy leaned in an inch closer to intimidate Steve. Squeezing bruisingly hard Steve squirmed under the pressure, his brows pulled together with worry and his lips turned down into almost a pout, a small whine pressed out of Steve’s mouth, it distracted Billy for a short moment. 

It filled Billy with a sense of power, a thrill curled in his stomach and his spine tingled with excitement. Swallowing hard Billy pinched his eyes closed for a second to regain his composure, snapping his eyes open Billy grinned wickedly. 

  


The way Billy had him pinned to the wall made Steve’s heart race, what the hell was he doing? It was starting to feel more and more like the scene of a bad prison movie, Steve had dropped the soap and Billy was crowding him up against a wall ready to claim. Scrambling, his brain tried to come up with something, but Steve’s body reacted first, hands coming up to shave Hargrove away. 

“Dude, what the fuck?!” Steve felt his voice shake, but he wasn't scared. 

There was something about the way Billy moved, the way he looked at Steve like he was prey, Billy looked starved and it unsettled him in so many ways. Licking his lips Steve gave Billy a confused look waiting for an explanation, waiting for things to start making sense again, because this was utter chaos and Steve hated not knowing what was going on. 

“Max so much as comes home with a fucking scratch…” Billy smirked devilishly, he bit the very tip of his tongue and moved in closer to Steve's face. “I won't stop this time. And I'll start with Sinclair.” 

Fury blinded Steve, he snarled, his body reacting before his mind had time to catch up. A punch sailed past Billy, who had easily sidestepped. Billy caught his wrist, put the palm of his hand on Steve’s back and used the momentum to help push Steve in a half circle so he was slammed back up against the wall, this time chest to tile, back to Billy’s chest. Steve groaned as Billy jerked his arm up his back, just enough to ache, but not enough to really hurt. 

“I can do this all day pretty boy.” Steve clenched his jaw at the way Billy growled in his ear. 

Feeling helpless was something Steve hated, and even more so he hated being naked and helpless, at the mercy of Billy’s psychotic ass. Steve felt Billy’s free hand slide into his hair, pressing Steve’s face harder into the brick and grinding it so the rough texture bit into his cheekbone. The wince couldn't be stopped and Steve hated how it echoed off the walls. 

“Now, princess don't be stupid.” Steve’s breath hitched at the feel of Billy pressing his body flat against his bareback, hips pushed into the round of his ass. 

Grinding his teeth to keep any more sounds locked tightly in his throat Steve snapped his eyes shut, heart pounding in his chest so loud he couldn't hear anything past it. Steve’s mind was racing, so many questions and so many thoughts on how to get out of Billy’s grip. Billy fisted his hand in Steve’s hair and yanked his head away from the wall, tilted at an awkward angle. Suddenly everything came crashing to a halt, Steve’s eyes shot open and he swore his heart stopped beating. A sound of shock was swallowed by Billy’s mouth. 

Body moving all it's own, Steve’s mouth pressed back against Billy’s, lips were hot against his own and the force stung the fresh-cut causing blood to well back up. Steve took in the way Billy’s face seemed to flatten out, the anger that had been so clear, gone, his eyes shut as he kissed, pulling away just a fraction of an inch before leaning back in for one more slightly softer kiss. 

It only lasted a heartbeat, Steve’s mind had decided to go completely blank, his body reacting kindly to the actions. Billy pulled away just enough to lock eyes with Steve, something flashed over his face and Steve’s face pulled into a soft confusion trying to grasp what had just happened. That devilish smirk was back and Steve felt his whole body tense, heart thundering against his chest again, breath caught in his throat. Was this some sick and twisted game? 

Again Billy was shoving his head back into the hard brick, all the warmth and pressure of his body was gone. Turning his whole body Steve plastered himself against the wall, Billy was rivaling actual faceless monsters with endless rows of sharp teeth for things that actually scared Steve. 

Of course Billy was just standing there looking too amused at the way Steve tried to keep as much distance between them. Steve watched with wide eyes in pure shock as Billy laughed, shaking his head as he turned on his heels and walked out of the showers. It left Steve feeling overwhelmed, lost, confused, and so very very shaken. 

It took embarrassingly longer than it should have for Steve to relax back into his skin, swallowing the questions down he took a hesitant step back into the shower spray. The hamster wheel in Steve’s brain started turning again, it very slowly started processing what had just occurred, but the more he tried to pick it apart the deeper the confusion settled in. 

“What the hell just happened??” Steve asked mostly himself. 

Blinking away the whole situation Steve shook it off, he stepped back into the water and tried to wash off the whole experience. Maybe if he scrubbed hard enough he could forget the whole thing, or maybe washing his skin raw was just a way to punish his traitorous body. 

No, Steve couldn't spare the brain space to worry about Billy or whatever had just happened. Steve sighed, his shoulders slumped as he realized that he would probably never get to sleep tonight. It wasn't fair, Steve didn't need another mess, he didn't have time to go rooting around in someone else's broken psyche, he couldn't even manage to sort out his own. Sinking down deeper into the feeling of insanity Steve let the water wash the suds away. 

Billy Fucking Hargrove.

  


Cursing himself Billy calmly walked from the school building, getting into his car Billy slammed his fist into the dashboard a few times. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, Billy had meant to scare Steve, meant to force a reaction that ended in a fight, or Steve backing down again. Things had gotten away from Billy, he pushed Steve too hard and Steve had reacted all wrong. 

“FUCK!” 

Billy hated being ignored, he hated it, hated the way it hit too close home, mirrored the way his family new and old did nothing but ignore him, just lived their pretty little lives with as little regard to him as they could. Seeing Steve so unaffected struck a nerve and Billy let himself slip, let himself get lost in the sounds spilling from Steve’s split lips, the feel of his warm wet body that seemed to relax against him. 

Gripping the wheel till his knuckles turned white Billy tried to push the thoughts away, tried to think of anything else, it was repulsive, disgusting. Steve wasn't some filthy faggot like Billy, he was a golden boy and Billy hated golden boys… Billy shoved his key into the ignition and roared the engine to life, wheels screeching as they tried to keep up with the floored gas pedal. 

Billy needed to get away, needed to clear his mind and erase the memory of Steve in the shower completely. Max could skate home and later when Billy was sure he had managed to stuff down all of his vile needs he took the hits for leaving Max like a man. Standing tall, thanking his dad when it was over and he felt any lingering feeling disappear altogether, his dad always stayed off his back longer when Billy thanked him. As much as saying it crushed his very soul, it made his dad hate him just a little bit less and Billy was willing to do anything to ease the hate. 

“Thank you, sir.” 

Too bad the beatings couldn't cure him of his filthy desires, it didn't matter how much pain was promised, or hate was hung over his head. Billy always crawled back into bed, curled into a ball and let his mind wander to that dark place filled with all his disgusting thoughts, memories and desires. At heart Billy would always be a fucking faggot, and he’d always want a pretty little brunette wrapped happily around his cock, so he’d take his beating and let himself get punished for it…. Even if it would never fucking stop him.


	2. Nightmares Part:One

Laying in bed Steve watched the sun dance across his ceiling, shadows of the tree a few feet from his window swayed and flowed catching in the light.it was very mind-numbing, easy to get lost in and Steve watched it for hours, not thinking was so welcomed he ignored the growling in his stomach and the nagging little voice telling him he needed to do this or that. Everything was so simple there, in his bed, watching such beautiful things paint themselves on the boring striped walls.

The alarm clock woke Steve, he sat up confused and dazed, he couldn't remember falling asleep. Reaching over Steve silenced the clock, it was a good day. A smile spread across Steve’s face and he was very suddenly aware that he was actually well-rested, his body didn't ache, his mind wasn't sluggish or blank from sleep deprivation. 

Music turned up as loud as it would go, Elton John ‘your song’, nice piping hot shower, singing into his brush as he tamed the mane, making king's breakfast, blueberry pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries on top, and bacon. Today was going to be a great day, he even packed up the extra for Dustin, who had just closed his front door when he got there. 

“Whoa, you're in a good mood. What happened, you get laid?” Dustin asked around a mouth full of pancakes. 

Steve frowned. “Har har, very funny.” he deadpanned. “No, I’m just feeling good today.” 

“Sure, keep your secrets Steve, that's how you keep friends,” Dustin said sarcastically. “As long as you keep bringing me pancakes I guess I can forgive you and your need for privacy.” 

Steve looked over at him and laughed at the disgusting amount of food trying to fall out of his mouth as he spoke. 

“Dude, you're so gross.” 

“You love me.” Dustin said, shrugging his shoulders and cramming bacon in his too-full mouth. 

“Keep telling yourself that, man.” Steve shook his head as he pulled into the shared parking lot. 

“Oh, hey don't forget-” 

“Yeah, I know. Nerd practice today, pick you up at 5:30.” 

“Thanks mom.” Dustin called back as he closed the door and headed into the middle school. 

“Oh, don't you dare start calling me that, Henderson. You’ll be walking, I’ll never talk to you again if that sicks!” Steve yelled over the top of his car. “Hernderson! I mean it!” 

Getting the rest of the way out Steve closed his door and turned to head inside, but Billy was standing by the hood of his car watching as Max ran up to Dustin and fought over the container of food. The memory of what happened yesterday came flooding back, and Steve’s heart rate spiked, he looked away as Billy turned his icy gaze to him. 

Oh yeah time to go, Steve started toward the highschool and tried to ignore the footsteps beside him. Today could still be a good day, Steve just had to not let Billy get to him and that was simple enough to achieve. Ignore him. 

“Hey, Harrington.” Billy whispered in the shell of Steve’s ear when he slowed down to open the door to the school. 

The heat of Billy’s breath made all the hair on Steve’s body stand, goosebumps covered his skin and his heart was hammering in his chest. Flinching hard Steve clamped his teeth together to keep a sound of surprise(possibly a gasp or a whimper) from slipping out, Billy laughed. Moving to shoulder past Steve to get inside Billy looked back and gave Steve a sparkling smile and a wink. 

It left Steve frozen, Billy’s voice vibrating and echoing in his ear. Once Billy was out of sight Steve shivered, trying to shake the feel and sound free from his body. God, it was like a worm crawling into his ear and getting lost. 

By lunch Steve had been proved very, very wrong, no today wasn't going to be a good day, and ignoring Billy wouldn't be easy. Steve was on edge, Billy had managed to sneak up on him five times and each time he’d lean into Steve a whisper something so innocently mundane, but each time Steve’s body trembled. Shoulders rolled up to his ears, body pulling itself tightly together, goosebumps and shivers, Steve would try and shake the words out of his ear and they’d burrow deeper in. 

Now, Steve was acting like a madman, looking all around desperate to keep eyes on Billy at all times, because he wasn't sure how much more his body could take of the whispering and the effort it took to get the words to stop repeating in his ear. Reaching the lunchroom Steve spotted Billy sitting with Tommy H and Carol at the center round table, Billy looked up from his conversation, a smile already spread across that viscous mouth. 

Their eyes locked and Billy didn't even have the courtesy to stop talking while he stared Steve down, the girl on his arm cuddling closer while he leaned down and whispered in her ear. Steve watched the girl giggle and blush while Billy kept his piercing blues on Steve, it was eerie watching the torture method have such a different effect on her. 

A hand was on Steve’s shoulder and he jumped yelping loud enough to be embarrassed after, Nancy stood in the doorway looking worried and confused, Jonathan beside her looking to see what Steve had been looking at. 

“Steve, you okay?” She asked softly. 

“Uh, yeah. I uh, just.. I’m not really hungry. I’ll catch you guys later.” Steve ducked past them, making a beeline for the safety of the library. 

It really wasn't fair, Billy was having so much fun watching Steve flinch, wither, and twitch after each whisper, two days was apparently all he could take. Steve was avoiding him now, making Billy work for it and strangely it was quite thrilling, scanning the halls for that fluffy brown hair, or those pretty, pretty brown doe eyes.

It wasn't as easy as Billy had thought it would be, Steve was quite creative with his routes and had managed to give Billy the slip after each class they shared. During lunch Steve was missing and Billy spent a good ten minutes looking around the campus before finding him in the library. 

“You hiding from me, Harrington?” 

Billy laughed at the way Steve started, wide eyes locking on Billy as he got to his feet clumsily and snatched up a little black sketchbook off the table. The library was empty, the bookkeeper being the only other person in the room(she was busy behind her desk looking over some books), and Billy wondered why Steve chose the seclusion over his friends. 

“Fuck you, Hargrove.” Steve half-whispered, leaning back to look around a bookcase to the librarian. 

Billy opened his mouth but clamped it shut, he frowned at Steve and crossed his arms over his chest. It seemed to throw Steve off making him pull his brows together in confusion(really it seemed like that was his natural face at this point), Billy laughed and licked his teeth taking a few steps toward Steve. 

“Hm, so yes.” Billy said closing the last few feet while Steve backed into a bookcase. 

“I-I-” 

“You? You?” Billy questioned arching an eyebrow, he pressed into Steve’s personal space and waited for an answer. 

“Jus- What the hell do you want from me?” It sounded needy and Billy bit his bottom lip to keep from doing anything else. 

“I just wanna see you squirm, pretty boy.” 

“Fuck off, Billy.” Steve pushed Billy away and grabbed his bag off the table as he headed for the door. 

“See you around, Stevie.” 

Billy watched him go, smiling at the sway of his hips and the swell of his ass in his questionably tight jeans. With a sigh Billy sat down in the still-warm chair and kicked back, it was nice in there, quiet, almost peaceful. 

The next two days Billy made himself big, made Steve run and hide, and soaked up the feeling of power over him. Getting a reaction from Steve had become almost too easy, but Billy enjoyed it nonetheless, enjoying the way Steve would gasp or flinch when Billy would press into his space. Every once in a while when no one was looking Billy would press his mouth to Steve’s ear and hum, or whisper a greeting, just to watch the way his body reacted. It was too sweet, too inviting, and it led to Billy fisting his hand around himself at night and thinking about the goosebumps blossoming across freckle spotted skin, and the soft little sounds that Steve couldn't help but let slip out. Snaking out to his favorite spot and smoking the night away while listing to his newest favorite sound. 

Unfortunately, the next day at school Steve seemed to have had enough of Billy’s shit, standing tall and squaring his shoulders defiantly, shoving Billy away when he got too close. Billy spent the better part of a day and a half feeling Steve out and seeing if he would cave again, but he didn't. Billy pouted the whole way home, he sat in the car and let Max fiddle with the music while staring out the window at the way the light glittered through the leaves on the trees. 

“Hello? Earth to Billy.” Max called waving her hand close to his face. 

Billy snatched her wrist and gave it a little squeeze. “What do you want Maxine?” 

“I’m starving,” She pulled her hand free and crossed her arms over her chest. “Can we go now?” 

“And I’m supposed to care?” Billy asked, taking a drag of his cigarette. 

“What's up with you? Why are you acting so weird?” 

Billy laughed. “And what? You're supposed to care?” Billy looked over at her amused. 

Rolling her eyes, Max huffed and turned away, she muttered something under her breath, while sinking into the seat, her knees pulling up to her chest. 

“Stop pouting.” He said ironically. “What do you want to eat, shitbird?” 

Billy pulled out of the parking lot, he tried not to let his mind wander, but it did. Entrapped in that pool of brown eyes and freckled skin, clenching his jaw Billy felt that shame and anger start to simmer. It was wrong, disgusting and Billy needed to stop acting like such a little bitch. All the interest had stemmed from that one night, and Billy still needed answers. Shifting in his seat Billy tried to let the anger eat away at the other bullshit building in his head, telling himself that's all it was, in his head. 

The next few days Billy ignored Steve, he didn't tease or taunt him, didn't stand under his favorite tree in his favorite spot and watch the night pass while listening to his favorite sound. No, Billy let the anger and hate slowly fill him back up, leaving behind the want and need. Leaving behind as much of his disgusting desire as he could, but it didn't last very long. 

Within two days(four if you count the weekend) Billy was looking after Steve as he walked the halls, Billy would blame it on boredom, but it wasn't quite that simple. Enough time had passed for Billy to know that Steve was just going to pretend that the whole thing hadn't happened and Billy wanted to know why. There were so many questions piling up, what happened that night at the Byers, why did Max have a syringe full of crap to knock him on his ass, what were they hiding, what did the geek squad know that was so important Max was willing to get in so much trouble for? Now to top it all off, Billy had started to wonder about Steve, and why he didn't freak out over kissing another guy, because that was normally a pretty big deal. 

Scoping out from his locker Billy watched as the Wheeler bitch walked happily over to Steve and started chattering away. Billy rolled his eyes, even from down the hall he could see that Steve wasn't in the mood to listen to her shit, his eyes flickered to Jonathan who was looking back at him. They just stared at each other for a moment before Jonathan walked over to his girlfriend and started pulling her away from Steve, who looked very relieved. What a perfect opportunity.

Looking around Billy headed straight toward Steve, the saying, want not, waste not, coming to mind as he shouldered past Steve hard enough to make him stumble. Billy looked over his shoulder and laughed. 

“How many times I gotta tell you, Harington, plant those feet.” It came off a bit rougher than he intended, but the look of shock and offence on Steve’s face was well worth it. 

Billy walked away with a happy sigh, it was the little things that made him feel like he was really getting into Steve’s head. 

Steve snapped his head up and watched with his mouth agape as Billy walked away, somehow that asshole always had the perfect timing. Like Billy Hargrove was always lurking just around the corner waiting for the best moment to remind Steve just how fucking miserable his life could be.

“Why is this so important to you?!” Steve yelled after him, he looked down and planted his feet. “I planted my feet asshole, they're planted! So stop fucking pushing me you prick!” 

Steve glared as Billy flicked him off with an arm raised high, without even turning to look back at Steve as he rounded the corner. Shoulders slumping down Steve sighed, of course Billy ignoring him the past two days had been too good to last. Shrugging Steve slung his backpack over his shoulder and shut his locker door, at least Billy had stopped invading his personal bubble and talking into his ear. Steve would consider that a win. 

By the time third period rolled around Steve was starting to drift off, he hadn't slept in three or four days and it was catching up to him. Putting his cheek in his palm, elbow on the desk Steve shut his eyes, listening to the teacher drone on about something way above Steve’s mental capacity at this point. 

A slap across the back of his head sent Steve crashing forward, his face smacking against the desk, Steve jolted up and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. Dazed for a moment Steve couldn't remember what happened, till Billy snickered at him from the front of the classroom. The asshole must have hit him on the way up to ask for the hall pass. Steve rubbed the back of his head and sunk down in his chair, muttering about what a dick bag Billy was. 

During lunch Billy ignored Steve’s death glares, Nancy and Jonathan(actually mostly just Nancy) asked him a bunch of questions, most of them were about Billy and why he was so intent on fucking with him. Steve didn't have the answers and he really didn't care for them, it didn't matter why, not really, and even if it were somehow important Steve didn't have the room in his already crammed full brain for another set of problems. 

Gym was next and Steve was on high alert, waiting for Billy to strike again, waiting for his chance to throw a punch, to feel Billy’s face under his knuckles again. Halfway through the period, Steve accepted that Billy wasn't going to show, it was actually a big let down. Still, Steve had wanted that epic face-off, craved a fight to resolve at least one of his many issues. Rolling his shoulders Steve did his best to put his frustrations to good use on the court, he managed to play a pretty decent game. The coach again patted him on the back and told him how good he had done, and his teammates praised his jump shot. 

A full week passed with nothing eventful, Billy had kept his distance and Steve was thankful for the break because his nightmares had started flaring up again and he had gotten so bad Dustin insisted on them having lunch three times already. Steve had managed to get in a few hours of sleep during game night, every Thursday the ‘party’ went to Mike's house and played a short company (whatever that meant). It lasted four or five hours, so Steve felt pretty good after. 

That had been days ago now and Steve wasn't feeling so hot at the moment. That's what he would blame his horrible judgment on at least. Steve was staring blankly into his locker trying to remember what the hell he was doing when Billy walked into his line of sight. Steve let his face slip into a worried look, his mouth parted, brows pulled together, Billy caught him staring and walked up squaring his shoulders and puffing out his chest. 

“You got a problem Harrington?” Billy asked heatedly. 

Clearing his throat Steve put his hands up and shook his head, choosing to bow out of the fight. Billy’s bottom lip was busted and bruised, and he had a cut on the end of his brow from where someone had hit him hard enough to split skin. As much as Steve had wanted to kick Billy’s cocky ass, he wasn't about to pile onto someone who had very clearly just gotten their ass kicked. 

On the way to the lunchroom Steve stopped at one of the first aid boxes and grabbed an instant Ice pack, honestly, Steve didn't know why, and later he’d blame the sleep deprivation. Walking into the lunchroom he crushed the pack, feeling it start to freeze and turn from liquid to icy slush. Only really half aware of what he was doing Steve made his way to Billy, who was sitting alone, feet up on the table, chair leaned so far back the front legs didn't touch the ground, his hands behind his head. Passing by Steve tossed the pack into Billy’s lap, not taking the time to stop or look back for a reaction, instead, he found Jonathan and plopped down beside him, laying his head on the table and closing his eyes.

“You… okay?” 

“Mmm.” Steve’s brain had lost the ability to actually form words. 

“Hm.” Jonathan scratched his head and looked around the lunchroom for Nancy. “I can- I can take Dustin home for you today.” 

Steve opened one eye and looked up at Jonathan who was looking over Steve’s head. “Mm hum.” Steve nodded and closed his eyes. 

“Would… would you mind if Nancy or I drove you home?” 

It was actually a very, very good idea and Steve’s brain couldn't even find the words or strength to object even if he wanted to, instead he just nodded and took a deep hitching breath. 

“Okay, buddy.” Jonathan patted Steve’s back once, just a little reassurance or understanding. 

Either way, Steve was too tired to care or wonder if it was maybe a little weird, a second later he heard Nancy sit down, she and Jonathan discussed the best way to get everyone home. Steve stopped listening, too tired to keep up with anything they were saying. 

The one thing Billy thought would be easier once they moved to Shithole Indiana was not slipping into his filthy ways, there wasn't the temptation of the ‘strip’ or the openly flamboyant guys waltzing about to pull Billy in. It would be a piece of cake to pretend to be normal here, no distractions, no promise of acceptance or community walking around town to give Billy a false hope that he wasn't a disgusting abomination. Hawkins would be an easy two years pretending for his dad, then a one-way ticket back home.

Life was never quite that simple or kind to him though. In the past week Max had snuck out and gotten Billy in trouble, nothing too bad, just a little light smacking and one good threat growled against his temple, hand fisted in his hair hard enough to hurt. Billy had found her easy enough, taken her home and went about his life. He honestly should have known better, but the call to his tree was too strong to pass up. Neil caught him sneaking out and Billy fumbled over himself trying to think of a cover. 

Apparently, ‘I needed some fucking air after that ‘family’ dinner’, wasn't a good enough answer to cover the reek of his lies. So his dad laid him out pretty good, Billy laid on the ground dizzy from the hit to the side of his head. The taste of blood in his mouth from his busted lip, the blur from his swollen eye, kept Billy there in the backyard. The smell of Susan's lavender making Billy feel sick, dirt, flowers and blood, just like back home, just without the smell of the salt from the sea. 

Thankfully the beating was on Saturday night, and Billy had time to heal up before Monday morning. The chatter didn't bother him one bit, Billy had played his card just right and paid one of the girls a visit on Sunday night, telling her all about the fight between him and two guys a town over. By Monday morning he had half the school talking about how he had laid out some assholes that tried to jump him. 

Still, Billy didn't like the way Steve looked at him or the way it called to something buried and burned deep inside him. The unwilling fear turned to anger and the anger turned to hate, it welled up and pushed Billy to confront, to attack, but Steve wasn't like his father and he refused the bait. With nothing more to fuel his fire Billy walked away from Steve’s soft eyes and tender gaze. 

Choosing to avoid the crowd of mind-numbingly boring people Billy sat at an empty table, posing himself as the ever cocky bastard he loved to be so no one would dare approach him. Well, no one but apparently Steve, of course, the golden boy would toss him a cold compress and keep on walking like nothing happened. 

Looking down at the pack Billy palmed it, pressed it to his throbbing face and watched as Steve sat with the freak. Trying his best not to give away the fact that he was staring, Billy leaned back in his chair, a smile slowly spread over his lips. Harrington cared… biting his tongue and very clearly overthinking things Billy started to wonder just who the hell Steve Harrington really was. 

The whole of Hawkins was hell for Billy, there was no safe haven for him to run to, nothing that resembled home, Neil Hargrove had chosen this place to spite Billy. To take everything away and ask Billy to conform, to be the person he would never be back in California, and it had worked. Billy conformed, he played the part his dad wanted him to, hollowed himself out and stuffed in everything that would keep his dad happy. 

Too bad Steve Harrington was a bright beacon calling him in, Steve looked soft, he looked like someone that would be easy to rip apart and forget about and Billy had knocked him down easily enough. Sure those pretty, pretty brown doe eyes had aroused him from the moment he took off those ridiculous sunglasses at Gina’s party(or was it Tina? Trina?), but Billy knew by the way Steve fawned over Wheeler that he was straight, just like every other face in the shit hole town. 

It was fun though, to tease and torment Steve, give off just enough of a vibe to tide himself over and get that little kick. That night at the Byers’ house had perked Billy’s interests past the superficial attraction, suddenly Steve was hiding something and Billy wanted to know what it was. They all were, and Max had done a good enough job of keeping Billy from the rest of the kids, but she didn't say anything about Steve. 

It was easy to let himself get caught up in trying to unravel the enigma of that night, lose focus on things that would get him strung up and be consumed with something he wasn't supposed to know, a secret. Now it was all tied together, the hidden truth of that night, the sounds that had become his favorite, and as of late the way Steve reacted to him. Billy didn't know which part of Steve confused and enticed him the most, the screams or the gasps. 

Clenching his jaw Billy tried his best to stuff the thoughts back down, let the anger take root, let it consume him, let it keep Billy safe. Anger was better than lust. Anger wouldn't get him beat nearly as hard, it wouldn't leave him starved and desperate, anger could be sated, lust wasn't so easy and Billy needed easy. 

“Yeah, don't worry mom. I’m totally fine, I know how to cook, I can wash my own clothes and if all else fails. I have money to pay someone else to do whatever I can't.” It was pretentious, and Steve hated it, but it would keep his parents off his back.

“Yes, mom. No, I don't need to go over my homework with you again. I made meatloaf… Yes, I made vegetables too. I know, I know I’m taking care of myself, you don't need to worry. I love you too, goodnight.” 

Hanging the phone on the receiver Steve sighed, hugging himself as he leaned against the bar/counter where Steve and his parents ate breakfast. It was probably stupid to feel so abandoned when he had practically pushed his parents out the door. In his defense Steve had just wanted them gone for a while so they didn't have to hear him wake up screaming every day, so they didn't look at him like he was broken. It was only going to be for two months, but the contract had gotten extended and his parents were so happy… Steve couldn't ask them to come home, not when they worked so hard, not when it was their dream contract. 

Still, it didn't make him feel any less alone, no matter how many times they called or how much they loved him. They had neighbors check in on him, friends bring him food or care packages, they mailed him all kinds of outrageous foods they knew he would love. It was more love than most people got from their parents, Steve knew that, knew that Jonathan and WIll didn't have a dad that cared if they were even alive and that Dustin’s dad was dead. Steve should have been grateful, but he wasn't. 

Shaking it off Steve decided he was exhausted enough to skip dinner, he wasn't really hungry anyway. Sleep was calling his name, begging him to crawl into bed and ignore everything else. Once he reached his room Steve stripped down to his boxers and wrapped himself tightly in his thick comforter, letting sleep wash over him and drag him into unconsciousness. 

___________________________________________________________________________________  
School was dark, lights flickered on for a few seconds then shut off for a heartbeat and repeated, turning to the wall clock Steve frowned. It was nighttime, well past midnight. Wiping fog off the window to get a better look outside Steve couldn't understand what was going on, it was so dark he couldn't see anything no matter how many times he cleared the glass. It was like the window was painted black, Steve used his thumbnail to check if maybe it had been spray painted. It wasn't. Why was he even here so late? Steve couldn't remember, but that was the least of his worries. 

Everything was eerie, even the air felt thick, the walls flickering between darkness and light feeling ominous, spots of ash littering the too bright tiles. Feeling his pulse jump into his throat Steve started quickly for the front doors, stumbling over his own feet in his rush. Billy stepped out into the hall from one of the rooms blocking his way, looking at Steve with empty feral eyes. Steve stopped, taking in the way Billy didn't quite seem himself. 

“What’s going on, Hargrove?” Steve asked, taking a step back. 

The fact that Billy wasn't talking made Steve squint suspiciously at him, the guy lived to run his mouth. Something was wrong, Steve’s fingers twitched, aching for his bat as the air seemed to charge around him. All the hair on his body stood, adrenaline-pumping him full and forcing him to be alert. 

Too quickly Billy was standing in front of him, grabbing a fist full of his shirt and yanking him close. Billy started laying into him, no warning, no snarled words, just the thundering sound of knuckles against Steve’s face. Startled Steve put his hands up in defense, releasing his shirt Billy shoved him down onto the ground. 

"Plllaaa-nnntt yyyyourrrr feee-eeettt." Billy spoke so slowly Steve almost couldn't comprehend what he was saying. 

The laugh pouring from Billy’s lips made Steve’s stomach clench, the sound was like liquid drenching him in fear. Steve started to crawl away as Billy dropped to his knees, but fingers dug into his legs and jerked him back so Billy could straddle his hips pinning him down. 

“Get-Get offa me!” Steve yelled, panicked as Billy started trying to catch his wrist and pin them down. 

Steve rolled his shoulder up and tucked his head into his forearms trying to keep his face protected, Billy grabbed his shoulder and shoved it back into the ground so Steve was flat. Nails biting into Steve’s wrists Billy jerked him up before slamming him down hard, prying Steve’s arms apart as he kicked and bucked trying to dislodge Billy. 

“Billy? Billy?! Billy!” He screamed trying to snap Hargrove out of whatever was happening to him. 

Steve flinched when he growled inhumanly, taking the opportunity Billy pried Steve’s arms away from his face, held them down by his hips Hargrove sat on Steve so he could put his knees on either side of Steve’s wrists pinning them in place. The taste of copper filled his mouth as Billy started knocking his fists into Steve’s face. 

The world started to blur. Each hit dulled the pain from the last and sparked a light show behind his eyes, it was all too familiar. Helpless Steve turned his head trying to keep his face from getting pummeled any worse, fingertips gripped his face tight, turning him back to meet Billy’s lips. 

Hargrove was clutching his jaw keeping him in place, knees pinning wrists, his ass pinning Steve’s hips, mouth pressing hard, ravenous. Head swimming Steve tried to understand, his mouth already working to keep up with Billy’s. Pulling away Hargrove looked at him with wild feral eyes, blood smeared across the bottom half of his face. 

“Billy?!” 

“Steve!!!” Dustin’s voice cut through the confusion, Steve craned his neck to look over at the boy standing at the end of the hall. “STEVE, GET UP! STEVE!! L O O K O U T” The last few words distorted, they came out so slowly that again Steve couldn't quite understand them. 

Billy tossed his head back laughing, but the laugh started to garble twisting into screams. Billy's face turned, the wicked smile morphed into a gaping mouth shrieking in pain. Steve’s eyes pulled away to look down at a demodog as it clamped into Billy's shoulder, blood blossoming around the bite to stain Billy’s too white shirt and pulled him to the floor. 

Scrambling to his feet Steve grabbed Billy’s arm trying to pull him away from the mess of teeth on the dog. It pulled against him gripping tighter, another appeared down the hall and charged at the pair. Steve yanked helplessly on Billy's arm, cringing when the dog was close enough. The second dog latched onto Hargrove’s hip causing another burst of laughter to erupt from his mouth. 

“Steve!!! Come on! Steve!” 

Steve looked back and saw Dustin waving frantically for him to come, the rest of the kids stood behind him desperate to get his attention. Turning back to Billy Steve pulled harder, desperate, kicking out at one of the dogs trying to get it to release him. Billy’s laughter turned shrill, tears in his eyes, face twisted in pain as he looked up at Steve with pleading eyes. 

“Help me, pretty boy.” It was calm, eerie, devoid of all emotion like Billy had shut down as he said the words, the laughter dying in his throat so suddenly. 

Fear and panic churned inside him, jerking away from Billy’s blank face and empty voice Steve turned to run, but Billy came back to life. A scream ripped through the air making Steve turn back, the dogs started to thrash trying to rip pieces of Billy off so they could devour him bit by bit. Reaching out Steve grabbed Billy’s outreached hand, blood slick between their fingers. 

“Billy, you piece of shit! Don't you dare die on me! Billy!!” 

“Leave him! We gotta go! Look out!!!!” Dustin screamed from down the hall. “You have to leave him!” 

Steve knew Dustin was right, but he couldn't just let Billy die. Three more of the otherworldly creatures were running in slow motion toward the pair, but Steve couldn't stand the way Billy was making that horrible sound. A mixture of a scream and a heinous laugh, it was like Billy couldn't decide if it hurt enough to stop tormenting him. 

“Billy, please!” Steve screamed. 

Fingers slipping through Steve’s hand the two dogs yanked Billy away, tears cutting down Billy’s face as he screamed in pain, arm still reaching for Steve as his hands closed around nothing. A flower mouth latched down on the left side of Billy’s chest digging teeth in, blood spurting across Billy’s face, the whites of his teeth painted red as he trashed in pain, silently screaming. 

“Billy, no! Oh, god.” Steve took one step forward before stopping the horror before him numbing his body. 

“Steve! We gotta go!!!” someone yelled from behind him, and Steve turned heading for them. 

“Don’t leave me! Come back! It hurts! STEVE!!! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!!” The words were wet, sobbing, they sputtered as blood dotted his face. 

Steve stopped, he turned back starting to go for the other boy one more time, he couldn't just leave him to die! Small hands reached out for him, clinging to him, pulling him back. 

“Wait! Billy! No, no, Billy! Wait! Billy! BILLY!!!” Steve let the younger kids pull him away because he knew Hargrove was dead either way. Steve turned his back on Billy, leaving him to die as the pleads started to fade away. 

“Fuck! Billy..” 

Max was standing in the hall just up ahead sobbing. She hadn't moved an inch, just watched her ‘brother’ never breaking eye contact. Steve ran with the group scooping her up over his shoulder knowing that even though Billy was cruel, it was still her brother. 

“Don’t look, don’t look.” 

Max started screaming, she thrashed around till Steve lost his grip and she fell to the ground; sliding to a stop he yanked her up.. Cupping her face tightly, desperate to get her moving again, Steve could see the pain in her eyes, hear it in her cries. 

“Max! We need to go! Billy is gone! We need to go! Now! Billy is gone!” 

Dustin joined her with a scream of his own making Steve jerk toward him. Steve watched in horror as a mutilated Billy grabbed Dustin’s leg, holding him in place while the pack engulfed them. Dragging him down to the floor, ripping at him and tearing him apart with wet popping sounds echoing through the halls. 

“BILLY NO!!! DUSTIN!!” 

____________________________________________________________________________________ 

A strange habit formed for Billy a couple of months after he found himself walking home from the Byers house last November. As much as he hassled Max she refused to tell him about that night, it drove Billy mad. Nothing could fill the incisive need for answers, he tried to ignore it, tried filling his time with other things, but nothing stopped his desire to know. At first he scoped out the Byers house, watching the family go about their boring lives and hoping to find something resembling a clue to what happened to him. 

After a week Billy moved on, he was angry now, so filled with hate and consumed with the desire to know what everyone else did. Where else would he go when in need of someone to beat the answers from? Everyone knew Steve’s parents had left for business, they wouldn't be back for another week and a half so there was nothing stopping Billy from forcing Steve to spill his guts. Parking his car in the woods just behind Steve’s house Billy headed for the back door, he was going to demand Steve tell him what he wanted to know. Pound on the door till Steve let him in, or kick the door down if he needed too. 

Billy managed to make it to the tree line before he heard screaming, confused he watched the house. After about thirty seconds movement caught his eye in a dimly lit room on the second floor. Steve appeared in the window ripping down the curtain, opening the glass and busting the screen out, hyperventilating as he searched for something in the pool just beneath his window. A moment later he disappeared into the room, Billy strained to see, standing on his tiptoes curious to know what was going on in Steve’s bedroom. Looking over at a tree just far enough away from the house that Billy hoped Steve wouldn't see him, Billy started to climb. 

It was captivating… Steve Harrington was huddled up into a ball on his bed sobbing, looking terrified… he was raw, and so… completely vulnerable. Cheeks flushed, eyes red, knees pulled to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs to keep him as small as possible. It was too intense, Billy turned away feeling like he just walked in on the guy in the most intimate moment of his life. 

It reminded him of the time Susan walked in on his dad mid beating, Billy was curled up on the ground trying not to cry, blood smeared across his face. The shame was white-hot in his gut, his dad still holding the dirty magazine filled with men fucking each other in his hand. 

Clenching his jaw Billy could feel the exhilaration, like looking at a car wreck as you passed, the draw, the temptation to look at some horrific tragedy. Trying to blink away the desire, Billy slowly turned back to look at Steve again. Seeing the pain and fear so clear drew Billy in and entrapped him. Look. See the pain, on someone else. Listen. Hear the torment in someone else. 

You're Not Alone. 

It was so inviting, sitting there in that tree watching Steve come undone, seeing someone unravel so completely, be laid bare, watching the most private parts of someone's life. It was thrilling in the worst ways, and Billy couldn't stop himself. It became his favorite pastime. Billy spent hours outside of Steve's house watching him break, seeing the real him; past the rich house and fancy car, past the fake demeanor. It was soothing to watch someone else suffer, to know that Billy wasn't the only person who was unwanted, unloved. It was sick. 

Billy arrived later than usual, it was three o’clock in the morning. Normally he’d stop by around midnight and watch Steve till about two when he’d wake up screaming in fear. Tonight though, Billy’s dad had gotten drunk and Billy had to wait till he passed out cold before he could sneak away. Lighting a cigarette Billy sunk into his warm jacket leaning into the base of his favorite tree, all the lights were out in the house other than Steve’s bedside lamp. That usually meant he was asleep, or trying to sleep. Snuffing out the spent cigarette Billy started to climb the tree, he had almost reached his spot when he heard his name. 

Billy froze, shit… Steve finally found him out, but another scream echoed out and Billy looked across the way into Steve’s room confused. Harrington was writhing around on his bed shouting out Billy’s name… everything in Billy stilled, he was frozen to the spot. Was he the thing that Steve was so scared of? Was he dreaming of Billy pounding his face into the Byers’ floor, laughing like a madman? Again Steve screamed, only it was more of a cry and that made Billy’s heart race. 

Pulling himself the rest of the way up Billy peered across the way into Steve’s room watching as he cried out Billy’s name, the way he’d heard him calling out Dustin’s name and all the other brats. It broke through all of Billy’s well-placed barricades, skinned him alive, made him too raw and Billy hated it. 

“BILLY! BILLY! BILLY, PLEASE!” 

Flinching at the sound Billy recoiled, it was too much, Steve wasn't supposed to be that scared for him, wasn't supposed to care, or so sound broken. Desperately looking around Billy spotted a bird’s nest, scrambling for it Billy found a discarded egg. Jumping down he used as much force as he could to fling the egg at Steve’s window, needed so badly for Steve to stop crying out for him. Retreating back to his tree as the egg spattered and the screaming stopped, Billy quickly climbed back up to his spot trying to see Steve through the window. 

It was a mistake. Watching just how much this nightmare affected Steve filled Billy with something deeper than the wanting to know what he was hiding, deeper than the need to destroy him, to be better at everything he ever was and rub it in his face. No… seeing the way Steve was so completely wrecked, the way his body wouldn't stop trembling and tears wouldn't stop pouring down his face. It made Billy delude himself with selfish disgusting ideas of being wanted 

Steve jolted up startled, he reached out and scrambled off the edge of his bed searching for the bloody mutilated people in his nightmare. Hitting the ground hard Steve kicked away from the bedding that tumbled down on top him, screaming as his mind called the images of the flower faced dogs. Hitting the wall Steve pulled his knees to his chest, fisting his hands in his hair nails scraping at his scalp, his whole body shaking so violently he couldn't see straight. The tears in his eyes didn't help either, Steve shut his eyes tight and let out a heart-wrenching moan in his knees. Closing his eyes didn't help, it let the images flood back in and made Steve scream again. 

“Fuck!!” He half screamed half sobbed. 

Swallowing down as much fear as he could Steve forced himself to take a deep breath, trying to steady his thundering heart. It was ragged, his breath catching in his nose and chest, lung too greedy, letting his hair go Steve scrubbed his face with his palms desperate to get himself under control. It hadn't taken him this long to calm down in a long time, this dream was so fucked, it took everything in him to get to his feet. Legs wobbling, Steve had to use the headboard to pull himself up. 

It had been so vivid, the sound of wet laughter still rang in his ears, Billy’s blood-stained smile taunted him. Crawling into his bed Steve hugged himself tightly, letting the cold air bite at his skin. Laying there his heart started to steady, breathing slowing back to normal, his body no longer trembling, the only reminder of his nightmare was the tears. They slowed but never stopped. 

Getting to his feet Steve headed for the bathroom, flicking on the light Steve sat on the edge of the tub. Reaching over he turned on the hot water, desperate to forget it all, he plugged the tub and watched it start to fill. Turning Steve dropped to his knees, hugging the cold porcelain as he emptied his stomach into the toilet bowl. 

The sun started peeking up over the horizon a few short hours later. Steve had just decided he should get ready for school when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Doing a double take Steve squinted. At first he wasn't sure what it was… but once he got close enough he could see bits of egg shell stuck to the glass on his window. The loud sound that woke him? Someone threw an egg? Steve took a step back puzzled, who would… ? But that was almost four in the morning, what the hell would anyone be doing at his house in the middle of the night? Maybe it was one of the kids? It had better not have fucking been, what the hell were they doing out in the the middle of the fucking night? Steve laid down on his floor reaching under his bed for the walkie talkie the group of kids had given him. 

“Hey, you little shits. What the hell were you guys doing out so late last night?” Steve hissed through the speaker. 

It took a few moments of silence before their voices started to crackle over the hunk of plastic in his hand. 

“My mom still won't let me out of her sight, besides Jonathan is like a hound dog. I couldn't get out even if I wanted to.” Will answered first from lockdown. 

“Wasn't me, my sister was up last night with the flu. I was busy getting puked on.” Lucas 

“I was asleep at 10.” El 

“Yeah, I was sleeping too. I don't like going out at night anymore than I have to.” Dustin 

“Not me.” both Max and Mike answered together. 

“Ew, your sister threw up on you?” Max asked in a disgusted tone. 

Steve shut the walkie talkie off and sighed, he was relieved that they were smart enough to know better than to walk around at night. Rubbing his head Steve wondered when he had become his mother, worried about children walking around at night. Well, they almost got eaten by an otherworldly monster not too long ago…So the worry wasn't completely misplaced. Dammit, Steve shook his head pushing the thoughts of Children out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually going to be quite a bit longer, but I was really excited to get it out. So I ended up chopping it in half... oops, sorry loves. I hope you enjoy it! Next chapter should be up soon!  
> And of course, feedback is cherished! I love reading what you guys have to say!


	3. Nightmares Part:Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this split chapter out, I just couldn't get it quite right for some reason lol  
> I hope it was worth the wait!

It took about three days before Steve finally wanted to sleep again, he only managed a few naps here and there. Being sleep deprived was one of the worst side-effects of being almost murdered by inhuman monsters. It felt like sleep walking, like being drunk at the end of the night.

With his parents calling each night Steve was completely drained. Pretending to still be perfect king Steve was exhausting, so he lied and told them he was gonna go stay with a friend for a few weeks. It would keep them from checking in everyday, though he'd have to remember to call them now. 

Steve tried everything to get himself to sleep. Warm milk, a shot of whiskey, boring movie, reading, he even checked his homework… twice. In a last ditch effort he started a hot shower, the heat was soothing. Only he wasn't any sleeper than before, it actually made him think of the school showers. Steve closed his eyes and pictured Billy's face, the way Billy bit his own lip or ran his tongue over his teeth. Jolting up when his brain called up the feeling of Billy's lips pressing against his, Steve sighed. It had been way too long since he’d gotten laid. 

Getting out felt oddly refreshing, Steve laid down on his bed completely awake. As much as he hated dreaming lately, Steve hated being so tired all the time more. The sleeplessness gave him way too much time to think. Rolling onto his side Steve chewed on his lip, it was obvious that he wasn't okay, but everyone else seemed to be... Even Will looked like he was handling it better than Steve. Fuck how were whole group of kids better adjusted then him after almost dying? Maybe he was just overreacting... 

Rolling over yet again, Steve settled into the bed on his back.Staring blankly at the ceiling, his mind started to drift off, he thought about Nancy. Mm, how much he missed having someone to call when he couldn't sleep. It wasn't long before his mind started drifting to all the nights they'd spent together. Damn, he missed the way she smelled. Memories came flooding back of them touching, soft bites, tongue tracing down the curves of her body, the way she did that swirl with hers. Groaning Steve looked down at his sweatpants, of course thinking about his ex would turn him on. Pressing the palm of his hand down on himself he laid back trying to think of anything else. 

Of course he'd regret that. Billy's face came to mind, his scent filled Steve's nose. At the time the bathroom scene was something straight from his nightmares, but now... Steve started palming harder at himself through the thick cloth. Bucking up into the feeling Steve whimpered, he remembered the feel of Billy grumbling in his ear. Crap it had been way, way too long since he'd gotten laid! The sensation of Billy's hips against Steve's bare- OKAY! Back to Nancy! (What the fuck was wrong with Steve that he’s thinking about that prick?) 

Thinking about the night they had first been together, the way she looked so fucking innocent. Tasting her for the first time. The thought was quickly followed by a mountain of guilt, while he was busy spreading her legs Barbara was being murdered. Each kiss he planted on Nancy was mirrored by teeth sinking into the red head. Sitting up in bed abruptly Steve sighed(well so much for that), getting to his feet Steve went to the window and looked down at the pool. Maybe he could tire himself out? “As long as I don’t get eaten like Barb…” (wow that's dark) He sighed, at least he’d be able to sleep if he was dead(okay, also dark). 

  


Laying on the camaro Billy took a swig of a clear liquor, he was tired of this shit hole town, tired of pretending he wasn't some faggot that was stalking the one guy he knew he stood no chance with. No, no, he was about to go kick that pretty boy’s ass, Billy was going to go laugh in his face and beat Steve till he begged him to stop. Emptying out the bottle Billy tossed it aside, he swayed over to the tree line and looked across the yard into Steve’s room. Squinting Billy searched for him, hearing a door open Billy spotted Steve.

Blinking the double vision away Billy watched as Harrington trembled, he looked terrified and Billy oddly enjoyed it. It also didn't hurt that he was clad in only an oddly short pair of swimming trunks. Leaning up against a tree Billy wanted to see what the hell Steve was doing, in February in Indiana, in swimming bottoms. 

  


Looking down at the water in the pool, Steve swallowed hard, he was scared.Taking a scan of his surroundings, looking to the trees for movement, checking the water for something lurking within it. Of course he was scared… someone died in this water, sure her body was never really in THIS pool; but she died there nonetheless. Steve decided he was desperate enough to take the risk of being devoured(great, willing to die to sleep).

Diving in, It was impossibly cold, within seconds his cheeks, fingers and toes were numb. He let the creeping fear drive him, it pushed him to swim harder, faster, coming up for small bursts of air as it clawed at him. A few dozen laps fueled by fear and Steve was exhausted. His whole body burned and the numbing of the water started to hurt. Clinging to the side of the pool, he climbed out and laid flat on the ground looking up at the stars as he tried to steady his breathing. Steve’s whole body trembled from the biting cold, Still he laid there willing the exhaustion to leach into him. 

  


Watching in astonishment Billy questioned just how stupid Steve really was, it was thirty degrees out! Shaking his head to free himself of the oddly caring thoughts Billy pushed off the tree starting to make his way to Steve. Ugh, Billy’s vision spun and he very nearly toppled over onto his ass. Fuck, it had been awhile since he’d been this drunk. Perhaps Billy should watch his footing instead of the very cold idiot laying soaking wet on the pavement; but that was easier said than done.

Looking over at him Billy couldn't bite back the feeling that he’d been drowning in, Steve was so fucking beautiful; from day one Steve had intrapped him. Fuck! Why did he have to be dressed like that? Even from across the yard Billy could see the toning lines starting to define Steve’s stomach and chest (or did Billy just know them so well by now that he just knew where they were?), his skin aglow with moonlight. Shaking it lust away Billy started replacing it with anger, it didn't matter how much Billy pinned over him, they were stuck in this small town; if anyone found out Billy would be as good as dead. All Steve would ever be was a reminder of the disgusting thing Billy was, a fucking faggot, worthless, stuck! It wasn't fucking fair! 

  


Approaching footsteps sent waves of panic, adrenaline and fear though his small body, he was going to die. Barb would have company soon(at least he confirmed his pool was cursed), Steve scrambled to his feet searching for the pair of feet stalking closer to him. Steve couldn't breathe, fear had formed a lump in his throat and trying to suffocate him.

“Hey-y, pretty boy-y.” Billy slurred walking from the tree line into Steve’s backyard. 

Relief washed over Steve, he sighed and put his hand over his thundering heart to steady it. Sure, Steve would take Billy over a bloodthirsty monster any time, day and especially night. Though Steve really wished the blond would have picked a different time to come and fuck with him. Glancing longingly at his window Steve wanted little more than to crawl into bed and sleep. 

“What the hell are you doing here Hargrove?” Steve asked turning back to give Billy his full attention, it must have been 3am. 

Stumbling closer Billy laughed, he gestured to the other boy’s house and threw his arm over Steve’s shoulder much to his surprise. 

“You're a fucking joke Harr- harringtooonn. Look at your.. house.” Laughing like it was some amazing joke. 

Catching his weight Steve growned, Billy’s breath reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. Of course the guy would get drunk and find Steve outside dripping wet in the cold, because when else would Steve ever be this vulnerable again? 

“Wha.. What am I doing here? I really wanted… wanted to punch so-something and you-you're such an easy pathetic little bitch.” Billy answered grabbing a hand full of Steve’s hair, jerking him down to look Billy in the eye with his other hand holding the back of Steve’s neck. 

Steve stumbled back this time, grabbing the wrist of the hand on his neck with one hand and trying to stable Billy with the other. The bastard was heavy, and too drunk to stand on his own, but his words reminded him of Nancy’s and surprisingly hurt. Frowning at the slightly shorter boy Steve looked into his eyes searching for something to explain why Hargrove was haunting him. 

“Yeah, okay.” Steve muttered softly shifting to get a better grip on Billy. “Then why'd you drink a distillery before you got here? Are you really so cocky to think you can beat me drunk?” Steve spoke in an oldy comforting tone. 

  


Why wasn't Steve fighting back? Why was he holding Billy up and talking to him so softly? Fuck, the anger disapatied so quickly it left Billy feeling empty. The hand in Steve’s hair loosened; no matter how much fuel Billy tried pouring on his over abundant anger issues it wouldn't catch fire. Instead it all flooded into his overflowing cesspool of insecurities, self loathing, hopelessness and desire. Breaking down Billy wanted nothing less than to touch Steve as softly as he spoke.. Begging silently for Harrington to stop looking at him like he was breakable, because god dammit he was and it was so fucking hard to keep hiding it. Billy was tired...

  


Something switched in the blond’s eyes, he didn't look so angry anymore… swallowing hard Steve watched as Billy moved his hand up to lightly brush against Steve's cheek. Looking down at Billy confused(what the hell was Hargrove doing?)Steve was entrapped in Billy’s dark gaze.

“Why’d you have to be so pretty?” The drunken boy muttered stepping in closer so he could kiss Steve sloppily. 

Jerking back away from the feel of warm lips Steve let Billy slip to the ground in a heap, his heart thundering in his throat and his mouth suddenly very very dry. On the ground the blond rolled over to lay flat on his back, his eyes stayed shut. Completely stunned by the bunning kiss Steve took a moment to settle back into his skin, confusion washed over every inch of Steve(Okay toothy monster, anytime you're ready, come kill me please). 

Steve took a step closer wondering if Billy had passed out, but laughter shook Billy's body again(the sound was unnerving). A chill ran up Steve’s spine making him take a step back, the sound reminded him so much of his nightmare. Hugging himself to try and stop the cold from seeping into his bones Steve chewed on his lower lip. 

That could so easily be him, Steve was just like him not too long ago. The guy that tried to make others feel small… so he could feel big. So many questions started swimming around in his head. Looking at the bruises that had lightened on Billy's face Steve wondered for a moment where they had come from(and if Billy could be with that guy instead). Swallowing hard Steve looked around making sure there wasn't anyone(or anything) watching, crouching down Steve gently moved some hair from Billy’s face so he could see all the fading marks. Steve blamed all the softness on his saviour complex, because goddamn did Billy suddenly look like a damsel. 

“Why are you here?” Steve questioned again. 

  


Billy’s face twitched at the feel of Steve’s tender touch, brows knitting together as he tried to fight off the heavy exhaustion of the liquor. Fuck, that felt good. Someone touching him like he wasn't some vile creature, like he wasn't just some faggot that was destin to die bloody for being who he was. Steve knew. Billy had kissed him twice now, so he knew, and yet he still managed softness toward him.

Billy sat up, pushing Steve over so he ended up sitting on the ground too, his knees up with his arms crossed on top of them. Billy blinked trying to clear his vision, wanting to see how Steve was looking at him; leaning into the space between them. Still Billy wasn't satisfied, he got on his hands and knees to crawl closer to Steve; who looked at him like he was going to eat him alive. Smirking at the response Billy flopped down so close to Steve the skin on their thighs touched(Well Billy’s jean touched Steve’s skin, but close enough!), his other knee bent so Billy had something to hold on to. Face to face Billy took in Steve’s confused and terrified face. 

“I… wanted to know… what it was l-like he-here. In per-perfection. But, you….” Billy chuckled slumping over resting his head on Steve’s shoulder while all but sitting on his lap. 

  


A long moment passed with both of them sitting in silence; Steve shivered from the cold. Honestly Steve wondered if Billy had passed out this time, he looked up at the stars thinking about what the other boy said. Wondering what he was going to finish with, “but you're a fake”? At that moment they were complicit. Maybe it was just the lack of sleep that made him feel like everything was okay, like Billy was somewhere else and Steve was with a friend. Billy turned his head to look at Steve, the taller boy looked down at him waiting patiently for him to speak again (or try and hit him, if he was being honest). Instead the blond cupped Steve’s face pulling him gently down to his lips, Billy lingered there for a moment and Steve held his breath.

Anxiety hit him hard, freezing Steve into place while screaming ‘Wait, no, stop’ all at once; he wasn't ready. Once again captured by Billy’s gaze Steve was helpless, heart pounding there was this ball of emotions growing in his chest; it was almost impossible to discern one from the other. 

The kiss was soft, and sweet, it was nothing like the other harsh sloppy kisses he'd received from Billy before. Letting his eyes fall shut, feeling the way Billy poured so much feeling into the simple touching of lips Steve felt raw; but it was also warm, inviting, like Steve could get lost in it. Head swimming Steve felt that familiar heat rise up inside him, it felt good and he wanted more. With a slow movement the drunken boy ran his tongue across Steve’s bottom lip, pressing forward Hargrove pushed into Steve's mouth(much to his delight). Steve opened his mouth for Billy letting him explore and entice him into making a soft needy sound, but as soon as the moan reached Steve’s ears he pulled away. 

“No, no...” Steve said pulling away from him gently. “You're drunk, I can’t do this.” 

“It’s o-okay.. I… I’ve done worse.” Billy muttered leaning back in for another kiss. 

“No…I-I don’t..” Steve pressed his forehead to Billy’s, but the other boy pulled away. 

There was a moment of uncertainty. Steve was trying to read Billy's face, judging if he was going to try and attack him, or if he had taken the ‘no’ well, but the other boy was blank. The anticipation made Steve uneasy, his stomach lurched and he felt the tremor of cold starting up his body again. Clenching his jaw Steve tried his best not to let them chatter, but the longer Billy took to react the more Steve’s nerves grew. 

After a moment Steve sighed heavily, the bitter cold was too much for him now and he decided to get them both inside before he froze to death. It took a few tries, but he finally got Hargrove back to his feet. As soon as Steve took the first step toward his house Billy put up his fists and took a swing, ducking under it Steve caught him from behind as he started to stumble toward the pool. Frustrated Steve couldn't decide if Billy wanted to kill him or if he was just pissed Steve had rejected him (Not that Steve wanted to). 

“Billy, stop. You're gonna hurt yourself shit head.” 

As if to say fuck you Billy swung his head back and smacked straight into Steve’s bottom lip (it was like the asshole had radar, he somehow never missed his healing wounds). With a groan Steve let Billy go, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth Steve could taste the blood. 

“God dammit!” Steve hissed from the pain. 

  


Ouch. Billy had looked at Steve from behind a very well built wall of indifference, it was stronger than the liquor that filled him up, stronger than the sea of emotions that threatened to suffocate him. The kiss still scorched his mouth, leaving him throbbing in all the wrong places, and filled him to the brim with desire and the heart wrenching sting of rejection Billy had replaced it with anger and now he clumsily stumbled into the pool.

It was cold, numblingly so; but it felt good too. The harsh temperature sunk into his body cooling the raging fire that tried burning him alive. It felt nice sinking to the bottom of the icy water, unfeeling, maybe he would die there, in the cold, in the dark. Feeling his lungs stress from the lack of oxygen Billy discovered he was unable to swim to the top, his body jerked in the water as he inhaled a large quantity of water. 

  


The sound of a splash startled Steve, he looked around hoping the sound wasn't what he thought it was. Of fucking course Billy was sinking to the bottom of the pool. “For fucks sake!” Steve hissed spitting out a mouthful of blood onto the pavement.

Suddenly the fear he carelessly threw out for the promise of sleep came flooding back, taking a moment to push it down Steve swallowed hard. Searching the dark water Steve couldn't see deep enough to find Billy, panic gnawed at him. Taking a deep breath Steve dove into the freezing water searching the bottom for Billy. After a moment Steve’s fingers found Billy’s leg, he pulled himself up the other guy’s body and wrapped his arms around Hargrove’s chest. Pushing off the floor Steve shot them up to the surface. Billy was so heavy he kept dragging Steve down, he could just barely get a gulp of oxygen before the weight of the other boy pulled him back under. Steve thought they might drown for a moment, of course Billy would be the one to kill him. Somehow Steve managed to swim to the steps, he smacked BIlly’s face a few times trying to wake him, when it didn't work he pulled Billy out of the water. Thankfully Steve had taken a CPR class last year, his mother had sworn he would need it one day(He was never so glad she was right before). Steve tilted Billy’s head back and checked for sounds of breathing, but he couldn't hear anything over the thundering in his own chest. 

It took two pumps and one breath for Billy to spit up water, he rolled over on his side and went limp. Choosing to take a moment to recover Steve laid down next to the drunk, Steve was definitely exhausted enough to sleep tonight. Rubbing his head Steve turned to look at Hargrove, he looked peaceful enough now. Watching him carefully Steve wondered what the hell he was doing. This was Billy Hargrove, the guy that had kicked his ass not too long ago, the one that tormented him, was this another nightmare? Steve wasn't even sure why he was looking at Billy like…. Like he actually liked him. Seeing the way his lips were slightly parted and his hair clung wetly to his face, it was enough; enough to make Steve forget all the horrible things Billy had done. 

With a groan Steve watched the other boy start to shiver, and suddenly he remembered he too was freezing. Of course, because there was nothing quite like the bitter cold in February to convince him to take in a psycho like Billy Hargrove. Getting to his feet Steve shook Billy trying to wake him, but after he gave Billy a good smack to the face Steve gave up on that. Staring down at the unconscious boy Steve sighed heavily, why…? Why did he kiss Steve? And more importantly why did Steve like the way it felt so much? It was nothing like the way Nancy kissed him (but then again she was in love with Jonathan the whole time they were together so that probably didn't help), maybe it was because Billy was so raw. Everything he did was fueled by it, every hit was filled with scorching rage and that kiss held so much emotion Steve could feel it like lightning running through him. 

“Okay big guy, let's get you inside.” 

Steve grabbed Billy’s arms and started pulling him toward the door (how much did the dude weigh??), squatting down Steve hooked his arms under Billy's armpits. It gave him enough leverage to get the blond to the back door, but at that point Steve wasn't sure how much further he could go. Getting the door open was a struggle, dragging Billy inside was nearly impossible. Leaving a huge wet streak behind him, Steve made the realisation he would have to undress the drunken boy. 

"Ugh, why? Why didn't you just send in that dimo or demie faceless thing?!" Steve looked up at the ceiling, he shrugged shaking his head. "This is my punishment for Johnathan isn't it?" Steve grumbled. 

The boots were harder than he expected to get off, the fact that they were wet made them suction to Billy’s socks(Gross the socks were warm when he took them off). Getting the shirt off wasn't much easier, Steve pushed the shirt up Billy's stomach hesitating for a moment longer than he should have(one simply can't just not stare at those abs). Shaking his head Steve moved around so he could just pull the shirt off Billy's head(which knocked against the floor pretty hard... Oops?). The pants were intimidating, his fingers fumbled numbly with his belt and the button after. Anytime he tried to pull the jeans off Billy’s boxers threatened to come along with them, so he decided the pants were gonna stay on(mostly because he didn't want to drag a naked dude around his house), giving another look steve also decided that his pants were gonna stay open. Tossing the wet discarded items outside Steve locked the door behind them. 

Steve wasn't a weight trainer, leaving him small and not very muscular, toned? Sure, bulging biceps? Steve wished. The unconscious boy was solid, making it harder to drag him across the carpet, the fact that Steve couldn't find good traction left his feet slipping and sliding. Letting himself plop on the ground Steve sighed giving up on the situation. Billy was just going to have to stay there. Breathing heavily Steve watched Billy’s chest rise and fall, slowly mulling over his options. Choosing the easiest Steve got up, he would just cover Billy in a million blankets and hope for the best. 

Gathering what he needed Steve stopped in the kitchen, the exhaustion of the night finally hit him. Sitting down at the island/bar for a moment to compose himself, Steve blinked feeling his body start to relax. Was he really just going to leave Billy there? Should he at least take the rest of his wet clothes off before he covered him? 

  


Once the numbness wore off it left Billy feeling the full anger of the cold, he shivered hugging himself tightly as he rolled into a ball. Only when he realised that he wasn't at home in his bed did he stir. Sitting up Billy looked around dizzy from the lingering alcohol, where the hell was he? Getting to his feet Billy noticed he was almost naked, his body shook as he started looking around. This was Steve’s house, the memories came flooding back so quickly Billy stumbled.

Choosing to ignore things Billy walked further into the house, he stumbled onto the stairs. Half way up his pants were slipping off his hips, and he was stepping on the ends pulling the farther down. Opting to fully discard them Billy slipped them down and left them on the stairs, his mind still too foggy from the liquor Billy slumped against Steve’s door that pushed open from his weight. Billy landed hard on his shoulder, he groaned rolling on his back. 

Again the cold drove Billy to get up he looked at the bed confused, where was Steve? Stumbling out of the room Billy looked down the hall at the open bathroom door. A hot shower sounded amazing, ditching his boxers in the hall and shutting the door Billy climbed into the tub turning on the hot water and hissing at the cold when it rained down on him. Slipping Billy thudded against the wall, the water warmed and started melting him down to the bone, once the water was piping hot it started melting through his well placed walls too. Taking a shuddering breath Billy felt tears sliding down his face. 

Fuck, he was at the point where he wasn't drunk enough to not understand what was happening, but at the point where he was to tired to keep his walls up, and to top it off he wasn't sober enough to have gained control yet. Feeling things wasn't Billy’s strong suit, and as the dam of emotion broke lose he tried his best to swallow it down, sobs started rattling his body, he was trapped in this shit hole town and he’d die here; but just as he started to accept it Steve had let him kiss him. 

  


Sitting back up Steve rubbed his eyes, he was cold. Steve shivered blinking away dizziness, with a yawn Steve looked over at the bedding laying on the counter, why? Jumping up Steve wiped the drool off his mouth with the back of his hand before grabbing the blankets and heading for Billy. Steve walked back then questioned if he had lost his mind.

He was gone? Turning to check the back door, it was still locked, so he couldn't have gone far. Steve looked around confused, had he imagined it? Kneeling down Steve touched the wet spot, he had definitely been there. Looking around the house Steve checked the front door, locked too, not in the living room or the kitchen. Turning he found a pair of wet pants on the stairs. 

"Oh, come on." Walking up past the pants Steve lingered at the top. 

Steve rounded the corner and a pair of underwear sat in a heap outside the bathroom door. Stepping closer Steve leaned his ear to the door, the shower was running. Steve shook his head, Billy was a big boy, he could surely handle a shower alone right? Starting for his room but the sound of Billy thudding against something made him stop. 

Hesitantly Steve walked into the bathroom, he sighed seeing Billy swaying in the tub(was he just hitting the wall?). Billy looked over at Steve with pleading eyes, he wiped at them with the back of his hand. It took Steve a moment to notice Billy was crying, the tears looked so out of place on his bruised face. It was unreal at first, Billy Hargrove was in his home, in his shower, crying. Billy lost his balance and thudded against the shower wall, Steve watched Billy trying to steady himself feeling defeated(why did Billy have to look so innocent and needy... And why did that make Steve want to help him?). Steve couldn't explain why other people needing him made Steve so soft and open(probably had something to do with his INSANE DEPRESSION). 

“Okay, okay, come on.” Steve spoke softly, turning off the water. 

Helping the soaking wet Hargrove out of the tub was harder than he thought (everything had been harder than he thought). Turning to grab a towel for Billy, Steve's cheeks burned. Billy was not hiding a thing, every inch of him was well maintained(he really was a priss). Very carefully Steve wrapped the towel around Billy's waist, who wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck for support. The closeness caused Steve’s breath to catch in his throat, he could feel Billy’s eyes on him and it was making him want to… get… very far away from him…. (Well, not really. But Steve was a gentleman and Billy was drunk) 

Oh, was that a mistake, Billy could somehow see what Steve was feeling and took it upon himself to do what Steve was too much of a coward to do. Pulling Steve in Billy Kissed him again, and again Steve‘s head was swimming with all the emotion Billy put into it. Having someone kiss him so tenderly made Steve want even more(what happened to the Billy that was just crying??). Snapping out of it Steve broke the kiss shaking the stars from his eyes, no, no,no this wasn't going to happen, not tonight. 

“Billy please.” Steve said a little too lazily. “Stop, before you make me fight you.” That sounded more like Steve. 

Every move Steve made toward the door was matched by Billy groping him(apparently now he was in a feeding frenzy), Billy could smell blood in the water he knew Steve was wounded. Billy even slipped his tongue in Steve’s mouth, of course it didn't help that Steve was wearing his swimming trunks and nothing else(mostly because it showed Billy that Steve was actually enjoying himself). Groaning as Billy cupped Steve's fairly hard dick(well this is bad), Steve stiffened doing his best to remove Billy's hand without hurting himself. Taking the opportunity, Billy whispered some very naughty things in Steve's ear before shoving his tongue in and nipping at it(Holy, fuck. SEND HELP). 

It honestly took Steve longer than expected to recover from that(Was it really that bad if let this play out?), clearing his throat Steve readjusted so Billy wasn't able to grope him so easily. Billy pouted and mumbled something about something way too dirty for Steve to even process, they needed to get the hell out of that bathroom. Steve objected to each advance(reluctantly at some points). 

“Dammit Hargrove, you weigh a ton. I need you to help me get to my room.” 

“Mm, okay, o-oka-yy. Bu-but I'm t-top.” Billy chuckled planting a wet kiss on the corner of Steve’s mouth. 

Steve stopped(what the hell did he just say?), the thought honestly never crossed his mind. Steve had no idea how any of that would work, where woul- Steve stopped shaking his head to remove the picture forming of Billy on top of him. 

“No, YOU'RE drunk.” Steve said firmly. “And you better keep your damn hands to yourself before I kick your ass!” 

They stumbled slowly to the room where Steve let him collapse on the bed, goosebumps spreading across Billy's skin. Steve sighed pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head, water started to soak through Billy’s towel into the bedding. Steve considered just leaving him like that for a moment, but he felt way too guilty. Clothes? Maybe just a blanket to put over him? 

The thought of sleeping in the same bed as a naked Billy made Steve nervous. So clothes it was, turning to his dresser Steve quickly realized Billy was way bigger than him. Would any of his cloth-, snapping his fingers Steve struggled to get a bag from the shelf in his closet. After Billy had pummeled Steve into the ground last year, Steve's grandma had sent him a bag of big clothes, she wanted him to start working out so he was 'bigger than his bully'. The bag ended up smacking Steve in the face, but he found a pair of sweats in the mess. Heading back to the bed Steve stopped, how the hell was this going to work? 

“Okay, I swear Billy you better behave or I’m really gonna kick your ass.” Steve threatened, but Billy gave no response. 

Steve just stood there for a moment, before poking Billy's chest trying to wake him. Billy didn't move an inch, Steve sighed trying to find the least awkward angle to slip the pants on, figuring the quicktest was the easiest he kneeled down in front of the blond. Putting one foot in the hole of the sweats Steve looked up at Billy again, testing to see if he was going to wake up. After a few moments Steve quitted his nerves and put the other foot in pushing the towel up, Steve made it halfway up Billy's thighs when of course... Billy sat up on his elbows, looking down at Steve Billy smirked lazily, his eyes half lidded, reaching down and pulling the towel quickly off his body. Shocked Steve blinked up at him completely frozen in place. 

“You go… gonna suck my d-dick pr-princess?” Billy slurred cupping Steve's face gently. 

Standing up quickly, Steve pushed Billy back into the bed and thought about socking him right in the face(it would be glorious).The thought quickly passed as Hargrove started snoring, Steve reached out to nudge the drunken boy’s shoulder. After a few moments passed(yet again!) Steve let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, the beast was asleep(if only he’d stay that way) . “Why? What have I done you piss you off so badly, you’d send me this jackass in the middle of night!!!” Steve hissed at his roof. Hesitating, Steve looked Billy over, the dips and hard ridges of Billy stomach, the way his lips just barley parted, his hair falling perfectly to frame his face; it wasn't fair. Steve had never even thought that guys could be attractive till Billy showed up and started calling him ‘pretty boy’ or ‘princess’, and even then Steve had only really looked at him to see if maybe he should call him pretty too. After that all the teasing had just confused Steve, well that was till Billy kicked his ass and beat him into oblivion; at that point Steve thought Billy just hated him and all the attraction got knocked clean out of his head. Looking around the room feeling like some sort of perv, Steve stole a glance down. 

One look was enough to turn Steve bright red, he turned around and cleared his throat, shaking the image out of his head. What the hell was Billy doing to him? Running a hand through his hair nervously Steve looked back over his shoulder, he still had to finish getting Billy dressed. A really big part of Steve wanted to abandon putting pants on Billy and just sleep(God he was so ready for sleep), but the idea of them together in bed naked made him squirm. 

Slowly walking back over to Billy, he decided he'd just do it quickly and get it over with. Steve grabbed the pants and yanked them up over his thighs, lifting Billy’s hips to get it over his ass, he didn't bother with a shirt because the other boy weighed a ton and honestly Steve didn't have the energy to attempt it. Just lifting Billy’s legs so he could swing them up into the bed was exhausting, slipping the thick blanket over Billy Steve sighed. Steve dressed himself fully, even putting on long sleeves as an extra precaution. It did make him feel safer with the handys drunk in his bed, it was enough protection to lure him into the bed and lay beside Hargrove. The only good thing that came from the unwanted intruder was that as soon as he pulled the blanket up over himself... Steve was asleep. 

  


Opening his eyes Billy looked over at the sleeping boy, he turned over onto his side to watch Steve sleep; he’d never been this close to him before. Glancing over to the window that he had spent so many nights just outside of, embarrassed Billy turned away. The shifting of the bed must have bothered Steve; he made a soft whining sound and searched for the body close to him. Going stiff in Steve’s hold Billy gritted his teeth, this was not what Billy had wanted… and yet no matter how much anger he held Steve’s warmth seemed to slowly snuff it out; leaving Billy raw and unguarded. Steve lazily slung an arm over Billy’s chest, slipping under his arm pulling himself closer into Billy’s space by a gentle hand on his ribs; Billy could live with that. Wrapping his arms around Steve’s back Billy looked down at him to take in his features, and Steve took the embrace as an invitation to slip one leg between Billy’s, the hand on Billy’s ribs pushed down to now hold his hip once more pressing closer to him.

Swallowing down his feelings Billy watched Steve sleep, it was strange how different Steve looked now. Billy had found himself obsessed with the way Steve looked so bare, desperate and terrified at night, but now he looked like a sleeping princess; breathtaking and peaceful. Pale skin with deep dark circles, had never looked so appealing as they did on him, Billy couldn't help himself he reached out and ran a thumb over Steve's cheek just once before settling back into the bed. 

Since Billy found out Steve lived in this huge lavish house it had made him hate the guy, Billy had sworn he was gonna make Steve suffer. How dare he live such a perfect little life, with loving parents and a perfect girlfriend. Steve was popular and everyone liked him, King Steve, beloved, perfect. Hate and desire poured into Billy, he hated everything Steve had(including Billy’s lust). That was back when Billy thought Steve was just a spoiled rich kid, all the envy and jealousy filled him up till all he wanted was to knock Steve down. After watching him for a few weeks Billy learned Steve wasn't so privileged after all, his loving parents had packed up and ditched him. That perfect little woman started fucking the freakshow Johnathan, and all his 'friends' dropped him for Billy. 

It took a few weeks of watching outside Steve's window watching the nightmares and the sleep deprivation, for the desire to overtake the hate. Steve was a wreck, and Billy loved everything about it. The way Steve moped around the house looking so pitiful, the sad dinners alone at the family table. Billy thought he'd lose it the first time he saw Steve thrash around in the middle of the night, only to wake up screaming in tears. God the way Steve begged and pleaded for it to stop, he was so fucking devastated Billy reveled in it. Perfection was a lie, and Billy was ecstatic to rub it in. 

Billy stirred in the middle of the night feeling the bed shake. Looking over Billy saw Steve who was covered in a layer of sweat, his brows knitted together and his face twisted in fear. Steve had rolled away from him in the night and was now shaking, fear rolling off him. That same feeling of elation sunk in, a smile spread across Billy’s face as he watched Steve curl up into himself. It was delicious, the sounds that Steve made and the way his face crumpled, eyes shooting around erratic under closed lids… but something deeply buried in Billy ached(and not in a good way). 

“Steve, hey, hey shh.” Billy whispered pulling Steve back into his chest and curling his arms around him. 

At first Steve fought back against Billy thrashing around in his hold, but after a few moments his screaming started to die down. Steve's face had been twisted in fear, but it faded, his breathing calmed, and he settled into the set of comforting arms wrapped around him. Steve hooked one arm around Billy’s shoulder hugging him tightly, his brows un-knitted slowly, his eyes flickering around under his lids slowed. Billy went rigid in Steve's hold, it was too intimate and Billy struggled to relax. Steve made a soft sound and went limp drifting back into a deep sleep, it made Billy feel less suffocated. 

“It’s okay...” Billy whispered hoarsely(as much to himself as to Steve). “I… I got you.” 

Billy‘s whole body tried rejecting the way he treated Steve, clenching his jaw and forcing himself to stay put Billy smoothed Steve’s hair down. 

“I-I'm, here… I got you… princess.” Each word helped them both settle into the other. 

He liked the way Steve seemed to hum when he called him princess, Billy kept brushing his fingers through the soft hair till his eyes slowly drifted shut. The small part of Billy had won leaving a much larger part of him seething with resentment and jealousy, no one did this for him, so why should he do it for anyone else? Why shouldn't they suffer like him? Shutting his eyes tightly Billy clenched a fistfull of Steve’s hair in his hand, the anger blinding him. Steve should be in pain too, he should be just as alone and unloved as Billy! Tears started to burn in his eyes as he dove down into the hole in his chest. With one single whimper from Steve billy let go, he inhaled sharply and looked down at Steve who was so innocent it made Billy’s anger run cold. 

“Sorry Princess….” Billy murmured, petting Steve again. 

Seemingly loving the feeling Steve let out a soft sigh, he sunk down deeper into Billy’s chest and smiled. Chuckling at the sight of Harrington being such a girl Billy wondered what else Steve would like. If he’d like Billy fucking him into the ground, fistfull of his soft hair while he whispered what a dirty fucking slut he was in his ear, or if he’d rather be told he was a good little princess for taking his cock so well. The thought made Billy smile. 

  


Steve woke first, he was encased in strong warm arms. Steve curled deeper in the hold, letting the feeling of warmth and safety wash over him, he pressed his body against the other person. It felt so good, like being wrapped in a warm blanket. It had been a long time since he felt like that. Steve was able to just lay in peaceful bliss, no worries nipping at him, no fear in the back of his mind.

The moment ended shortly after he realized who was holding him, Steve burst out of Billy's arms and scrambled to the floor in a rather dramatic display. Billy just sat up calmly, he rubbed his eyes and looked down at the other boy sprawled out on the floor. Getting to his feet Steve crossed his arms over his chest smoothing out his bed head a bit, he cleared his throat trying not to feel so awkward standing in the middle of his own room. 

“What? No morning sex?” Billy said plainly arching his eyebrow intivingly. 

Steve’s mouth gaped open at the blaten question, he was stunned at the audacity of the other boy. 

“You don't even have to beg me, I’m already here.” 

Steve turned red anger bubbled over, he had enough of Billy's crap. Billy got to his feet and closed the distance between them, Steve shoved him away taking a swing at the blond. Billy must have been groggy from all the alcohol because Steve landed the hit. Turning back to look at Steve, Billy licked blood off his busted lip smiling wickedly. Before he knew it Billy had tackled him, he lifted Steve up and slammed him back down onto the bed, Steve looked up at him in shock putting his hands up to guard his face. Climbing on top of the taller boy Billy looked down at him fist pulled back ready, but he hesitated something shifting in his eye. Steve looked up surprised he wasn't getting pummeled(still very thankful though). 

“You have such a fire!” Billy yelled sitting back on Steve’s hips. “Too bad it's so weak, I could kick your ass all day and you wouldn't be able to stop me.” 

Wincing from the pressure as Billy reached out and grabbed Steve’s jaw with one hand leaning down so they were face to face only a few inches apart, Steve looked up into his eyes breathlessly. 

“You just can't help yourself can you? You're a fighter.” Steve watched as Billy looked down at his mouth, licking the blood off his own, Steve swallowed hard dazed by the action. 

“I can hear you at night, screaming. No, no. Dustin, Mike, Lucas, you even say my sister’s name..." The words caught Steve off guard, his breath hitched in his throat at Billy leaning in so close their lips just barely touched. 

"At first I thought you were some kind of perv…. But you always wake up so scared. I just can't put my finger on why” The hamster wheel started spinning in Steve’s head as Billy pulled away, but he couldn't quite grasp what Billy was saying; still captured in Billy’s silky voice and lusty eyes. 

“You're trying to save them, aren't you? I gotta say…” Steve winced at Billy puressing his thumb to the cut on Steve’s bottom lip. “I was flattered to hear my name.” Steve could taste blood, he blinked up at Billy blankly. 

“The egg… that was you.” Steve said feeling violated, he pulled his face free of Billy’s hold but didn't try to get out from under him, feeling blood smear across his chin. 

“Yeah, I can't sleep either.. It’s refreshing to see the golden boy just as broken as the rest of us” Billy whispered rolling his hips into Steve’s crotch. 

The thin fabric did nothing to protect Steve from feeling every bit of Billy’s hard on rubbing against him, groaning at the feeling Steve was at a loss. Billy pressed a soft kiss to the edge of Steve's mouth, gently he cupped Steve's face while placing another kiss on Steve's jaw, and lastly on his neck. Steve couldn't react, he was mortified, eyes wide with a dozen different feelings. 

“Shh, You're okay princess… Shhh, I’m right here…” It was bait and Steve knew it, but his pulse still quicken. 

“I…” Steve pulled his face away from Billy who gave him some space. "I-I" The faint memory of Billy soothing him crossed his mind, but everything was so overwhelming, he couldn't think straight. 

“Stop! Stop! Get off of me!” Steve yelled shoving Billy trying to get him off, to his surprise Billy obayed rolling away from him without question. 

“What? Now that the nightmare has passed I'm not good enough?” Billy asked, laying still on the bed, but not actually looking at Steve. 

“Wha?” Steve looked around confused, it was too much, Billy had just admitted to stalking him! Did Billy get off on watching him sleep, watching him scream in the middle of the night scared out of his mind? Steve swallowed past a growing lump in his throat, it hurt worse than he expected knowing Billy had seen him so vulnerable..... and enjoyed it. 

“I.. You.... are you insane?!” Steve screamed feeling like the one who’d lost their mind. 

Steve couldn't even begin to process what he had heard, couldn't handle the information he had been given. Everything in his body was screaming for him to just leave, get up and run away. As messed up as Steve was, Billy was worse, he was dark and twisted and that scared Steve. Laying there stuck in his own body Steve started breathing heavily, he rubbed the palm of his hands against his eyes. Standing his ground had been engraved into him, ever since he was a little kid his parents told him to stand his ground. Don't run away when things start getting tough, with Nancy he stood his ground and made sure she knew how much she meant to him, he went after her, he stood by her. When Dustin towed him around hunting monsters he stood by him, Steve didn't let fear overtake him. This was worse, the feeling of being stuck in this room with this conversation was worse than facing any of the monsters Nancy had brought into his life, and Steve couldn't do it. He couldn't stay. 

Without warning Steve ran, he needed air, it was suffocating in that place, he ran down the stairs no shoes, he couldn't think with Billy sprawled out on his bed. Steve ran out his front door, no hesitation and didn't look back, he had to get out of there, had to find room to breath. 

  


Billy watched Steve flee from the room, he got up out of the bed with a sigh walking over to the window and looked after Steve as he ran down the street barefoot.

“Hm…” Billy mutter wishing he had a cigarette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp there it is!  
> As always feedback is welcomed, if it be criticism or praise(It helps me work harder lol). Thanks for reading! But also leave me comments because they give me life. XD


	4. Runaway, I'll Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the feed back guys! Its really keeping me on top of this piece of revitalized Fiction. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! Though it was a bit less polished than the others.

Steve ended up at the end of the Byers’ driveway, holding his side Steve bent over trying his best to breathe past the stabbing pain. Why the hell had he come here? Steve hated Jonathan ... Well not hated so much as didn't really care for, if he'd been murdered or eaten Steve would definitely feel bad. Though if he got crapped on by a bird or something else mildly annoying Steve wouldn't hate it. Looking at his feet Steve sighed, he probably looked worse than he felt.

Gathering all his courage up Steve walked up to the Byers' door and knocked, at this point Steve was desperate(and there was no way he was going back home Just yet). Steve realized how he must have looked, long sleeve grey shirt, black sweats, busted lip, covered in sweat, breathing like he was about to be murdered. Yup, he looked like a fucking lunatic. Mrs. Byers opened the door and looked at Steve surprised, she blinked past the confusion and welcomed him inside. 

“Uh, is Jonathan home?” Steve asked, pulling on his sleeves nervously. 

“Oh, yeah. Yeah, he’s here.” She answered looking at him with concern, after a pause she turned to go get him from deeper in the house. 

“You don't even like Jonathan.” Will said, appearing from the kitchen. 

With a smile Steve walked over to the younger boy and ruffled his hair, he looked back to check if the other two had come back yet. 

“Yeah, well. I thought I’d make sure, you know... People change.” 

Will laughed and shrugged, he looked down at Steve’s feet and gave him another look over. 

“What happened to you? You look worse then I did whe-” Steve shushed him putting his large hand over Will’s face and using the other to flatten out his ruffled hair, when he heard the other two heading back. 

“Hey, I’ll tell you later. Okay?” Steve said in a hushed voice pulling away from Will. 

“Hey.... Steve….” Jonathan said scratching the back of his head, he noticed Steve's feet, lip and the fact that he looked like trash right away, but chose not to say anything. 

“Thanks, Ms. Byers. Do you mind if I talk to Jonathan for a minute?” 

Joyce nodded and started to speak again, but Steve thanked her again and dragged the raven haired boy back to his bedroom( apologizing the whole way), closing the door behind them. 

“Okay, I know we aren't friends but…. I did help save your brother a few times and i think you kinda owe me. I mean I'm pretty sure you and Nancy would have died if I didn't come back and start swinging- but that's not my point” Steve rambled. 

“Uh, well I have this problem, I mean it's not as big as a faceless monster trying to eat me, but it's not something I’d charge into, I mean I’m not scared, well… I mean, it's just a lot and I am all filled up on crazy right now, I can't add anoth-” Steve spoke without taking a breath. 

“Steve.. Steve! Whatever you need… just... calm down.” Jonathan spoke flatly. 

“I need to crash here for the weekend…” 

Jonathan blinked at the brown Steve, he rubbed his shoulder and nodded. 

“Yeah, okay. But… uh, I don’t…. my shoes won't fit you… and I only have black clothes.” It was a joke, a bad one at that, but Steve laughed. 

“I would have gone somewhere else… but…” 

“You have nightmares and don't wanna freak out the normal people.” 

Steve let out a soft laugh, he nodded feeling better for not being alone in the madness of screaming nightmares and sleep deprivation. 

“Yeah… keep seeing that face, and I’ve been thinking… about Barb…Nancy said we killed her... And I just-” Steve clenched his jaw and swallowed hard. “I just can't stop thinking about her.” 

“Yeah?..Well Nancy's wrong. I mean, it's not like you thought she'd get hurt... Not in your backyard." 

Steve looked at Johnathan a little surprised, honestly he hadn't expected him to be compassionate toward his guilt. 

"Um, if you don't mind me asking… what's with your?” Jonathan asked pointing down to Steve's dirty scraped up feet. 

Steve laughed, he shook his head and shrugged. “It's a long story that involves literally running from my problems.” 

“Parents gone again?” Jonathan asked biting his thumb nail. 

“Yeah.... I guess Nancy told you?” 

“Hm, yeah…” 

Jonathan walked over and grabbed some extra clothes out of his closet, Steve hadn't even thought about changing. Though looking down at his feet Steve could probably use a shower. Johnathan kneeled down checking the bottoms of his shoes, he looked back over at Steve's feet and shook his head. 

"What size are you?" 

"Uhh, 10 1/2?" 

"You'd have to cram your foot into size 8." Jonathan muttered. 

"I'm good, man. Just hiding from my problems right now." 

Jonathan nodded knowingly, he stood back upright and handed Steve the extra clothes. Steve held out the shirt looking at the obscene picture on it. Jonathan walked Steve down the hall and told him how to work the shower. It was more than a little weird but Steve was thankful for the chance to wash the night off of himself. 

Changing into the new clothes felt a little weird, and Jonathan tried to bite back a laugh at the sight of him, but it was better than nothing. After having a good laugh Jonathan offered Steve a seat on his bed, they sat there for a while not really sure how to be together. 

"Hey, I, uh... I wanna thank you... Will he uh.. He told me you're a pretty awesome guy, he really likes you. He's been through a lot and I really appreci-" 

"No worries man, Henderson sorta dragged me into the group. So they're always getting me into shit, Will is actually a really great kid." Steve interrupted, doing his best to relieve the guilt laced in Jonathan's voice. 

"Yeah, well you did get your ass kicked for them... So." Jonathan joked with a chuckle. 

"Hey, Hargrove sucker punched me with a plate! I could have taken him!" Steve objected feeling a little bitter. 

"Yeah, no doubt..." Jonathan laughed pushing Steve playfully. “I bet you tell people I sucker punched you too.” 

"Okay asshole, I'd like to see you fight him." Steve laughed, feeling more than a touch guilty for being such a dick. “Oh no, I tell people I won that fight.” 

It wasn't long till Joyce knocked on the door and told them it was time to eat. There was already a place for Steve when Jonathan causality informed his mother that he was gonna crash with them for a few nights while his folks were out. Joyce automatically started mothering him, it was kinda sweet, but it made him miss his own mom. 

The dinner was nice, it felt better then Steve had anticipated, a real family dinner, like he used to have with his parents. Back when Steve was a self entitled asshole and thought his father was was a ‘real piece of work’. Funny how after he’d almost been eaten(for a second time) Steve’s perspective changed. Watching the family laugh and talk so easily was both comforting and painful, he felt this evy bubble up inside him, jealous at the fact that Jonathan had so much support and he was left out in the cold to endure everything alone. 

Steve had just nodded off when Jonathan started groaning, he tossed and turned in his bed. Steve sat up and watched him from a blow up mattress on the floor. Rubbing his eyes he whispered over to Jonathan, but the raven haired boy’s face knotted up and he started to whimper. Getting up out of the twin sized bed Steve put his hand on Jonathan’s shoulder. 

“Jonathan… Hey, wake up.” Steve yawned, as Jonathan swatted his hand away. 

Screaming erupted from the sleeping boy and Steve grabbed his shoulders shaking him gently, still Jonathan thrashed around, so much that Steve had to put his knee on the bed for support. 

“Jonathan! Hey, man wake up, it's just a dream.” Steve hissed looking back at the door, he was hoping he could quite Jonathan down before he woke the rest of the house. 

“WILL!!! WILL!!!! WILL!!!!!!” The raven haired boy cried out as he sat up in the bed. 

Jerking back from the sudden movement Steve grabbed Jonathan’s shoulder trying to keep him calm. Jonathan looked at him frantic, sweat covering his face, tears in his eyes, his whole body shaking. Looking at the other boy Steve sighed, he hugged Jonathan softly letting him cling to him, letting him calm himself. The door opened and Will looked over at them, he rubbed his eyes crawling into bed patting his big brother’s leg softly as he laid down closing his eyes. 

Steve felt the bitter sting of jealousy again, Jonathan was so close with Will, they shared the nightmares, the comfort, they shared the burden of everything that happened to them. At one point Steve had that, the comfort, a person to share it with, but now Jonathan had her too. It felt like Jonathan had everything Steve wanted, but Steve couldn't find it in himself to hate him for it… Maybe Steve was just meant to suffer alone... 

Joyce cleared her throat from the bedroom door, all three boys looked up at her from the full sized bed they had sprawled out on. Steve was laying on his stomach, his arm under a pillow for support, Will was laying his head on Steve’s back, his legs across Jonathan with his hand on his brother's back, Jonathan was on his stomach too, one leg thrown over Steve’s. They were entangled and it took longer than they would ever admit to realize how they must have looked. All the boys jumped up out of the bed and adjusted themselves trying to make things less awkward. 

“Breakfast is ready…” Joyce chuckled giving them a soft smile, she shook her head as she walked away. 

  


  


Laying on the lavish bed Billy looked up at the ceiling in Steve’s room,. He had fished out his cigarettes from his wet pants on the stairs, but they were ruined from the dip he’d taken in the pool last night. It was starting to make him restless, waiting for Harrington without his nicotine to take the edge off. Chewing the yellow stains on his fingers Billy thought about Steve, he didn't mean to send him running(but it was hilarious). Ever since Billy came to the rinky dink town he wanted Steve, mostly Billy wanted to break the other boy. Beat him down and make him beg, show everyone that Billy was the rightful king...

(((Hello lovelys! Just a little heads up, Billy will discuss some r*pey thoughts. So if that's a trigger of yours please skip over this little part. I'll let you know when it's over!))) 

Only Billy wasn't satisfied with making Steve bleed, or taking the title. Billy kept finding himself staring after the petite brunette. Belittling Steve wasn't enough either, he was desperate to dominate him. Throwing his arm over his eyes Billy sighed, it's not like he couldn't just take Steve. If he was being honest with himself Billy knew he could have pinned Steve down at any point and fucked him then and there; hell Steve probably would have loved it, Billy knew he would have. The thoughts made Billy squirm, sure he loved domination and having power over people, but he’d never actually raped anyone before. The way he was picturing it and the way it really happens were two completely different things, Billy didn't think he could actually do that to another person. Persuade? Sure, seduce them, you bet, but actually force someone down and… No. Billy guessed not even he was that fucked up(though, he’d love to roleplay it someday). 

Either way Billy enjoyed being asked to fuck perople way too much for that shit anyway. It was a different kind of dominance, a willing submission Billy longed for, having Steve beg for him. Fuck just thinking about it made Billy hard. Yes, Billy wanted Steve to suffer, wanted to break him, but there was something more too… He wanted Steve. 

(((okay everyone all clear!! )) 

'If you really wanted him to suffer you wouldn't have confronted him, you would have let him scream… but you chose to soothe him.' 

Of course Billy ignored the voice, ignored the way thinking about the weaker boy withering in his hold made him feel powerful, it made him feel alive. Not in the usual way. This feeling was different, different than when he yelled at Max, or when he was punching someone, it was even different than when he looked down at some ugly chick sucking him off knowing full well he was just using her. Billy had never felt like this... Like he actually wanted someone to want him. 

'Pretty boy' 

Scoffing Billy got to his feet, he was angry for feeling that way for some spoiled brat. Why was Steve so fuckable? How could he look at Billy and make him... Weak? Hating the way the thought settled in Billy walked around the house, there was bound to be something to make Billy hate Steve. The deeper in the house he searched the more Billy felt that anger and jealousy stir. The house was filled with expensive things that Billy knew he’d never have. Pictures of a wholesome family, happy, posing in lavish clothes, looking at each other lovingly. 

Billy had managed to piss himself, seeing everything Steve had reminded him of everything he didn't. Pacing across Steve’s bedroom floor Billy clenched his jaw, he wanted a goddamn cigarette, needed Harrington to come home already so he could finally take out all the anger on him. Looking at himself in the mirror on top of Steve’s dresser Billy stopped, reaching out to pluck a picture from the frame of the mirror he sighed. It was one of thoses photo booth pictures with Steve and Nancy, they huddled close, he kissed her cheek, they made funny faces, and lastly he pulled her into a kiss hand still cupping her face. 

It dawned on him just how sad(or pathetic) Steve really was. Holding onto pictures of his ex even though she was living it up with some new dude. Billy looked at Steve in the picture and sighed, just like that all the anger washed away. Weak. Rummaging through the fridge, Billy found some leftovers that smelled good and heated them up. Sitting at the table Billy put his feet up leaning back in his chair, the food was great. With a loud laugh Billy shook his head, it made perfect sense that Steve was a good cook(God the irony). The reheated meatloaf and mashed potatoes tasted better than anything his stepmom had ever put on the dinner table(though his dad would beat him if he ever told her). If the idea of drinking gravy wasn't so repulsive Billy would have, damn… That bitch Nancy missed out. 

After Billy finished cleaning up his mess(strictly out of habit, not because he cared), he found his way back up to Steve's room. Perching herself on the open window seal Billy looked out to the tree he would watch Steve from(creep). Fuck, what he'd do for a fucking cigarette right now. It was dark outside, Billy pushed his hair from his face wondering if Steve was coming back. Thinking about all the nights he spent outside this house, it seemed like a habit. Take Max home, watch her stomp around like the brat she was, watch his father fume knowing full well he wouldn't raise a finger to the redhead, get hit or sometimes just yelled at, climb out the window and go to Steve’s. 

The crying boy had become his new favorite thing, even on nights when he didn't end up with his dad kicking him around. Watching Steve scream, watching him toss and turn, seeing him wake up in pain, face covered in fear, it was the best kind of release. It was better than coming on a girl’s face and watching her get upset, it was intoxicating seeing someone else so raw and in pain. 'And so the obsession began, you watched him like the fucking Faggot you are.' 

Rolling his shoulders Billy opened the closet doors, he let his fingers dance across the fabric as he searched for a specific shirt. The memory of the very first time he saw Steve completely bare, the raw emotion rolled off his fearful body in waves. It was the moment Billy decided he didn't want to just beat Steve senseless, he wanted so much more. Once he found the one, Billy yanked it from the hanger, holding it out Billy scrutinized over it. 

'Save it for later, when you can picture that face all knotted together screaming, writhing around, save it for tonight.' 

Shifting around, the thought was oddly uncomfortable. Slinging the shirt over his shoulder Billy walked over to the bed, he looked down at the mess of blankets, sheets and pillows. Reaching down Billy traced his fingers over the dried sweat lines dancing over the pillow cases, so many nights Billy had watched Steve make these lines. What was it? What had happened that was so horrible to make Steve stay awake for days at a time, and scream himself awake when he actually slept. 

Max had changed too, now that he thought about it Billy had woken Max up from a handful(three, it was only three) of nightmares right after the night at Byers house. The first time sent Billy racing to her side. It reminded him of when he was younger, he shot up in bed hearing her scream and tore through the house. After Neil 'spoke' to Billy and told him to be sure it didn't happen again.... Billy off handedly told her there wasn't anything for her to be scared of, other than interrupting him when he sleeps again. Yes, she made her point that he couldn't bully her anymore, but there was nothing stopping him from tracking her every move(there may have been a mention of killing whatever was scaring her). All of it came out harsh and Max ended up running out the door in tears, but she didn't have anymore nightmares after that. 

At the time Billy was too obsessed with finding out what the hell happened at the Byers house to connect the dots. For a month and a half he tried getting answers from Max. Why he ended up walking home from the beat-up house, why Max and his car were by magic at home waiting for him(what the bitch injected him with). The last two weeks he spent asking her she started acting out, and that backfired ending with Billy getting his ass beat twice as much. So he stopped asking, looking for other ways to piece together what had happened. That's when Billy's obsession with Steve Harrington bloomed. 

Steve Harrington… 

  


  


Originally Steve considered staying with Jonathan for three or four days, he wanted to be sure Billy wouldn't be waiting for him; and he had gotten more sleep within the two days he spent at the Byers than he'd gotten in the last month(Well other than the night he spent in Billy’s arms). The fact that they woke up together in one bed was awkward, but understandable. Jonathan had a nightmare, Steve and Will were comforting him, enough said. However they woke up a second morning all together, Joyce ended up with several pictures. Even though it was insanely embarrassing, it brought them closer together too. Steve felt oddly... accepted. All the jealousy and envy that had built up melted away. Even still, it was definitely time to go home.

“Thanks, I uh…” Steve spoke, turning his head to look at Jonathan. “I really appreciate this.” 

“Yeah… yeah. No problem.” Jonathan said with his hands on the steering wheel. 

“I’ll get the clothes back to you at school tomorrow…” 

“It’s cool man, they look good on you. Ever consider becoming a freak?” Jonathan asked with a shrug. 

“Nah, I think I’m a little too pretty for the club.” Steve joked. 

Both boys laughed lightly. Jonathan looked over at Steve who was staring at his house anxiously. 

"You know... Will stayed in his fort in the woods a lot when he was in the upside down... Sometimes when he looks at it.." Jonathan shrugged. "He gets this look on his face, like he's scared if he goes in.. It'll be like he never left the upside down.... I'd take him every day, and everyday he felt a little better. Facing things, it works.... Sometimes you just need a little help..." 

Steve listened to the story, it brought back the bitter sting if jealousy. Looking at the house Steve had been hoping it would be empty, but it never really dawned on him how bad that would really make him feel. Hoping to go home to an empty house was kind of pathetic... With a sigh Steve opened the car door. 

"Thanks, for the lift." 

"Anytime" 

Steve felt a little abandoned watching Jonathan go, but it wasn't really for him. With a heavy sigh Steve looked over at his house, it looked just the same as always. The front door was unlocked, taking a step inside Steve looked around, nothing was out of place, the wet spot on the floor had dried and the clothes on the stairs still lingered there. Steve felt his pulse rising, everything was so quiet his heart pounded in his ears deafening him to everything else. 

"Billy?" Steve croaked out as he ascended the stairs, picking up the clothes as he passed. 

Standing in front of his door Steve grabbed the knob, he hesitated for a long moment. What would be worse, finding Billy sprawled out on his bed, or finding himself staring at an empty room. Shutting his eyes tightly Steve rested his head on the door, God was he really so pathetic? Turning the handle Steve let the door swing open, alone... He was alone. There was a mix of overwhelming emotions, relief, loneliness, depression, peacefulness, excitement that Billy wouldn't be there to confuse him(sadness he wasn't there to confuse him). Steve threw himself on the empty bed and sank into the familiar feeling. 

Taking a moment to enjoy the bed Steve hugged his pillow to his face, taking in a deep breath Steve looked down at the cloth confused. It smelled like Billy. It was as if he had just been laying on it, Steve could smell his sweat, his smoke and his cologne. Shrugging it off Steve settled back into the bed letting the scent incase him, pulling up the thick comforter Steve snuggling in. His body was so drained from running on virtually no sleep, that the moment Steve relaxed his body took the opportunity to sleep. 

  


  


Home wasn't nearly as bad as Billy thought it was going to be, he had been gone for two nights (one of which he spent holding Steve in his arms) Neil, his dad normally would be livid, but for whatever reason tonight he was content. Sitting at the dinner table Billy listened to his 'family' talk about their day, but only enough to answer when they spoke to him. Susan had made pork chops, Neil's favorite. For a moment Billy wondered if she made them for Billy's sake, looking up at herhe tried to read her. No one showed much interest in Billy(in less they needed him to babysit), least of all Susan, but tonight she smiled at him softly. Max raved on about some after school club she wanted to join and the adults looked at Billy queuing him for an answer. Shit, he was so focused on Susan's intent that he wasn't listening.

"Uh, Sure Max's a nerd, cool." Billy flatly spoke hoping it was the right answer. 

"See there Max, your brother is happy to wait for your club to end. You don't have to ride that shitty board home." Neil spoke ending on a slightly annoyed note. 

“Wait, what?!” Billy asked appalled looking over at Max, who shrank into her chair. 

“You're gonna wait for your sister or-” Nail started. 

"Of course he will hun, and that will give us more time together." Susan added pulling Neal's attention back to her smiling face. 

For a split second longer Billy glared at Max in shock and anger, but he took a breath and bit his tongue. As odd as it was Billy was having a decent night, no need to get beat for yelling about not wanting to wait on the brat(Not now that the almighty Neil had already put his foot down). Great, another hour stuck in that shit hole school. That's what he gets for not paying attention. 

The oddly good mood kept Billy in ignorant bliss as he walked into the bathroom with Max brushing her teeth. Grabbing his own toothbrush Billy kept his eyes on himself as he got ready for bed, washing his face, brushing his hair then teeth. Max watched him carefully from behind, waiting for him to snap at her, but he couldn't care less. 

"What the hell are you lookin at?" He gently shoved Max's head as he left the room. 

Max started after him in disbelief, he was acting so strange. Even the way he spoke to her was different, softer, like the push... Was he possessed?? If he was Max kinda liked it. 

Locking the door gave Billy an odd sense of comfort, it wouldn't make a difference if his dad wanted in. Just bought him some time before the beating(even if it would make it worse), Billy felt safer. Throwing on a pair of shorts Billy laid down on his bed, he closed his eyes and put his arm over his face, rocking his foot to put himself to sleep. The day had dragged on and Billy was drained, but once just his body relaxed his mind started soaring. 

'Steve Harrington’s shirt is under your bed… It. Smells. Just. Like. Him.' 

It took a full hour before Billy gave into the little voice, it didn't matter how badly he wanted to sleep he couldn't shut himself up. Reaching down Billy pulled the shirt up from between his wall and bed. Holding the shirt up to his face he took a deep breath in, for a moment he put it back down, but his hand lingered there. 

'You know you want it...' 

Settling back into the bed Billy felt the sting of desire balling up in his stomach, he could feel the blood rushing down and the throbbing want. Pressing the cloth to his face Billy ran a hand down his chest, fingers lightly slid down past his hips, pushing on the waistband of his shorts so he could slip his dick out. It was surprising how quickly he had gotten hard just thinking about the way Steve looked so weak. A breath caught in his throat as he pictured him looking rather helpless, Billy imagined the boy looking up at him with those big fuckable doe eyes, down on his knees… bringing his hand up to his lips Billy spit in his palm, using the liquid as lube he rubbed the head of his dick, biting down on the shirt to keep back the groans Billy took another deep drag of Steve. Fuck he smells so fucking good… 

Wet stroking sounds filled his ears and Billy tried to picture how Steve would look sucking him off, he’d look so fucking beautiful, his face hot, pink cheeks, brows knitted together from working so hard against Billy, eyes shut tightly. So sweet, so innocent. Pushing the shirt against his mouth Billy let out a strangely loud moan, the shirt muffled it but it still made him turn to watch the door. The strokes deepened, running his thumb over the tip each time he reached the top and bucking up into his hand as he brought it back down, the feeling mixed with thinking of Steve in such filthy ways sent him easily into an orgasm. 

Tossing his head back Billy clenched the cloth to his face tightly desperate to keep himself quite enough so no one woke up. Riding the feeling Billy slowed his strokes, the hot liquid rolled over his knuckles, leading him to wonder if Steve would let him come in his mouth, he questioned if he could get Steve to swallow him up like the bitch he was(because cock sucking was something only weak dominated people did). Balling up the shirt in his hand Billy shoved it under his pillow before getting up to clean himself off, it was unsettling after the high of the orgasim wore off just how much he enjoyed what had just happened. 

Billy had no idea at what point he had gone from hating everything about Steve, wanting to rip him apart, to wanting to fuck him, maybe it was so he could dirty the golden boy up? Or maybe it was just the fact that Billy had a thing for brunettes, and the boy’s eyes screamed fuck me. Either way he liked picturing the only other person in the town that had any balls down on their knees submitting to him, and Billy was worried about just how much he wanted to sneak out the window and fuck Steve Harrington till he was screaming Billy’s name again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Next chapter is coming up soon! I think the next chapter is going to be worth the wait ^-'


	5. Passing Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, its not quite what I thought I was promising you guys for this chapter... lol  
> This chapter is full of back story and a lot of little things. I hope you like it!

For the first time in a long time, Steve woke up in the morning feeling good. It was a strange sensation, unfamiliar yet dearly missed. Laughing with overwhelming joy Steve sat up in bed, today was gonna be a great day. Finally after months of torment he was starting to adjust, things were going back to normal(he was so relieved he could cry). Getting up Steve picked out his clothes and got ready for school with a bounce in his step. There was no nightmare. Steve ate his food bobbing to music that poured from his walkman. No screaming in the night. He washed his dishes while singing into the sponge. Nothing but peaceful sleep. Walking into school Steve felt amazing.

The savory sleep only lasted for a few days, on the fourth night Steve ended up dreaming about Barb floating around in his pool, body parts ripped off, her eyes glazed over, watching him. She kept asking him why he killed her, she screamed and cried, and called him names. Steve ended up falling out of bed screaming, he sat there on the floor wallowing in self pity. It seemed that since Nancy had told him they were responsible for Barb he just couldn't stop blaming himself. It was his fault, he liked Nancy so much he didn't care about leaving Barb all alone. 

School was going to be a nightmare, Steve felt like a zombie again; like he had been since Nancy stopped calling him, since his friends list was cut down to a group of 14 year olds, since he felt like a burden. The crushing weight of hopelessness bore down on him, maybe he would never really adjust… maybe he was meant to be miserable for the rest of his life. 

Steve started talking to Jonathan more at school, they would talk about meaningless things, but it helped soothe them both. Johnathan was this voice of reason, he reassured Steve and that helped silence the Barb nightmares(and a little of the gulit). Nancy loved seeing them getting along so well, she teased that they had become best friends. It wasn't something either of the boys would admit, but they didn't deny it either. It seemed like they could at least find some sort of normality in each other that they struggled finding in other people. 

It seemed like the only time he could sleep without nightmares was when he was invited to game night at the wheeler’s house. The kids tried getting him into D&D but each time he ended up asleep on the couch in the little basement. Unfortunately when Steve walked down into the basement and handed off the snacks they all looked at him with wiry eyes. 

“What?” Steve looked at them confused, checking behind him to be sure they were looking at him. “Do I have something on my face?” He asked wiping at his mouth. 

“I think you should sit down buddy.” Dustin said while ushering him to the couch. 

“Okay… Whatsup?” 

“It's about Max…” Dustin said before clearing his throat. “She’s joining our D&D… Here.” 

“Yeah, okay and? What, do you think I have a problem with Max?” Steve asked with a laugh. 

“N-not exactly…” 

Steve looked around the room, he wasn't the smartest guy around and they knew it, but today they wanted him to read between the lines and Steve was at a loss. 

“Billy is going to be picking her up at school at 5:30 and we need you to drive us cause we can't ride our bikes fast enough to make this work.” Mike blurted out rolling his eyes and slumping down onto the couch. 

Steve just kept looking ahead blankly, he couldn't quite comprehend what they were asking. After a few moments he cleared his throat and shrugged. 

“Yeah, okay.” 

“I told you it wasn't a big deal!” Lucas hissed punching Dustin in the arm. 

But it was, Steve sunk in the couch with Mike and tried not to think about it too much. Will quietly sat next to him, he patted Steve’s knee gently once before looking back to Lucas and Dustin while they fought. It was sweet, but Steve was still trying to be okay with his one day of peace being replaced with seeing Billy. All Billy did was confuse him and Steve was so very easily confused. 

  


  


Over the past few weeks Billy had done his best to ignore Steve, though of course he failed. Left only with lingering looks and angry displays in school Billy had to find other things to occupy his time. So he took to the girls in town, making a display for his dad out of them. Letting them kiss lipstick all over his clothes and rub their scent onto his body. It was strange, there was a feeling of disgust and self loathing that hadn't been there before. Sure, Billy preferred guys, but he liked women just fine. They had a different kind of softness to them, and they tasted amazing; plus he loved the way he could make them melt with nothing but words.

So why did he look at the girl currently down on her knees and only wonder about the time she spent with Harrington… Did she do this with him? Was he kind, or rough? Closing his eyes Billy leaned his head back and tried to picture Steve in her place; but she was wrong for the idea. After they finished up the girl got dressed, Billy just laid there in his back seat lost in thought. 

“Don’t tell me you're a cuddler too.” The girl asked sweetly from the front seat. 

“Oh? And who else have you let cuddle you? I thought I was special.” Billy asked intrigued. 

“Oh.” The girl blushed as Billy sat up and gave her sad eyes. “Well I did date Steve Harrington before Nancy…. He’s a cuddler.” 

“Well now… what else does that pretty boy do?” He watched her carefully behind a flirtatious mask. “I bet I can do all those things better.” 

“Well… He’s very affectionate.” She baited, and Billy chuckled pulling her into the back seat with him so he could kiss her neck. 

“Mmhm, What else?” 

“He, uh..likes to…touch me… softly.” She moaned as Billy started trailing his fingers lightly over her exposed skin. 

“And what else does…?” He asked pushed her back down into the seat, laying kissing on her stomach. 

“Steve-” Her breath hitched at a small nip Billy left on her hip. “S-steve likes to….” she stopped a little embarrassed. 

Billy looked up at her quickly reading between the lines, he smirked wickedly before looking down at her skirt. “What? Tell me what Steve does so I can do it better.” 

“Steve….” She turned away shyly. 

“Come on… you can tell me.” Billy whispered sweetly as he kissed her thigh softly. 

“He does this thing… with his tongue…” 

“Mhmm. Tell me exactly how he licks you and I’ll show you how much better I can make you feel.” Billy asked turning his head down toward her panties, so he could at least try and hide his excitement and the mention of Steve’s special tongue technique. 

“Oh… my…” She huffed as Billy started. 

  


  


As much as Billy enjoyed making the girl tell him all about her time with Harrington it left him wanting more, he wasn't satisfied picturing Steve instead of whatever girl was stupid enough to let him fuck her. Over the few weeks Billy had managed to sleep his way through all of Steve’s old Exs aside from Nancy of course… That was a tough one to crack… and she looked at him with this suspicion. Like she had him all figured out. So he stopped sniffing around her.

Thursday rolled around the day Max had AV club, or so she said. Billy had been a good brother and met her after school at her locker, she made up an excuse about needing something from the camaro. So they walked to the car and he lingered there in the front seat waiting for her to speak. 

“Billy, it's fine if you take off. You don't have to wait for me, I’ll be back here in an hour and a half and you can pick me up then” Max offered while she got out of the car. 

“Where you really going Max?” He asked reclining in his seat to show he was comfortable. 

“I told you AV club.” 

“Hmm, Okay then.” Billy closed his eyes. “Then I’ll just wait here, I’m kinda tired anyway.” 

Max shifted from one foot to the other, Steve would show up any minute. “Fine! Okay, you got me I’m not in AV club… Well I am, but-” 

“But you do AV on Tuesdays..” Billy cut her off turning his head to look at her lazily. “I’m your personal driver remember. I know when you have your stupid classes.” 

“I-I..” Max was caught off guard. 

“Max. I couldn't care less what you do, but I do need to know where you are so I don't get in trouble. Tell me what this is about and I’ll leave.” 

“W-well…. I’ll be here. So you know where I am, and you won't get in trouble..” 

Billy sighed. “I’m not stupid Max… I don't have plans. I can wait for whoever is comi-” 

“FINE!!!” Mex yelled. “I’m going to the wheeler’s house for game night okay!” 

Looking her up and down Billy wanted to ask a dozen questions. “You're going to a house full of boys?” Dammit, that one just slipped out. 

“No, Nancy and El will be there.” Max muttered crossing her arms over her chest. “I told you where I’d be, now can you go away?” 

“It's still a room full of guys Max! N-” Bill was cut off by the sound of another car pulling into the parking lot. 

Turning to look Billy spotted Steve’s car loaded up with all the rest of the dorks. They all ducked down after they spotted Billy, Idiots. Looking back at Max he gave her a ‘Really?’ look, she sighed and put her head in her hand shaking it. Getting out of the car Billy waited for Steve to pull up to get out of his own car. 

“Hey there pretty boy.” 

“Yeah, okay, what do you want?” Billy blinked at Steve, surprised at his response. 

“What. Do. I. Want?” Billy mirrored taking a step toward Steve who didn't react at all. 

“Max is safe with me. I’ll have her back here at 5:30 on the dot, you don't have to worry.” 

Billy hissed at the word worry, all the kids crumpled their faces and shook their heads in response. Wrong choice of words and everyone knew it. Max opened her mouth and started toward Billy, who put his hand up to quiet her. 

“I’m not worried about Max, Princess. She can hold her own, I just don't like her trying to sneak around. Because then maybe that means she’s hiding something from me. Hiding the fact that shes doing something stupid or something she knows our deal ol’ dad won't like.” Billy closed the distance between, leaning into Steve’s personal space to threaten him. 

“You don't have to worry. I’m a damn good babysitter, and you're still worried then you can pick her up yourself at Mike’s house.” Steve spoke in a challenging tone not backing down from the threat, which only made Billy smirk(and want to get him alone). 

“Okay Harrington….” Billy looked him dead in the eye. “I’ll pick her up and drop her off there from now on, but I wanna see you at the door to walk her in and out. And if she gets so much as a scratch…” Billy scoffed looking him up and down. 

“You got it, you’ll see me every Thursday at the wheeler’s house.” Steve laughed softly. “Max will be fine, if she's not I’ll let you kick my ass or whatever you want.” 

Steve must have realized his mistake after Billy’s eyes went dark with the promise of ‘whatever you want’, but by then Billy had already pulled away and started walking back to his car. Looking over at Max Billy ruffled her hair before shoving her toward Steve and the other kids. 

“I look forward to it, Harrington.” Billy spoke loudly getting into his car and giving them a wink before peeling out of the parking lot. 

  


  


Watching after him as he left Steve sighed, what had he just promised Billy? Packing all the kids back into his car Steve drove them back to Mike’s house while avidly ignoring them chatter on about how Steve stood up to Billy. Max seemed to look at him a little differently and Steve shriveled under her gaze, they both knew that Billy hadn't simply been defeated, but that he had been offered something to distract him.

At pick up Steve walked Max to Billy’s car, he helped her in and caught sight of a familiar pair of red panties. Frowning at the sight he couldn't remember when Billy had started sleeping with Megan. 

“Something wrong Harington?” Billy asked through a devilish smirk, which Steve ignored. 

“Bye Max, see you next week kid.” Steve smiled only at her then turned to head back to the house. 

Tires screeched against the road as Billy drove away, but she was trying to remember when Billy had stopped showing off Katie and started hanging around with Megan; or was it Britany last week? Steve felt the sting of jealousy, of course Billy could sleep his way through all six of the girls he’d been with before Nancy in a matter of a month… well at least he’d never get her… 

The thing about having someone stalk you is, they're always around. Billy walked up behind Steve and slammed his locker door shut, Steve sighed and looked over at the blond. Billy watched him for a moment, just taking in the other boy before giving him a wicked smile. Fed up with it all Steve shoved Billy away from him, watching as the blond stumbled backward. There was this look on Billy’s face, almost like he was surprised, like he couldn't fathom why Steve would push him. Steve watched him carefully waiting for his response to the action. The slightly shorter boy simply laughed, it was whole hearted and sounded oddly light. 

It was intimidating, Billy swayed back over and smoothed out Steve’s jacket, pressing closer into his personal space. Taunting, but Steve wasn't interested in the charide anymore. Shaking his head at the blond Steve pushed him back again, this time he used enough force to make Billy growl. The anger started bubbling under Billy’s skin, rolling off him in waves. Steve stood his ground. 

“Oh..” The blond spoke loudly. 

The first time they had fought Steve had been defending the kids, this time was different. There was this spark, this raging fire that crackled between them and threatened to burn them both alive. Looking around Billy snickered at the taller boy, he licked his teeth before turning back to Steve taking a swing. Steve dipped out of the way but was clipped when Billy brought his knee up aiming for Steve's gut. Grabbing Billy’s knee, Steve bent down sweeping the other up and jerking them out from under as he shoved his shoulder into Billy’s chest sending the blond sprawling onto the ground, the blond groaned and held his side. Seeing Billy's shirt pool around his hips Steve felt a twinge of confusion, not too long ago things were different(but before that the guy kicked his ass) . 

Looking up in disbelief from the ground Billy blinked up at him. Billy smirked at Steve sending chills down his spine and looked rather happy with himself. Was this all a game? Steve looked away from Billy trying to clear his head, taking the opportunity Billy kicked Steve's feet from under him causing Steve to hit the ground too. 

“Gotta plant those feet Harrington.” Billy smiled and Steve groaned. 

“Yeah, you keep telling me…” 

The crowd had caught the attention of a nearby teacher who broke through the students and grabbed Steve by the arm yanking him to his feet, he glared down at Billy then back at Steve. 

“No fighting on school grounds! For God sake, you two should have more respect!” He bellowed shooting a daring look at the kids still lingering to watch the chaos. 

The teacher dragged them both to the principal's office. Sitting them outside while he went in to fill his superior in on what happened in the hall. Looking up Steve caught Billy’s piercing gaze, it was like he was trying to burn a hole though Steve. It made him shift in his seat uncomfortably. It seemed like just a few days ago that Billy was in Steve's house planting drunken kisses, comforting him in the night. Was this Billy's way of getting back at Steve for running? 

It only made him sink down lower into his seat. Steve had thought that maybe Billy was going to start treating him differently now that they had shared whatever it was that had happened at his house, but nothing changed. Was Steve only worthy of kindness when no one else was looking? When he was alone and filled to the brim with depression and self loathing? The thought made Steve chew on his lower lip, but when he looked back up Billy hadn't moved his murderous gaze. 

“What the hell's your problem Hargrove?” Steve demanded standing up from his chair. 

Billy just looked up at him intently, as if Steve was the most interesting thing he’d ever laid eyes on. It made Steve want to fold into himself, Billy had a way of breaking Steve's resolve. It made him squirm more than he liked to admit, the way Billy captured him with his gaze. Billy licked his lips and opened his mouth to speak when he was cut off by the principal walking out of his office, Steve was thankful. He pointed at each of them and told them to follow him into the small room. 

Both boys ended up getting riled up again and Billy took another swing, Steve clocked him in the jaw(was Billy slower all of the sudden?) and they were both suspended. A few weeks without school would normally be something Steve would celebrate, but lately school was a much needed distraction from his maddening empty house. It gave him something to focus on other than the nightmares, and the missing family that haunted him. Without it Steve was left to himself, he was left feeling completely alone and it only fed the monsters looming over him. 

At home Steve kicked off his shoes, he ignored his homework, walked past the waiting kitchen and up to his warm inviting bed. Crawling under the comforter Steve wallowed in self pity, how was he so stupid? Billy had taken over his whole life, and was currently ruining it. Steve didn't have the grades to miss two weeks, he’d have to see if Jonathan or Nancy could bring him the work… letting himself fall deeper into self loathing Steve pictured the red panites in Billy’s car. 

It took him years to get into bed with those girls, Katie alone took six months! Of course Billy could charm his way into their pants in a fraction of the time, he was gorgeous and he had that… voice.. Matched with those eyes, and his mouth. His never closed shirts that showed just enough of his chest to pull you in…. 

With a groan Steve rolled out of the bed, he changed his clothes, a pair of well fitted sweats and a thin long sleeved shirt. Pulling on his running shoes Steve decided he was going for a run, the sun was setting so it gave him about forty minutes of daylight. If he pushed himself hard enough he'd be able to come home and pass out, hopefully he'd be too exhausted to dream. Honestly Steve had gotten the best sleep of his life after he tired himself out in the pool(technically the night Billy stayed over), but he was too scared to try it again. All the nightmares of Barb in his pool made him skittish, just looking at it as he passed gave him chills. 

Steve figured he’d be taking a path that started behind his house and snaked through the woods, let out by the Miller’s house and led back through the streets. Even if it took Steve longer than forty minutes to get home he would be on the street before it got dark. As Steve ran out of his back yard he noticed a few cigarette butts by the tree next to the pool, choosing not to acknowledge them he ran past. Must have been from the night Billy walked out of the woods drunk... A voice nagged at him about it but Steve ignored it pushing himself to run harder. 

The woods called to his fears, paranoia pressing on Steve making his heart pound so fast he thought his chest would burst, his lungs starting to burn. Full fledged panic set when Steve tripped over a hidden log, hissing in pain Steve rolled onto his back scrambling away from the leafs he kicked up, picturing a faceless monster in the dirt. 

Forcing himself to ignore his own fear Steve tried to check his shin, but his heart was still pounding and his ears rang so loud everything else was muted. Fuck it, clambering to his feet Steve started back the way he came as the sun started turning the sky purple. Finally Steve could see his house, his lungs burned, eyes stung with unshed tears and his legs were numb but he was almost there. The sounds of leaves rustling grabbed Steve's attention, but he saw it too late. 

  


  


Sitting in his car Billy dreaded going inside, the school had undoubtedly already called his dad; who was probably waiting for him. Kicked back on the couch with a beer in hand and his steel toe boots on. Billy felt fear roll in his stomach, he had just gotten his ass beat last night for Max skating home from the arcade. Lifting his shirt Billy inspected the dark purple marks on his ribs, they weren't broken so he was told to be thankful, but now… Billy pushed his shirt down and rested his head on the steering wheel, searching for the courage to go inside Billy tried to think of an excuse.

Taking a deep breath Billy headed inside, no surprise at all Neil sat on the couch, beer in hand and boots on foot. Swallowing hard Billy gently shut the door otherwise unmoving, waiting for the backlash that was sure to come. Billy stood tall when his dad got up and walked over to him. 

“Lovers squabble?” Neil asked looking his son dead in the eye. 

“Hargroves don’t hit women.” Billy answered. 

A hard backhand landed across Billy’s cheek. “Don’t play dumb with me boy!” 

“N-no, it was just some rich kid that thought he was better than me.” Billy answered turning his head back to look at his dad again. 

“No? Faggot boys need to show more respect than that.” 

“No sir.” 

“If you start up with another boy after I moved us to this shithole… I’ll finish what I started. Your whore mother will get her weak pathetic homo back in a body bag.” Neil looked Billy up and down. 

“Yes, sir…” 

“I don’t want to see your face for the rest of the day. Bring Max home and go sleep under some bitch’s bed. I know you have a bunch on standby, I bet they're as ugly as they are stupid.” Neil took a deep drink from his bottle. “And I expect you for breakfast tomorrow.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Neil turned, Billy held his breath hoping to be forgotten about; but he had no luck when it came to Neil’s wrath. A knee caught Billy in the stomach, a left hook hit his brow and he ended up hunched over dry heaving at Neil’s feet. “Now, you may leave.” 

“Y-yes s-sir.” 

Billy wobbled to his feet and retreated outside, reaching his car door Billy wiped at a few drops of blood on his brow. Driving away from the house Billy only let a few tears slip through before he started building back up that anger wall. This was his fault, Billy had only wanted to talk to him this morning and Steve pushed him! If he had just shut the hell up and let Billy talk, if Steve hadn't tried to challenge him they wouldn't have gotten suspended and Billy wouldn't be on his way to Steve’s house ready to rip his throat out. 

Pulling into his normal spot behind the house near the woods Billy slammed the door to his camaro, seemed like he had perfect timing. Steve was running full speed back to his house, all the hate and anger bubbled over Billy yelled barreling straight for him dipping down to hit Steve's hips picking him up before dropping him to the ground. 

The dried leaves and dirt flared up around them from the action, but Billy was hyper focused on hurting Steve. 

Shuffling around Billy sat on Steve’s hips looking down with his fist drawn back at Steve, who was looking into the sky lost. There was so much anger in Billy, he could feel it ripping at him gnawing and demanding to be set free. Breathing hard Billy clenched his fist, teeth barred and jaw clenched, but seeing Steve under him looking so empty stalled him. Somehow it melted his resolve, that face looking past him at the darkening sky. Hitting the ground next to Steve's head Billy screamed, hitting the dirt over and over feeling it hard and unbreakable under his bleeding knuckles. It felt good… Steve caught his arm, holding him still. 

It was like looking down at someone who was sleepwalking, Steve was there but he was gone too. Billy could feel himself crumbling, he needed to bail, he had to get the hell away from those fucking doe eyes. Trying to pull his arm free Steve dug his fingers into Billy's skin keeping him there. Billy looked down at him with blurry vision, he took a shaky breath waiting for Steve to yell or start swinging. 

  


  


It felt like Steve's body went completely numb, he looked up from the ground at the sky. Everything felt so slow, leaves fell around them as dirt settled, all in a split second. Steve just laid there, he couldn't feel his body yet, and his ears hadn't stopped ringing; it drowned out all the sound from around him. Steve looked past Billy, past the trees, to the way the colors danced around each other in the sky. It called his attention. It was so beautiful. And it didn't hurt to look at, not like it hurt to look at Billy.  
Finally snapping back to reality Steve shifted his eyes to Hargrove, blinking past the haze Steve could see the pain in Billy's teary eyes. It had been there this whole time, but the anger hid it so well, now Steve could feel the raw emotion. Grabbing Billy's neck Steve tried to pull him down, but Billy refused so Steve lifted himself up. Face to face Steve pressed his head to Billy's, closing his eyes.

“Kiss me.” Billy whispered, his voice nearly cracking. “Please…” 

Steve nodded, he pushed Billy back upright so he could slip out from under him; Steve climbed onto Billy lap, he wrapped his arms around his neck looking down into his eyes. Billy was breathtaking… his eyes were wet with tears, but they held such emotion behind them. Steve let their lips touch softly, unable to take his eyes off Billy he watched the way he closed his eyes and let tears slide down. Pressing himself closer to Hargrove, who in turn wrapped his arms around Steve’s back. Deepening the kiss Steve slipped his tongue into Billy’s mouth, exploring, Steve gently ran his thumb over Billy’s wet cheek. 

Every touch soothed the raw emotions that swam freely between them, Steve felt so broken but when he touched Billy it mended him, like sewing up the open wounds in his company. All the sorrow replaced with belonging, the loathing with the promise of touch, the crushing depression turned to burning desire. 

The kiss deepened, till they were both left breathless wanting more. Steve pulled away, he rested his head on Billy's forehead again. Steve smiled at the feeling of Billy holding him a little too needy. Steve sat there trying to catch his breath, eyes closed not wanting to end the moment. Honestly Steve wanted to drown himself in Billy, he wanted to get lost in the other boy... But it felt so much like he was taking advantage. Steve couldn't let himself do it. 

"Billy-" 

"Shut up." Billy interrupted. 

"Talk to me." Steve whispered looking into Billy's face. 

It took a minute but Billy started tensing up again, and Steve could see his jaw clenching with anger again. Heart sinking Steve was afraid of Billy leaving. 

“Don’t. Please, stay.” Steve swallowed past the whimper that was his voice. 

But with a growl Billy pushed Steve off and got to his feet, without a second look Billy stormed off into the darkness of the woods leaving Steve to sit alone as all the old emotions came flooding back. 

It was devastating, everything hurt after the blond left. Tears shook Steve, getting to his feet he hobbled back into his house. Going to the downstairs bathroom Steve peeled the clothes off and washed the blood and dirt from his body. When he fell Steve split his leg open. After his shower Steve cleaned it out and gave himself butterfly stitches, it was sloppy and it hurt like a bitch(took forever too, since he kept stopping). But it was done. 

  


  


Retreating to his car Billy crawled into the back seat, he pulled his emergency blanket free and wrapped himself up. Trying desperately to breathe past his overwhelming ball of emotions Billy felt himself cracking, tears flooded his eyes and sobs wracked his body. It felt like it took hours before he could make himself stop… by then the cold settled into his bones and his body now shivered instead. The small knitted blanket did little against the weather and Billy considered going home for just a moment… No, his dad would be waiting for him and this time he wouldn't get off with only a few hits.

Rolling onto his back Billy sighed, there wasn't a single place in the whole damn town he was welcome… well, maybe one place? Sitting up in the back seat Billy considered it. But how could he face Steve again after what had just happened? Still, Billy climbed out of his car and headed to Steve’s warm bed. 

Much to Billy’s surprise Steve’s room was empty, looking around the house he found Steve curled up asleep on the couch. With a heavy sigh Billy covered him in a thick blanket and chose to hide away in Steve’s room. At least it was warm there, and the bed smelled like the scrawny brunette. Leaving early in the morning Billy couldn't help giving Steve’s forehead a kiss on the way out. 

At breakfast the family made small talk, Billy avoided his dad’s looks and tried not to make any faces when he crunched into egg shells. Max blabbered on about AV club and the two meetings per week, which Billy ignored. 

“So girls, do either of you lovely ladys need anything done around the house? I have some spare time coming up.” Neil asked giving Billy a look. 

“Oh! Yes hon, I need you to fix that leaky sink in our bathroom. I think it might mold if we don't look at it soon.” Susan answered grabbing Neil’s hand in excitement(Billy did his best not to gag). 

“Uh, yeah I kinda made a hole in my drywall…” 

“Another one?! Maxine! That's so unladylike.” Susan gasped. 

They squabbled on for a few more minutes before adding a couple of things to the list, Billy stayed quite knowing full well this was his growing chore list. His dad didn't do house work, that was for weak little faggot boys to keep them busy, or for useless whore house wifes(which Susan was not because she worked). 

After the girls left for their days(susan offered Max a ride since Billy was in trouble), Neil grabbed Billy by the back of his neck and walked him to the bathroom shoving him down on the ground. 

“Get to work boy. You heard the list, best not to forget anything. I don't want my girls to be disappointed.” 

“Yes sir.” Billy muttered, he flinched when his dad came back with the tool bag and threw it at him. 

It took four days to fix all the crap around the house, the sink took the longest because it turned out to have been damaged by a root, by the time all the parts came in his dad was pissed. The drywall was the easiest, he’d been patching up holes in walls for years. It was seamless and Billy was proud of his work… that was till Neil had made three more holes, ‘since Billy liked to show off so much’. 

On the last day Billy had gotten the call from the hardware store telling his his parts were ready. When he came back with the parts his dad was waiting for him. 

“Where were you?” Neil asked from the couch. 

“I had to go get the parts. What am I on house arrest now?” Billy asked walking past his dad to the bathroom. 

It was stupid of him, but honsetly Billy had been so focoused on fixing the damn sink that he didn't notice his dad’s empty beer bottles. Getting down under the sink Billy started piecing the parts he’d broken inside back together, he’d have to go under the house next. Billy curled in on himself, gasping for air after Neil kicked him hard in the ribs. 

“You got suspended for rolling around with some boy on school grounds! Of course I want to know where you are at all times!” His dad bellowed. 

“I-I wasn't rolling around with that shit bag, I was kicking him around!” Billy yelled putting his arms up in defense. 

His dad reached down and grabbed Billy by his hair yanking him up so he could hit him in the face, Billy let him this time knowing it would be worst if he didn't. After Neil was satisfied with the blood pouring from Billy’s face he shoved him back onto the ground, spitting down on him as he left the room. 

“I expect that sink to be fixed before you leave.” 

Billy waiting till he heard the TV turn on, he coughed up a wad of blood and snot and rolled onto his side. Giving himself a few minutes Billy checked himself in the mirror making sure his nose wasn't broken. All his teeth were in place, his dad had managed not to hit him directly in his eyes this time, so his vision was fine. With a sigh Billy got back to work. 

  


  


Steve didn't do much for the next three days, he watched TV and kept off his leg. It was agonizingly boring, but Steve had managed to pass the time without another injury. That night Steve made dinner and decided he would sleep in his own bed, since his leg felt(and looked) better. It always put Steve in a bad mood when he made dinner for one, he sat at the large table and felt like a loser. Talking to himself Steve pretended his parents were home, that they actually cared about him. Pity party, table for one.

Crawling into bed Steve looked up at the ceiling, blinking slowly he started drifting off. It felt like only a moment before Steve snapped up in bed, looking around Steve sighed. Alone in his room, safe. Confused Steve got up to close his window, that damn thing was always open. Getting under the blanket Steve closed his eyes again. 

It wasn't something Steve liked to admit but baking actually helped him take his mind off things. It was a pretty feminine thing to do but honestly Steve didn't mind. It was something his mom and taught him(she really wanted a girl), but there was something about it that helped Steve’s mind go blank. Before he knew it Steve had made four dozen cupcakes and six dozen cookies…. The icing took the longest because he was never any good at actually making it from scratch; it always came out lumpy. Finally he made a batch that was smooth and creamy, he pipped it onto the little cakes and missed his mom. She could do designs and make them look like ones from the shop. With a heavy sigh Steve took a step back, it was depressing looking at them now. 

Steve took a hot shower to clean off the sugar off himself, it was the quickest shower of his life and he was sure he still had suds on him when he put the towel around his waist. Walking to his room Steve caught a glimpse of himself in the full length mirror, he looked like shit, he was pale and he had bags under his eyes. Steve's hair was getting long(pretty sure he could put it in a ponytail), but at least it looked like he was starting to do more than just tone his body,(guess all that fighting with Billy was paying off) lines deepened and muscles started taking forum on his body. 

The moment passed and Steve walked into his room, he took the towel and used it to dry his hair before tossing it into the laundry hamper. Looking through his dresser Steve pulled out a pair of gym shorts and boxers. With a sigh he looked back at his hamper and realized he needed to wash clothes. Putting on the clothes he had Steve towed the dirty clothes down to the washer and started a load. Shivering from the nippy air Steve hugged himself as he walked back to his room. 

In the morning Steve realized that he hadn't changed the load of clothes and spent the day cleaning. Steve washed all the clothes he owned, and scrubbed the kitchen removing all the Icing off the counter. Steve was hoping it would make the day fly by but it had only killed the school day. Looking at the baked goods Steve considered throwing them away, because why have a reminder of his depression sitting pretty on his kitchen counter. Instead he packed everything away and decided it was time to get out of the house. 

The kids looked at him like he’d grown a second head, no one dared touch the baked goods. Steve just watched them bicker and fight among themselves as Nancy made her way toward the cookies. The first time Steve had baked for her was their first valentines together, he made her a dozen little heart shaped peanut butter cookies to go with his special homemade spaghetti. At the time she too was distrusting of his cooking skills, he had to beg her to try it; but after she had…. She asked for cookies on every special occasion and twice as many when Steve did something to upset her. It was his big guns if roses ever failed him, so many fights were settled by his baking skills. 

Once she was close enough Nancy snatched a box of cookies and tried to run, it finally made the kids dare to taste the sweets given to them. Steve watched in awe as the kids fought Nancy over the cookies. After she lost, the petite girl batted her eyes at Steve till he promised to make her a brand new batch. Of course she knew how to make him give her anything. 

“You know I have a weak spot for your peanut butter chocolate chip cookies, it's like heaven in my mouth.” Nancy laughed hugging Steve’s arm. 

“I bet that's not the first time you’ve said that.” Dustin muttered under his breath. 

The whole room looked at him in shock, and Nancy looked like she'd kill him. So Steve started laughing, he gave the puffy haired kid a high five and let Nancy punch him as revenge. Dustin looked too happy with himself and Steve shot him a pointed look ‘Don’t get us killed’, Nancy glared at Dustin again thinking about hitting him too, but Steve distracted her with cookies, it seemed to keep her content. 

For a short time everything felt like old times. Nancy by his side fighting with him for baked goods, he held the cookie up over her and watched as she tried to jump up and take it from his hand. The kids all looked between themselves and joined Nancy in the attack knocking Steve down to the ground, they climbed over him fighting for the last cookie. 

With a laugh Steve shoved it in his mouth and watched as they looked at him in shock. They got revenge when Steve laughed again and started choking on the cookie. Nancy helped him sit up and patted his back, once he was done coughing Steve laid his head on her shoulder as she soothed him. Steve didn't realize just how much he truly missed just being with her. Even if they weren't in love, Steve liked being with her more than he should have. 

Coming home after the day spent in the wheeler’s basement was miserable, he was left feeling nostalgic. Steve missed sneaking into Nancy’s room and spending the night cuddled to her, he missed the way she looked kissing him all over, the way her skin felt against his. With a groan Steve pushed all the memories of her back down, he felt way too guilty thinking about her like that now that she was happy with someone else. Walking into his room Steve looked over at his window, it was opened. 

Turning his head in confusion Steve tried to remember if it was open when he left, with a shrug he chose to ignore it. Digging though his closet Steve couldn't find his favorite shirt, he scratched his head, he knew it had to be there. He had just seen it when he washed all of his clothes, he wore it to bed the other night didn't he? Maybe it was what he wore to Jonathan’s? No that was a long sleeve, maybe Billy? No, he couldn't lift the bastard to get a shirt on him, and he swore he had worn it. Oh... 

Felling stupid Steve looked over at his hamper, he knitted his brows together, a single shirt was in the basket. Staring at it for a moment Steve turned his head in confusion, that wasn't his favorite shirt. So where? Again Steve chose to ignore the problem, he changed into a pair of sweatpants and collapsed in his bed, he laid there trying not to let his mind wander, but at some point he just couldn't stop himself. 

Steve shifted in the bed feeling himself starting to get flustered, it had been such a long time since he had felt someone touch him, since a pair of lips were on his. Thinking about it Steve remembered Billy had been the last person to kiss him. The memory turned Steve’s cheeks red, he groaned rubbing his head, it was bad enough that his last kiss was from that asshole, but it was so much worse knowing he actually liked the way it felt. 

Closing his eyes Steve pictured Nancy again, he licked his lips remembering her touch, the way she liked to trail her fingers down his chest slowly, teasing him was her favorite past time. Making him beg her, making him wait till he couldn't wait anymore and just took her. A smile crossed his face thinking about the way he had pinned her gently to the bed, her laughter filling his ears and the way she gasped at his touch. 

Everything about Billy was completely different from what Steve had with Nancy, his kisses were sloppy, wet, his whole demeanor was harsh. Every time Billy touched him it was rough or so tender it hurt. Steve didn't know if he even liked it, with a heavy sigh Steve rolled over in the bed pulling the thick blanket over his head. One deep breath and Steve tossed the comforter off his body, it still smelled like Billy. With a growl Steve got to his feet, gathering the bedding he stormed out of his room. Shoving the blanket into the washer Steve stuffed in the sheet, grabbing the laundry soap Steve hesitated. 

Looking down at the fabric covered in Billy’s scent it dawned on Steve. It had been weeks since Billy had slept in his bed… and Steve washed everything a few days after that… turning to look at the shelving with the extra bedding Steve set the soap down. Grabbing the comforter that was on his bed when Billy had stayed Steve gaped at it. Turning again he grabbed the new Billy covered blanket, it took him longer then he would ever admit to realize what it meant, Billy had been in his bed since that night….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But seriously This next chapter guys... ^-'   
> Oh yeahhhh.


	6. Scorched Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut!  
> Also trigger warning on this chapter, there is a LOT of internalized homophobia. Billy struggles with the voice in his head(His fathers voice). So he gets a lot of backlash from himself.
> 
> Now,  
> This chapter was a pain! I pretty much had to scrap the original chapter, and i wrote and rewrote the smut scene FOUR times. Billy kept getting away from me, normally its Steve that has a mind of his own the brat lol  
> Anyway! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it just about killed me. X-X

It was as if Billy knew Steve had finally figured it out, because when Steve came back there Billy sat. Perched perfectly on Steve’s bed looking roughed up, startled Steve had been ready to grab his spare bat. Once the shock wore off Steve sighed, he tossed the bedding beside Billy who didn't move an inch. Crossing his arms over his chest Steve tried not to care about the blood or dirt covering Hargrove.

“What the hell are you doing here?” 

Of course he didn't answer Steve, just stared at him as if he could burn a hole through Steve’s face. It was unsettling seeing Billy look so feral, it melted right though Steve’s resolute. Steve faltered, with a heavy sigh he relaxed letting his arms unfold. 

“What happened to your face?” Steve tried in a softer tone. 

Again Billy said nothing, he just sat there watching Steve as if he could devour him. Steve shifted between his feet running a hand through his hair. Walking out of the room he grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom cabinet, and wet it with warm water. Returning to Billy who again hadn't moved an inch. Steve hesitated in front of him, looking down at the boy on his bed he could feel the anger coming off Billy in waves. Almost every time Billy had been so upset ended with Billy attacking (in one way or another). 

Bending down to get a good angle, Steve gently touched the cloth to Billy’s face wiping blood from under his nose. After Billy made no objections Steve grabbed his chin and pointed his face up; getting a better look. The blood was dried and some of it was mixed with dirt, like he rolled around in it while the blood was wet. When the cloth touched a cut on Billy’s eyebrow he hissed in pain, the sound made Steve jerk his hand back, as if he was scared Billy would attack him for the action, but he just watched with searing eyes. 

After Steve finished cleaning the blood and dirt off Billy’s face he grabbed his hand. Ready to start cleaning them off but they were devoid of blood, only dusted with dirt. Whatever had happened Billy didn't fight back, Steve ran his thumb over the dirty knuckles, Hargrove had scabs from the other day when he had tackled Steve in the woods behind his house. Billy just let himself get hit, he let someone hit him over and over… Steve looked back up at him, with a soft sigh he ran his thumb over Billy's cheekbone. 

“Come on… let's get you washed up.” Steve spoke softly pulling Hargrove up off the bed. 

It was surprising how little resistance Billy gave, even though he looked like he would attack at any moment. Steve towed him around with ease, Billy undressed when Steve asked him to and waited for what came next. When Steve sat him in the tub and used the shower head to clean the dirt, blood and soap from his body Billy let him unmoving. 

  


The warm water felt nice, Billy had been a hard ball of anger and rage. The way his dad had looked at him when he hit him made Billy feel insignificant, like his dad could care less if Billy had feelings or not. Neil didn't care about him, he had only kept him around because he needed someone to hit, someone too weak to fight back, someone expendable and insignificant.

Tears burned his eyes, and he could feel it eating away at him. Billy was so alone, he couldn't tell anyone about his dad, he couldn't run or hide, Neil would find him. Neil always found him. Once Billy had thought his dad cared about him and that's why he hit him(he only wanted to teach Billy a lesson), that's why he hunted him down when he tried to run… but he knew better now, it wasn't out of love. Neil just needed someone so worthless no one would care about. 

Not even his own mother cared, she left the first chance she got and she abandoned Billy. Maybe she knew he was a disgusting worthless faggot too, even back then when he was a kid. It was his own fault… and one day Neil would do the world a favor and put Billy down like the animal he is. 

Billy was an animal, he was a vicious angry animal that lashed out at everyone around him. Consumed by his own raw emotions. It made him so angry, angry at Max for having a normal life, why should she? Why should he suffer alone?! Angry at Lucas for being someone she could run to, a warm pair of arms for her to tell all her problems to. And most of all Billy was angry at Steve. How dare he touch Billy so softly, talk to him like he wasn't a vicious bloodthirsty animal, look at him like.. Like he wasn't insignificant. 

  


Once the water ran clear Steve turned off the warm water and gave Billy a towel, Steve walked him back to his room and sat him on the bed. Kneeling down in front of him Steve looked up into his face. 

“Billy, what happened?” Steve asked, searching Billy’s eyes. 

Reaching up to gently touch Billy’s face. “Talk to me.” 

Billy growled, he shot up and grabbed Steve’s face yanking him to his feet then pushing him back into the wall viciously. Shocked Steve gasped, Billy kissed the taller boy rough and desperate, pushing himself hard against Steve. Looking down at Hargrove yet again surprised, Steve pushed him off. 

“Billy, what the hell?!” Steve yelled. 

It had no effect on Billy whatsoever, who again shoved Steve into the wall and put his mouth on his. Steve made a sound of objection and tried to pry Billy off, but he was solid and unmoving. Steve turned his head away from Billy’s mouth and instantly regretted the decision. Hargrove grabbed Steve’s jaw putting his thumb under his chin to hold Steve in place. 

Steve’s scream was cut off by Billy moving his hand up to cover Steve’s mouth as he sunk his teeth into Steve’s neck. Panicked he dug his nails into Billy’s shoulders trying to shove him away; Steve gasped, melting into Billy when he started sucking on the bite mark. Moaning Steve struggled to clear his head, it hurt but in a way that made Steve pull Billy closer to him. 

“Fuck..” Steve mumbled breathlessly. 

Just as quickly as Billy had turned the bite into a tender suck, he moved down and bit Steve roughly again making his whole body jerk, he grabbed at Steve harsh and desperate. The feeling reminded Steve of his objections, weakly he tried to push Billy away again and again the bite turned soft, tongue tracing over the indentations. It felt amazing. Biting wasn't something Steve had ever tried, but now he was thinking he'd been missing out… but he had to stop this, he couldn't let Billy blind him to his guilt any longer. 

"S-Stop… Bil.. Billy stop.” Steve huffed feeling light headed. 

Surprisingly Billy complied, he gave Steve a few inches of space. Steve figured Billy would put up at least a little fight instead he put his head in the crook of Steve’s neck. 

"Don’t ask me to stop.” Billy whispered against Steve’s collar bone. 

Steve took a deep breath, he looked up at the ceiling trying to clear his thoughts. He was still reeling from the bites; the throbbing wasn't helping him either, but he couldn't do this. It felt too much like taking advantage of Hargrove, something was obviously wrong with him. Steve had been so consumed with his own problems he didn't bother thinking about Billy... 

“I can’t…you… look at you... What happened?” Steve asked unmoving. 

Steve felt a chill run up his spine as Billy laughed, shaking his head while pulling away from Steve. Billy gave him this look Steve couldn't place. Something like disgust with a hint of anger, it wasn't a look Steve enjoyed getting. 

“I didn't come here to talk.” 

“You came here drunk! Now beat up and what? I’m just supposed to take advantage of you?” Steve asked trying to get Billy to understand why he couldn't. 

The way Billy laughed and looked him up and down made Steve feel like a piece of meat. Hargrove bit his lower lips and stalked closer to Steve, gasping as he felt Billy’s fingers slowly trail over the top of his pants; growing closer and closer to the space between his hips. Steve watched him trying to ignore the lust that balled up in his stomach, Billy dipped his fingers into Steve’s pants teasingly slow. 

“I’m not some helpless bird. I came here to fuck you, because I want to. I want to see you under me, I wanna hear you screaming for me. You think you're taking advantage? I am. I’m here to take advantage of you. But fuck... I want you to want me too.” Steve swallowed hard at Billy’s voice dark, thick with lust and raw with animosity. 

Steve watched every word leave Billy’s mouth swallowing hard, he felt suffocated by the confession; but fuck, every word of that turned Steve on. Steve's resolve started breaking again, God how did Billy do that to him? Taking a shaky breath Steve closed his eyes scrambling to clear his head. Why was this a bad thing? Why couldn't he do this? What was he afraid of? Steve was so weak and Billy was grown, he could decide what he needed better than Steve right? 

“Tell me to keep going.” Billy urged making Steve whimper. 

There was something so appealing about the way Billy looked at him, something that begged Steve to do as he said. Tired of fighting to be the good guy Steve sighed, today he was going let Billy have what he wanted; he was going to give in and let himself go. Today Steve wasn't going to think, he was going to revel in being taken advantage of. 

“Keep going.” Steve muttered looking away from Billy as a blush creeped up his cheeks. 

  


Billy took the invitation, he broke down that wall he’d built up around the anger that could scorch him down to the bone, around the hate he had to lock away to survive, and the deep well of pain he ignored. It flowed over him urging him forward, begging to get it's hand on the person standing across from him; and once his greedy hands touched that warm inviting skin Billy lost himself.

Slamming Harrington back into the wall, mouth hot on his, teeth raking against his throat, nails digging into his perfect sink, it was crazed and rough, and desperate. Like he couldn't get enough of Harrington to fill him up and make the ravenous hunger supside. There wasn't enough room for Billy to properly rip Steve apart, he needed more, needed to get him sprawled out so Billy could ruin every part of king Steve. 

Growling Billy grabbed Steve’s thighs lifting him up onto his hips so he could carry Harrington to the bed without taking his starving mouth off that pure porcelain skin. Throwing him down Billy took a moment to look down at him, admiring the way his body was already dotted with red marks, his face and shoulders flushed, chest heaving, eyes lost in Billy’s. It was Beautiful. 

‘Filthy. Vile. Disgusting.’ 

No, not today. Today Steve was beautiful and Billy was going to eat him alive. 

  


Sitting up on his elbows Steve looked up at Billy his breath caught in his throat, his skin was on fire from Billy’s assault but he hadn't felt this good in months. The way Billy’s eyes ran over his body made him feel heat in his cheeks, he shouldn't like those dark eyes on him so much, but God, he did. Swallowing hard Steve watched Billy play with the top of his sweatpants, a devilish smirk and fingers that ran along the parts that sat on Steve’s hips. Slow, painfully slow Billy pulled them down, past his hips, down, over his already hard cock, then still just as slow down the rest of him.

“Shit…” Steve huffed. 

“What? I haven't even started, pretty boy.” 

  


Licking his lips Billy crawled up the bed taking the time to leave small love bites along Steve’s body, who withered and moaned under his sharp mouth. Once he reached Steve’s hips Billy kissed the protruding bone before leaving a bruisingly hard bite, Steve cried out covering his mouth with one hand; Billy chuckled reaching up to pull his arm away from his face.

“I wanna hear you.” Billy spoke darkly. 

Harrington nodded, and Billy went back to work sucking hard on the fresh bite mark on Steve’s hip. The anger called for more, harder, it called for Steve to scream and beg. The hate wanted him broken, wanted him to feel every bit of it; and the pain wanted him wrecked, wanted him in tears so Billy could lick them off his face. Ripping the towel off and tossing it aside Billy sunk in between Steve’s legs, he rubbed their erections together, sinking teeth into Steve again where his neck met his shoulder. Harrington cursed in pain one hand digging into Billy’s hip and the other wrapped around his back holding on tightly, hips bucking up. Billy was on fire, burning alive on top of Steve. 

‘You’ll never be anything more than a filthy fucking faggot’ 

Releasing Steve’s neck Billy brought his hand up and spit in it, catching Steve cock in his hand Billy rubbed his thumb over the head; giving him a few slow pumps before he grabbed his own and ran his slick fingers over them both, he watched Steve’s face. It was soothing to watch the pleasure roll over Harrington, his eyes rolled back and he gasped arching into the touch, Billy bet he hadn't ever been touched quite like this before. Kissing Steve’s jaw he gave him a few extra strokes before he let go and brought his hand back up, Steve stopped him and shook his head. 

“I have lube... the… the spit is hot as fuck, but lube last longer.” He whispered breathlessly, rolling over and crawling to his bedside table Steve came back with a bottle of lube and a strip of condoms. “Damn, pretty presumptuous of you Harrington. How many time did you want me to fuck you exactly?” Billy couldn't help but tease. 

It was cute watching Steve’s face turn with the realization, he turned beet red and started stammering, but Billy shut him up with a rough demanding kiss. Grabbing Steve’s thighs Billy yanked him back down into the bed, mouth back on Steve’s in a matter of seconds, still ever so hungry. Fingers danced over Steve’s taking the bottle of lube from him, it only took a moment for Billy to lather both of their cocks up and then he was was back to rutting his hips into Steve’s so they were both getting that delicious friction, his free hand fisted into Steve’s hair with the other slick one pushed Steve’s leg up out of his way. A single finger pressed at Steve, who tensed up at the feeling. 

“Relax, Princess… It's going to feel really, really good. Just relax, and let me loosen you up.” 

‘Whore’ 

  


Steve swallowed hard he shut his eyes, nodding and taking a deep breath letting Billy push inside him. It felt strange at first, the intrusion inside him making him want to squirm away, but then Billy was rubbing himself against Steve again and it felt good. It was enough to pull his attention away from the finger in his ass, till it became a different sensation all together and Steve found himself moaning and spreading his legs a little farther apart; in till that too felt good. Groaning as another finger was added, Billy was kissing his raw and throbbing neck softly making it hurt and feel so amazingly good that Steve wanted to melt into him.

“Fuck…” Steve muttered hugging Billy closer to him. 

Tongue flickered across the welts left by Billy’s teeth and his breath caught, so many different waves of pleasure rode through him making Steve moan head swimming. Even the sore and swollen bites that weren't getting special attention remembered the pleasure of the kisses left on them shortly after the piercing feel of teeth subsided. Every inch of him was throbbing with anticipation and desire, he hurt all over and it felt so fucking good. 

“Mm, it feels… so fucking good… Shit, Billy…” 

  


Fuck, the way Steve said his name had shifted something inside Billy, the raging firestorm had slowly started to sizzle down to nothing more than embers, like Harrington had thrown a blanket around him to smother the fire out. Why was he so fucking soothing?

“Yeah? … You like that?” Billy breathed against the shell of Steve’s ear. 

“Y-yes…” and Billy could hear the blush that was creeping up Steve’s face in his voice. 

Moving down Steve’s body Billy couldn't help himself, if Harrington liked that then Billy was going to show him what real pleasure felt like. 

‘Of course you’d end up being the whore with a wide open mouth’ 

Billy could feel Steve’s eyes on him. Harrington sat back up on his elbow and opened his mouth, but Billy was quick to shut him up. Taking the head of Steve’s cock into his mouth Billy swirled his tongue and pushed deeply into Steve with his fingers. The sounds that came out of Steve’s mouth made Billy smile, he stole a glance up at Steve who had collapsed back into the bed and gripped at the bedding. Bobbing up and down a few times before he swallowed Steve up feeling it hit the back of his throat. 

“Fuck! God damn, Billy!” 

The way Steve moaned drove Billy harder, faster and Steve fisted his hand in Billy’s hair making him moan around the cock in his throat; Steve in turn moaned out a new slew of curse words. Fuck, Billy could feel himself leaking, he was so hard heaing Steve call out his name. 

“Fuck, Billy yes!” 

Groaning Billy had to pull away from the boy sprawled out on the bed, if he didn't he was going to keep going till Steve was cumming down his throat. No, no, Billy wanted to know what steve felt like, he wanted to fuck him till he was begging Billy to go harder and that thought alone had Billy snatching up the condoms discarded on the bed. 

  


Steve whined, it wasn't fair, he wanted more, he wanted Billy to touch him again, wanted that amazing mouth back on him so he could hold the golden hair out of his face while he watched the way Billy swallowed him up. Sitting back up, that drop of fear resurfaced when he watched Billy slide on the condom, crap Steve had been so caught up in the blow job he forgot what was coming. Would it hurt? Billy’s cock was so much bigger than his fingers. Dropping back down into the bed Steve tried to think about how good it felt when Billy was fingering him, it would feel like that right?

“Clam down, I’m not going to hurt you Princess.” Billy cooed crawling between Steve’s legs. 

Taking a deep breath Steve closed his eyes trying to relax, but he could feel the tip against him and that made his stomach ball up with nerves. Steve made a soft sound when he felt Billy’s hand around his cock again, he rubbed the head and kissed Steve slow and deep. Frowning at the feel of a condom being rolled over him Steve tried to break the kiss but Billy grabbed his jaw gently keeping him in place. 

The bed shifted as Billy readjusted and straddled Steve’s hips, confusion washed over him but the way Billy’s tongue danced around his mouth called his attention and Steve quickly forgot about his questions. Hands roaming over Billy’s body Steve moaned into the kiss, chasing after him when Billy pulled away, with one hand Billy pushed him back into the bed and used the other to grab the headboard. Steve blinked up at him dazed by the kiss. 

  


Billy couldn't do it, he couldn't let Steve’s first time be tainted with fear and pain. So Billy kept him occupied and did a quick prep on himself before straddling Steve’s hips. Fuck, he looked so beautiful under him, lazy confusion on his face.

‘Of course you wouldn't be able to fuck him, you're a coward not a man’ 

Pouring extra lube in his hand Billy made sure Steve was nice and slick before he started sinking down onto him, groaning at how tight he still was; he’d spent all his time prepping Steve and now he was holding his hips down so Harrington wouldn't buck up into him. 

“Fuck, Billy… fuuu cckkk.” 

The moan was so loud it helped distract Billy from the pain, he chuckled. Taking a moment Billy let himself adjust, he could feel Steve’s fingers bruising on his ass, Harrington was trying so hard to be patient. 

“A-are you okay?” Steve asked running a hand up his body gently. 

Nodding Billy rocked his hips back and forth, after a few awkward moves Billy found a rhythm that felt good. It was slow at first, Billy rolled his hips and let himself open up to the intrusion, but soon after they were both moving together. Loving the way Steve cursed and called out his name Billy drove himself down on Harrington trying to get him to say more, but he ended up being the one crying out when Steve found that sweet spot inside him. Without hesitation Steve went after that spot in Billy driving all sorts of sounds out of him. 

“Oh, fuck! Yes, Steve fuck me right there. Shit, you feel so fucking good inside me...” 

It didn't take long till Billy was on the cusp of orgasm and begging Harrington to fuck him harder, to which Steve obliged with blinding force, nails ripping into Billy’s hips. They only lasted a little longer before Billy tossed his head back and cried out, Steve following quickly after. Billy continued slowly rocking his hips for a few moments, Steve arched into the feeling riding the high of his orgasm. Rolling onto the bed Billy tried to catch his breath, he hummed happily feeling full(and it was quite in his head). Heart pounding in his chest, covered in sweat he frowned as the bed shifted. Steve scooted over to throw his arm over Billy, he cuddled into him, eyes still closed, no doubt he was still riding the orgasm too. Steve was a cuddle kind of guy, he liked to make sure the other person felt good after all the girl had told him that, but it was still strange. 

  


“You okay?” Steve muttered against Billy’s shoulder.

Suddenly uncomfortable Billy started to get up, but Steve pulled him into a soft kiss. It only lasted a moment but it had Billy smiling and his head swimming. What the hell kind of hold did Steve have on him? “I gotta go clean up Princess.” Billy whispered against his lips when Harrington tried kissing him again. 

Nodding Steve laid back down, he watched Billy leave the room and considered following him. He knew Billy was right, they should both go get cleaned up but Steve was too tired. Settling for a quick clean up Steve discarded the used condom and used a wipe from a pack in his bedside table, tossing his trash. Grabbing a shirt from the closet and his pants off the ground Steve got dressed, collapsing back into the bed. When the door opened Steve sat up, he wiped drool off his mouth with the back of his hand, apparently had fallen asleep. 

“Hey, you okay Billy?” Steve asked rubbing his eyes. 

Just as easily as Steve had managed to put out the flames roaring inside Billy, he managed to reignite them with his insistent asking if Billy was okay. Shaking his head Billy growled, he looked over at Steve sharply grabbing his pants off the floor. “Will you shut the hell up Harrington, I’m not your damn girlfriend.” Billy snapped as he pulled on his pants. 

“Oh, s-sorry. I just want to make sure you feel oka-” 

“Seriously, if you ever tell anyone what we just did.” Billy spoke darkly, stepping closer to Steve. “I’ll cut that pretty tongue out of your fucking mouth.” 

Billy didn't expect the look on Steve’s face to cut him so deep, with a sigh he found his shoes and tossed them out the window. Billy pulled out a cigarette pocketing the pack before lighting it up, he took a deep drag before looking back over at Steve. 

“Give me your shirt, princess.” He spoke with the cigarette between his lips, smoke filling the room. 

Steve looked down at his shirt, he didn't even question it, just pulled the fabric off his slender body and tossed it back to Billy; who retreated out the window he’d climbed in through with it in his hand. 

Steve was still tired enough not to care about the threat or the fact that Billy had left him a mess. Laying back down on the bed Steve pushed his hair from his face, fuck. Steve didn't feel anything he thought he would after he let Billy have his way with him. He felt great, like he peeled another layer of darkness off himself, he felt lighter in every sense of the word. Blinking slowly Steve grabbed the blanket off the ground, he didn't feel dirty or broken at all and he didn't know if that made him feel better or worse about his ‘relationship’ with Billy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... there it is.  
> I really wanted this chapter to be both Sweet and also very Sad. I hope it did that in a tasteful way that is fairly balanced.  
> Next chapter will be short, so it should be up quickly.


	7. Ensnare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, well this chapter is short but it servers as a way to further the plot. because I really wanted to story to go on, but couldn't see how to further it without adding a plot line.

The night air was bone cold and dry, Billy considered for a moment just going back inside and sleeping with Steve for the night. Opting for going home instead Billy picked up his shoes, he made his way to his car parked a few blocks away, Billy couldn't get the taste of Steve out of his mouth. Not even the harsh cigarettes could overpower the tase of his mouth, his tongue, his cock, he could still feel the throbbing from where he’d let Steve fuck him. Shaking his head Billy wondered if that was a stupid thing to do. Why did Billy give up the chance to fuck Steve like he wanted? But Billy knew why, Steve looked scared and Billy couldn't do it. It wasn't like he hadn't done that very thing before, fuck someone even if they looked nervous. Sure, he always asked them if they still wanted him to, but they always said yes and he always ended up inside them.

'You care about him.' 

Taking another long drag Billy used his thumb to scratch his eyebrow, it was an absent habit and he hissed in pain when he scratched the wound his father had given him. He was frozen solid by the time he reached his car, fumbling with the keys as he got in and turned on the heat. Reaching in the back Billy pulled out his 'spare' shirt, it had lipstick on the collar and smelled like perfume. The ride home was silent. The thought of caring for someone else made Billy angry, how had he been so stupid? 

No, no, he didn't care, not really Billy just... Just didn't want to break Steve anymore... Hitting the wheel Billy groaned, no one had ever made Billy feel anything and he tried. Billy had worked his way around California, fucking girls, boys, wifes, husbands and never once had he given any of them a second thought. Somehow that pathetic loser had made him feel alive. The street was empty, his mind lost in thought, he couldn't stop replaying what had happened. How easily Steve cooled the fire ablaze inside him, the warmth of his touch, how gently Steve washed the blood and dirt from his bruised skin, and the way he asked if Billy felt okay after; it was intimate and completely innocent. 

All this time Billy spent wanting to hurt Steve, wanting to rip him apart and make him just as filthy as him… when the time came Billy coddled him instead. Groaning at the thought he didn't know why he’d done it, but something about knowing Steve was willing to let Billy fuck him made Billy weak. Looking over at the shirt in the other seat Billy felt something strange in his chest, swallowing hard Billy ignored the idea of him… caring about Steve. Looking back at the road Billy cursed as he slammed on the breaks. The car screeched to a stop just a few inches shy of hitting a large deer, looking out the window the deer was frozen in place by the bright lights of his car. 

They both lingered for a long moment, just staring at the other. The blond watched it leave before he started down the road again, all the times he drove through the empty streets, he’d never been so close to hitting something. Steve Harrington was bad for his health, and not just because Neil would kill him if he ever found out. 

  


The deer walked back into the woods, it stopped dead in it’s tracks upon hearing a branch snapping. Scanning the trees it waited for a long time; no other sound or movement. Starting again it walked deeper into the thick trees, finding a lush bush of berries it started to eat, getting lost in the chomping of sweet orbs. It wasn't till the deer felt the hot breath on it's hind legs that it startled, ready to run. A screeching sound filled the air before teeth sunk into the deer ripping one leg free of it's body. The deer panicked and tried still to flee from the toothy monster, blood pouring from the hole, stumbling in pain. Reaching down with a large open mouth the monster sunk it's teeth into the deer’s stomach feeding on the still living animal. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- “It’s like part of it’s in the upside down. And part of it is here… in me.” 

The black smoke poured out of Will, it hurt all over, the boy’s family had bested it and it was now running with it's tail between it’s legs. Smoke bursting through the door and out into the night, it needed time to recover, to keep it's small claim in this world. Searching it hid in anything that it could claim, feeding itself on helpless things. It would build itself up, make itself anew. It wouldn't lose this world. It would stake it's claim and make the girl open the gates for the rest of it and all the things it came with. Black smoke poured from the toothy mouth it swarmed the dying creature, snaking into the deer's mouth and nose. In it's transference it lost it's claim on the last living monster from it's homeland, but it didn't die… it just… was no longer one with it. Still it lingered waiting for commands, it still belonged to it, but it wasn't like it should be. The communication between them had weakened and it couldn't see into it's mind like it should. 

How? After months of being locked away inside the toothy monstrosity it had gained just enough strength… to what? Transfer into a half eaten useless animal?! No! No, this body wouldn't do! It wasn't strong enough to ensnare the girl, the body was weak and it needed strength, and cunning. It needed a human host. One that could get it close to the girl…. Someone that reeked of them, but was strong enough to overpower their frail little bodies. All it had to do was wait for the boy, in the night, in the dark. Wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind I wrote this before season three came out, so I had no idea what I was doing. Only that I could see the ending and it was so much better after Steve and Billy had some 'Shared trauma'.  
> Also a HUGE thank you to everyone that bookmarked and left comments and kuddos! You guys are really keeping me on this fiction and I'm very excited that all of you actually enjoyed my writing! And everyone should follow their lead. Lol Feed my need for approval and attention. XD


	8. Date At The Drive-Ins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! please, let me thank everyone for sticking with this fiction this long, and for commenting, wow! I love all the comments you guys are leaving me, its really fun to interact with you guys and be able to talk about the story. also the kuddos! I'm ecstatic! thanks for all the love guys!  
> And good luck! ^-'

Two days passed with Steve looking paranoid over his shoulder, he kept waiting for Billy to appear but he didn't... Passing the time by cleaning the house Steve had lazily tossed the shirt Billy had been wearing on his nightstand, it sat there for the two days as everything around it was cleaned down and organized. On the third day Steve picked it up, he looked at the Shirt. Questions piled up and Steve was starting to feel uneasy about not seeing the blond, looking over his shoulder Steve took a breath of the shirt. It was covered in Billy’s scent, and Steve hated the way he wanted to curl up into it, chewing on his bottom lip Steve tossed the cloth back on his dresser and headed out the door. Waiting for yet another person to show up in that cold empty house would drive him insane.

Steve ended up at the grocery store, he drove in circles for an hour trying to think of a place to go, anywhere to distract him from the missing people in his life; but he had nowhere and decided he’d at least buy some comfort food to help him wait it out. Tapping his foot in the chip aisle Steve debated if he should get funyuns or doritos. 

“Steve!” 

The sound of Dustin’s voice made him turn, he frowned checking his watch was it really already so late? Yup, it was past four and the kids were out of school. They quickly enlisted him in their scheme of getting the group to the movies, apparently Beverly Hill Cops was out and they wanted to take the girls to the drive-ins. Mike, Dustin and Lucas rode their bikes home while Steve went to pick up Will. 

“Hey, how's school?” Steve asked Jonathan while Mrs. Byers went to help Will get ready. 

“It’s school. How are you holding up, you miss us yet?” 

“Nah, I’m fine. It's nice, having some time to myself.” Steve lied giving Jonathan a playful smile. 

“Yeah, alone..” Jonathan chuckled. 

Steve looked at him confused, was there a sign that said ‘I fucked Billy Hargrove’ flashing over him or something? 

“I can see the bite mark.” Jonathan enlightened him. 

Steve laughed nervously, he touched the bite and winced at the pain. He had forgotten all about Billy biting him. It was probably bruised up, it made him wonder what the other bites looked like; Steve had been avidly avoiding looking at himself since he and Billy fucked. Would he look as different as he felt? 

“Ready!” Will called darting past Johnathan and running to the car. 

“Later Jonathan.” 

“Yeah, bye.” 

They stopped at each house on the way, Dustin who whined about not getting shotgun, Lucas who complained about Dustin’s whining, and Mike who said they were both acting like babies, they fought over if they should get El or Max first. Will rolled his eyes and asked Steve to decide. 

“Well… Max is closer. But You’d get more time with El if we got her first.” Steve took the long road out to Hoppers and let the kids go by themselves to get the girl. 

Of course Hopper came out and threatened Steve a bit, he made sure Steve wouldn't let El get into any trouble before he agreed to let her out of the house. Hopper reminded Steve that he could ‘make him disappear’ easily if anything happened, Hopper made a point to show Steve the gun fastened to his belt loop, and Steve was really glad the kids weren't there to see him pale at the thought. 

Getting Max was a different story, they couldn't decide who would go get her, all the boys bickered about not wanting to see Billy. They all agreed on El and Steve going, though Steve rebutteled with ‘but I’m a dude, it's gonna look weird if I’m there.’ They promised it would look like an older brother looking after his kid sister. Of course they forced him into a nice cardigan to hide the massive bruise on his neck. Looking at his reflection Steve sighed, he looked like his old self, not different at all. 

Knocking at the door Steve let El stand in front while he lingered in the porch door frame, Max’s mother answered the door and smiled happily down at El. 

“Um, hi… Can Max come out? My brother is gonna take us to the drive-ins.” El repeated what Lucas had told her to say. 

“Oh! I'm Max’s mom, she didn't tell me she had plans tonight. How sweet of your brother. Sure, let me just get her.” The mother said happily, she closed the door softly behind her as she went to retrieve Max. 

“Was that alright?” El turned to ask Steve who gave her a thumbs up. 

“Now that's final!” “Oh, Neil it's her brother.” 

The door opened and a man looked down at El and then over her at Steve, he looked between the two then crossed his arms over his chest. Max and her mom both appeared next to him. 

“Is someone going with you to the movies? I’m not sure how comfortable I am with you girls going alone.” 

“Oh, um, my brother is going to take us.” El said shyly looking back at Steve. 

“Well, I don’t know about a grown boy going to the movies with two young girls alone.” Neil said looking back at Steve again. 

“Oh! They can take Billy, he’s not doing anything today. I’m sure he’d love to go.” The mother said grabbing her husband's arm. 

“What?!” All the others objected, Neil looked down at them with raised brows. 

“Is there a problem with my son watching his sister?” 

“No, sir.” Steve said stepping up to the older man and holding his hand out to shake. “I can see that you are just doing your job as man of the house, and I understand completely. Of course you want to be sure your daughter is looked after, and if you're more comfortable with your son going with us, then please trust your instincts. We’d be happy to oblige and make both parents feel their child is safe and being taken care of. You can't be too careful, there are some strange people in this world.” 

Steve put on his best business charm, Mr. Harrington had trained him well and it was nice to finally put it to use. Max’s father smiled at all the right parts and shook Steve’s hand, he even laughed and patted Steve on the shoulder. 

“See, this boy gets it. Oh, that's a good handshake, strong. I bet your father is very proud of you, son.” He looked over at his wife. “Susan go get Billy” 

“Oh, yes sir, trained from birth to be a great businessman. This handshake has gotten me into many boardroom meetings.” 

“A strong handshake is the foundation to a strong man.” They said together, then chuckled at the similar thinking. 

  


Billy was laying in bed when Susan knocked at his door, he was playing with his necklace and thinking about how distracting Steve was becoming(becoming… right); Billy had almost wrecked his car for fucks sake, that Harrington was dangerous, the thought made him laugh. 

“What do you want?” Billy sighed knowing it was one of the girls(his dad never knocks). 

Susan opened the door slightly and smiled. “Oh, sorry to bother you. I was hoping you’d be up for a movie? Your father wants Max to have a chaperone and this way you can get out of the house.” 

“Max doesn't need a babysitter and I have plans later with Becky.” or was it Kate? 

“Oh.. well. I-” Susan started but was cut off by Neil stepping into the room. 

“Get up.” 

“Dad I-” 

“Did I say to speak?” Neil spoke low, but his words rumbled through the room. “Susan, go keep an eye on Max. Close the door behind you.” 

Billy looked at Susan who hesitated for a moment watching Billy with soft eyes, Neil looked back at her and she retreated. For a moment Billy was confused, Susan was normally more obedient, was she going to say something? 

“You will get dressed and take your sister to the movies, like a good brother.” His dad crossed the room and looked down at Billy. “And you will behave yourself. Max’s friend has a brother going with her… If I hear about you acting like a fucking faggot around him..” 

“I have a date. With a girl, if your so worried about me bing a fag-” 

Neil grabbed his shirt and jerked him closer to him. “Did I ask for your backtalk?” 

“No.” Billy said through clenched teeth. 

Shoving Billy back onto his bed Neil looked down at him, waiting, expecting his son to comply; but Billy kept his mouth clamped shut. 

“Biillllyyyyy…” He all but sang in that same tone Billy had used on Max so many times. “Billy!” 

“No, sir!” Billy growled unwilling to meet his dad’s gaze. 

“Get your pussy ass up, get dressed and don't embarrass me.” 

“Yes, sir.” Billy muttered feeling defeated as his dad left the room. 

It took him a moment to settle back into his skin, but once he did Billy stood up and kicked his dresser. With a sigh he got dressed, his dad could go fuck himself; Billy wasn't going to stay with Max. The first chance he got Billy was going to ditch the brat, he needed a release, needed to go mouth fuck that girl and picture Steve swallowing him up. 

Finishing up Billy sprayed himself down with his cologne making sure to get the scent all over his cock, grabbing his jacket off his dresser Billy zipped it up to hide his ‘Whore’ clothes. Heading out Billy saw Susan peeking out at him from her room, he ignored her and walked to the front door freezing. It felt like someone had kicked him in the gut, he gulped at the air unable to get enough in his lungs, no, no, that wasn't the sound of his dad laughing with… Steve. Hiding away the overwhelming emotions that clawed at him and screamed to run, Billy let anger roll over him. Hot and welcoming. 

  


After Max’s dad disappeared into the house the group huddled up and tried to figure out what they were going to do now. Billy couldn't come, the last time he saw Lucas he tried to kill him. Max groaned trying to figure out a plan, maybe he would just leave, he wouldn't want to be stuck with them either. Steve tried to hide how nervous he was, he hadn't seen Billy since they had sex and this wasn't exactly how he wanted them to get together again. Not when he could feel the heat in his cheeks and the delicious sting of each bite on his body. 

The door opened after ten minutes and Steve held his breath, but sighed when Max’s father stepped out. Steve put back on his best mannered golden son smile. They spoke again about his father and how Steve was excited to join his practice and about all the applications he’d sent to business schools, they laughed at a stupid joke Steve’s dad had told during a meeting once, it had been well received and Steve was glad Neil like it too. 

As the laughter died down Steve opened his mouth to say more when Billy came barreling out the door, he looked around then grabbed Max’s arm(with no real force) and started down the steps. Turning to say goodbye to Neil Steve held out his hand again, but Billy yanked him down the steps by his jacket. 

“Let’s move assholes.” Steve stumbled when Billy pushed him away once they were down the steps. 

Looking back Neil was already back inside and Steve wondered what the hell that had been about. Glancing over at Billy Steve could see something on his face, something dark and burning, but Steve didn't know what it meant. Steve stepped in front of Billy stopping him in his tracks and gently pulling Max from his hold. The blonde gave him a surprised look before stepping up to him, Steve looked down at Billy unwilling to let him hurt Max. 

“Guys! Stop.” Max hissed looking over her shoulder to make sure her parents didn't come out. 

Billy shoved Steve out of his way almost knocking him down as he walked past, Steve scoffed and shook his head at the blond. Was he just going to be an asshole every time he saw Steve in public? Billy would let Steve fuck him but couldn't be bothered to act like a decent human when other people were around? 

“Get in, we’re taking my car.” Billy said as a matter of factly. 

“No, We’ll meet you there.” Steve answered walking the girls toward his car. 

“Max, come with me... Now.” Billy growled clenching his jaw. 

Steve gave him a pointed look, challenging, he wanted Billy to try and grab Max like he had again so he could kick his ass. There was a long pause between them, Max looked up at Steve then back to Billy, she had seen what Billy did to him last time. With a heavy sigh Max walked over to Billy’s car. The blond gave Steve a devilish smile, taunting him with the victory, tongue darting out to lick his teeth. Steve and El got in the car and watched as Billy peeled off. 

“Shit.” 

Steve and El went to go pick up the others and filled them in on what happened, they all started talking over each other blaming it on everyone else. Steve whistled loudly to shut them up, he looked at them and shook his head. 

“Alright, it's bad. But fighting isn't going to fix this.” 

“Okay, what's your plan?” Dustin asked crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Well… I… I don't have one…” 

“Great, that's just great. I guess we should all just go and let Billy kill us.” 

“Billy isn't going to kill us.” Steve scoffed. 

“Not to be a dick but Billy kicked your ass last time, And I don't see a fresh black belt in your hands.” Dustin spoke again. 

"He sucker punched me with a plate Henderson!" Steve scolded. "Look, if Billy tries anything I'll handle it. Trust me, I handled it last time and I’ll do it again." 

“You offered to let him kick your ass, that's not handling it Steve.” Dustin said patting Steve’s shoulder. 

“Fuck off Hernderson.” Steve laughed yanking his hat down over his eyes. 

“Hey, my marbles!” Dustin hissed carefully taking off his hat so his marbles didn't spill out. 

“Wha-” 

“Hey, I’m prepared this time if anything tries to eat me.” 

“What are you gonna do? Throw them at a Demogorgan?” Steve teased. 

“No, I’m going to let it hit me over the head with a plate then say it wasn't my fault I got murdered.” 

“Okay, that's it hit the pavement! Get outta my car you're walking!” 

  


Billy did his best to ignore Max, but she wouldn't stop staring at him and the anger demanded he react. 

“What Max?! I’m taking you to the damn movie, what the hell else do you want from me?” He growled. 

Max flinched. “I didn't ask them to make you come! Just drop me off and pick me up after, you don't have to stay with us.” 

“Oh, is that right? So what? I should thank you, I should be grateful that even though dad-” Billy snapped his mouth shut and cleared his throat. “That he told me to cancel my date and babysit, you are so generous that you’d let me go about my day as I already planned?” 

“Why are you such a dick? You could have just said no! I would have stayed home and you could have just done whatever you do with those girls in your back seat!” 

Billy knew she didn't know what she was talking about, but God he wanted to yell at her and tell her what a bitch she was, tell her that she was the dick for even saying that to him… but he couldn't and that made him even angrier. Flooring the gas Billy ignored her, ignored her screaming and her panicked voice telling him to slow down. Why should he? Why should he have to ever listen to anyone ever again? 

Max punched him in the shoulder as hard as she could and Billy slammed on the breaks catching her with one hand when she lurched forward. Yanking his arm away from her Billy laughed, he looked at her surprised and kind of proud. She was a fighter(She’d survive), the thought made him sigh and the look on her face made him feel guilty. 

“Whatever Max. Just shut up, neither of us want to be here. So… just shut up.” 

  


Once they pulled into the movies Steve bought the ticket for the car, he let the kids pile out. Giving them twenty bucks for food Steve went to go find Billy’s car, Max looked pissed off, her arms crossed as she sat on the hood of the car, Billy laid next to her looking relaxed. One foot on the car, leather jacket opened to show his button down shirt and half of his chest, sunglasses covered his eyes, Steve was sure they were closed, a cigarette between his lips. Pulling in next to them Steve got out of the car, Max jumped down but frowned at him, missing her friends. She put her hands up questioning, Steve pointed to the concession, Max nodded and ran off to meet them leaving Steve alone with BIlly. 

“If you wanted a date you could have just asked.” Billy muttered unmoving. 

Steve gave him an unamused look. “I just came for Max.” 

“Mm, okay pretty boy. Just don't let the little shit get in trouble.” Billy said sitting up on the hood, he took the sunglasses off his head and licked his lips. 

“Wouldn't dream of it.” Steve said, looking a little confused. 

“Well if you don’t want me here I got a chick waiting for me. I’ll be back for Max before ten.” 

Jumping off the hood of the car Billy walked around to the drivers side, he gave Steve a lingering look. They both stood there for a moment just watching the other. Steve hated that he felt a twinge of jealousy at the mention of the chick. The blond never broke eye contact, he waited giving Steve every chance to stop him, but Steve didn't like the idea of being ‘Just another’, so he let Billy hop in the car. Turning the engine Billy revved the car loudly before he peeled out of the spot leaving Steve standing in a cloud of dust. Coughing Steve watched Billy’s car disappear, reaching up Steve touched the bite mark on his neck. 

The time without Billy was actually still great, the kids spent all the money and brought back so much junk they all had to carry arms full. Steve should have known better, but it was worth it. They talked about school and D&D, they were still teaching Max so Dustin had to stop and explain things so often that Steve was starting to catch on. Mike and El walked over to an empty swing set and Steve had to keep looking up to make sure Hopper wasn't going to murder both Steve and Mike. Dustin swore Mike was a gentleman, but it didn't ease Steve's mind(Because Steve knew how to be a gentleman too, that didn't make him one). After a few hours it started getting dark and the movie flickered to life, the kids laid out a blanket on the ground and they all settled in. Steve found out the movie was ‘NIghtmare On Elm Street’ and scolded them like a mother. The kids promised they wouldn't get scared and Steve realized they had tricked him, they had always intended to see this movie. It was a double feature and the second movie was scary too. Dammit they Played Steve.. 

  


Picking up the girl Billy found out her name was Kathrine, who the hell was Becky? They quickly ended up in the backseat parked in an empty lot. The girl was very eager to get Billy out of his shirt, she slipped his pants down just enough to see he was only at half mast for her. Billy almost felt bad for her, she had been working so hard, but he was distracted thinking about how Steve had let him drive away. 

Closing his eyes Billy could at least picture that the girl’s mouth was Steve’s, the wet slurping sound and the way she choked on him. Of course that meant he had to keep his mouth tightly shut, only small sounds were able to be pulled from his nose. Fuck, he was getting close and he wanted to know so badly if Steve would let him cum in the back of his throat, wanted to see him try to swallow it up and watch as some dribbled out of his mouth, spit coating his lips…. But it wasn't him and Billy couldn't quite reach the peak, frustrated he yanked the girl off his cock and shoved her down into the seats. 

Fucking her wasn't nearly as fun as he hoped, it didn't soothe him or make him any less angry, and even though he hit his orgasm it only lasted for a moment. As soon as he was finished he slipped out of the car, cleaning himself up quickly Billy bit a cigarette between his teeth and ignored the girl when she tried rubbing up on him. 

Nothing about her was interesting, she wasn't beautiful or fun to be with, she gave mediocre head at best and she so uninterested that he couldn't even remember her name. Was it Shannon? No, it started with a c or something… Billy dropped her off at her house and she said something about never calling her again, yeah big loss she’d be. 

Checking his watch Billy mulled over the thought of going back to the movies, it would be starting soon. Before he’d even made up his mind Billy was already driving there, he opted to take the time to freshen up before he found Steve. Thankfully they had a private bathroom for Billy to clean up in, he washed the smell of the girl off of himself and made sure she hadn't left any makeup on his clothes. Billy kept a bottle of his cologne in his car and reapplied it all over himself. 

Billy parked his car a few cars away from Steve’s and headed over, he stopped to look at the screen, the movie had already started twenty minutes prior. Billy laughed when he realized Steve had gotten played. Damn, Harrington probably looked so cute when he figured it out. Billy was sorry he missed it. 

“You let them pick a scary movie?” Billy asked from behind them. 

Everyone screamed at the sound(aside from El, who had heard him coming), Steve had jumped up ready to defend the kids. Hargrove just stood there looking unfazed, like he’d known all along that they were there. Steve looked back at the kids who mostly looked shocked, aside for El who waved at him then turned back to watch the movie(she had eggos so she didn't care if he killed Steve or not). Looking back amused Steve caught the hint of a smile on Billy’s face(he thought she was adorable too), he liked the way Billy tried to hide it and found himself looking at Billy with a goofy smile. Once Hargrove’s eyes caught Steve’s he shook it off and remembered he needed to defend the kids(or at least the boys), Billy smirked at him clearly unafraid. 

“Hey, Sinclair.” The blond gave him a dark look, it only lasted a moment before he winked at the kid. 

“Don’t start Billy.” Steve answered stepping between Billy and Lucas. 

“Calm down Princess, I’m not here to pick on your kids.” Billy laughed, he put his hands up and shook his head letting Steve ‘win’. 

Looking back over his shoulder at the kids who had returned to watching the movie, Steve wondered why Billy was so relaxed about everything, just as Steve turned back to speak Billy gave him a dark look that silenced him. Swallowing hard Steve could almost see what was going on in Billy’s head, he was picturing that night. Billy's eyes flickered to the kids, concern flashing for a split second before returning to Steve and looking him up and down. Shifting uncomfortably Steve gave the kids some distance before he started scolding Billy. 

“Stop looking at me like that! I thought you had a date, why you back so soon?” 

“The chick was a cow, besides I knew you were gonna flip when you realized they tricked you.” Billy laughed light heartedly. “Like they were really gonna see Beverly Hill Cops.” 

Steve glared at the older Hargrove, he didn't like the way Billy had it all figured out. Steve was always a little slow and knowing even Billy Hargrove had outwitted him peeved him off a little. Settling back down Steve shook his head starting to go back to the kids, Billy caught his arm and jerked him back. Shoving him away Steve pointed a finger at Billy warning him to back off, the blond growled and Steve walked up on him again. Not today, Steve wasn't having any of Billy’s bullshit tonight, not with his kids sitting a few feet away. 

“Sit with me.” Billy asked softly. 

Steve looked at him confused, he took a step back and crossed his arms, what was Billy’s game? Gently this time Billy pushed Steve out of his way so he could jump up on the hood, looking at the spot next to him waiting for Steve to join. A few seconds passed and Steve didn't move, Billy sighed and slid off the car sitting against the bumper on the ground just behind the kids, hesitantly Steve walked over and sat next to him. Dustin looked back at the pair giving Steve a look he couldn't place, he figured it meant ‘how the fuck did you convince him not to kill us?’ and Steve wasn't sure himself. 

The kids ignored the pair through the rest of the movie, Max relaxed and cuddled into Lucas and Steve stole a glance at Billy who only looked a little upset, El let Mike cuddle into her and she wrapped an arm around him. Dustin and Will just watched in awe at all the blood. Looking over he caught Billy staring at him, the blond looked away, his fingers sliding over Steve’s(So smoothe). Slowly Billy leaned in and kissed Steve's neck, he shivered at the feel and bit back a whimper. After a moment they settled into each other, not too close but still touching enough to make Steve smile. 

During one particular part all the kids screamed or jumped, they leaned back scared. Steve wouldn't admit it but he pulled Billy close for comfort, Billy chuckled at him. At the end of the movie all the kids acted like it didn't scare them at all, they got to their feet and talked about how easily they could have taken him out, Freddy was no match for El. 

Steve looked over at Billy who had walked over to his car and was now leaning against it, walking over to him Steve cleared his throat. Billy took a deep drag of the cigarette in his fingers, he didn't look over at Steve he just sat there as if Steve didn't even matter. Nodding at the shorter boy he started to turn away, Steve wasn't really into the whole Hot and Cold thing. 

“I’ll see you tonight.” 

Steve turned around to look at Hargrove, he wondered if Billy was being serious. Steve opened his mouth to speak when El informed him that she needed to go home. Steve lingered there for a long moment, he watched Billy waiting for the blond to say something to him, but he didn't. 

“No. I'm not interested in being treated like shit while you go on some ego trip.” Steve said truing away feeling too much like he had when he asked Nancy to tell him she loved him outside the gym. 

  


With a sigh Billy waited till he heard Steve slam his door before he looked after him, thudding his head against his car in frustration. What the hell was he thinking? Rolling his eyes at the sound of Max honking the horn at him, the shithead was ready to go home… but Billy was too busy replaying Steve telling him no over and over in his head. Closing his eyes he remembered the way Steve had looked under him, scared and helpless. Taking one last deep drag Billy flicked the cigarette. 

After Billy took max to get some real food, she looked at him like he’d grown a second head the whole time they ate. Billy ignored her. All he could think of was Steve, he had tried to get him off his mind by fucking some random chick, but it didn't help. Apparently Billy only had eyes for Harrington. 

“Billy?” 

“Hm?” 

“Are you okay?” Max asked taking a drink of her soda and leaning back in her chair. 

BIlly looked over at her, she put the cup down and rubbed her shoulder. They never really talked to each other, in less you counted when they were fighting. This felt different and Billy wasn't sure if he liked where it was heading. Max looked guilty. 

“Now why would you go and ask me that?” Billy asked, looking at her with intimidating eyes. 

She shifted in her chair, tucking hair behind her ear. Billy had to admit he was curious what had her looking like a kicked puppy. 

“I know you hate me. So why’d you…. Why are you being so nice to me?” 

Billy blinked down at her, he was surprised at the question but he didn't know how to answer without rooting around in the whole ‘my dad kicks my ass because of you’ thing. Scratching his brow absently Billy tried to find the right words. It wasn't that he hated her specifically, he hated what she stood for or rather what she meant to him. Before Max and Susan the only time Billy got beat was when HE did something wrong, now it's anytime Neil can't hit the girls too. 

“I like my dick. You told me to stop fucking with you, so. I mean isn't this what you wanted? It's not like I give a shit about you or anything, your bitch of a mother sorta forced me to babysit.” 

“You should have just stayed gone then! Why’d you bring me here if you don-” 

“Jesus, kid. I’m feeding you, I brought you to your favorite place in this shithole town can you get off my back?” Billy hissed rubbing his head, she was giving him a headache. 

Max looked at him funny, she looked down at her food and sighed. He cared about her, the fact that he remembered her saying she loved this place proved it. It reminded her of the dinners from home, and she liked the food, she had told her mom once while Billy was in the car sulking. Tears burned her eyes and it made her angry that she was about to cry because her dickbag ‘brother’ couldn't act like a human. Everything he said had to be degrading because God forbid anyone think of him as anything but an asshole. Maybe he didn't know how to be anything but, maybe he really only wanted to save his junk. Either way Max wished she wasn't about to cry in front of him. 

“I don’t.” Billy muttered through clenched teeth, looking anywhere but at her and her red puffy eyes. 

“What?” Max asked rubbing a tear from her cheek. 

“I don’t hate you. Now stop fucking crying and eat your shitty food Max.” 

Neil was drunk when they got home, Susan was upset that Max wasn't home yet and she ran to her daughter as soon as they walked through the door. Max sighed and shook her head knowing her mom would make a big deal. 

“Maxine. It's midnight you should have been home two hours ago!” 

Billy caught the look his dad was giving him and knew what was coming, he didn't make it to the other end of his room before his dad was shutting the door behind him. With a sigh Billy shut his eyes, the movie hadn't ended till eleven and max was due back by ten, ten thirty at the latest. Billy knew what was waiting for him at home, he knew if he didn't drag her ass out of the movie on time he’d end up here. As much as Billy wanted to blame Max he knew a part of him stayed for Steve too. The food was just a way to prolong the inevitable, Billy let Max have her night out, now he’d take the hits. 

Neil was sloppy, very nearly cracking one of Billy’s ribs, he busted Billy’s lips (a line clean though both the top and bottom), it wasn't till he heard Susan knock at the door that he stopped. Grateful for once that Susan was there Billy watched from the ground as his father walked out of his room slamming the door shut. It was like opening the floodgates, once the door latched Billy curled up into himself. Sobbing softly he regretted letting Max stay out, he regretted being nice to her, resented everything about her. The thought of her in the booth looking so angry and so sad made Billy hate her a little less, but Billy didn't know how to feel anything but negative about her. She could never be anything but a reminder of what his life had become. A reminder that he wasn't anything more than a punching bag. That he was insignificant. 

  


The drive back was fun enough to make Steve forget about the emptiness that settled in his chest, they laughed and talked about how they were so much smarter than the people in the scary movies. ‘Even Steve would kick freddy’s ass’ Dustin had said. They geeked out and talked about incorporating some of the plot into a D&D session. Will objected and said something about the rules, Steve ignored them. Will was the first one to be dropped off, then Dustin, Lucas, Mike who insisted on saying goodbye to El outside the car alone. Steve let them get a few good kisses in before shooing the boy away. 

Thankful Steve chose to take El home last, she asked about Billy and said he didn't look so tough; asked if he wanted her to make Billy piss his pants too. Honestly Steve considered it for a moment, she informed him about the bully that was picking on Mike and about the time she knocked Max off her skateboard(Made him promise not to tell). El told him she liked Max now, and then she asked if he liked Billy now too. Why was she so intuitive? Steve stumbled over the question and was glad for Hopper standing in the driveway(only for a moment). 

Steve let Hopper scold him for bringing El home so late. Hopper looked like he would kill Steve when El told him about the movie they’d watched and how everyone agreed she could kill Freddy. Apologizing profusely Steve tried to talk to Hopper, but the older man just bellowed over him. Steve was once again thankful he had chosen to take El home last, the scolding took about half an hour. At one point Steve could see Hopper thinking about shooting him, the older man reached absently for his gun that(THANKFULLY) was on his other belt. Steve sighed relieved when El dragged Hopper back inside telling him how Steve was a good man, not bad man like papa, they watched him drive off before closing the door. Steve wasn't sure Hopper would ever let him pick up El again, maybe the movie was a bad idea.... 

By the time Steve had gotten home it was almost two in the morning, he’d been up since four the night before and couldn't wait to get into bed. Once he pulled into the driveway he could see Billy’s car, he'd never parked in the driveway before. With a heavy sigh Steve got out of the car and went up to his room knowing full well Billy was going to be there, perched on his bed looking pleased with himself. Steve was angry, he had every intention of walking into his room and kicking Billy’s ass, he wanted to make sure the asshole understood that he wasn't some motel. Standing in the doorway Steve felt all the anger melt away, he closed the door behind him and walked over to Billy who was asleep on his bed. Face bloody again, curled around Steve’s pillow like a child. Brushing Billy's hair back with gentle fingers Steve wondered idly what kept happening to him. Laying in his bed Hargrove looked soft and harmless. 

Steve kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed with Billy, he pulled the covers up them both before settling in on his side. Billy reached back, he groaned in pain and pulled Steve’s hand over him forcing the taller boy to scoot closer. Pressed right against Hargrove’s back Steve shook his head, never would he have believed this shit. The blond had this way of melting his resolve, every time he found Billy in his house Steve wanted to beat the man, but Billy had this helpless look that made Steve ache. 

“There’s a spare key in the porch light.” Steve whispered against Billy’s neck. 

“Mm? You want me to use a key?” 

“I want you to be safe.” 

Steve felt Billy squeeze his hand, heard him take a shaky breath, was he crying? Everything inside him wanted to protect Billy, wanted to take away his pain and make him stop hurting. 

“Billy-” 

“No… Not tonight… just hold me and don't ask any questions.” 

“Okay… whatever you need. I’m here.” Steve spoke softly placing a kiss on Billy’s shoulder. 

Steve rubbed circles on Billy’s wrist, placed light gentle kisses all over Billy’s shoulders, back and neck, he held him close and tried to soothing, tried in any way possible to make Billy feel safe and cared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This WAS a light fluffy chapter but then I had to add more Billy and that just tumbled into Neil being a dick... but it ended with a nice fluffy note. plus next chapter will have a nice surprise.


	9. Surprise, I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck and enjoy.  
> Also once again THANK YOU ALL for the comments and the kuddos! Wow, I really didn't expect this Fiction to be so well received. It really makes me so happy to see all the love guys!  
> But I am greedy, so please feel free to leave me more comments and love(or even bookmark so I know you're waiting for updates) ^-^

The light woke Billy up, groaning he tried to hide his face under the pillow(Steve needed some fucking curtans); but he suddenly felt each and every hit his father had dealt. Ribs ached, nose stung, lips throbbed, it hurt to breathe, and his body was stiff from sleeping in one position for so long. Rolling onto his back Billy considered leaving, he could… he was old enough to disappear.

Looking over at Steve Billy wondered what would happen if he just vanished. Would anyone really care? Maybe Steve would feel safe again without the guy that kicked his ass around to threaten him. Thinking back to the night that Billy watched Steve thrash around and cry out for him, Billy had always assumed HE was the reason Harrington had so many nightmares… but after seeing him so… upset, Billy thought maybe he was wrong. Maybe Steve didn't hate him after all... But still… Steve would be better off without him. 

Watching Steve breathe Billy took the opportunity to look him over, he was laying on his stomach hugging his pillow, a growing puddle of drool under him. A smile spread across Billy’s face, he ran a finger over Steve’s cheek softly. Slowly Steve lifted his head up and Billy chuckled softly at the way he wiped the drool of his mouth with the back of his hand, embarrassed. Giving a big toothy grin Billy watched Steve knock the drool soaked pillow off his bed and sit up in a panic. Billy laughed wincing at the objection in his ribs, but the other boy looked oddly adorable covered in a blush. 

“I thought you’d have taken off…” Steve spoke through a yawn. 

Shifting in the bed Billy shrugged, honestly he had meant to leave in the night but the bed was so inviting, and Steve was so warm. At one point he remembered Steve soothing his back, kissing his shoulder or neck, he even swept the hair from Billy’s face. It felt nice. 

“I was planning on it Princess, but I couldn't pry you offa me.” 

The blush and nervous hand through his hair looked beautiful on Harrington, he looked like he was going to say something but thought better of it. Billy smiled over at him drawing little circles on his thighs, a thought crossed Billy’s mind and he frowned. 

“You don’t have a sister…” 

“Uh… No, I don't.” Steve laughed nervously. “We Just didn't think your parents would let Max out without a chaperone. So...” 

Getting out of bed Steve rooted around in his closet for a minute, he returned to Billy with fresh clothes. Looking up into Steve’s face Billy felt a spike of panic in his chest, Steve couldn't see his ribs not with his savior complex, he would freak out. 

“You look like shit, and you bled all over my sheets. Go shower and I’ll clean this up.” 

“Shorts? Really?” Billy asked, trying to sound flirtatious; though he just wanted pants to cover the possibly boot shaped bruise on his thigh(Neil loved to step on Billy, just so he knew his place on the ground). 

“Do you wanna be naked?” Steve answered with an arched brow. 

Thinking about it, if Billy wasn't all beat up he really would rather be naked, pressing Steve up against the wall or down into the bed…. Billy licked his lips and recoiled at the pain, fucking Neil and his heavy hand(being drunk didn't help either). “I would love to be naked.” It was a gamble, and Billy held his breath waiting for Steve to,hopefully, blush and ignore him. 

Rolling his eyes Steve grabbed the top blanket off the bed, Billy sighed relieved that Steve was such a girl. He watched Steve start to stuff the bedding into his hamper, he looked at Billy waiting for him to get up so he could finish undressing the bed. Feeling a bit helpless Billy cursed himself for not leaving when he had the chance. Trying not to make a big deal Billy gritted his teeth and sat up holding his side. Letting out a breath Billy groaned tensing up, peeking over at Steve Billy wondered how the boy would react. Crap, Steve looked like a flustered mother after her kid got knocked down. Here comes that Savior complex.. 

Seeing the panic in Steve's eyes Billy almost felt bad for him, this wasn't even the worst he’d gotten; not by close. Once after his dad found Billy with a boy in his room, Neil had cracked two ribs, broke his arm, dislocated his shoulder(which now pops out of socket every once in a while), and gave him a nice little scar across his left cheek(it's almost invisible now). It was definitely something Billy wasn't used to, having someone dote on him; Steve clung to his side and helped Billy out of bed. 

“I’m fine, pretty boy.” Billy chuckled, but Steve didn't look amused. 

“Yeah?” It held more anger than Billy had seen from him in a long time. 

Unwilling to show anymore weakness than he already had Billy did his best to look intimidating, standing up straight(or as straight as he could) and glaring into Steve’s face. Harrington scoffed and gave him a quick nod backing away just enough to let Billy breath Steve crossed his arms over his chest. 

“You're not fine Billy. I haven't pushed you because I thought you'd get touchy if I did, but this? Man, this isn't a fucking joke… I… I care about you, please talk to me, what happened?” 

Billy felt every word hit his very soul, if he wasn't so afraid of his dad killing them both(because he knew Steve would try and confront Neil) he would have broken down, but he couldn't… That heavy boot was still on his thigh holding him down while his fists slammed into Billy’s face. 

“I’m fine.” Billy growled. 

The look Steve gave him next was painful to see, nodding again Steve looked down at the ground like he was mulling something over, moments later he took two fingers and gently pressed against Billy's ribs, he hissed cursing as he clutched his battered body- Steve gestured with his hand to make a point. 

“Clearly. Perfectly fine.” Harrington scoffed. 

Still reeling from the pain in his ribs Billy glared up at Steve, who looked at him with worry and concern. It would be sweet, adoring even, if Billy had been ready... but he wasn't… his father was right, Billy was weak. Hiding behind that perfectly constructed mask of hate and anger Billy lashed out, going straight for the kill shot. 

“Max happened! Bitch thinks that since I didn't drag her worthless ass out of the movie that we are friends now, like I’m gonna start braiding her hair and shit.” Billy spat Stepping into Steve’s personal space. 

Steve just looked at him blankly, his eyes glazed over as he took in what Billy was saying. It made something inside Billy ache, he felt the anxiety bubble inside him begging. It was ripping him apart, burn the bridge or tell the truth... An overwhelming wave of fear pushed anger forward. Nothing could stop him. 

“I gave the little shit a reality check, I’m not her fucking brother and I don't fucking care." Billy growled feeling the hate spill out. "I kicked her ass out of my car.” Billy chuckled. “I found some loser and picked a fight, guy kicked my ass. I came here so I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing me bruised and bloody. Because as much as everyone around me wants me to be her fucking brother I just can't find it in me to give two fucks about such a spoiled fucking brat.” Billy looked Steve up and down at the last part implying it could be said about HIM too. 

Billy watched desperate for Steve to let it go behind the mask he fit so well in. The feeling of crying choked him, swelling in his chest Billy could see Steve's eyes darken. It was heartbreaking watching Steve's whole demeanor change toward him, but Billy was scared, and as much as he wanted to take it all back he couldn't. 

  


It was a lot to process, Steve was never good at handling new information and he was especially not good at staying calm when the kids were involved, but he really didn't want to believe Billy. Still, Steve couldn't let Billy hurt Max any more, and maybe he’d hurt Billy in the process but Steve never really thought before he spoke. 

"I hope for your sake that you're lying to me." Steve looked into his eyes searching for something. "You don't look like a worthless piece of shit, but just in case..." Steve grabbed Billy's face holding him in place. "If you ever hurt her, lay a hand on her, or leave her like that. You won't have to worry about who ever is beating you because I'll kill you." Steve growled shoving Billy away from him. 

Fuck, Steve meant it in so many ways, he would defend Max it didn't matter against who, Steve would stand beside her and make sure no one hurt her… but he felt that way for Billy too. Conflicted Steve clenched his jaw trying to ignore the way his words seemed to destroy Billy, it made his heart ache and his stomach hurt. Everything inside him screamed and fought, clawing, begging and pleading to make it better, fix what he’d so clearly just broke. 

“Shit…” 

The anger shifted into guilt, just as strong and overpowering. What the hell had Steve just done? How could he hurt someone who came to him for comfort and care, someone who trusted him enough to climb into his window and bed seeking refuge. Steve Harrington was an asshole, maybe the biggest one in the whole fucking town. 

Looking deeply into Billy's eyes Steve sighed, he cupped the blond's face gently pressing their heads together. Dammit, Steve didn't know what to do next. Billy was looking at him like a puppy and it ate away at him. Why had he been so cruel? If there was anyone that Steve thought could handle Steve being rough it was Billy, but dammit all he was so wrong. 

  


The speech left Billy feeling so many things all at once, unsure which way to go Bill froze. Everything Steve said made Billy want to crumble in his hold, it was too much like his Dad and Billy hated the way that made him feel. Steve's anger demanded Billy pay attention, it called to his helplessness, powerlessness, fear, it mirrored Neil perfectly. Looking into someone's eyes and knowing they meant every word, seeing they'd enjoy watching you bleed made Billy knit his brows together, the first sign of his breaking point. 

“Billy. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, I was completely out of line..." Steve spoke softly, but Billy was still frozen in place."Come on tough guy, let's get you cleaned up.” 

Helping Billy carefully, Steve guided him to the bathroom. Billy looked over at Harrington, he’d gotten whiplash from the guy, one second Steve was ready to eat him alive and now he was touching him as if he’d break. It was unsettling and it took Billy awhile to recover. It took the span of three minutes- in that time Steve helped him undress and got him into the hot shower, before Billy melted back into his skin. 

“D- Don’t pretend like you didn't mean it Ha-Harrington..” Tears filled his eyes but Billy bit them back. “I get it, I’m easy to hate, hell I hate me too. But fuck, Harrington have the fucking balls to stand by what you said.” 

“Don’t talk like that Billy, I didn-” 

“Don't tell me what to do, Harrington!” Billy interrupted with a shaky voice, the first tear slipping down his cheek. “Don’t you fucking dare tell me what to do…You don’t fucking own me, I’m not some weak fucking fag-” Billy took a breath unable to say the word on the tip of his tongue. “You can't control me, Harrington.” Billy was slipping. 

‘You. Are. Weak. A weak pathetic fucking faggot and not even this pussy wants you around.’ 

Struggling to keep himself composed Billy tried to look big, to feel big, but dammit that voice was right and it cut so deep. Fingers gently touched his face, Steve looked at him with his big brown doe eyes. It was soft and reassuring, but Billy couldn't breathe past his fear and insecurities. 

Stepping into the shower with Billy Steve cupped his face with just enough pressure to make Billy know he was serious. “I care about you Billy, I really fucking do. I care so much that it fucking hurts to see you like this. I promise I will never speak to you like that again, I will never hurt you like that again. I don't want to control you, or tell you what to do, and I don't delude myself with thinking I could ever own you. I know you Hargrove, you are so fucking strong. You carry all this pain, this anger, but you don't have to do it alone. I’ll help carry it with you, please… Let me care for you.” Steve watched the way his words cracked something inside Billy. 

Steve watched the anger carefully, seeing the pain behind it. Everything was such a mess, what had Steve done to him? Looking over the bruises on Billy's body Steve understood the need for barriers, it was a defense... And Steve had broken it down. 

  


Billy stiffened, he could feel the anger slipping away, he could feel the way it made him raw and left him unguarded. It was horrifying, the way Steve could snake in and break down every wall Billy had ever made, leaving warmth in his wake. The words sunk in and Billy knew he was crying, he could feel the sobs starting to rip through his chest, how could Harrington break him so fully then build him back up even stronger. Someone cared about him, someone could see him, not the anger or the charm, someone saw all the pain and the loathing and still wanted him. Steve’s arms wrapped around him and Billy lost it. He clung to Steve, buried his face in Harrington’s neck and let himself feel everything he’d been locking away and running from. Since his mom abandoned him Billy’s dad made it very clear that crying was for puss ass momma’s boys, and since she couldn't care less about him he wasn't one. 

It hurt, everything hurt, his body and his heart, everything felt so raw and tender, but fuck it felt so good too. The way Steve held him close and made him feel safe, the way he whispered softly in Billy’s ear, the way Harrington rubbed his back, it was everything Billy had been desperate for and it was unjudging, caring. It felt good. 

‘Your still-’ ‘No… No.’ 

Laughing Billy pulled away from Steve, that voice in his head wasn't so loud anymore, it didn't drown out his own thoughts. It wasn't quite his own yet, but it was a start and that felt good too. Leaning in Billy placed a gentle kiss on Steve’s lips, they smiled. 

  


It only lasted for a moment before Steve pulled away giving him space, he grabbed a washcloth and carefully started to clean the blood off Billy’s face. It was soft and oddly intimate the way Steve pressed Billy against the wall and cupped his cheek gently with one hand while the other washed away the mess. 

“Mhm I’m fragile, princess.” Billy muttered. 

“Oh yeah, Billy Hargrove so breakable.” 

“Hey, hey, you see my boo boo eye. Totally breakable.” 

Steve laughed, he shook his head in amusement and ran his thumb gently over Billy’s cheek. God, he was beautiful even covered in dark bruises and thick cuts. Although he did look awfully pitiful with one eye practically swollen shut, and the cut across both lips. Who ever Billy pissed off last night almost killed him, the realization washed over Steve drowning him in despair. As deeply disturbing as it was, Steve couldn't imagine life without Billy Hargrove. If anything ever happened to him…. It would leave a gaping hole in his heart. 

“I love you.” Steve mutter absentmindedly. 

They were both taken aback by the confession. Steve’s face slowly faded from the soft look to one of mortification, he opened his mouth his eyes telling that he hadn't meant to say that. Billy shook his head desperately, eyes filled with need and Steve clamped his mouth shut. 

“Don’t take it back…” Billy's hand held Steve a little too hard and his eyes screamed a little too loud. “Please..? Steve, please don’t take it back.” Billy’s voice cracked. 

The way Billy was looking at Steve made him ache, it was like the blond was drowning and Steve was the only thing afloat for miles. It was heartbreaking, seeing him so wounded, so raw and needy. Billy Hargrove the big bad guy that beat the ever living shit out of him last year. Nodding his head Steve ran a thumb over Hargrove’s bruised cheekbone again, Billy’s hand loosened and lost the desperate touch. 

“Okay, okay...” Steve whispered. “I won’t take it back.” 

Steve wasn't entirely sure how much he’d meant it, yes he cared about Billy and yes he’d protect him with everything he had… but he didn't know if that meant he loved Hargrove. After Nancy obliterated his heart Steve wasn't sure he was even ready to love someone, or if he knew what love was; he thought he and Nancy were in love and that was so far from the truth Steve didn't know how he hadn't known sooner...but he’d said it now and Billy clung to it. So Steve settled into the words, he let them sink in thinking about what they meant, and wondering why he’d said them. Love… smiling softly at Billy Steve thought maybe he could love him. 

  


Steve gave Billy the clothes he’d left the first night they spent together in his bed(he washed them and kept them neatly in his dresser) then helped Billy down the stairs(With snide remarks from him about not being crippled), Hargrove decided it was time for breakfast after that ‘emotional freakout’ and Steve ‘s stomach agreed. With Billy perched on a chair at the island Steve got to work on breakfast, it was a little embarrassing to have an audience watch him put on his apron and fumble with the flour. Steve always had butter fingers when he was nervous, but once he could smell the butter melting on the iron skillet his love for cooking took over. You could say it reminded him of better days and helped him feel close to his mother(even if she was 7,252 miles away). 

Pancakes, bacon, and fluffy eggs, it was more than Steve would normally make, he usually just had avocado toast with some egg whites; but Billy was worth the extra time and attention. Steve stood on the other side of the island, he ate his food happily watching Billy fawn over the food. With the blood washed off Billy looked so much younger. Swollen eye, bruises clashing against his pale skin, cut across both his soft, pink lips. The way Billy seemed to savor each bite reminded him of a child eating sweets, it was all so innocent. How could anyone hurt him so badly? Steve had to remind himself just how volatile Billy was, of course someone who didn't know this part of Billy could get offended by that damn mouth. Steve wondered how his parents felt about Billy coming home looking so battered, was he really hiding from them and the look of shock they’d have when they saw him brutalized. 

“Surprise! I love you- Stephen Harrington!” 

Steve jumped startled by the voice, his plate Shattered on the ground but he didn't care. Stepping over the mess Steve smiled, his parents were standing in the doorway to the kitchen; sure they looked pissed, but he really didn't fucking care. 

“Mom! Dad, wha-” Steve hugged them. “What are you doing here?” 

“No, Stephen. What is he doing here?” His mother’s voice snapped him out of his own head. 

Shit. Steve panicked, turning to look between them, the blond holding his ribs and staring at the ground. Billy's face was a mess and his parents looked at him like he was the devil himself. Crap, crap, crap. 

“I can explain.” Steve spoke quickly trying to think of anything that would explain what was going on. 

Why was the boy that had been kicking Steve's ass standing in his house looking like he’d been hit by a truck? Oh, yeah, great question, Steve squinted at Billy desperate for some miracle answer to pop into his head. Explain why Billy Hargrove is here and why he looks like a punching bag.... 

“I’m trying to help him. Please, just look at hi-” 

“We saw his car parked in the driveway, now I convinced your mother not to call the police, but that boy isn't allowed in our home Steve. I frankly don’t care about helping someone who could have killed you just a few months ago.” 

  


Billy got up from his chair and took a step back, he was out of his league and he knew it. They’d met him before just after Billy had beaten their kid half to death. Steve had refused to name Billy as the person who’d beat him back and blue, but when you're sitting in the police office with fucked up knuckles and bruises of your own... No amount of sweet talk would ever get them to stop looking at him like he was a monster that would devour their child. Knowing full heartedly that Billy deserved every bit if their hate he just stood there in silence. 

“You don’t know what happened that night! Billy was the least likely thing to ki-” Billy watched Steve snap his mouth shut, mulling over what he wanted to say next. “I’m not scared of Billy.” 

“I think you should leave.” Steve’s mother said stepping between her son and Billy protectively. “And you shouldn't ever come back here or no one will stop me from calling the police.” 

“Mom!” 

“Stephen Harrington that boy is not allowed in my house period!” His mother hissed. 

“I was just leaving.” Billy spoke softly before walking out of sight. 

"Billy, wait!" Steve called after him, but Steve's mother stopped him and they looked at each other helplessly as Billy walked out of the room. 

‘You are unwanted. All you do is cause trouble. 

Swallowing hard Billy grabbed his shoes and his keys before retreating to his car, of course Steve’s parents would hate him. Seeing Steve all swollen and bruised for the week after that night Billy hated himself too, it was yet another reminder of the fact that even though Billy could wipe the floor with Harrington… Steve was still better than him, because Steve had people that worried over him. 

All the kids, including Max brought him food and surrounded him, Nancy and Jonathan sat with him at lunch and she doted on him, the teachers gave him special attention, the coach even treated him nicely… anytime Billy showed up with cuts, scrapes, bruised and hurting they just pretended not to see. Maybe back then he didn't regret actually hitting Steve, but now he did. Now he regretted a lot of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, lots of very emotional time. I hope the chapter was a good one for you guys.


	10. In The Dark, In The Night, In The Woods. Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! Its a fairly short chapter, I split it in two parts because I love suspense and I'm the devil for this I know.   
> But! I will have part two up shortly.  
> Thank you guys for all the love and support on this fiction! almost 100 kuddos! I'm so excited! and the comments are so amazing, they keep me inspired and really make my whole day. I can't thank you enough.

Normally Steve loved having his parents home(especially after almost dying), but now he watched them anxious waiting for them to leave; they said that the school had called and informed them about his fight with Billy. ‘How can you say Billy isn't dangerous if he JUST hit you in school?’, ‘Once someone lays a hand on you, it only gets easier to do it again.’, they gave him a speech that he remembered them giving his aunt Francis after they found out her husband had hit her. Were they comparing Billy and him to a married couple?

The week seemed to last an eternity and he worried over Billy. Sure, it felt so much better than he expected to have his parents sleeping under the same roof again, but dammit he couldn't stop thinking about the blond; longing to comfort him, to see him smile, hear his laugh. It honestly felt worse than the first two days after he knew for sure it was over with Nancy, at least he knew she was happy and taken care of. Billy was battered and bruised and Steve had just broken something inside the boy he wanted to mend, it was almost physically painful for him to even think about Billy alone and hurting. 

Finally Steve was going back to school, his parents had offered to let him stay home, and honestly it was a tough decision. There was this hole inside him when his parents were gone, it hurt. It sprouted so many feelings and issues, abandonment, betrayal, self loathing, depression, bitterness and resentment. Steve wanted to stay with them... But he wanted to see Billy just a little bit more. So Steve told them he’d already missed too much with the suspension. It was bittersweet leaving the house that morning, he was willingly giving up the little time he had with his family to go see Billy.... And he didn't know how to feel about it, he didn't know how to feel about any of his feelings for Billy. 

Out of all the reasons to give up his limited time with his parents Steve never thought Billy Hargove would be one, yet there he was. Sitting nervously on top of his car waiting to see the blond boy. Steve chewed on the inside of his cheek, he sat there though first period, second, third, fourth, lunch, waiting for that car, waiting for Billy. 

The last bell of the day rang and Steve felt his heart sink, his fingers and toes went numb, he couldn't believe he’d wasted his time. That precious little time, all for some stupid need to know that Billy was okay. Of course he was okay, it was Billy Hargrove he was always okay and Steve should have known better then thinking his time with him was anything more than temporary. Sitting there in defeat Steve had to swallow down the pain, tears starting to blur his vision. 

The sound of that stupid car roared in Steve’s ears and he looked up just as Billy pulled into the parking lot, his heart thundering in his chest. Billy looked good with all things considered. Yellow bruises, scabbed over lips, nothing new coloring him red, blue, purple or black, it was a relief that Steve didn't know he’d feel. The car pulled into the spot next to Steve, Billy took a quick glance though the people filling the lot before stepping out and walking over to sit beside Steve on his car. 

“I thought you’d be at home with mommy and daddy.” Billy said nonchalantly. 

Steve didn't say anything, he just sat there with his hands in his lap wondering why the hell his heart was trying to beat out of his chest. Why the hell had cared enough about Billy to let him destroy him so completely? Steve wondered idly if Billy knew just bad had it for him... 

“Will you meet me? Tonight in the woods by the quarry?” Billy asked softly looking at his feet. 

The way Billy’s voice sounded so fragile made Steve sigh, it cut through his resolve so easily(could he not sound so needy?) and left him longing to comfort the blond. Looking out into the sea of people Steve nodded, he took a deep breath and sid off the hood of his car. 

“Yeah.. Late, midnight?” 

Billy chuckled softly, running his tongue over his teeth he gave Steve a dark look that made his stomach fill with butterflies and his face with a blush. God was he going to the quarry tonight for a booty call? Steve opened his mouth to ask when Max popped up beside Billy, she looked between them before giving Steve a weird smile. 

“Hey, Dustin was wondering if you're ever gonna come back to school.” 

Steve chuckled, of course Dustin would worry about him. Dustin had really gone from 'Steve was my only choice!' to 'you and me can take anything' it was sad, but Dustin was probably his best friend at this point… the dipshit. 

“Seriously? I just talked to him two days ago.” Steve laughed. “I'll call him again.” 

“Thank you.” Max said with a sigh of relief. 

The rest of the day passed quickly, Steve was anxious to see Billy and it bothered him, it was starting to scare him how much he couldn't wait to see Billy again. A call to Dustin that ended with Steve promising he’d take them to the arcade soon, and that he’d bake more cookies for the group next game night(more baking... Yay). It was always nice talking to him, remembering that there was more to his life than dealing with Billy and the monsters in his head. 

Later his parents roped him into helping them make dinner, something special that they only do once or twice a year. Lasagna. It took them hours to make it from scratch, the noodles always took Steve the longest. But there was something about making it fresh with little flour fights in between. It was ridiculous but, Steve could taste the love in it. Just after the sauce was done, Steve's parents informed him they’d be staying another week. It took him by surprise, in that moment Steve was overwhelmed. They were staying... Steve couldn't help but feel like he was finally happy again, maybe he could find normality again, maybe he could lay his monsters to rest and be himself again(or a better version of himself). 

The night ended with his parents falling asleep watching an old movie. The blob was still flickering on the screen when Steve covered them with a spare blanket. Looking down at it he noticed a spot of blood from one of the nights Billy had come over, running his fingers over the spot he wondered if he’d ever get him out of his head. Looking up at the clock it was 11:40, if he left now he’d catch Billy at the quarry at 12:00 exatley . 

Pulling into the quarry lot Steve felt his heartbeat spike, all the fear pooled in his chest squeezing till he felt like he’d punctured a lung chest filling with blood till they caved in under the weight, clutching the wheel till his knuckles turned white, sweat starting to pool around his hair line and over his palms. panicking , Steve was panicking in the tight car feeling naked without his bat. Shutting his eyes tightly Steve tried to calm himself. 

How many nights had he seen this place in his nightmares, how many times did that thing without a face kill his friends out there in the woods just beyond the quarry. It sent goosebumps crawling over his skin, of course Billy would pick this of all places and of course he wouldn't be there yet. Getting out of the car Steve had the strongest urge to get his bat out of his trunk, but he pictured himself overreacting and bashing Billy with it. 

“Hey princess.” 

Steve flinched yelping at the sudden sound of Billy’s voice, he put a hand over his heart and turned to face the other boy. If he had his bat Billy wouldn't be looking so amused with himself and Steve would be looking for a place to hide the body. 

“I said in the woods. Not out in the open for anyone to see, you trying to get caught?” Billy asked as he walked up on Steve. 

It took Steve a moment to register what was happening. The way Billy squared his shoulders and walked right up to Steve made him think maybe it wasn't what he thought. Hesitating Steve looked into Billy's face, was the blond about to start swinging or was Steve crazy. 

“Give me your keys, princess.” Billy huffed darkly. 

Steve did as he was told without a second thought(the woods were throwing him off...). Billy gave him a grin that reeked of self confidence and Steve cleared his throat straightening out, trying to regain some face after being dominated so quickly. 

“Get in the car pretty boy.” Billy chuckled shaking his head as he walked over to the driver’s side door. 

Again Steve did as he was asked, he climbed into the seat and looked over at Billy who made himself at home in his car. The drive only took a minute but Steve could already feel himself getting nervous, why the woods, they couldn't have met somewhere less… in the woods? Shaking his head Steve really needed to stop letting what happened in november consume him, hell he’d been a badass. Not only did he take on a pack of demodogs, he had kept everyone alive and safe, he was a fucking hero… but still… the thought of getting dragged back into that made his stomach cramp up and his heart thunder in his throat. 

“Calm down, I won't let anything get you.” Billy laughed as he pulled up to his car and Steve wondered if he looked as scared as he felt. 

“Y-yeah? You, with the boo boo eye? I think I’ll take my chances with my nail bat.” Steve fired back, trying to calm himself. 

“Nail bat?” Billy asked looking at Steve like he was trying to understand why he needed a nail bat. “What the hell could you possibly need- you know what, I don't i don't want to know.” 

Once Billy killed the engine Steve’s chest felt tight again, he tried to blink through the panic that settled in. The way the woods closed around them seemed to keep in all the darkness, it engulfed the car keeping the moonlight from cutting though. Trees were knit tightly together giving the monsters from the upside down so many places to hide, eyes could be watching from every angle waiting for the chance to devour them both. 

If something happened Steve wouldn't be able to see, they'd be trapped; maybe Steve could hop in the back seat and get his bat through the seat? The car was roomy enough for him to jump back there with ease, getting the back seat down was tricky. El had a little 'accident' a month ago and ended up breaking off the latch(in her defense the boys had locked mike in the trunk and she didn't understand it was a game). So Steve had to tie it up, would he be able to untie it and dig the bat out before whatever was hunting them broke through and started ripping chunks free from their bodies? 

"Where are you right now?" Billy asked confused. 

Steve flinched, he looked over at Billy and tried to remember where he was. In his car with Billy, who was looking at him like he'd break. Honestly Billy had never been so right about him before, Steve did everything he could to try and calm down. Digging his nails in the palm of his hands he tried to breathe past the festering fear. Tried to stop his heart from choking him with the thunderous pace, or make his skin feel like it wasn't about to crawl off his body. 

"Hey, hey. Look at me." Billy spoke, but Steve was having a hard time hearing him over the sound blood rushing in his ears. 

"Steve, look at me!" This time Billy growled and grabbed Steve's arm roughly. 

That sharp voice pulled Steve back out of his head, Billy's tight grip grounded him and gave him a sense of reality. Blinking past his miniature panic attack(Steve said miniature because this was nothing compared to the ones he had before), Steve looked into Billy's stern eyes. The blond was searching Steve's face so intently he wanted to crumble under the weight. The darkness coupled with the woods and the eerie silence was overwhelming(why the hell was it so quiet? Where are the bugs and the owls and the animals??), but Billy's dominating personality demanded Steve's attention. Steve let out a weak sound acknowledging Billy's voice. 

"Where are you?" 

"I- I'm..." Steve tried. 

"You're with me. Say it." 

"I'm- I'm with you." 

"That's my good boy. Say it again." Billy's voice turned into something smooth and dark. 

"I'm with you." Steve spoke softly lulling into Billy's voice. 

"There you go.... You're with me. Tell me again." He said leaning into Steve's personal space. 

"I'm with you." Steve breathed out. 

"Who do you belong to?" Billy smirked just a few inches from Steve's face. 

It took Steve only a moment before he gave in to those beautiful blue eyes. "You.." 

Steve smiled weakly leaning into a kiss(well, fuck that was hot), Billy had Steve right in the palm of his hand. Nothing seemed as important as that moment, as kissing the one person that made Steve forget, even if it was only for a second. No one else could take the trauma and pack it away so easily. Sure others made him stronger, Steve could ignore the fear for his friends and be the person they needed, but when Steve was with Billy he didn't need to be anything but himself. And it felt so fucking good. 

The pair made a habit out of meeting in the woods after that. Billy endlessly pleased with the way Steve submitted so easily out there in the woods he seemed less and less afraid of, and Steve loved the feeling. They enjoyed sitting out there together, talking, kissing, holding each other, teasing. Some nights they'd just sit in the back of the Camaro, Steve falling asleep against Billy's shoulder or with his head in his lap. Other nights Billy would mark Steve up with bites and hickeys leaving him feeling raw and burning. It was such a thrill for Billy, hearing his name on Steve's lips and all the sounds he made just for him. 

Pulling into the normal spot Steve turned the car off, he smiled over at Billy as he walked over flicking his cigarette into the darkness. Steve climbed over to the passenger seat letting Billy drive them to his car, Steve had gotten lost one time and now Billy insists on driving him over. When the door opened Steve caught a good look at Billy, he was sporting a little cut on his cheek with a growing bruise covering his eye. 

Once the car was off Billy wasted no time, he moved into Steve and pulled him into a kiss. There was just something about the way that Billy pulled at Steve needy and strong that made Steve melt. It was always him pawing over Nancy when she was in his car, or in bed it was always him begging and wanting her so bad it hurt, was this how it felt? Billy did all the work, he pawed at Steve, he kissed him, he laid claim on Steve's body in ways he never knew he wanted. 

It was strange just how surprised Steve was at the way Billy was so smooth, he leaned over pushing Steve further back into the seat and pulled the lever on the side making the seat lay out flat. Damn the boy had moves, and in someone else’s cars. Billy laughed climbing over to sit on Steve’s lap, he had to crouch down but it only put them closer together and again Steve thought about how smooth it was. They had been sneaking off for about a month or so and still Billy amazed him. 

  


Things were going places fast, Billy had already pulled off both of their shirts and was working himself down on Steve driving all sorts of sounds from them both. It was good and yet he could sense that something was wrong with Steve, each kiss Billy tried to push farther Steve hesitated freezing up. 

“What?” Billy asked pulling away from Steve a bit frustrated. 

“I… I take the kids around in this car…” Steve answered sheepishly. 

Billy gave him a look of pure disbelief, he was throwing out some of his best moves and Steve was thinking about the fact that they’d dirty up his car and the kids would have to sit in it? Guess that's why they always moved to the Camaro. 

“I mean they sit her-” 

“Bah! Shh, get, okay, get out you’re fucking killing me Harrington.” Billy hissed opening the door and climbing out of the car. 

Steve followed after him, Billy held the door to his car open and waved him inside, but he didn't get in. Instead he scratched the back of his head and looked around. Watching him carefully Billy crossed his arms over his chest waiting for Steve to talk. Something was wrong with him and Billy was starting to lose patience. 

“My parents are back for a week…” 

“Okay?” 

“Whatever is going on with you. You can't just come over while they’re here.” 

“And?” 

“And I can’t help you if you need me while they're here. Look at you, you're getting knocked around again.” 

“I come over because I wanna see you under me, not to hold hands and talk.” Billy said flatly, he wasn't in the mood to talk about his feelings or his problems or the fact that his dad was a real piece of shit.(Even though that HAS happened a few times). 

“Don't do that, don't talk to me like-” 

“Like what?! Like all I want from you is to make myself feel better by making you just as dirty as me?” He snapped crossing the distance between them grabbing Steve’s face roughly. 

“I’m not here because I want you to fix me, I don't need it. I want you. I think about you and I want to put my dick in you, I want you on the ground under me begging me to fuck you harder. I love the way your puppy dog eyes look at me but I don't want you to be my fucking boyfriend, I want to come inside you and watch you limp around after I'm done. So stop looking at me like I’m broken and let me break you.” 

Billy was angry, seething again from the fresh yelling match with his dad that ended with Billy getting knocked on his ass. It was personal and Steve had no right to that pathetic part of him, Billy didn't WANT Steve to know that part of him, the one that was weak, not when Steve made him feel so strong. Clenching his jaw Billy felt the guilt seep in, this was their place of refuge and Billy was pissing on it in anger; but knowing he was wrong wasn't enough to make him stop. 

  


Steve swallowed hard watching as Billy’s eyes turned dark, the words echoed in his ears settling in. All this time Steve had been caught up in his feelings, he’d gotten lost in what he wanted and finding meaning in their actions. There was a twinge of something hidden in Billy’s eyes and Steve gave him a small smile, running his thumb over Billy’s bruised cheek softly. It was obvious that Billy was lashing out, but Steve didn't know to what degree of truth Billy's words were. Did he mean it or was he in pain? 

Giving the blond a nod Steve swallowed hard, Billy had no idea just how broken Steve truly was. It made his heart ache, knowing yet again Steve had been a fool. Of course Steve would get overly attached and throw himself into another person fully when they didn't feel the same. It hurt so much more than he expected… knowing he was being used… again. A devilish smirk crossed Billy’s face as he pulled Steve back in, kissing him hard and shoving him down into his car. It hurt. But it didn't hurt enough to make Steve stop. 

  


_It's watching, always watching, in the dark, in the night, in the woods, waiting. Rotting flesh waiting for the strength to consume and engulf. Knowing the meat would taste so sweet, fear tenderising the muscular flesh while it finally gained control of a body worth the effort it took to hold it's form. Waiting. Watching. In the dark. In the night. In the woods. ___


	11. In The Night, In The Dark, In The Woods. :Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this chapter.... I'm sorry, But dont worry I promise everything will be okay!   
> Guys, Thank you. Thank You, THANK YOU. T-T I love you guys.

The next few days flew past, Steve buried himself in his parents wanting nothing more than to spend what time they had together. It made him feel guilty, he could have died… could have left them without a child and they wouldn't have even known till they came back home. So he over compensated by letting them smother him, the weekend was spent with them watching movies and catching Steve up on the business and the boardroom talks(ever preparing him to take over), Steve talked to them about Dustin and the other kids, carefully avoiding Billy. It wasn't like Steve could tell them about his life.

Monday he saw Billy again in the woods. The other night Steve had left before anything really happened between them, Billy had lashed out and Steve only let him get so far. Today Billy was waiting for him looking like he would devour the boy, Steve got out of the car and sat on his hood not willing to go to Billy and it only made the blond work harder at Steve. 

  


Billy was being nice again, he complimented Susan’s hair and drove the speed limit to school belting out a stupid love song that played on the radio(It was something Steve would defentaly listen to). Max just watched him in awe, she’d never seen him so happy. At the woods Billy chuckled at Steve’s pouts, pulling him close. Billy non verbally reassured him that he only had eyes for Steve Harrington, with warm kisses and gentle hands. 

  


_So close, waiting it's almost over. Kill. Devour. Possess. Soon, his creature may feast on the one reeking of anger, and soon he may possess the one reeking of children._

____

____

  


Tuesday the nightmares started again, this time it was different… it wasn't outside in the woods, or at the Byers house, the school, the lab, a pool that looked like his. No this time it was his home, it was his family, and there was nothing quite like watching his parents lay in a pool of their own blood. There was no screaming, Steve just sat up in bed in the morning and stared at the ceiling wishing he’d never fallen in love with Nancy. He canceled on the group of kids waiting to see him. 

  


Neil had decided to pull Billy aside and ask about his love life, but Billy just laughed and said ‘Billy Hargrove loves one person and one person only.’ and even though it wasn't quite the truth he finished with ‘Billy Hargrove’. It left his old man satisfied enough to leave him alone about it. 

  


_The time was drawing nearer, every passing day it- no, HE felt stronger. In control. By time his new host strayed back into the wood he would be ready to attack. Ready to watch as his subordinate devoured the one that came first. Oh, how he would relish in the sight, the taste crossing through the bond that bound them. His new host would be so distraught it would be easy. So easy to take his body and silence his mind._

__

____

____

  


Wednesday was spent walking around like a ghost, he zoned out through most of the school day and ended up unable to really hear anyone. Jonathan had come over during lunch but Steve couldn't remember anything the other boy said. Billy ended up hitting him in the face with a ‘stray ball’ and Steve just let himself bleed till the coach came over and held a cloth to his nose, it didn't even hurt... Everything was numb again. 

  


The nightmares followed him again that night. Again it was different, it started out normally. Both his parents were waiting for him at breakfast, they were dressed up but no one spoke a word. Pancakes sat with syrup on the counter no plate, swallowing hard he walked over to clean the mess, his parents unmoving. 

Pulling the bin over he swooped the sticky cakes into the trash, his mother grabbed his forearm hard. Steve looked up at her with naked fear rolling off him in waves. For a long moment she didn't move, only held him in her grip. Looking between the two Steve tugged on his arm gently, no movement so he started pulling harder struggling to get free. Finally his mother moved, her eyes first locked on him then her head turned slowly, robotically jerking in awkward positions till she was facing him. 

“Mom?” He croaked weakly. 

Tearing his eyes away from her to look at his father he had moved closer, just on the other side of the counter with a hand outstretched toward him. Fear and panic consumed him and he yanked on his arm trying desperately to get away from them, but her grip was strong and each time he pulled away it only became stronger. Both his parent’s heads started twitching unnaturally moving till they turned upside down on their neck, bodies growing and arching in jagged angles drawing out shrieks of horror from Steve. Their faces started splitting till they looked like the face of the monsters he’d fought, when they opened he sobbed. 

It had been a long time since his parents had woken him up because he was screaming, but there they were shaking him awake. It took him longer than he’d like to admit to realize he was awake, that he was in bed and that he was still screaming. 

  


Everything had been so good, Max was keeping out of trouble, his dad hadn't looked at him since they spoke last and Susan didn't ask him for anything. It was nice, something Billy could get used to… only Billy could see Steve was struggling. No amount of teasing and taunting to snap him out of his daze. Billy had been waiting in his car like he always did, but Steve didn't come making him late to first period, in the halls Billy made his normal remarks and Steve didn't react at all, the way too gentle pushes or the paper balls were met with indifference. Worried Billy had tried to rile Steve up during basketball, but Steve didn't even see the ball that hit him in the face(Oops that was meant for his shoulder…). It took more effort then Billy liked to admit to keep himself from running to Steve’s side, but too many eyes watched them. 

  


_He was ready now, could feel the power waiting in the rotting body. Could feel the strength in his creature. There would be no mercy, he’d take over the tall brown haired boy and devour them all. The girl would bow down and release the rest of him from his home. He would be whole. But first, he’d wait. In the dark. In the night, in the woods, for his prey to come. Like a fly into his web. Delicious._

__

____

____

  


Thursday was spent again walking around like a ghost, he hadn't gone back to sleep that night and his parents lingering only reminding him of the to fresh nightmare. So he’d spent the night curled up in bed pretending he wasn't freaked out of his mind, telling himself it wasn't real, begging himself to stop seeing them like distorted monsters. It was a helpless feeling. At least when they were gone he could cry, he could feel the nightmares and let them go, but with them hovering over him, he had to be strong. Had to make them think he was okay. Steve had to be normal for them... 

During his free period he stared down blankly at his notebook in the empty library. Aimlessly drawing nothing, he was silent, uncaring, unfeeling. Nancy had come up beside him, she looked over his shoulder at the sketch of what looked like the face of the demogorgon on the body of a person wearing fancy clothes. Putting a hand on his shoulder she called his name, he didn't move an inch, she called again but still he colored the shape on his paper. 

“Steve.” 

The name finally hit his ears and he turned to look over at Nancy. It took him a moment to register her, she looked worried her eyes filled with concern. Frowning he turned to face her, what was she so upset about? 

“Are you okay?” 

It was soft and soothing, like when she talked to him before but it only reminded him that she wasn't his anymore. A twinge of hurt and jealousy throbbed inside him and for a second he wished he could have her again, he wished he never gave her up. Steve should have been selfish and kept her all to himself. 

“Steve, you look like crap. Are you doing okay? Is there someone you ca-” 

“What?” Steve cut her off looking at her confused and angry. 

“D-do you have someone to talk to, or? You don’t look well.” 

Steve laughed, but it was harsh and cold. “That's real rich coming from you.” He turned away from her. 

“Steve.” Nancy had to gall to sound hurt. 

“No! I don’t have anyone Nancy, you should know that better than anyone.” 

“I-I just meant-” 

“I know! I look like shit, I’m a mess. Thanks for pointing that out Nanc, now leave and run back to Jonathan so I can be miserable by my goddamn self!” Steve hissed pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Steve…” 

“You left me! You. Left. Me. And now you want me to act like it never happened, fine, I have been giving you that. You want me to be your girl friend, to listen to your problems and you tell yourself it's the other way around, say it's for me, to help me, but it's bullshit and you know it. You ripped my fucking heart out, and now you ask me to keep ripping it out everytime I see you and pretend it's okay. Just leave me alone! I get it, you care in your own selfish way, but I loved you. I gave you everything I had, I cut ties with my best friend, who I’ve been friends with since kindergarten, Carlo was my friend too and I walked away from them. Because they kept trying to tell me you didn't love me.” Steve was yelling now, standing from his chair with tears stinging his eyes. “I asked you if you wanted Jonathan! I asked you to be honest and tell me if you wanted to be with someone else, but you assured me-” 

Steve took a shaky breath, he could feel himself crumbling but he had to get it out, he had to finally say it. “I thought we loved each other and I was wrong, I thought my friends loved me, my parents, but all I have is a group of kids that keep-” Steve’s voice broke. “That keep my head up, they include me and Dustin calls me every other day. They make me feel like I’ve got a family, but I’m not going to burden them with my sutpid problems, and the one other person out there that makes me feel like maybe, MAYBE I could stand a chance at being loved, the person who takes my heart and lays me bare… They don't know how completely destroyed I am. They don't know that I’m already ruined, all I have is my feelings and my big cold empty house. So no, no Nancey I have no one to talk to about this shit that YOU brought onto me.” 

“I wish I never met you, I wish I never fell in love with you. I walked into hell for you and you used me to make yourself feel better till Jonathan was ready. I can't make you feel better about yourself anymore, it's not my job. Just leave me the fuck alone! I already have a psycho I don't need a manipulative bitch too! ” 

It was everything he’d balled up, everything he locked away because it was too harsh and he never wanted to hurt her. Watching her face Steve could see he’d done just that, God, why did it hurt so much to see her like that? Steve shook his head yanking his backpack off the chair so hard it toppled over, he turned his back on her and left the room feeling even more guilt swimming up around him. Again Steve canceled on the kids eager to see him. 

  


Billy spent the morning going over everything in his head, it was that night, it was when Billy yelled at him, it had to be, Billy thought they had moved past it, but it was ever so clear that he was wrong. It took a lot of reminding for Billy to understand people weren't like him, Billy had to get over words easy, they didn't mean half as much as actions. After that night Billy had worked hard to show Steve he was sorry, but he guessed it wasn't enough, maybe he needed some other way to show Steve he was sorry. Of course Neil would notice the mood Billy was in, his dad stopped him from leaving in the morning asking his wife to take Max to school. Both girls had hesitated, but Billy waved them off unwilling to have them get him in even more trouble. Neil sat him down at the breakfast table and just let the time tick by. Once Billy had enough he stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Dad? I’m late. Can you tell me what I did wrong this time?” 

“Are you taking up with someone Billy?” 

“What? You know I’m seeing a variety of chicks.” 

“Did you… have a lovers quarrel?” Neil asked nonchalantly. “Do we need to discuss how to properly treat a lady?” 

Billy was honestly stunned into silence by his father's words. 

“You should start treating your girlfriend with respect and stop dragging her around in that shitty car. Ladys want to be shown off, they like to know you aren't ashamed of them and that you’d gladly shout your love from the mountain tops… So if you really love this girl, you need to treat her right. Give her affection and reassure her that she’s special to you. You need to tell her. Ladys like to let their little minds run wild and need to be told they are the one you love.” 

Billy’s mouth gaped open, his brows twitched in confusion but he sat wanting to know more. “Y-yeah?” 

“Yes, flowers and affection only go so far, you need to use words to shower her with love and keep her happy. I know you don't really remember before things got bad with your wh-mother and I. But there was a time that I loved her, I took her dancing and made sure every woman in the room was jealous of her. I… I sang to her, she really loved that.” His father paused lost in thought for a moment. “It's not just about being strong, or confident, or charming, if you really love someone. You tell them, you make sure they hear it, not just feel it.” 

Billy had stepped into the twilight zone, who was this guy? It couldn't be his dad, the old man didn't know how to be this… fatherly. Not to him, not to his faggot son. “T-thanks…” Billy stood, he smiled down at his dad and headed for the door. 

“But son…” Neil didn't look as Billy turned to face him. “If it's a boy I catch you with, looking all love sick and acting like a man ready to make a commitment…. I’ll bury you both.” 

“Yes sir.” Billy muttered before heading to school. 

Reaching school Billy checked the time, it was Steve’s free period and that meant one thing; he was in the library. Perfect timing really, it would be empty and Billy could talk to Steve alone. Slipping inside Billy headed for Steve’s favorite spot in the back, he froze when he heard Nancy say his name so softly. Swallowing hard Billy walked closer, he stood at the end of the aisle and listened on as Steve started yelling. 

Fuck. Billy pressed his back to the book shelf, every word finding Billy and sinking into his chest till he felt so heavy he couldn't move. Closing his eyes Billy let the guilt and blame wash over him, maybe Nancy had fucked Steve up, but it was Billy’s words that nailed the coffin shut and poured dirt over it. It was Billy Hargrove that provided the words that broke Steve Harrington…. Just like he’d always wanted… only now Billy would give anything to take it back. 

Hearing the door shut Billy sighed, he opened his eyes and looked over, Nancy caught his gaze from the end of the aisle and they looked at each other not even trying to hide the guilt or blame that they were bathed in. shaking her head Nancy wiped her tears and walked out of the library leaving Billy alone. 

Shoulders slumped Billy sighed, he walked slowly to the spot Steve loved and sat. Billy had gotten everything he wanted when he first came to the pathetic town, he was king, his dad had treated him like a real person, Max and Susan didn't bother him, he found someone that made him happy, and Steve Harrington was a broken mess. Fingers trailed over a black book Steve had left behind in his haste. Too bad Billy was so disgustingly in love with that broken boy. 

“Fuck… You're broken too...” 

  


_Tonight, he couldn't wait any longer. The power rumbled in the dismembered body crawling with maggots and rotting flesh falling from bone. He wanted out. He wanted in, and he could almost taste the mind of Steve Harrington. After watching the male he knew, knew that the body would provide a great host for him to take his revenge, kill the ones who helped lock him away and get him to her. All he had to do was take what was needed. Tonight. In the dark. In the woods._

____

____

  


Friday Steve’s day started with his overwhelming guilt. Nancy avoided him, Billy was missing and all Steve wanted was for the day to end so he could go home crawl into bed and sleep. It had been days and again he had become a shadow of his former self. By the end of the day Steve had been talked to by three teachers, Jonathan and the counselor, but Steve couldn't hear a single word any of them said. Walking to his car Steve wondered if he should drive, maybe he could get Max to drive him home, he’d been giving her lessons after she nearly killed them in Billy’s car. The memory made him smile and that felt nice. 

Steve stopped in front of his car, blinking at Billy who was leaning against his car door with a cigarette between his lips waiting for Steve. They didn't speak, just stood there till Steve sighed closing the distance between them before trying to open the door. Billy started him by reaching up and rubbing his thumb over Steve’s cheek softly. Confusion yanked Steve out of his mindless haze, pulling away Steve looked around at all the people passing by. 

“Billy?” 

“Meet me tonight. I-I miss you.” Billy reached his hand out and brushed it against Steve’s hand before crossing his arms over his chest. 

Steve looked down at him and nodded his head, stunned by the display. The blond bumped his shoulder softly as he walked past, Steve swallowed hard turning to watch him go. What the hell was that about? Steve touched his cheek and felt his heart flutter, Billy had never touched him so softly in public before, hell he’d only ever pushed Steve away when other people were around; this was so… different. Steve lingered even after he and Max got in the car and drove off, he watched the car till he couldn't see it anymore and then he just stared after it wondering what had gotten into the blond. 

The rest of the day wasn't so daunting, at home his parents sat him down and asked him if everything was okay; Steve actually laughed. Reassuring them that he had just been tired, he told them he was struggling with his school work, he lied and said he picked up an AP class and it was harder than he thought. They seemed relieved. Steve felt relieved too, and when they got up to go about their day Steve laid back against the couch and drifted off. 

The doorbell rang, Steve jolted up and checked his watch, had he missed Billy? No, only 7:30. With a sigh Steve turned to check who was at the door, Nancy stood next to his mother in the doorway. Crap. Steve’s breath caught, was she here to yell at him? Was she pissed? No, she looked… guilty. 

His parents invited her for dinner and she stayed, it was like the things he’d said in the library hadn't happened at all. Nancy laughed with his parents, she talked to them like she was still dating their son and she looked at Steve with forgiving eyes. It made him ache, made him feel like maybe she understood him more than he thought. 

Dinner ended Nancy asked if they could go upstairs and talk, his parents had agreed and gave them space. After the door shut Steve almost couldn't find the courage to turn and face her, she hugged him from behind instead. 

“I’m sorry Steve.” Nancy spoke softly. 

  


Billy pulled into the spot in the wooded area near the quarry where he and Steve had been meeting, first one there as always. Killing the engine he suddenly felt nervous, clenching his jaw Billy tried to quiet his fears. That voice in his head had been dying slowly, once it was a loud blazing bellow and now it had simmered into a quiet whisper that only reached his ears when he was anxious. Like tonight. Looking over at his bag Billy eye’d the black sketch book that Steve had left in the library. In the back seat Billy had a blanket and some of the food Steve had said was his favorite, a fucking bouquet of flowers that Steve had off handedly mentioned loving the smell of, and a jacket that no one would recognize as his but was covered in his scent. Fuck, was he really about to spill his guts to Steve and hope he didn't go running? Reaching over into his book bag Billy pulled out the Sketch book and chewed on the inside of his cheek. 

  


“Nanc-” Steve Started holding hands, that were hugging his stomach. 

  


Opening the book Billy questioned if he should, Steve had left it, he hadn't given it to Billy. Closing it, the blond watched it trying to talk himself out of it. It looked simple enough no warning written on it, no ‘Diary of Steve Harrington’ etched in. There wasn't a lock on it like the one Max kept, so… Billy opened the book again flipping on the dash lights to see better. 

  


“No. No, you were right. I was selfish, I needed someone to help me stay sane. I clung to you because you were so good at making me feel like I was still perfect. I used you because you fixed me just by just being in the same room. Nothing I did was wrong and you supported me through everything.” Her voice started to break and Steve rubbed her hands trying his best to soothe her. 

  


It was filled with little doodles, notes, words that didn't amount to much and were hard to make out. The whole book was a mess, nothing in order, there wasn't any sense of flow. Where did he start? Demo? dog? Gorgan? Teeth, no face. Little sketches of a long body with no gender and no face, then the next one with it's face open like a flower with teeth covering the inside. Billy hunched over looking hard at the drawings. Steve had some serious issues. 

  


“Even now, you still try and make me feel safe and loved, like I didn't do anything wrong. You look after everyone, me, all the kids, even Jonathan and I never thanked you. You saved my life. You. You saved us that night and you protected the kids when they needed you too, you didn't own them anything and still you helped them.” 

  


Opening the car door so the overhead light turned on he thumbed through the book trying to make sense of it, what the hell were the pictures? There was one of a dog with the same face, the nail bat, names of the kids. ‘Will said they're gone’ ‘Can’t sleep’ ‘Keep seeing Barb in pool’ ‘Was it our fault?’ Billy looked at a drawing off Steve’s pool with a person floating in it. What the hell was going on in Steve’s head? 

  


Steve turned around breaking the hug, he grabbed her face and wiped away the tears with his thumbs. She looked so innocent standing there crying in his room, they’d shared so many things here. Countless nights they spent soothing eachother, helping the other sleep and mending the wounds left by the upside down. Nancy moved in closer to him, like she had so many other times looking up at him with big doe eyes that begged kiss me. Steve smiled, he wanted to kiss her again, but he knew it wasn't out of love… not really. It was gulit. 

  


The sound of a branch breaking made Billy look up from the book. Tossing it further inside the car he looked out into the woods for whatever made the sound, was someone out there. Getting out of the car, Billy didn't hear a car pull up, so it couldn't be a person could it? Maybe it was a deer or something? Billy leaned into his car and turned on his head lights trying to scare off whatever animal it was. 

  


“I’m sorry for yelling at you… It wasn't fair for me to blame you for something I walked into.” Steve spoke softly, watching her eyes carefully. 

  


The lights lit up the woods and when Billy came back out to look for the cause of the sound he froze, his pulse raced and his face lost all color. What the hell was that?! A fucking half eaten deer? Billy swallowed hard, it was covered in blood and it’s guts were hanging out of its body, bones were showing through but it was walking upright like nothing was wrong. Was... Was it missing a leg? 

  


“It's okay…” She whispered, putting her hands on his chest. 

  


The sound of footsteps running toward him made Billy jump, he turned just in time to see a huge body flying at him. It hit him hard knocking him to the ground and climbed on top of him. Billy screamed as he watched the face of the monster in Steve’s book tower over him. It opened up like the picture teeth and spit lining the inside. FUCK 

  


“Nancy…” Steve sighed, he was tired, so very fucking tired. “You love him.” 

  


_Its time. To come out of the night. Time to come out of the dark. To come out of the woods. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW! I KNOW!   
> Fret not, our beloved Billy will not be murdered(who am I the duffer brothers?)


	12. Mending Whats Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of intense parts, so read with cation.  
> Also I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a few of my readers that really keep me excited about this Fiction.  
> anastasia  
> Lilith's+Son  
> Valkiria99 
> 
> Thank you guys for the comments and the encouragement, I really appreciate it and it means the world to me!  
> And a big thank you to everyone who reads this. <3

Fear was an emotion Billy was very familiar with, but after living with it for a year or two it had twisted inside him. The fear Billy felt was always wrapped around hate, entangled in self-loathing and drenched in pure rage. This fear however was different. It was complete terror, whole and new, Billy was going to die. This was what gave Steve so many nightmares, this is what kept him screaming through the night and now it would devour him. Putting his arms up in defense Billy cringed back into the ground waiting for the feel of teeth, but it only sat there.

The sound of branches crunching under toe made Billy lookup, he kept his arms up so if the monster decided to bite down it would rip into his arm and not his throat. The deer came to him, it walked right up to him like it was the most natural thing in the world, Billy couldn't believe what he was seeing. Black sludge dripped from it's wounds, and the smell gagged him. 

The deer looked him over, leaned down and took a big breath of him. It made Billy shrink away from the blood covered animal. It opened it's mouth like the other creature a fucking goddamed flower shaped toothy nightmare. The one on top of him screeched, Billy covered his ears from the piercing sound. Black smoke poured from the deer and engulfed him, it filled him to the brim and left him feeling like he was being ripped apart. Kicking his feet and clawing at his neck Billy gagged on the smoke fighting against the feeling of it forcing itself down into every inch of him. 

  


Rolling over in bed Steve opened his eye, he sighed knowing today he was going to walk out of his room to an empty house. His mother would have cooked a big breakfast for him, it would be sitting on the counter with a note saying ‘Didn't want to wake you, I love you Stevie Bear’, his dad would have left him company notes, details explaining what the jargon was and how he could improve to move up in the business…. But nevertheless they would be gone. 

Swallowing hard Steve sat up in bed. It was always the hardest the first two days after they left, the house still smelled of them and the abandonment was fresh on his mind. Knowing they’d left always made Steve feel emotional, it felt like a part of him left with them. The part of him that believed he could have that one day, the normality of a marriage and a healthy love life. 

The thought reminded him of Billy. The way Billy had touched his cheek in front of everyone at school gave him a sliver of hope, if only for just a moment before he remembered where he was. They could never be open, not in this town, not without being hunted down and- Crap! Oh fuck, he forgot about Billy. 

  


Waking up in the woods Billy blinked away the confusion, what the hell? Groaning he sat up, his skin feeling too tight, his throat dry and sore. Looking around he tried to remember why he was on the ground covered in leaves and dirt, coughing Billy got to his feet. Fuck, every part of him ached. Swaying he dusted the dirt from his shirt and headed back to the camaro. There was no memory, but that felt okay, his mind told him he didn't need to know and Billy knew it was the truth. 

Pulling into his driveway Billy cursed himself, of course Neil was home. Billy walked in the door and ignored the family sitting at the table opting to go straight into his room, he stumbled and tried to shake away the heavy feeling clouding his mind. Footsteps came trailing behind him and he took a breath knowing it was his father, Neil just had to make things complicated. 

“Where the hell were you?” He hissed in a hushed voice. 

Billy turned to face him, looking at him empty and dazed. The older man took him in, seeing the dirt that covered him for the first time, it seemed only to upset him. Shifting from foot to foot Billy said nothing and his father grabbed a fistful of his hair yanking him closer so he could yell without being heard. 

“Didn't we just have a conversation about you behaving like a man? I remember telling you not to give me a reason to think you're rolling around like some faggot. Now get your ass to the table and eat breakfast with your family, well talk about this later.” 

“I’m dirty.” Billy muttered after his dad let him go. 

“Now.” Neil growled 

They walked over to the table together, his father handed him a plate after they sat. Eggs with bacon and toast, all bland and all simple. Billy chuckled at the food knowing it would taste as bad as it looked, Susan was one sorry cook. 

“Something funny?” Neil growled. 

“Your new wife cooks like shit.” 

Everyone at the table stared at him in disbelief, Max’s mouth twitched up into a smile, but she quickly flattened it out and looked over at her mother, who was watching Neil. Of course he should have expected it, but Billy was still taken aback by the hard backhand to the face, his cheek barley even stung. Max yelped jerking back in her chair. 

“Apologize.” 

“I’m sorry you're a shitty cook Susan.” Billy said turning his face back so he could look her in the eye, anger flaring up inside him. 

Neil stood up so fast his chair hit the floor making both girls jumped up, Max looked at Billy confused and scared. Billy just laughed as his father came around the table and punched him in the mouth, the blond slumped back in his chair still laughing. 

“APOLOGIZE!” 

Tasting blood Billy clenched his jaw, the rolling waves of fire and hate filling his already too tight body. “No.” 

“What did you just say to me?” Neil growled. 

Billy stood up and squared his shoulders, but Neil slammed his fist down into Billy’s head knocking him back into his chair. Max reached out for Billy and Susan yanked her away, her eyes were puffy and red and her face turned like she was about to cry. It cut through the anger and made him laugh. 

Billy looked over at Susan with a bloody smile. “I’m sorry my mothers gone and can't teach you how to use spices.” 

His father punched him again, the force knocking Billy back into the table. Max cried out for Billy and Neil turned to face her yelling at her to shut up, Billy sat back upright and looked at the red head amused. 

“Oh, Max. Don’t cry, Neil here would never dream of laying a hand on you because you aren’t his faggot son.” Billy laughed, it was so fucking funny. 

“You asked me why I hated you, well here it is Max. I don’t hate you, I hate HIM!” Billy pointed up at his dad, who responded by punching him in the mouth again. 

“Shut up!” 

“Fuck you! She should know that you kick me around any time she acts out, she should know it's not her fucking fault I can't stand to look at her! It's you! The very Idea that she didn’t hate me and you beat me so hard you almost cracked a fucking rib!” Neil yelled as he hit Billy dead center, his nose cracked under the pressure and Billy slumped back in the chain again gasping, trying to breath past the pain and blood, but he could feel his nose starting to straighten out, his body mending under-skin. 

“Stop it! Stop it! Leave him alone, you're killing him!” Max shrieked jerking out of Susan's hold and running to Billy’s side. 

“Shut the hell up!” Neil roared hitting Billy again, he grabbed a fist full of hair to hold Billy's face back so he could hit him again and again splitting his cheek open. 

Max covered Billy with her body hugging him to her tightly while her body shook with sobs, Billy felt bad for her. Neil grabbed her and pried her off Billy, he turned her to face him and shook her yelling something Billy couldn't quite hear. Max froze in his hold, Billy wheezed trying not to lose consciousness again feeling his wounds shifting as they tried to heal themselves. Max ended up on the ground firey hair against the white tile, Billy closed his eyes when Neil grabbed him again. 

“NO!” Max screamed getting to her feet and punching Neil’s back. “Leave Billy alone! Leave my Brother alone!!” 

Tears welled up and Billy tried to swallow them down but he gagged on the pool of blood in his mouth. Neil growled and shoved the girl into the wall, she groaned from the force of it. 

Billy stood up and shoved his father back away from them."Don't you fucking touch her!" Billy yelled punching Neil for the very first time. 

"That's why you kept me! You hit me, you yell at me! Don't you ever touch her!" The words vibrated through Billy driving all the force in his body forward to hit his dad again, that white hot fury burning him to the very core. 

Neil had enough, he kicked Billy in the gut making him collapse into himself, once his son was hunched over he kneed him in the face. The force of the knee sent Billy stumbling back into the table tipping it over. Susan screamed running to Max, who was now sobbing while she watched in horror. Neil walked over to Billy grabbing him by the throat he slammed his son down into the table, face up so he'd have to look at Neil as he hit him again. Billy was starting to lose consciousness, but as a final act of defiance he started laughing again. 

"Since you're going to kill me you might as well know. I am a faggot! That advice you gave me? I used it on my boyfriend. I fucking love him and I take that scrawny boy into the wood and he fucks me till I beg for more! I bought him flowers and I was gonna sing to him and dance with him and love him better than you ever showed me how.” Billy spit a wad of blood and snot into his dad’s face. 

Those vile words were all it took to push Neil over the edge, he wrapped his hands around Billy's throat already trying to choke the life from him. Something cracked inside Max, she got to her feet and charged at Neil. Using all her body weight and momentum she crashed into him strong enough to knock him down. The sound of Billy sliding off the table made Max turn, she reached out for him trying to catch him before he hit the ground, but Neil grabbed her by her hair and yanked her away from Billy, he backhanded her so hard she her head bounced off the ground. Susan started screaming. 

"No! You fucking coward! You fucking piece of shit, you don't ever fucking hit my sister!" Billy bellowed getting to his feet. 

It drew Neil's attention back, Billy punched him dead center feeling his dad's nose crack under his knuckle just like his own had. It sent the older man reeling, but Billy kept on him hitting him over and over and over till all he could hear was screaming. Max, Susan and his own, screams filled the house. 

"You brought her home! You told me to take care of her,you made me love her! You don't ever get to hurt her!" Billy yelled feeling his dad's skin split under his aching knuckles.

“You want me to apologize?!” Billy yelled grabbing his father's shirt, he turned to Susan who stopped screaming. “I’m sorry you married this piece of shit, and I hope you have enough goddamned sense to take Max and leave before he kills me and has to find someone else to take his anger out on.” 

Billy shoved his dad roughly into the ground, and Susan looked down at him in horror. Billy turned to help Max up off the ground he pulled her behind him to the door. His ‘parents’ would have enough to talk about, Max didn't need to see anymore. As billy grabbed the door handle Susan screamed again calling after Neil who was storming after the kids. 

Billy did the only thing he could think of to stop his dad. Billy kicked his knee in, it bent his dad's leg in an awkward angle and made a sound that made Billy want to puke. The old man crumbled onto the floor howling in pain. Blinking down at him, Billy took in what he had done, shock seeping into every edge of him. Max pulled him out the door. 

Once the cold air hit him Billy dropped down on his hands and knees emptying his stomach on the porch, still crying Max pulled his hair out of his face and Billy let out a broken sob. 

“I’m sorry Max, I’m so sorry.” 

Max shook her head and hugged him to her body. “It’s not your fault Billy.” 

Feeling numb Billy got in his car (With Max’s help), he waited for her who climbed into the passenger seat. Once he heard the door slam shut Billy turned the car on and sped away from the house. What the hell had he done? Billy just lost everything he owned aside from his car and what was in it. Rolling down his window Billy spit a glob of blood out, fuck his skin was on fire. 

They pulled up to Sinclair's house. Max and Billy sat silently in the car, Billy just stared into nothing trying to understand what he had done. Max couldn't stop watching him, she was quietly crying, her cheek bruising with a small cut. All Max wanted to do was berate Billy with questions, and make him look less like a child. Because in that moment Billy looked about ten years younger, covered in blood and starting to swell. Max hesitantly grabbed his shoulder. Slowly Billy looked over at her, he touched her cheek gently remembering the first time he had gotten hit. Trying to choke back tears Billy trembled, Max wrapped her arms around him. 

“Don’t go home… You stay away from Neil, stay here or with El. Just don't let him catch you.” 

Max pulled away and shook her head. “No, where are you going?” 

“I… I need to go tell my boyfriend that I love him.” Billy laughed dryly. 

  


The afternoon was spent baking at Steve’s house, he hoped that they would work on Billy like they did on Nancy. Steve couldn't believe he had let himself forget about Billy, and for Nancy of all people. After Steve reminded her of Jonathan they ended up talking, she apologized and gave him a speech about ‘I still love you as a friend and I hope that's okay.’(Yeah okay, just stop trying to kiss me, you cheating asshole) Apparently Nancy had been strugglingly too, with school, with Mike, with finding out who she really was,(Yeah, she had a lot of problems) Steve could relate. 

Steve had considered making the standard heart shaped cookies, but he decided that Billy wasn't the heart cookie kinda guy. It had taken Steve a while to find the cookie cutter that he thought Billy would like, or at least laugh at. Skull and crossbones, similar to his shoulder tattoo. Once they were baked Steve let them cool then piped icing onto them in the same color pattern as Billy’s tattoo. It took longer than he expected, but they were worth it. Steve stood over them proud, filled with a nervous excitement. 

Taking the stairs two at a time Steve grabbed a towel, set his radio to full blast and jumped in the shower. Mm, the water felt great, just the right amount of heat; soul searing. Steve let the hot water run across his body, melting off any leftover icing or batter that had clung to him, dipping his head under the water Steve stepped back out of the spray and pushed his wet hair back out of his face. 

Startled Steve yelped when he felt arms wrap around his stomach just under his ribs, trying to look over his shoulder Steve caught a glimpse of golden blond curls. Billy caught Steve’s jaw with one hand turning his head so Steve could only look forward, Steve’s eyes fluttered shut as Billy pressed his face to his ear stopping when lips brushed against cartilage. Steve grabbed the hand still across his stomach as an anchor, getting lost in the way Billy made him feel. 

“I love you Steve Harrington.” Billy muttered in his ear, Steve’s lips parted to let a soft moan escape as he tilted his head back as far as Billy would let him. 

“Fuck, I love you so fucking much I can't stand it.” Billy groaned against Steve’s neck. “I can't stop thinking about you, anytime I get angry I can hear your voice inside my head talking to me softly, when I’m afraid I can feel you holding me tight and when I feel like I’m spinning out of control I can taste you on my tongue and it keeps me grounded. I don't want to ever stop thinking about you and this perfect ass.” Billy chuckled grabbing a handful of Steve’s ass making his cock twitch. 

Goosebumps rose across Steve’s skin and he sucked in a breath at the feel of Billy’s teeth grazing against his shoulder, fuck Billy knew just how to make Steve melt. Each word echoed in his head and filled him with a joy he never knew he could have, it was warm and safe and filling in all the best ways. 

“I-I love you too, I'm sorr-” 

“Shh, don't. I forgive you, you hear me.” Steve moaned when Billy pressed himself tightly against him, growling into his hair while pressing his fingers tightly into his jaw, just enough pressure to make his body throb in all the right places. 

“Yes.” Steve whispered breathlessly. 

“I will never be angry at you for not being there.” Billy’s jaw clenched and his voice sounded thick, Steve frowned. “No matter what happens, promise me you will never blame yourself for not being there.” 

Feeling a shift in Billy’s tone Steve tried to slip from his hold, but Billy held him in place. Steve's fingers gently tugged on Billy’s hand that was still wrapped around his body, but Billy wouldn't budge. 

“Promise me.” Billy demanded tilting Steve’s head back and pressing a kiss to his pulse. 

“I promise…” Steve whimpered. “Billy?” 

“There’s something else…” Steve nuzzled his head against Billy’s trying to comfort the strain in his voice. “I… I’m scared.” 

“I’m here. I’m right here baby.” 

“My dad hits me.” It was a whisper against Steve’s neck, so soft Steve almost didn't hear him. “I hurt him today. I’ve never hit him before, not once no matter how hard he hit me, or how much it hurt… But today… I-I hit him back.” Billy’s voice broke. “And it felt good.” 

Steve pulled free from Billy’s hold, it was easy now, Billy turned his face down ashamed making Steve ache. Grabbing Billy’s face Steve tilted it up so he could look him in the eye, he gasped when he saw the damage Billy’s dad had done to his face. Biting back tears Steve pulled Billy into a tight hug. 

“Billy..” Steve had no other words. 

Nothing he could say would make this better and he knew it; so he just held Billy and let him sob into him. Fingers digging into Steve’s skin as Billy sank down, and Steve let himself be pulled down too, just smoothed Hargrove's hair back out of his face and held him tightly. 

  


After the shower Billy laid on the soft clean bed sheets, every time he closed his eyes he could see the woods, he could smell the trees and dirt, he could feel the wind on his face. The wounds looked nothing like they had when he first received them, his nose had straightened out and the gash under his eye was nearly healed shut, the split down his lips was nothing more than a little nic on his bottom lip and all the other shallow cuts had disappeared all together. What the hell was happening to him? 

A light touch on his shoulder made him jump, Steve looked at him carefully muttering a soft apology. With a nod Billy let Steve slip into bed with him, they laid together Steve holding him tightly from behind, holding him like he wasn't afraid he’d break and that alone confronted Billy enough to make him forget about his face. 

“Steve…” 

“Yeah?” 

More than anything Billy wanted to tell him about the book he’d found in the library, about the monster that had pinned him down and the deer that covered him in smoke but he couldn't get it out. The words were stuck and that scared him. The fact that he could close his eyes and see the woods scared him too, but he couldn't find a way to say the words. Something inside him wouldn't let them out, it soothed him instead, silenced the fears and lulled him into submission. 

“I made you a picnic” Billy muttered embarrassed. “I bought roses and was going to give you one of my jackets to wear.” 

“I made you skull and cross bone cookies.” Steve laughed. "They match your tattoo, and I'm really, really proud of them." 

“Really? You bake?” Billy asked trying to remember if he’d ever even had homemade cookies, well he guessed Nancy’s mom had given him some(they weren't made especially for him so did they really count?). 

“Yeah, I’m a housewife haven't you heard? I cook, clean and bake goods, oh, but I do have like six kids so.. That's probably a deal breaker huh?” 

“Six kids, really? I bet they are all spoiled brats.” Billy laughed when Steve shoved him. 

They stayed quiet for a moment, content just laying with each other in the warmth of the bed. Steve rubbed circles on Billy’s wrist, it felt nice. Peaceful. 

"You can tell me anything... You know that right?" 

"Yeah, I know, pretty boy." Billy smiled turning in the bed to face Steve. 

They looked at each other for a minute before Billy pushed Steve down into the bed, kissing him made everything stop hurting. Harrington was the best form of painkiller, sweet and soothing and so warm it put the California sun to shame. Slipping between Steve's legs Billy deepened the kiss, gently pushing his tongue in Steve's mouth, who gasped at the feeling. 

"We don't have to.. We can just sleep tonight." Steve said, pulling only inches away so he was still so close Billy could taste him. 

"Shut up Harrington." Billy whispered into Steve’s mouth. 

Returning to the kiss Billy pushed his hips down on Steve who wrapped his legs around Billy. They had spent enough time making out and rubbing against each other to have a routine. They both peeled their shirts off, Billy grabbed the lube and condoms before settling back into the feel of each other. Steve's hands started roaming, Billy caught his wrists and pinned them above his head. 

"No, no. Don't touch, it's my turn to feel you." Billy all but purred at Steve. 

It was cute how much Steve struggled with the request, his hand kept trying desperately to latch onto Billy. Teasing Steve Billy mouthed at his neck, trailing down his chest to the protruding hip bones, Steve whimpered when Billy caught his straying hand and moved up his body to pin them back up. 

“Billy…” Steve moaned at the sharp bite in response to the unwanted movement. 

Pushing his hand slowly into his sweatpants Billy pulled away enough to watch the way Steve’s face twisted in pleasure as he rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock, mouth open and eyes shut; fuck he looked so gaddamn beautiful. Retrieving the lube Billy poured some into his hand and slipped it back down into Steve’s pants. Ignoring Steve’s whines Billy paid no attend to the cock that strained against the cloth of his sweats, opting instead to go straight for teasing his entrance. 

“Keep your hands to yourself and I’ll make my way down. I know what you want, baby.” Billy whispered into the shell of Steve’s ear before kissing a bite mark on his neck. 

Twice Billy had to start from the top when Steve let his hands slip back down into Billy’s hair or nails bit into his back, and both times Steve wiggled on Billy’s fingers that were buried deep inside him whimpering at the loss of Billy's mouth on his skin. Frustrated Steve grabbed the headboard so tightly his knuckles turned white with effort, Billy smiled at how needy Steve looked. 

“Good boy.” Billy moaned against Steve’s stomach making him arch into the feeling. 

Finally Billy‘s mouth reached Steve’s leaking cock, he lapped up the precum greedily savoring the taste. Billy’s fingers brushed against the sweet spot inside Steve as his mouth swallowed up as much of Harrington’s cock as he could, it brushed against the back of his throat and Billy moaned around it loving the feeling of Steve writhing and arching into him. 

“Fuck, Billy!” Steve cried out making Billy moan again.“Please, please I can't take it anymore.” 

Slipping back up Billy kept his fingers inside Steve rubbing him softly before pulling out and shoving back in. Poor Harrington looked completely wrecked, he was on the verge of tears lip red and raw from him chewing on them frustration. 

“Beg me to fuck you.” Billy huffed watching Steve carefully, not wanting to miss a second. 

“Billy…” It was a whine and Billy slowed his pace making sure to rub at him excruciatingly slow. “Fuck! Okay! Please, please.” 

“Say it for me baby.” 

“God, fuck me please! I can't take it anymore. Please, I want it so fucking bad. Please I want you to fuck me Billy.” Steve all but sobbed looking into Billy’s eyes desperately. 

Billy couldn't take it anymore, he sat up and slipped Steve's pants off loving the hungry look he gave him. They had done a lot out in the woods, but Billy always ended up being the bottom. Slipping on the condom Billy groaned, he hadn't even touched himself yet and now he was extra sensitive. 

“Please let me touch you, please, I can't. Please.” The desperation was thick and it made Billy laugh, he kissed Steve roughly. 

“Touch me, princess. I’m all yours baby.” 

Steve latched onto Billy, nails digging deeply into the skin on his back, Billy pushed the tip into Steve who gasped and pressed into the feeling swallowing him up hungrily. 

“F-fuckkk.” Steve gasped tossing his head back, voice raw with pleasure. 

“You like that?” Billy asked slipping the rest of the way in and rolling his hips up to emphasize on the last word. 

Nodding completely blissed out Steve swallowed hard, Billy kissed at the little moles on Steve’s face while starting slowly to rock his hips. 

“Tell me.” 

“I like it… i-it feels so fucking good.” 

Snaking his hand down Billy wrapped his fist around Steve’s cock, finding a rhythm that Steve arched into Billy started pumping harder, thrusting deeper searching for the spot that would have Steve screaming. 

“Fuck, Billy more. Fuck me harder please, it feels so good-” Steve moaned arched into the quickening thrusts. 

God, that fucking mouth would be the end of Billy. Shifting to hook his arm under Steve’s thigh Billy jerked him up so he could get a better angle and hit that spot harder. Steve tangled his hand in Billy’s hair dragging his nails down, leaving dots of blood in angry red trails all over Billy’s back. They only lasted a little longer before Steve was tensing up around Billy’s cock crying out and bucking up into him, it sent Billy right over the edge seeing him so twisted in pleasure. Sinking his teeth into Steve shoulder Billy stifled a cry of his own. 

They stayed there for a minute, hearts pounding, trying to catch their breath, billy kissed at the bite mark(Feeling a bit guilty because it was so hard) and let their bodies unwind a little before they tried to untangle themselves. Billy pulled Steve into a deep but lazy kiss, before pulling himself free and rolling over in bed. 

“Fuck Harrington…” 

After a little clean up Billy pulled Steve into his arms, letting Harrington lay his head on his chest. The bed had never felt so good. Looking down at Steve Billy laughed, he was already asleep and Billy spent way too long watching him. Dark circles hung under Steve's eyes, paired with the flush on his cheeks Steve actually looked pale. Billy ran his fingers through his hair and laid back feeling just how worn out he really was(plus his face was starting to hurt again). 

Billy couldn't sleep, he just laid there next to Steve listening to him breath and trying to process what was happening. It was like there was this massive weight inside his head that wouldn't let him rest, it made his whole body feel restless and demanded he move. Giving Steve’s hand a soft kiss Billy crawled out of the bed, he lingered at the door not wanting to go. There was a calling, a voice telling him what was needed of him and he knew that he wasn't strong enough to ignore it. Taking one last lingering look at the sleeping boy he opened the door and headed for the woods that called him so diligently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft boys being soft is the best!  
> Now let me explain some things real quick.  
> Firstly, Billy is in-fact possessed by the mind flyer, but it's very weak after transferring into a new host.  
> Secondly, Nancy is just an asshole because I really don't care for her which is why I kinda just glossed right over-explaining why she was acting like a cheater.  
> Thirdly, this is after a month time jump so I felt the I love yous were appropriate this time lol  
> Lastly, from here on the boys are mostly apart save for a few times and Billy will be under the influence by then. So I hope you guys are still interested in seeing out the rest of the storyline!
> 
> Also! This chapter now has Fanart! Go check out the shower scene!   
> https://zayacv.tumblr.com/image/614230710889398272


	13. It's All In The Details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, I just discovered the world of ABO (alpha, beta, omega) and had to read all the Harringrove Fiction I could find on here lol  
> I pulled myself out of some very interesting Sterek fic that was recommended by a friend and omg I didn't know I needed to watch that show till now, to finish up this chapter.  
> Sooo this chapter is just setting up and I hope thats okay and you still enjoy it!  
> Shout out to ALL OF YOUUUU! Because I love you guys and y'all are amazing!!! T-T So happy from the sheer amount of love this is getting and I love talkin to you guys!

When Steve first woke up he assumed Billy was still in the house, he lazily forced himself out of the bed and went to check on the blond. After searching the house Steve felt a ball of anxiety settle into his chest, where the hell could he have gone? Billy had been in bad shape when they’d fallen asleep(granted he was well enough to fuck Steve’s brains out) and Steve cursed himself for being so exhausted. A part of him wanted to go looking for the blond but Steve knew Billy would come back to him when he was ready, maybe he needed some time. Maybe he was just as filled with emotional baggage as he was and needed space to wade through the feelings.

It took a lot of back and forth, but Steve finally convinced himself getting out if the house would be good for him. If Billy came back he could wait there, the house had food and a nice soft bed for him(and a very mushy note that Steve had left for him on the bed). Getting dressed Steve headed out to go see the kids, hopefully it would take his mind off the other boy(and he could check in on Max). 

* 

It seemed Steve had great timing, just as he pulled up at Mike's house the group of kids came pouring out, surprised they all looked between each other asking who invited Steve? 

“Thanks assholes.” Steve said walking over to the group hands on his hips. 

Max gave Steve a pointed look, she seemed to catch eye of something and turned away. Doing his very best not to freak out over the very harsh looking bruise on her cheek(Steve would definitely be calling Hopper later today), he looked down at himself wondering if he had something on him, the other kids muttered to themselves for a moment before deciding Steve could come along. 

“Okay… Steve… don’t freak out.” Dustin started. 

“What did you shitheads do?” Steve asked crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Nothing… we just…Well Lucas and Max found something on the way to Will’s house.” Mike spoke. 

“What? Not another demo thing, right?” Steve scoffed jokingly. 

“Why? You don't have your bat?” Dustin asked looking nervous. 

“You assholes were going to go chasing some fucked up monster by yourselves?!” Steve hissed taking another step closer to them. 

“What? No… We are going to grab El first…” Lucas chimed in. 

“And it's not alive!” Dustin groaned defensively. 

Giving them a pointed look Steve shook his head, he couldn't fucking wrap his head around how stupid the kids were sometimes. They thought there was something out there that could eat them and they still chose not to tell anyone, after everything they’d been through the kids still wanted to take the monster on alone. 

“El?! El is trying to lay low, morons! You think dragging her out and making her use her powers out in the open is laying low?” Steve asked the group waiting for them to understand what they were doing. 

“Well…” Dustin started. 

“It's from the upside down, she deserves to know if there's still something here in our world. What if it's dangerous?” Will spoke out breaking free from the group to face Steve. 

“If it's dangerous you call me. Or hopper, not El. Come on guys do you have any idea what Hopper would do if something happened to El?” 

"Shit, he's right guys, Hopper is a scary dude. I thought he was going to kill me the first time he saw me kiss El." Mike spoke, shaking his head. 

The kids looked between themselves before settling back on Steve who still looked fairly pissed. They agreed to show him instead of dragging El into it and promised if anything like this ever happened again they’d call him first(it was a lie, but it made Steve feel better). 

"Alright, now everyone in the car. Max, sidebar." Steve nodded and walked a few feet away with Max. 

"What happened to your face." Steve asked switching gears from angry mother to soft and smoothing. 

"What happened to your neck?" Max asked giving him that same pointed look. 

Steve felt his face drop, of course she would recognize her brothers handy work and suddenly the way she had been looking at him since the drive-ins had started making sense. Clearing his throat Steve shifted trying to decide what course of action he wanted to take; he could tell her the truth, but that would mean he’d be admitting out loud for the very first time that he was into guys and currently Billy(he hadn't even really admitted the first part to himself). Or he could point out it wasn't about him…. 

“Okay, fair. Billy and I…Yeah, we are seeing each other. Billy told me about your dad. He conveniently left out that mark on your cheek though." Steve tried to ignore the fact that Max now knew her brother was fucking him. 

"He's not my dad! Neil is a psycho!” Max hissed angry, but stopped. “He almost killed Billy... He wouldn't stop hitting him and I was scared.” Her voice sounded small at it almost broke several times. 

“There was so much blood, and the sounds…” Max swallowed and it was hard to listen to. “I could hear his face bre-breaking Neil was hitting him so hard. But I had to stop it! I couldn't let Neil kill him! I had to stop him, I had to!” Max's voice broke and tears swelled up in her eyes as she looked at him desperately. 

Steve instinctively opened his arms and took a step toward her to give her a hug, but she put a hand up stopping him dead in his tracks. 

"I've never seen him like that before, I thought he cared about us.” Max moaned letting the hurt strain her voice. “But he was going to kill him, and Billy was going to let him. God, he wouldn't even fight back! Neil started choking Billy and he made this sound like he was drowning… I got Neil off but he… he hit me.” Max looked ashamed hiding her face, and god Steve wanted to comfort her but he knew she wasn't ready. 

“Billy lost it,” Max wailed letting herself cry, she wrapped her arms around herself and continued. “He hit Neil, and he was crying, screaming at Neil not to touch me, my mom was screaming, we were all just screaming and then Billy stopped. He helped me up and we were leaving, b-but Neil was running at us and, and Billy broke his leg.” At this point Max was shaking and Steve was clenching his jaw so tightly it hurt. 

“It was awful! I pulled Billy outside and he just…” She shook her head looking down at the ground as if he were there in front of her again. “He just broke. I tried to tell him it wasn't his fault but he just kept saying he was sorry! I didn't even know he could be sorry!” Max let the sobs die down and wiped at her face. 

“Then he drove me to Lucas’ house and told me not to go home… I didn't want to leave him, but he said he was going…” She looked up at him shyly. “To see you….” It looked like she was still holding something back, but Steve let it go. 

“He came over, I took really good care of him Max. Billy- he's okay.” Steve said, giving her a gentle shove. 

“Promise?” It was weak and sounded so incredibly painful. 

“I promise, last time I saw him… Billy was good, he seemed like himself. Even made fun of me and teased me about my six kids.” 

They both laughed, Max wiped at her face again trying to look less disheveled . 

* 

Steve let her sit in Lucas’ lap with very little objections and did his best not to keep looking at her in the rearview mirror. 

“So what is this thing?” Steve asked confused as to why they were so convinced it was from the upside down. 

“It's a deer.” Lucas answered. 

“It WAS a deer.” Max corrected. 

“So why do you think it's from the upside down?” 

“It was torn to shreds. Like guts ripped out leg missing blood everywhere torn to shreds.” Lucas answered, Max nodded beside him. 

“There's other animals out there, maybe som-” 

“There’s something tangled in the guts… it looks like a ball of roots from the tunnels.” 

That was enough for Steve to shut up, he nodded and felt that familiar feeling of fear and adrenaline creep up into his chest. Why the hell did this shit keep happening, El closed the door so why were there things still spilling over? Clenching his hands tightly Steve took stock of what he had in his car that could be used as a weapon, nail bat, crank for the jack, his lug wrench, he had that health kit with alcohol and bandages, Steve could probably turn it into a molotof… no, that would probably end with him in flames(or the whole woods turning into an inferno). 

Biting down his worries he listened to the kids talk about what it was or what it could be, Dustin was convinced it was another dart just unhatched. Mike and Will wondered if maybe it was just something the monster ate and spit out. Lucas and Max were sure it was an egg that would hatch out some new creature. Wonderful. 

* 

Steven laid down some ground rules after he failed to get the kids to stay in the car, they would listen to him at all times, they would NOT touch ANYTHING, they would get weapons but would only use them in they couldn't run, if anything attacked them they would run and let Steve handle it. They all nodded and let Steve think they would actually do as he said. Handing out weapons Steve tossed Max the keys, he knew he was going to regret this. 

“And don’t lose my stuff shitheads, I need that if I get a flat.” 

“Really Steve? You're worried about your crap now?” Dustin asked dryly. 

“Hey, just keep your weapons ready and don’t lose them alright.” 

* 

It really wasn't very far from the road and Steve could smell the fresh copper in the air before he could actually see the deer. It looked like a furry lump, Steve stumbled over a log hidden under a pile of freshly fallen leaves. The kids tried to stifle laughter and Steve considered flicking them off. On the path they walked up to the deer that was oddly devoid of mess. Looking around it almost looked too neat. 

“Whoa…. That thing is really-” 

“Gross.” Max cut off Dustin. 

“Stay back.” Steve warned as he took a step closer to the body, stepping around to see it from the front he could see the black ball of… vines? Roots? 

They kids inched closer till they were standing only a foot away from Steve as he crouched down to get a better look at it. The thing was definitely eaten by a demo something, it had the same pattern as the monsters flowered teeth, god it was so fresh Steve could still see some wet blood on the dirt under it making a dark puddle of mudd. 

“Anyone else think it's weird that it's out here in the open like this?” Dustin asked looking around. 

Steve used the end of the bat to touch the deer’s head making sure it was really dead (not that it could be alive with this kind of damage), he had just touched the bat to the flap of skin covering the ball, lightly lifting when he thought about what Dustin had said. 

“What? You think we did this as a joke or something?” Lucas asked looking offended. 

“No, it's just there’s nothing close by but houses. No one saw the things the last two times they were here, why is this one so close?” 

“Hey, don’t you guys come back here a lot? Like isn’t this the path you guys take to get to Will’s from Lucas’ and Mike’s house?” Steve asked looking back at them over his shoulder. 

“Yeah.” They answered together. Suddenly feeling very stupid Steve pulled away from the dead deer, fuck, fuck,fuck. Looking around Steve could see all the very clear indications now, he opened his mouth to yell at the kids to retreat when the ball cracked where the bat had lightly grazed it. “TRAP!” Steve yelled as the mess of tangled roots split open and spores shot out into the air. 

He was about to retreat, about to haul the kids back to his car, but the white fluffy spores covered him and he choked on them falling on his back kicking his feet to get away from the deer. Everyone scrambled, Steve turned trying to run after the kids but he hit the ground feeling heavy. With his vision blurring he watched as all the others followed him down to the ground. It was a trap and Steve walked them right into it. 

The sound of leaves crunching made Steve turn his head, he wanted a look at what was going to kill him … but it wasn't a monster. It was a person and Steve tried desperately to keep his eyes open, what was he doing there? 

“Billy?” Steve muttered, his eyes fluttering shut while fingers twitched toward him. 

  


The woods had called him home, he could see it clear, smell it, taste it. Billy drove straight to an abandoned backstreet close to where he met Steve regularly. A small rundown shack was hidden well under piles of dead leaves and a fallen branch, only a short walk from the end of the road. Billy walked inside and was greeted by the very large demogorgon, or at least that was the name Billy called forward when he saw it. However _he _called it his pet instead, and suddenly Billy could feel him inside himself and it brought the memories flooding back. Stumbling back by the suddenness of it Billy tried to run, but his legs were frozen in place and he couldn't breathe.__

___You can't escape me, you're mine. Body, and mind.__ _

___Fists clenching Billy bit down hard trying to regain control of himself, closing his eyes he refused to be used like a fucking puppet. This was his body and nothing was going to ever tell him what to do again! Slowly he moved forward and the other being inside him roared bringing Billy crashing down to his knees._ _ _

___“NO!” Billy yelled punching the ground till blood spattered out and he could feel the pain in every inch of his body._ _ _

___Heavily breathing Billy staggered to his feet, he could feel the radiating pain of a broken bone and it kept him grounded enough to walk to the door. Only stopping when the gangly pet stepped in front of him, and looking down Billy could feel the bone shifting under his skin healing. Taking a shaky breath Billy watched as the split skin pulled back into each other slowly dulling the pain till it was gone and Billy was being lulled to sleep in his own body. Stomach rolling Billy swayed feeling dizzy while spots danced across his vision._ _ _

____Do not do that again! Healing shouldn't be wasted on such useless things. You are mine and you will obey.__ _ _

___Fuck, he was going to throw up but when he hunched over nothing came out and he heaved dryly. What was happening to him? What the hell was this thing inside him?_ _ _

___“What do you want?” Billy whimpered with his arms around his abdomen._ _ _

____I wanted Steve Harrington, but you will do.__ _ _

___“Steve…” Billy whispered feeling helpless.___

___*_ _ _

___The demogorgon hunted in the night, Billy worked on constructing a plan to ensnare El and the rest of the scooby gang. The thing inside Billy demanded complete and total obedience, but he kept pushing back, feeling out the perimeter of it, testing limits and boundaries. Billy found a memory bank and slipped in before he was shut out, double vision caused Billy to ache, god everything hurt. Reaching out Billy could feel someone else- no something else- he could feel it's pain and smell it's rot. Flashes of memories connected the dots and Billy recoiled at the feel of maggots wriggling on him, gagging on the taste in it's mouth and screamed._ _ _

___*___

___Treading carefully Billy searched for information inside himself, little things, tiny tidbits of useful knowledge. Like the fact that it was cut off from his real power, it had to store it up to have enough to do certain things, it could only play host in two(demogorgon not included because he wasn't inside it like he was inside Billy), that Billy was the one using his healing powers on his own, and that he was weak. But most importantly he couldn't transfer into a new host, not now and that meant that he needed Billy, and Billy’s cooperation._ _ _

___It needed Billy, because it was too weak to properly hold him into submission 24/7 and Billy used that to make his own demands. A power struggle ensued and Billy fought with everything he had using the things in his life that he loved as an anchor, his mother and her beautiful golden hair in the sun, Max’s fire and piercing eyes, and Steve._ _ _

___*___

___Laying the trap was easy enough, Max would be through soon and she was curious enough to look but cautious enough to bring in the prey Billy was after. Using a fresh kill from the early hours of dawn Billy laid the newly dead deer in the middle of a well used path that he knew Max, Lucas and Mike had made themselves. Swooping the leaves away so the deer would be easier to spot Billy really hoped that Max would use her goddam head and see what he’d laid out for her._ _ _

___Keeping his thoughts very guarded Billy only thought of things he knew wouldn't be suspicious, keeping the undertones out of his head completely. Billy hoped that laying the body ON the path, no signs of struggle, and the obvious way that someone had cleared the leaves would be enough to give her a heads up._ _ _

___*___

___Of course things wouldn't go according to plan, Billy watched from behind a tree not too far off as Steve walked the kids right up to the bait. Sighing heavily he could see that El was not with them, which meant he’d need to come up with a new plan to trap her. Maybe he could just grab her at her house? Only he didn't know where she lived… or who she lived with. Crap._ _ _

___Pulling up his bandana Billy walked over to Steve as he fell to the ground, seeing him there filled him with dread. Eyes flickering to the spill of red hair Billy had wished Max wasn't so upset, because he knew she was smart enough to have seen the trap from a mile away… if she hadn't just watched her family fall apart. Kneeling down in front of Steve Billy rubbed his knuckles against the freckle dotted cheek._ _ _

___“You idiot.. You should have stayed home.”_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BWHAHAHAHA  
> I'm so evil, EVIILLL!  
> But I promise the everyone is going to be okay!


	14. See Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter is LONG. and its from three different points of view, little Max wanted her time in the spot light and man did she earn it! Baby girl is a bad ass in this chapter. So Enjoy and I hope its not too much, or super confusing.  
> All my love and gratitude to you amazing people! You really have no idea how amazing this is for me, I love seeing the comments and all the kuddos! <3<3  
> Thank you Thank you!

“I’m aware that my plan didn't work, thanks.”

Click. 

“She was supposed to be here! The idiot probably convinced them not to call her, dammit!” 

Click.

“No we can't kill them, we kill them and she kills us.” 

Click. 

“We're fine, we have leverage if nothing else.” 

Click. 

"Are you an idiot?" 

Click. 

"It was rhetorical... Jesus."’ 

Click. 

“Just shut up and let me think! Fuck.” Click. “Oh? Okay, eat me then bitch. Oh, yeah that's right you're too wea-.” The sound of Billy groaning in pain caused Steve to jerk his head up, dazed his eyes searched frantically till he spotted Billy on his knees hunched over cradling his head. Jerking himself up Steve made the horrifying revelation that he was tied to a chair like a hostage straight out of a bad movie, and his stomach turned. Looking down Steve swallowed past the rising bile and chewed on the cloth gag in his mouth, he was strangled with panic. Wrist tied tightly to the arms of heavy wooden office chairs, the kind you’d find in the waiting room of a really fancy law firm or doctor's office, his chest strapped in with no give and his ankles tied to match his wrists. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck, Steve couldn't fucking breathe past the gag and all the spit collecting in his mouth, tears burned his eyes and he really was going to throw up now. Strong hands were on his shoulders, something metal in the fingers and Steve made a choking sound that resembled a scream, Billy was kneeling down in front of him cupping his face and shushing him, with the cool metal pressed into his cheek. Panic ripped at him and he shook his head thrashing around trying to pry himself from the fucking chair. “Steve! Listen to me baby, just breathe. Breathe, I’m right here baby, I’m right here.” Billy spoke evenly slipping his hands to the back of his head and digging in his fingertips. Agonizingly slow Steve started to hear Billy, see him there looking like he was himself and maybe Steve was crazy, maybe he was just hearing things, seeing things? Maybe Billy hadn't been talking to himself in the fucking cornor of the room and everything was okay? Steve was looking at Billy desperate to believe his own lies, and it calmed him enough to let out a frightened sob. 

“Steve, please. You’ll wake the kids if you don’t stay quiet.” Billy looked over his shoulder at the five kids tied to chairs with their backpacks sitting neatly next to them. “You don't want to scare them do you?” Billy asked turning back to Steve and wiping his tears away with one thumb. 

Steve moaned sadly when he looked at the kids, he’d forgotten all about them and god why had he been so fucking stupid. Looking back to Billy Steve tried to plead with him around the gag in his mouth. 

“Shhh, I just need you guys to lure El here. I need to open the gates and then you can leave with the brats.” Billy spoke softly, but after the last word left his mouth he tilted his head to the side as if he was hearing something Steve couldn't. 

Billy stood up and Steve cried out trying to reach for him, looking down at him Billy grabbed his chin softly, popping open his zippo lighter that was in his other hand then snapping it shut with a ‘click’. “He’s tied up, what the hell could he possibly do?” 

“I said no killing.” Billy turned Steve's head from side to side and scoffed at nothing, click. “These are her friends, her family we start killing them off and she's going to make sure you're dead this time. Seeing as I'm attached to you I say, hard pass.” 

Feeling utterly defeated Steve looked over at the kids who started to stir, wide eyes Steve looked up at Billy who was talking to himself frowning and looking lost in his own head. Yanking at the ropes Steve tried to get his stupid pea brain to work(Hello! Now is the time for thinking goddammit!), looking over at Lucas Steve spotted his bat. If he could get it somehow. What? He’d bash Bill’s brains in? Nope.(Then it's not very useful is it?!) Why was Steve such an idiot? He should have called Hopper the second he thought something was wrong, the absolute moment the kids had told him about the deer Hopper should have been speeding over to check it out himself. Fuck, Steve was an idiot! The click brought his attention back to Billy. 

“What, you want a line up? You were in that kid's head I don't know them!” Billy pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, click. 

“All information is useful information. Let's see, I’ll dig through the memories.” 

Steve watched as Billy eyes started moving rapidly under his lids, it was dizzying to try and keep up with. The kids started to make fearful sounds and Steve did his best to comfort them by trying to draw their attention to him instead of the room where they were trapped. Billy staggered back, he touched his head, Steve wondered what the hell had just happened. Tuning Billy looked at Will and gave him a simpathc look and Steve could see the knowing on both their faces, fuck Billy was so possessed and they were so fucked! 

“Tough break kid. That's some serious shit you got in your head.” Billy clenched his jaw, click, and looked to be thinking about something far away. 

Steve watched Billy come back to the present and look at Will again, they shared another look that Steve couldn't register and then Billy sighed, click, walking over to Lucas. Fingers reached out to snatch his chin and turn his head side to side like he’d done with Steve only rougher, Steve growled trying to get Billy’s attention back on him. Pale blue eyes flickered back to him and Steve pleaded, sounding far more desperate than he’d meant to, now that the kids were awake. Click. 

“Relax, I’m not gonna kill’em. Just assessing…” Billy scoffed, tossing Lucas’ head away softly enough that Steve didn't growl again, click. 

“Sinclair. Worthless, he was the power hitter but they have El now. Only thing he’s good for is throwing rocks.” Billy walked to the next kid and his eyes looked softer, click. 

“Max, worthless. Just my punk sister, but she knows how to bide her time.” Billy grabbed her hand for a moment, squeezed, then moved away. 

“Dustin… Fan favorite, he’s the brain. Useful.” Billy ruffled his hair flipping his hat off and looking back to Max when it thudded to the ground. 

“Mike… The heart, this kid is with the girl El, he’s important. This is our big gun.” Billy hissed in pain and pulled away from the kid strapped to the chair. “No we can't kill him!” 

“I don't fucking care if he pissed you off, I don’t fucking care! You want that girl to open the gates, don’t fucking kill the boy she’s in love with or trust me, she’ll never stop till you're a pile of fucking ash.” Billy answered before grabbing his head and reeling away. 

Curling over into himself Billy clung to the nearby wall to stay upright he clawed at his head shaking and groaning in pain at the effort it took to keep himself in line, Billy punched the wall so hard Steve and the kids made shocked sounds, trying to stay grounded. 

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" After a few moments he settled back down and stood upright smoothing his clothes out and pushing his hair out of his face, Steve watched him with wide eyes. 

“I don't care about the fucking kid. I just don’t feel like being ripped apart or murdered by some chick with superpowers! Get the girl, get your fucking shit together, then kill whoever the fuck you want except me and mine.” 

Steve couldn't believe what he’d just heard, scared panicked sounds were muffled by the cloth in the kid’s mouths, but god, the sound made Steve feel so fucking helpless. Looking back over at Billy who had gotten back to his feet and was heading right for him Steve managed to wiggle his wrists so much that they were starting to bleed; Billy snatched them with both hands, fingers digging in tightly as he glared. 

“Stop struggling Harrington, you’ll only make things worse.” Steve felt his heart jump into his throat at the way Billy said his name. 

Steve grabbed for Billy with his fingers but the blond pulled away and ignored the way Steve called after him. 

“Next.” He huffed walking back over to the kids. “Will, you two know each other well.” 

“Lastly, Steve… useless, he's the babysitter.” Billy stopped, he touched the cloth in Steve’s mouth tenderly. “Because I said so.” Billy whispered looking lost. 

“Just because they ain't what we wanted doesn't mean they're dead weight. We can use them for something.” 

"I can use them. Bait takes as many people as I say it does." Billy hissed snapping out of his daze. 

Billy turned to the door a few seconds before it opened, he sighed and closed his eyes as a demogorgon and another deer limped through the door. The smell hit Steve like a truck, the thing was rotting, chunks of flesh hung down from a large wound on it's stomach, the edges shriveled drying from the open air and it’s body was alive with maggots, patches of fur were gone showing bone underneath, hind leg ripped away. It must have been dead for weeks, but still it stood and walked. 

Max, Dustin,and Mike started screaming under their gag and Steve looked back over at them trying to keep them calm. Lucas and Will were frozen, eyes wide as they watched the unnatural animal. The creatures walked in the room and stood by Billy looking up at him, Steve cringed away gagging, trying to shake off the maggots that dropped down into his lap. 

Think, think, think. Goddammit, Billy cursed himself(Now is the fucking time to think of something! Anything!), of course the inter-dimensional entity wouldn't want to keep six kinds and a useless teenaged boy without a reason. 

_What is he, if not sustenance for our pet._

__“I don't know but he’s not food!” Billy hissed taking a step into the room, the deer followed._ _

___We need food, and your sentiment will not keep us from it.__ _

___"I'll find something, just leave him the fuck alone!" Billy snapped, turning to face the deer that leered after him._ _ _

___Think, think, think, THINK! Adrenaline coursed through Billy’s body urging him to find an answer, any answer that would help Steve keep (or anyone else) from becoming food. Okay, what does Steve have that's useful. Empty house and a connection to the kids… He also has everyone's trust and they all care about him. But it was all useless! Billy didn't know anything about El, looking back over at Steve Billy gnawed on the inside of his cheek._ _ _

___“The girl from the movies.” Billy turned back to Steve who met his eyes with a confused look. “That was her, that was El._ _ _

___Turning on his heel he looked at Max, she was crying looked like a fucking wreck. Clenching his jaw Billy turned away from her. “It’s Hopper’s kid. I took you to her house a few times… Fuck.”_ _ _

___“Okay, Okay. I can use him, I can use them all. I need to Isolate her. If I remove Hopper I can… No, that won't work, she’d just go running to the Byers. Maybe I could nab them too. That just leaves Nancy for her to call for backup… in less the love birds are together.” Billy started pacing like a wild animal._ _ _

____Isolation does not require living beings.__ _ _

___“Just shut the hell up, I’m making the fucking plan, so I say if and when you kill something.”_ _ _

____You will not speak to us with such a tone, we are your master and we command you!__ _ _

___Lighting rang though his body and a shrill scream so loud it dropped him to his knees, a feeling that was becoming very familiar now. The entity wanted full control and Billy just hadn't been so inclined to give it to him. So he would incapacitate Billy in an attempt to gain submission, only it drove Billy harder to defy him._ _ _

___“I have a plan, will you just shut up and listen?!” Billy hissed while he cradled his head in his hands._ _ _

____Speak.__ _ _

___“I’ll give you Hopper and the girl. You can have the whole fucking town and fuck if I care the whole world. Just give me them on a little piece of earth. I want the kids and the boy…” Billy huffed. “You can't do it without me.”_ _ _

___The sound of Steve whimpering pulled Billy’s attention, fuck he looked so desperate and it ripped through Billy(he couldn't even make himself look at Max). Steve shook his head at Billy begging him not to do it, begging him not to hurt the people he cared about. A part of Billy loved the way Steve looked so helpless, it made his whole body ache to touch him again. The demogorgon took a step closer to them, Billy snapped out of his head and pulled away. It was only a second of distraction, but it was enough._ _ _

____Kill the boy.__ _ _

___The demogorgon reached out toward Steve and Billy grabbed it’s arm stopping it from touching Steve who tried to pull away._ _ _

___“This my price.” The large creature swung it's arm and sent Billy crashing to the ground, the nail bat clatting on the floor as Billy hit Lucas’ chair on the way down._ _ _

____Our deal was for the redhead, no one else.__ _ _

___“Things changed! My terms changed too."_ _ _

____No.__ _ _

___"You don't fucking touch him!”_ _ _

___Steve looked down at him drowning in fear, all the blood had drained from his face and his eyes were red from trying not to cry, Billy’s stomach churned with adrenalin, Think, Think, Think. Screaming Steve tried to pull away from the large Demogorgon as it started reaching for him again, mouth open, a unnatural snarl in the air as it lurched forward. Grabbing the bat Billy got to his feet and smashed the deer’s head in, he hit it over and over till there was only a puddle of chunks and bone before the monster turned on him, grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground._ _ _

____Insolent fool!__ _ _

___“No fucking goat no way to pass on the smoke without me. You got lucky, one dog survived, but you don’t have a way into it's mind anymore and that means, I’m all you got now.” Billy choked out letting the bat fall._ _ _

____No, goat. Means more power, means more control.__ _ _

___It tossed Billy to the ground standing tall waiting for orders, clenching his jaw Billy could feel it, the power growing and pushing him out of his own mind. Billy fought to keep his claim, the entity culled all it's strength and slammed Billy out of his brain space locking him behind thick walls. Body laid on the ground curling and twisting in pain, howling at the internal fighting and the pain that shot through him like lighting surging through him charing everything it touched. Billy ground his teeth and forced his body to roll onto his hands and knees pulling his arm back to slam into the ground._ _ _

___“Fuck!!!” Billy screamed clawing at the walls holding him out._ _ _

___This is Billy’s body, his mind, his space and nothing could keep him from it, letting all the hurt, anger, pain, and hate engulf him Billy barreled through the walls in his mind setting everything ablaze with the haunting memories that kept him on fire through most of his life._ _ _

___Watching his mom pack her things, begging her not to leave him, packing his own and running after her as she walked out the door that was slammed in his face. The phone calls with her, she sounded happy, sounded grateful to be gone, and Billy begged, pleaded for her to take him. The way she called less and less till it stopped all together and left Billy sobbing by the phone. Hurt._ _ _

___Meeting Max for the first time, the way Neil had hugged her and smiled, laughed and smoothed her hair down to lay flat. The crushing responsibility for the favored child, and the slavery he felt when he was teathered to her by his ‘parents’. The way Neil hit him for anything Max did to upset him. Watching her be showered loved, while he starved for it. Hate._ _ _

___Neil hitting him for the very first time after his mother left, he called her a whore and Billy demanded his dad take it back. When he told Billy to man up, stop crying over a bitch who could care less if he was dead. Any time that Neil caught him crying after that would end with Billy bleeding, till he stopped crying around the older Hargrove altogether. The very first time his dad broke a bone from hitting Billy so hard. The sick sound of his arm getting ripped out of socket, the crunch of his nose breaking, the immense fear when Neil hit him so hard he felt his eye pop and couldn't see for three days. There was so much to pull from. Pain and anger._ _ _

___Fire._ _ _

___“This is MY body! Mine! I own this, and I control it! You will not touch MY kids, MY boyfriend. MINE! And I will kill us both if you ever try again!” Billy roared on his hands and knees breaking his hand into the concrete till he couldn't feel the power strangling him anymore. It was merely a tingle in the back of his mind._ _ _

___Fine, you may have them. When the world is mine, you may have yours and will be left to your piece of untouched earth._ _ _

___Billy won. The relief washed over him, the pounding in his ears quieted, and his heart slowed, adrenaline faded leaving him feeling his mangled hand and hearing the sobs and screams. Taking a breath Billy got to his feet, he could already feel the bones in his hand realigning and seeming themselves back together, holding up his good hand Billy tried to quiet the kids._ _ _

___“Shut up! It's me, for fucks sake.” Billy muttered to them before looking at the demogorgon, his plan already formed in his head. “You stay here, watch them. Do not kill them.” It was an order._ _ _

___“As for you.” Billy walked over to Steve and grabbed his face with one hand putting the other behind his back. “I said not to kill you, but it will hurt you. Don’t be stupid, don't let that pretty HAIR of yours get messed up.... And don't get them killed.”_ _ _

___Looking into Steve’s face Billy couldn't help himself, he planted a rough kiss on the corner of Steve's mouth and hated the way it made Steve whine. Putting his forehead to Steve’s Billy looked into his eyes, fuck he really didn't want to leave him._ _ _

___“I love you, please don’t be stupid.”_ _ _

___Pulling away Billy turned to leave stopping in front of Max’s chair. Looking down he gave her a dark disheartening look before bending over and kissing the top of her head. Billy put his hand on her wrist tugging the rope and tapped her temple before walking to the door._ _ _

___“And Max…” He drummed his fingers on the wall. “Same to you kid.” Turning he left them alone with the Demogorgon. Max watched him leave, she tried to keep the tears in check but when Billy had fallen to the ground and started convulsing she had lost it, it took a lot to make them stop. Closing her eyes she listened. The car door slammed shut and the engine roared to life, she took a breath. The wheels screeched as Billy drove off, and Max waited till she couldn't hear the distant sound of the Camaro's engine._ _ _

___Taking a deep breath Max snapped her eyes open. Okay, she could do this, she could one hundred percent do this. Clutched tightly in her hand was Billy’s zippo lighter, her ankles weren't bound like the rest of them and the knot for her chest and wrist on the opposite hand were facing up. Billy wanted her free, but why?_ _ _

___When he had bent over to offer Steve the threat he flashed her three numbers two, seven, seven, pointed to the demogorgon, made a gun and pulled the trigger. Okay, simple enough, he wanted her to kill the thing, with a gun, that was locked somewhere in the room. First things first, find the lock. Scanning the room Max couldn't see anything that had a lock on it, no safe, no cabinet, no chest, or box. What the hell was Billy seeing that she wasn't??_ _ _

___After about twenty minutes Max groaned in frustration and started tapping to the others in morse code, she was thankful that the guys had insisted she and Steve learn last year after Will had saved all their asses with it._ _ _

___‘L-O-O-K F-O-R L-O-C-K.’_ _ _

___Confusion showed on everyone's face and Max froze when she saw the demogorgon start to stir, fucking shit, how the hell was she going to ask for help if she couldn't even tap without the threat of being murdered? Crap, Max had to force tears back, everything had been so fucked up lately and everything made her cry(it was super annoying). But that was understandable right? Her brother was possessed, she sure remembers Johnathan crying when it was Will._ _ _

___Sighing she started looking the room over again, slowly, so slowly that she had time to process each and everything in the little shack. God, there wasn't anything in there that would be helpful! Though she guessed the pitchfork and shovel were useful if it came down to a fight with the monster. Ugh, the deer smell was starting to get to her. After another thirty or so minutes rolled past Max had fully given up on the damn lock. Who needs a gun anyway? She had a fucking pitch fork._ _ _

___Shutting her eyes Max again tried to calm herself, Billy needed her, he needed her and she wasn't going to fail him. She just needed to think like him, think, think. What did he do that was out of place? What did he do that screamed look at me?_ _ _

___Max could do this, she could, she lived with Billy for years and sure, they weren't joined at the hip or whatever but she knew him pretty well. What did he do that was suspicious? Dustin, that was very un-Billy, ruffling his hair and he had looked at her when his hat hit the ground!_ _ _

___‘D-U-S W-H-A-T I-N H-A-T’_ _ _

___‘M-A-R-B-L-E-S’_ _ _

___Marbles? Max faintly remembered Lucas telling her Dustin had started doing that after Will had come back from the upside down, something about telling Will that they could protect him scooby doo style. Ugh, of course Dustin would say something that stupid and think cartoon logic applied to real life._ _ _

___Okay, marbles. What else? Um, the hair thing. Why would he say hair instead of head? Looking at Steve’s hair Max had no idea what the hell that one was about. Did Steve have something in his hair she didn't know about? Unlikely, while she could totally see Dustin walking around with stuff stashed in his hair, she couldn't see Steve doing that. Okay, maybe more literal? He definitely had products in his hair. But what was that important? Oh, yes!_ _ _

___‘H-A-I-R S-P-R-A-Y?’_ _ _

___Fuck, no, not yet! The demogorgon started walking closer to her and Max felt her heart jump into her throat, fear and adrelinen urging her to stop or hurry up, or maybe just not let a hungry monster within biting distance. Steve started making noise, yelling and hopping around in his chair to distract the thing. While Dustin urgently tapped against his chair. Shifting it took a swing at Steve flipping his chair over on the ground and hissing down at him. Drool spilled down onto Steve's chest and he struggled in the chair trying to free himself._ _ _

___‘M-Y B-A-C-K-P-A-C-K’_ _ _

___It was now or never. Max snapped her eyes open and flipped the lighter open she ran her thumb over and watched it flicker to life. It burned her wrist when the rope caught fire, but she couldn't even feel it because she was wound so tight. The demogorgon kicked Steve in the ribs, the force knocking the chair over again so now it was on it's back with Steve making sounds like a fish out of water. It bent down to grab him and jerked the chair up by the rope around Steve’s chest off the ground over it's head as it screeched again._ _ _

___Max was trembling when the ropes snapped and she worked desperately to untie the knots that Billy (thankfully) had left loose. snatching the lighter from her lap and bounding from the chair, she slid on her knees over to Dustin’s hat and scattered the marbles on the ground just behind the monster. It dropped Steve from above it’s head causing the chair to splinter when it crashed into the ground. Fumbling to get the bag open, tears blurred her vision and it drove the fear harder. The demogorgon took a step toward her and stumbled over the marbles giving her just enough time to rip the bag open. Yanking the spray free she clicked the lighter to life and lit that fucker on fire._ _ _

___Getting to her feet she could hear herself screaming, pressing forward as it scrambled back away from her making a piercing sound as it burned. Steve was up, wrist still bound to the broken pieces of the chair bat in hand, swinging the bat he hit the creature dead center in it's open mouth.Thwack, it sounded wet and he yanked the bat free, pulling back and kicking the thing’s knee out Steve hit downward making it collapses in on itself. Max stopped spraying when Steve hit it again and blood spattered across her face, she took a few steps back and tripped over the marbles landing on her ass, she pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed. Steve just kept hitting and hitting and hitting till the sound of the bat hitting the concrete was the only sound left._ _ _

___Max pulled her gag from her mouth. “Steve.” She croaked, swallowing past the spit in her mouth._ _ _

___“Steve, it's dead!” She yelled getting to her feet._ _ _

___Max watched him stagger back dropping the bat, she clenched her jaw trying to calm herself down, but the longer she looked at him the angrier she got. Steve turned to face her and she barriled at him, crashing her fists into his chest._ _ _

___“You said he was okay! You promised me he was okay!” Max screamed jerking away from him when he tried to catch her hands then hitting him again and again. “You lied to me, you're a liar! You were supposed to take care of him! I trusted you!”_ _ _

___Steve yanked her against his chest and Max wailed into his shirt fisting it up in her hands. “You said he was okay… I didn't want to leave him alone, but he said he wanted to tell you he loved you. I shouldn't have let him go. He almost died and I just let him leave! We should have stopped him!”_ _ _

___Max cried for a little longer, Steve held her tightly. She wasn't sure when he’d taken the pieces of chair out of the rope on his wrists but they were gone, he rubbed her shoulders soothingly, hushing her softly with reassurances of it not being her fault. Taking one last shuddering breath Max pulled away._ _ _

___They untied the rest of the group in silence, Max felt guilty for blaming Steve but she couldn't bring herself to take it back yet. Max guessed her and Billy were more alike than she thought with the way they both let the white hot anger do whatever it wanted. Everyone took a minute to recover, they gathered up their bags and tried to pretend they hadn't all been crying. Lucas hugged Max and she let him, watching as Dustin clung to Steve who did his best to soothe him, Will hugged Mike, but then he was trying to talk Will down from a panic attack shortly after they let go._ _ _

___Stepping out into the daylight Max winced trying to blink past the blinding sun, she turned her head and put her hand up. Once she could see again she frowned, well she found the lock. It was on an old wooden cabinet that was pressed against the wall just outside of the door, the thing looked rotted and she wondered if any gun in there was even usable._ _ _

___“I guess that's why he tapped on the wall…. I’m so stupid.” Max muttered under her breath as she reached for the lock and input the numbers Billy had given her._ _ _

___“Anyone know how to shoot a gun?” She asked grabbing a hunting rifle out of the cabinet, it looked new enough._ _ _

___“Yeah… Nancy taught me.” Steve said, grabbing the gun from Max and plucked the box of ammo from the top shelf._ _ _

___“Come on guys, we gotta warn Hopper and El.” Steve spoke evenly as he loaded the gun._ _ _

___Max prayed they wouldn't need the gun, because she didn't think Steve would be able to shoot Billy and Max wouldn't be able to either._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was a lot. XD


	15. Find Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Spring break is super crazy when you are in a STATE NATIONAL EMERGENCY. Oh yeah, super fun. Don't worry though everything is fine here aside for crazed shoppers buying up EVERYTHING, but thats not why you're here!   
> Sorry this chapter took so long to get posted up, and its a bit short to boot. I actually cut it in half. Oops, sorry! I needed some cliff hangers, you guys know I love leaving y'all in suspense.

They wasted no time, they ignored their burning lungs, their aching muscles and sore feet, they ran all the way back to the closest house, Steve was proud. Will’s. And it was heart wrenchingly empty. Both cars parked in the driveway giving them the cruelest taste of false hope, Will tore through the house calling out for his family only to be met with disappointment.

Steve ran straight to the phone and called the station, they informed him that Hopper was out on a call and no one had heard from him in the last hour and a half. Cursing Steve hung up the phone and grabbed Jonathan’s keys. 

* 

It was quiet on the drive over to Steve’s house. Everyone was too afraid to say the wrong thing, Mike and Dustin were trying to keep Will from having another breakdown, but he was holding on by a string. Max was watching out the window willing Billy to show himself, Lucas was doing his best to soothe her. Steve couldn't let himself feel anything, not yet, not when he was so close to losing it. 

They sat in the car feeling defeated when Steve pulled into his driveway, his car was in front of them parked like it hadn't been abandoned in the woods when they had been abducted. Hopper’s police car parked by the curb, empty. The front door was wide open and there were spores dotting the welcome mat. 

No one wanted to go inside and confirm what they already knew, but Steve needed to see it. Needed to know that Billy had gotten away with his plans. Swallowing hard he stepped out of the car and made his way to the door, Steve’s heart sank immediately. Four bodies had been dragged out, all adults or close to it, Steve stepped inside to search for any signs of El having been there. 

Hopper and the rest of them hadn't even made it more than four feet into his house, Steve crouched down when he spotted the spare key on the ground by where a petite body had landed.... It was clear the bodies had been Hopper, Joyce, Jonathan and Nancy. Nancy had properly insisted on coming because she knew where the key was, and she knew every inch of Steve’s house, Jonathan tagged along because he couldn't help himself when it came to Nancy and Joyce would have probably told Hopper to go right to hell if he thought she was sitting this out. Steve had admired Joyce for her fierce love of her boys, she literally walked through hell for Will and never gave up on him, not for one second. 

Now Steve wished she hadn't been so zealous, maybe she'd be safe, instead of caught in a trap. Unable to help himself Steve took the stairs two at a time and jogged to his bedroom door, pressing his head to the wood Steve sighed. No matter how much he wished for it, Steve knew Billy wouldn't be on the other side, perched perfectly on his bed with that wicked grin and golden hair falling over his shoulders. Still he hoped. 

The disappointment still hit him like a punch to the gut, walking into the room Steve looked down at his bed and bit back tears. How did this happen? They were just here! Billy and Steve had just shared this very bed, they shared themselves and now everything felt so empty. Looking at the pillow Steve frowned, tracing his fingers lightly over the case Steve looked around for his note. Billy had taken it and fuck, Steve didn't even know how to feel about that. 

Walking back out of the house Steve felt numb, getting into the car where all the kids still sat in silence Steve sighed. They all knew what was next, but none of them knew how they were going to tell her if she was even still there. Throwing the car in reverse Steve headed toward the last house left to check. 

* 

This time it was Mike that left the car, Steve had gotten out to follow but Mike asked him to wait by the car and Steve let him go on alone. Watching closely as the younger kid walked up the steps and knocked on the door, El looked happy to see him, her arms already reaching out for a hug when she stopped suddenly frozen. Her face scrunched up with so many passing emotions, confusion, fear, anger, grief. Mike pulled her into a hug when she started shaking her head shouting with tears streaming down her face. Max got out of the car first, she marched right into the hug adding her own arms around the crying girl who leaned her head against Max to return the affection, Will followed close behind, Lucas and Dustin hauled Steve with them into the(Much needed) group hug. They hugged each other on the porch till the soft sobbing stopped, when they pulled away both the girls, Will and Dustin wiped their faces on the back of their sleeves. Steve couldn't bring himself to let his emotions lose, too scared if he started feeling it would rip him apart and that couldn't happen now, not then the kids needed him so badly. 

“I'll find them, and I won't let him live this time..” El spoke with a tight jaw before walking into the house. 

Steve watched after her only turning when Max looked at him with worried eyes, swallowing hard Steve tried to steady his thundering heart. “She means the flayer.” 

Steve didn't sound as reassuring as he meant to, but that was a problem for another time. Right now they needed to find Billy, till then he was as safe from El as he’d ever be. Giving them a soft push Steve ushered the kids inside, they laid out a map trying to figure out where Billy would take the kidnapped adults, the obvious answer was the lab. It had been abandoned since El slammed the door shut a few months ago, but would he really be that obvious? Would he take them to the one place he knew they would search? 

El had just walked calmly into her room and started searching for them the moment Mike broke the hug. She sat in front of her radio, tuned to static, tied a bandana behind her head and searched. Steve watched them all worried, what the hell were they going to do? Steve was out of his depth here, he couldn't hurt Billy, but he couldn't let Billy hurt anyone else… Fuck,he was so fucked. 

Too quickly the day turned to night, Steve chewed on his bottom lip trying to keep up and contribute to rambling kids making plans and spouting ideas, but it was clear that he didn't have Nancy’s brain or Joyce’s cleverness. So Steve opted for doing what he did best, being a mother of six very annoying kids. Checking the fridge and cabinets Steve pulled out anything he could make into dinner and started cooking. 

Steve ended up making too much, and almost all the kids protested when he demanded they eat. Mike refused to leave El’s side and she didn't even acknowledge him, Dustin, Lucas, and Will took the food after a scowl and Max just mirrored her brother’s ‘Try Me’ stance. Eventually Mike and Max took the bowl of warm soup and Steve felt a small sense of relief. After cleaning up the mess and washing the dishes Steve spotted Will, and Dustin asleep hunched over the small dinner table, Lucas had Max wrapped in his arms on the couch. 

Searching for blankets Steve quietly stepped into El’s room, Mike was asleep on the floor next to her, his hand in hers. Steve used El’s comforter to cover Mike, the small fleece blanket on the rail of her bed for Will, Hoppers wool throw for Dustin and the thick blanket on his bed for the couple on the couch. Hesitating for only a moment Steve gave El Hopper’s jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders gently before leaving her to her search. 

Slipping out the front door into the cool nights air Steve sighed, he felt the weight of the day hit him and decided he needed to put some distance between the cabin and himself. The car’s trunk was as far as he was willing to go, he sat there for a moment before letting himself spiral down into the deep well of self loathing. God, he should have protected Billy, he should have been there- In that moment Steve put the pieces together, he could hear Billy’s deep growl against his ear. ‘Promise me you won't blame yourself for not being there.’ Staggering away from the car Steve shuttered, he did this. Oh God, it really was his fault! 

Hunching over Steve’s stomach clenched, he pressed his hand to a nearby tree to keep himself upright. That night he forgot about Billy in the woods, while he was comforting Nancy… holding her, muttering soft words to help soothe her pain, Billy was- Steve hurled, throwing up the soup he just forced down. Spitting before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand Steve let the anger wash over him. 

This was his fault! Nancy’s fault! If he hadn't been so concerned with sparing her stupid feelings he could have been there for Billy, could have saved him! Helped him. Something… Anything… lashing out Steve screamed into the night, he turned and hit the closest tree to him over and over till it hurt too much. Sinking down Steve hugged himself and sobbed, it was all his fault. 

“I’m sorry Billy… I’m so sorry.” 

  


Sitting in the empty room Billy held his head in his hands, the four people he’d managed to drag into a holding cell were so loud he couldn't stand it. They bickered and shouted over each other trying to understand what happened to them, trying to understand where they were. The pounding in his head was getting worse, the thing inside him always fighting for dominance. 

Rubbing his eyes Billy got to his feet, he sighed, shoving the crumpled up note into his pocket before walking over to look through the two way glass. They were all so neatly cuffed to the silver table bolted to the ground, they all remembered the room from their time in the labs and were shouting over each other trying to decide who had taken them. 

With a heavy sigh Billy walked out into the hall and opened the door to their room, he lingered in the darkness of the doorway for a moment before stepping in and sitting quietly in front of them. He looked like shit, covered in a thin layer of sweat, dark circles under his eyes, pale skin and there were faint black lines by his prominent veins. They watched him carefully for a moment before looking at each other. Billy just stared at the table feeling so very tired. 

“Billy?” Jonathan spoke first arching an eyebrow and leaning in a little closer. 

“Wha? Who’s he? Is he from the labs?” Joyce asked, looking over at her son. 

“No. No, he’s the guy that beat up Steve last year. Max’s brother.” Nancy answered, Billy chuckled remembering the fight. 

“Wait, I don't understand.” The older woman shook her head and looked at Billy softly. “Sweety, what's going on? Hm? Hon, can you hear me?” 

Billy just sat there looking at the cold metal table, leaning back in his chair so even if they lunged for him he’d be out of reach. How were they viable? How could he use them? How could he save them? 

“Yeah… I can hear you.” Billy answered after a long moment, his eyes flickering over to meet hers. 

“Okay, sweety can you tell us we're here then? Why you're here?” Her voice was too soft and her tone was worried, it made him roll his shoulders uncomfortably. 

“Why are we here son?” Hopper hissed clearly losing interest in playing nice. 

There it is, Billy was better suited for that tone. Looking over at the large man cuffed to the table he smiled softly, what path should he take with them? 

“Billy!” Hopper slammed his hand on the table anger rolling off him in waves. “What the hell is going on here?” 

“Hopper.” Joyce touched his shoulder trying to calm him. 

“I need the girl to open the gates.” Billy muttered, rubbing his jaw with his thumb trying to think about what his options were. 

“You even think about touching her and I’ll kill you!” Hopper roared as he shot up causing the chair to go flying away from the table. 

Billy didn't react to the movement, he just stayed quiet watching the table shake from Hoppers movement. It was laughable, Hopper thinking she needed him to kill Billy... Hell, she'd probably snap his neck for hurting the big burly man. 

“Hon, you don't know what you're asking…” She shifted in her seat. “This stuff you're dealing with is dangerous, you don't want it getting out. How do you even know about this stuff, sweety?” Joyce asked, reaching out to him as if she wanted to take his hand. 

Billy recoiled from the woman, the way she looked at him, spoke to him, tried to reach him, it made his skin crawl. It made him want to hide away from her tenderness. Nancy and Jonathan were yelling something about him being a psycho and Hopper was giving him more threats, but her… she looked at him in a way that mirrored a concerned mother and it scorched him down to the bone. 

“Shut up…” Billy shut his eyes, sinking down into the chair. “Shut up!” He spoke again. “SHUT UP!” Billy yelled, getting to his feet kicking the chair away from him in frustration. 

“This isn't some little meeting where you get to talk and take me down a peg. I’m in charge! I sent you to that house, I knocked you out, I chained you to that fucking table and now you’ll shut the fuck up and listen or I will toss your ass into that fucking tank and-” Billy stopped, he looked back at the two way glass and started devising his plan. 

“No, that won't work… No.” Billy started muttering to himself. 

Billy had never liked when people paced, all the walking around made him uncomfortable, but lately it felt as if he’d turned into a caged lion, pacing was second nature. Closing his eyes, Billy envisioned a plan, he needed to get his hand on the blueprint for that damn tank, needed to learn it inside and out. 

_We can just make her open the gates! Threaten violence to them and she will obey!_

__“No, she sees them and we die.” Billy clenched his jaw tightly and crossed his arms over his chest._ _

___We have spares, kill one and why wouldn't she obey?__ _

___“Because she has fucking telekinesis.”_ _ _

____That matters not.__ _ _

___"Were you not at the last showdowns? Didn't she float in the air when she slammed the door in your face? Didn't she win?"_ _ _

____Take them to the hole and__ _ _

___“Yeah great plan, take them to the gaping hole in the floor and threaten to what? Push them in? She can just force push our ass in instead! What's to stop her? I am not Steve Harrington or Will Byers, you don't have special immunity to assholes that want you dead because of my meat suit! I am nothing worth saving so stop banking on her not wanting my blood on the fucking pavement!”_ _ _

____The ones who love you won't let her kill you so easily, just take them and__ _ _

___“She sees them physically and she saves them, snaps our neck and we die! Just stop talking!!!” Billy hissed punching the nearby wall before grabbing his head and turning back to look at the group chained to the table._ _ _

___“Oh sweety. It's inside you isn't it?” Joyce asked with tears in her eyes._ _ _

___“Yeah,” Billy spat angrily at her. “Thanks for letting it out by the way. Real good plan, just let the shit that can possess people out into the world and not think twice about it. But hey, it's not in your precious son so who the fuck cares?”_ _ _

___Billy was lashing out, but the way his words hit the older woman made him regret them. He realized for the first time that it was not only using him as a meat puppet but it was feeding off him too. Of course she got the thing out of her son as fast as she could, it was killing him. The only reason he wasn't dead was because it was cut off from home. It was too weak to eat him alive. The idea sent terror rushing through him and not for the first time in the past week Billy felt so incredibly young. God, this wasn't supposed to happen to him, Billy was meant to be dumb and in love and worrying about getting out of this shit hole. He wasn't supposed to be here..._ _ _

___Rubbing his eyebrow he realized he didn't have time to make a backdoor in his plan, he couldn't buy them time or think of a cleaver well hidden way out. It was killing him and he needed to start setting up if he was going to have any chance of surviving, but looking up at the group he didn't know if he could live with himself after murdering them in cold blood. Maybe Hopper because he reminded him of his dad, and hell if he was being honest with himself he’d throw Nancy into the upside down without a second thought if it meant he’d get to go free with Steve and the other brats._ _ _

___“I.. I don't want to kill you.” Billy sighed. “But this is gonna fucking hurt.”_ _ _

___*_ _ _

___It was astounding, Billy felt so completely drained and still completely abuzz with jitters. Pacing back and forth Billy went over the plan one last time, everything was in place, everything was perfect. Taking a deep breath Billy stepped outside into biting cold air._ _ _

___"Billybillybillybillybillybillybillywhereareyoubillybillybilly. Billybillybillybillybillybillybillybillybillybilly. Billybillybillybillybillybillybillywhereareyoubillybillybilly. BILLY. Where Are They?!" The girl with telekinesis, El boomed in his head._ _ _

___Stepping out into the darkness was something Billy couldn't describe, it was so unreal. It very well could have been a scene right out of a sifyi movie, the ground was water but he stood on it without sinking. It rippled under his steps, the whole place was dark and cold, devoid of everything._ _ _

___Suddenly Billy didn't feel so powerful, standing in the complex darkness had reminded him just how small and inconsequential he truly was. This girl, this little girl was standing in the blackened reality as if she owned it and it brought him down a peg. This was the girl that had defeated a otherworldly monstrosity and he was baiting her, inviting her into a trap that he had constructed in a day. She was going to destroy him._ _ _

___"WHERE IS MY FAMILY!" She yelled._ _ _

___Billy was taken aback, he looked all around the dark empty space that filled out the world. What was this place?_ _ _

___"We have them. Come... Come and open the gates. Set us free and we will return them." Billy looked startled by the voice falling from his lips._ _ _

___"Where?!"_ _ _

___"Hawkins labs. Come with your friends so they may see us rise to freedom. You come and open the gates."_ _ _

___Snapping free of the emptiness Billy swayed, his stomach heaved, rolling till he could feel his mouth water from the threat. It left him feeling like he’d just looked death in the face and invited it home. Hunching over Billy felt thick bile burn his throat, stinging his nose and making tears prick his eyes. Black goo spattered on the ground by his feet._ _ _

___Shit... It was getting worse, it was killing him. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand Billy straightened out. 'Please don't let me kill them' he begged to whatever God was listening._ _ _

___ _

_____ _

____

  


Eyes snapping open El yanked the blind fold off her face, clenching her jaw tightly she got to her feet and stormed over to the phone ignoring all the shocked looks she’d gotten from her friends. Picking up the receiver she dialed the number, El had seen this coming and already called in the back up she would undoubtedly need. This was just the green light. 

“I’m ready. Meet me at the labs.” 

Hanging up the phone El pushed past her friends and shoved the door open with her mind, if he wanted to fight dirty, she could fight dirty and Billy would just have to prey she found mercy before he was ripped into pieces too. 

“We’re getting them back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up soon, my nieces went home and my attention is back(aside from the state wide panic). This fiction is coming to the big showdown and I hope yall are ready for this emotional trauma coming your way! Cause I was not ready when I wrote it and cried like 20,000,000 times lol


	16. Master Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL THIS CHAPTER WAS FUCKING FUN.  
> Yeah, it was really heartbreaking to write at times so be cautious when reading this chapter. Violence and description of drowning victims.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it was one hell of a ride.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for all the overwhelming love and support! I'm blown away by how well this fiction is doing and oh my god this monster of a story is coming to the last few chapters (maybe like 5 more?). I hope that you guys enjoy the rest, next chapter is going to be a real heart-wrenching one.

Billy stood in the space between the gaping hole in the ground and the huge glass window that had been replaced after the dogs shattered it(By who, Billy didn't know). Head bowed down, golden curls hanging down around his face in messy untamed waves, he was unnaturally still, like living marble, skin covered in a thin layer of sweat, pale with deep black veins, bloodshot eyes and purple bruises dotting his body. The red shirt he wore was unbuttoned all the way down, his pants torn in spots but his boots were fairly clean, he himself was oddly devoid of filth. Though he looked like shit.

He could feel her enter the room, hear her steps and waited for the steps of the others following behind her wet against the tile in the room opposite to the glass. The door clicked shut behind them and Billy shut his eyes waiting for her to step out into the open space with him, once she had Billy held his breath waiting for the sound. The outer door locked in place after she alone stood before him. 

El was angry, her hair pushed back out of her face, her clothes too big and obviously chosen out by Hopper, she had a bag slung over her shoulder and one of her shoelaces were untied; she looked like a child, she looked like his kid sister, all anger and youthful stupidity... 

Sighing heavily Billy looked up and past her, his brows pulled together and his face twisted in devastation when his eyes locked with Steve’s, flickering over to Max who was standing with her hands pressed against the glass watching him. 

“Fuck…” Billy muttered before looking at El who very clearly wanted to rip his head off. “You shouldn't have brought them here.” 

“You're right, I asked them to stay behind but it was the only way I wouldn't kill you where you stand and they knew it.” El growled taking a step closer to him. 

“Open the gate.” 

“Where is my family?” 

Shutting his eyes Billy shook his head. “Don’t do this kid, just open the gate.” 

“Where. Are. They?” 

On que the few working TVs in the room with onlookers flickered to life, on screen Hopper, Joyce, Jonathan and Nancy were sitting about the empty hydro tank. “You remember your old tank right?” 

El looked back at the screen and clenched her fist seeing the water start filling the tank, she turned to face him again. 

“It takes one minute and thirty seconds to fill to max capacity. It only takes six minutes without oxygen before brain death starts to occur. It takes only four to get from here to there, but when the doors closed it locked the lab down. Open the gates and I’ll open the door.” 

“Or I can snap you in half and unlock the doors myself.” El challenged stepping closer to him. 

Unblinking Billy looked past her again, looked at Max with her fiery red hair falling matted and tangled around her face, she was still in the clothes she had been wearing when Billy tied her to the chair… Billy sighed knowing she had probably been too upset to take care of herself. 

“You see that liquid on the ground in there?” Billy asked, turning his gaze to Steve. 

“What about it?” 

“It's Tetrachloroethylene. Ever heard of it?” 

“What about it?” She asked through clenched teeth. 

“It's flammable. You force the locks open, you break the glass and the fire hazards will engage. Sucks the room of its oxygen and pumps in carbon dioxide to extinguish the fire, only I replaced it with hydrogen… the Hydrogen is set to catch fire from inside the vents causing fire to rain down and.. Tetrachloroethylene burns hot, and fast. You won't even hear them scream before they die.” Billy didn't try to hide the tears that rolled over his cheeks. 

El chewed on her cheek for a moment before she clenched her fists and the TVs flickered off, Billy met her eyes searching for something, he took a step back and tried to think past his pounding headache. Fuck, he was losing his hold. It was too much, and he was so fucking tired, he could feel his whole body sag from the strain, his breathing labored, eyes so heavy they hurt, no. No, no, no. Something was wrong, and HE knew it. 

“Open the fucking gate!” Billy hissed hunching over and trying to hold on as long as he could to his control, his mouth already falling into lost territory. “You little fucking bitch! I’ll kill them all, I’ll distroy this whole fucking town and make you watch as I devour your family!” 

El pursed her lips together into a hard line, she glanced over her shoulder at the room before turning back to Billy with an unreadable look in her eyes. 

“Looks like you thought of everything, too bad you haven't got all the information.” El spoke unimpressed. 

The wave of confusion and shock sent Billy toppling over into the locked part of his brain, the thing inside slipping into him and taking over with ease. Standing up straight black veins showing more prominently Billy closed the distance between them and looked down at her in an intimidation attempt. The girl just met and held his gaze, unwilling to back down. 

“Give me what I want or I will kill them.” Billy growled. 

Looking down at a watch on her wrist she clicked her tongue. “Well, seeing as to it's been over four minutes I’d say you’ve already done that. So what leverage do you have now, exactly?” 

“I’ll burn them! Everyone in that room is as good as dead, you fucking bitch! GIVE ME WHAT I WANT!!!” 

“Who? Those people? I don’t think so, because my clever little friend…” She took a step back away, turning to face the glass while her hand slipped into her bag. “I’ll burn them myself.” 

The lock clicked and Billy’s heart jumped into his throat, he snapped his eye toward the glass and watched as flames erupted from the fire hazards. The glass blackened as the room turned into an inferno. Breaking through any binds in his mind Billy stumbled over his numb body to get to the glass window, he was screaming, sobbing, his hand pressed to where Max’s had been just moments ago. 

“NO! NO! NO! Max!!!! Steve! No, no, no! What did you do?” The words were broken, garbled by the devastation clear and thick in his voice. 

Billy wailed against the hot glass, pressing his head tightly against it, feeling it burn his skin, lighting that scorching anger. The broken cry turned feral in his throat, he turned on the girl who had a radio in hand and snatched her throat with one hand squeezing and pushing her hands away when she grabbed at him, dropping the bulky thing as she fought against him. Adding his other hand Billy shook her his knuckles turning white from the amount of pressure he was using to choke the life from her. 

Panicked she clawed at his hands hitting, punching, kicking as she gasped for air. Billy loosened up as once again confusion raddled him. Suddenly she was melting into someone else, her short brown hair turning into long thick black hair that was shaved on one side, her pale skin being taken over by dark brown, and her eyes turned almost back, blood dripped from her nose. Billy gasped releasing all pressure from her neck but keeping his hands there, it all had finally clicked in his head. 

“There's more of you…” Billy barely had time to mutter before he was being thrown across the room. 

  


They had met up with a group of odd looking people that called themselves Misfits or something like that, none of them looked like they belonged with each other, but El ran into the arms of a girl that looked about her age. The new girl whispered into her ear and smiled before letting El go, though they kept their hands linked. Whoever she was, she looked like a badass, she looked completely opposite to El, who(if he didn't know better) looked like a very innocent preteen. Where El looked soft and naive, the new girl looked hardened and clever as a fox.

Both groups came together and the new girl turned to El, who filled everyone in on what was going on inside the labs. The girl watched her carefully, taking in every word and seemingly mulling it over, her face pinched together showing that she was deep in thought. Steve just watched in awe as she gave a nod and started concocting a plan. 

“It's clear that he wants you all to meet him down in the lab, sounds like a trap to me, but it also sounds like he wants to talk, that's good news. So we have to assume he has countermeasures that he will use if he doesn't see all of you there. El, do you have a spare walkie with you?” 

“I-I do.” Dustin spoke up pulling the walkie from his backpack and handing it to her. 

She took it with a warm smile. “Thank you, now. I’ll go in as El and she’ll come with me as back up. But she’ll stay outside the lab.” She looked at El with a nod. “The rest of you keep the walkie on and wait here. Once I get down there, I’ll get him talking once he speaks his first word. You guys go inside and wait for me to get him to tell us where they are. I am willing to bet they are inside the building somewhere, but I need his attention on me before you come inside just in case there are cameras or some other way of him seeing you.” She looked at each of the group members firmly. 

“Once he tells us where they are, Mick, funshine you two come down to help out if it doesn't sound like they’ll need you, the rest of you go save them. Hopefully it's not too complicated, because we are going to have our hands full trying to contain your mate. If everyone is okay, come down to help, if not get out and stay away. El, listen in on our conversation and when it's time, you get your ass in there. All I have are my illusions, if he attacks… I’m helpless and I’ll need you to come in like the calverley. Don’t let me die out there, or I’ll be bloody pissed.” She smiled and swiped at El’s nose gently. 

“I won't let you down.” El nodded. 

Everything was going according to plan, everyone waited for the first word, then they rushed inside and by the time they reached the doors they were given the location of their friends and were running desperately toward the room while Will barked out directions. Steve was the fastest, he let himself stay in range till he was sure of where he was going. Barreling down the hall Steve slammed the stairwell door open taking them three at a time before crashing through the door on the second to the last floor. God, it was taking too long! The tank would be full by the time he reached them, fuck why hadn't he gone out for track after basketball season like his mom had told him to. 

He pushed faster and faster, picturing his friends floating around lifelessly in the tank of water, dying slowly as their brain started to rot away. Slipping on the ground from the momentum as he reached the door Steve slammed against the tile, ignoring the pain he pushed himself up off the ground and burst through scrambling inside the room where the tank was. They looked just like he imagined. Lifeless, floating around with closed eyes, it sent waves of panic and fear flooding through him. 

Fumbling to get the gun he’d taken from Hopper’s room out of his jacket Steve couldn't breathe, his fingers trembled and his whole body felt numb with so much adrenaline coursing through him. Pulling the hand gun free he clicked the safety off aimed at the bottom corner and squeezed the trigger, the glass broke easily sending water and broken glass charging at him. The force knocked him down and sent him riding the wave out the open door, everyone else had just come running through the door at the end of the hall. Steve felt a body brush against him and he rolled over coming face to face with an unmoving Jonathan. 

Once again Steve thanked his mother for the CPR classes she’d forced him into. Rolling Jonathan to his back Steve cleared his air way, tilting his chin up and pumped his chest praying it would be enough. The kids darted past him into the room, Will desperately grabbed his mom and tried to shake her awake, Mike grabbed his sister and Dustin, Max and Lucas stood over Hopper unsure of what to do, the mirrored Will shaking him. Shit, shit, shit! 

Breathing into Jonathan’s mouth the normal five rescue breaths, Steve pumped again taking a quick moment to listen for sounds of breathing before pinching his nose closed and giving his lungs another burst of oxygen. Jonathan sputtered to life, Steve rolled him onto his side, hiked up Jonathan’s leg, folded his arm over his chest and yelled at one of the misfit bystanders to keep him off his back. 

Darting over to the next closest body Steve scooted Will away and started on Joyce, easy, she took the check for breathing, clearing the airway and two rescue breaths then started coughing up lungfuls of water. Mike moved away on his own giving Steve space to work on Nancy, who of fucking course took the longest. Two breaths after he mirrored what he’d done with the others and Steve could hear Mike sobbing, panic threatened to choke him but Steve ignored it, 

“Come on Nancy! Don’t you do this to us, come on, come on!” Steve hissed pumping harder to dislodge the water in her lungs. “Come on, Nancy! Wake up!” 

The relief filled the whole room when she rolled over gagging on water as it erupted from her mouth, but Steve didn't have time to stop, he scrambled over to Hopper and started pumping. How long had it been since he went down? God, why didn't anyone else know CPR? 

“Come on Hopper don’t make me kiss you goddamnit!” Steve hissed praying the idea alone would rally Hopper into consciousness. 

When it didn't Steve Pinched his nose closed and gave him a deep breath, back to pumping, another breath, pumping, breath. Fuck! Fuck, no this wasn't hapening, Hopper wasn't going to die! Steve reeled back and put his full body weight into his pumps, God, please, please, please. 

“Come on Hop, El needs you. Don’t you give up on her.” Steve growled pinching Hopper’s nose closed and sealing their mouths together, one breath, breathe, two breaths. 

Hopper shoved Steve away from him and sat up coughing up so much water Steve knew he must have emptied his stomach too. Again everyone let out sounds of relief, but Steve didn't have time to deal with it, he grabbed Max’s arm and yanked her out the door. Running down the hall Max didn't try to pull away, she didn't object or fight, she ran just as hard trying to keep up with Steve so he didn't drag her. 

They reached the lab in the basement and raced to the room, the scene before them taking a moment to register in their minds. Billy was screaming, wild and feral throwing one of the Misfits, a large male off his back and kicking him in the stomach sending the man flying across the room, he had the leader of the group in one hand choking the life from her. El yelled reaching out and lifted him off the ground, she closed her fist and screams erupted from Billy’s treacherous mouth, more filth and threats sputtered out as she lifted him higher off the ground and squeezed. It looked like his whole body was trying to curl in on itself while he was being stretched out as wide as his body would allow, arms stretched so far his shoulders strained, toes pointed straight down to the ground as his muscles began to object to the angles. Billy tossed his head back, his veins turning black under the strain, he let the girl out of his grip, she fell to the ground in a fit of coughing gagging on air. 

Max was the first of the two to start moving again, she entered the lab that was charred balck and still too hot. Steve swallowed hard and followed after her. El flung Billy across the room, he slammed against a wall that cracked under the sudden weight. Within seconds he was up again charging at El and the coughing girl, the female misfit charged him with an old pipe and he grabbed it out of the air before it made contact with him. 

“Billy!” Max cried out as she stepped through the freshly broken window, glass crunching under her foot. 

  


The sound caught Billy, he turned and faced her, his face dropping all hints of anger, Steve stepped out into the room and Billy let out a strangled cry of relief. They were alive! Oh, god they were okay and Billy couldn't breathe past the overwhelming feeling of solace that wrapped around him and filled him with warmth. Shoving the pipe away he took a step closer to them, black veins gone, he reached out to them. Billy wanted to hug them, wanted to colapace into their arms and cry from the pure joy he felt at seeing them unharmed, he wanted to feel them, to know they were real, that they weren't going to disappear back into that scorched black room beyond the glass.

Dropping to his knees Billy screamed, he held his head in pain, curling in on himself as he felt the rage fill him back up, the thing inside him HE was trying to take charge again and it felt like Billy was on fire. Fuck, all the air in his lungs fled with an ear piercing scream till he was left open mouthed but silent. It was all consuming, disabling, blinding white hot pain, so intense that Billy couldn't do anything other than writhe under it and scream breathlessly. 

God, he wanted to die, he wanted to give up and curl into himself, he was so fucking exhausted, his whole body was a mess of frayed nerves firing in pain, and his mind… His mind was empty. Lost in the feeling. 

Black veins returned as quickly as they had gone, Steve was holding him saying something Billy couldn't understand in his ear, Max was on her knees in front of him tears streaming down her red blotchy face as she yelled something to the people behind her. Shoving her away with one hard hand to the chest Billy rose to his feet, he snarled at El barreling toward her, Steve had tried to grab him and keep him in place but Billy turned and backhanded him, knocking him away with a loud crack filling the air. 

The girl planted her feet and glared up at him, she put her hands out and stopped him dead in his tracks, Billy fought against it, inching forward against her power. The defiant look in her eye gave way to anger; she screamed stepping closer to him and lifting him up an inch off the ground. Billy pressed his toes to the ground trying to close the distance between them, he reached out and grabbed her throat, her eyes went wide and she force pushed him away from her. 

“No more games!” El yelled crossing the room, standing over Billy she held her hand out to him. 

Billy lurched up at her a wild sneer on his face, his fingers brushed against her before pain blossomed across his whole body. Again he curled in on himself, screaming and kicking out in pain, he clawed at himself, trying to rip himself free of the body that thrashed around under new overwhelming pain. Billy was let out to take the brunt of the pain, and he cried out for Max trying to scramble away from El trying to crawl into Steve’s arms, he was the closest. Steve was reaching out for him with open arms, his face twisted in a mixture of horror and anguish. 

The pain stopped and Billy slumped down into the ground, he couldn't find the strength to move, even the rise and fall of his chest was almost too much effort. Steve tried to scoop him up, struggling from how heavy Billy was, who couldn't find the strength to help. Max helped settle Billy into Steve’s arms, she moved hair from his face and started muttering something to him. Blinking past the stars and lights that danced around his vision Billy tried to hear her, he wanted to, but there was only silence so loud it hurt his ears. 

The thing started to rally inside him, Billy groaned feeling it slipping back over him, Billy didn't think he could take it anymore, everything was too much, it was too hard. El walked into his line of vision and reached out to him. Darkness consumed him. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

There are certain nights that make Billy like Hawkins, the nights when the moon sits so low and bright in the sky that it lights up the area in the woods where he meets Steve. They would lay on top of the Camaro with Billy’s blanket from the back seat, Steve was aglow with the moon light looking so breathtakingly beautiful. Seeing Steve shrink down into Billy, huddling for comfort and safety and smiling peaceful when Billy would wrap his arms around him. 

Seeing Steve look so unguarded, and raw after peeling the layers away always made Billy happy. It filled him with warmth and joy knowing Steve trusted him so deeply, that he’d lay himself bare for Billy. It was something he never wanted to let go of, Billy wished he could stay there forever, bathing in moonlight with Steve at his side. 

Stay with me. 

Stay in my arms. 

Stay in the moonlight. 

Stay in tonight. 

Stay…. 

Please, just stay with me. 

Stay with us. 

  


Steve sobbed, he was clutching Billy against his chest, Max holding his hand looking just as broken and scared for Billy. They didn't know what to do, Max had begged El to save him, she screamed and pleaded for mercy for her brother, and it broke Steve’s heart hearing her so raw.

“Please El! You're killing him! Please, don't kill him, please! He’s my brother, I love him, please stop! Billy saved my life, he's a good person, please! I know he doesn't show it, but please El, PLEASE!!!” 

The words were burned into Steve’s mind, he could hear them repeating over and over as Max broke down into a mess of sobs and wails. Steve had just clung to Billy, he couldn't think past keeping Billy in his arms. The blond was slack in his hold, eyes rolled to the back of his head, his breath sounding more and more like a death rattle instead of actual breathing, Steve was frozen, terror filling him up and keeping him still. 

No, no, no, no, no, Billy couldn't die. No, please he couldn't die! Steve felt himself hit with hysteria, fingers digging into Billy while he tried desperately to pull him closer, his sobs turned frantic, rocking Billy back and forth while looking around the room for something, someone to help him. 

“W-we have t-to get it out! I-it's killing him!” Steve looked at El, she looked at him with pity. 

“I-I can't lose him,” Steve looked at Max. “We c-can't lose him. Please El, please help him.” 

Hugging herself tightly El looked back at her friend, who came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders whispering encouragement into El’s ear. El closed her eyes and nodded, taking a step closer to them she kneeled down. 

“I want to save him.” El touched his head gently, she looked tired. 

Steve pressed his mouth to Billy’s ear whispering for him to stay with him, Max had her head against his shoulder, Billy’s hand still in hers hugged to her body. 

“Please, just stay with me, stay with us.”


	17. Comfort Me, It's Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gods, please no one freak out! This is the LAST heartbreaking chapter I promise! Please read the whole chapter because the end is important! I know the middle is going to weigh heavy on people, because it was SO hard to write, but trust me I really am not the Duffer Brothers lol  
> Thank you guys for all the love, comments and kuddos! I'm so extremely happy that this fiction is doing so well and is so well received.   
> Shout out to all the people that keep me working on this fiction! You, its all of you!

Stirring Billy felt heavy, his mouth dry and his body sluggish, he pried his eyes open, blinking past the blurriness, his brows pulled together, he was looking at his lap, chin pressed to his chest. Perking up Billy straightened out, he looked around feeling his head swim from the too fast motion. Head lolling back Billy groaned, he was tied to a chair, hands cuffed behind his back and chained to the ground.

“Wha-?” Billy licked his dry lips and tried to swallow. 

“You're still in the labs.” 

Hopper’s voice cut through the room and Billy lifted his head looking in the direction it came from. The large police chief was leaning up against a wall by two way glass, Billy blinked hard trying to clear his vision again. 

“Yeah, no shit..” Fuck, Billy wasn't in pain anymore but he was so dizzy. “What. What happened?” 

“You almost died. El tried to save you… but” 

The realization hit him hard, his heart was thundering in his chest and his mouth was dry again, breathing hitching Billy shut his eyes and let the desolation settle in. 

“Is everyone okay?” Billy asked, hoping for a better answer. 

“Yeah kid, everyones alright.” 

“How long is this thing gonna be inside me?” Billy asked looking up at Hopper feeling relieved he hadn't killed anyone. 

That feeling faded fast when Hopper clenched his jaw and looked away, finally Billy noticed the gun in his hand and fear settled in the pit of his stomach. 

“See the thing is,” Hopper rubbed his jaw. “We’ve done that before and all it did was put other people in danger.” 

“Yeah, me! I’m the other people you put in danger.” Billy growled a mixture of terror and anger in his voice. 

The chief nodded not meeting Billy’s eyes. “Yeah, I’m real sorry about that… But I can't risk that thing getting out again.” 

Devastation hit him hard, leaving him gasping for air and trying to bite tears back. “No. I-I tried to help you. I-” 

Hopper pushed off the wall and raised the gun, Billy recoiled from the man feeling that same fear he had when Neil was drunk and angry. 

“I need to see Max!” Billy cried struggling in the chair, Hopper staled for a moment before lifting the gun again. “Please, my dad beats me, I need- I need to tell her how to avoid getting hit… I need to tell her what to look out for, please. She can’t- he’ll hurt her when I’m gone…” Billy’s voice broke. 

Mulling it over Hopper lowered the gun, Billy could see him trying to think it through. 

“I want to see her again, please. Just one more time. I need to tell her it's not her fault, that she’ll be okay, that I love her!” Billy begged, feeling helpless. “Please, Hopper. I want to talk to her again, I want to see my sister. I deserve to see my family before you kill me!” Billy spat anger rolling over him like an old friend. 

  


Steve watched helplessly as Billy seized in his hold, his body going too stiff, stretching out till it buckled and repeated, jaw clenched so tightly Steve swore his teeth would break under the pressure. Max cried out as blood dripped out of the corner of Billy’s mouth, he groaned and choked on spit and blood that caught in his throat when he tried to breathe. 

“Stop! Stop!” Steve moaned hugging Billy to him when El stopped trying to get the mind flayer out. “H-he needs time to heal… it heals him, I saw it. W-we need to wait.” 

El staggered back, the girl caught her and helped her down to the ground where she soothed El, sweeping her hair back out of her face while telling her what a great job she did. Steve felt guilty, El was exhausted too and he kept asking for more from her. Max looked to Steve for reassurance, she looked just as hopeless as he felt, but Steve pushed his feelings down and smiled at her. 

“He’ll be okay. Neil kicked his ass way worse than this and he was healed the next day, right? We saw him look fine the next day. This is nothing.” Steve tried to keep the fear out of his voice and from the look on Max’s face he’d managed to. 

“We just need to let Billy heal, and El needs to rest… He’ll be fine. Billys too stubborn to give up.” 

Max wiped her tears away and nodded, she let out a soft laugh at the end and nodded again. They looked up when the rest of the group walked through the broken window, their faces were mixed between shocked and concerned. Mike and Hopper both went to El’s side, fretting over her and asking if she was okay, they glared at each other as they fought for her attention. Lucas kneeled next to Max and asked her if she was okay, he gave her space and let her come to him, holding her tightly when she flung herself into his arms and started crying again. Everyone that cared about Steve watched him warily from the window unsure how to approach him. 

Dustin broke free and put a reassuring hand on Steve’s shoulder. “We’ll figure this out man.” Steve swallowed down the tears that clawed at him. 

  


Max watched Hopper take Billy from Steve’s arms once they filled everyone in on what happened, Hop had said he was going to put him somewhere safe to heal; Steve had insisted on taking Billy himself but Hopper assured them he had Billy. Max stood by Steve and put her hand in his, squeezing tightly to let him know they were in it together. Steve smiled giving a chuckle before gently shoving his shoulder into hers, they watched Hopper as he took Billy away trusting him with the person they loved more than either knew. 

The aftermath of the fight weighed heavily on all of them, El managed to regain enough strength to thank the band of Merry Misfits, she hugged her friend whose name was Kali. They held each other for a moment longer than Mike was comfortable with, he cleared his throat and Dustin gave him a glare when he searched for agreement. Finally they pulled apart and Kali swiped at her nose again, El smiled and stepped back into Mike’s arms. 

“Thank you Kali…” El called after her as she started to leave with her friends. 

“No problem sister. Anything you need, I’ll be around.” Kali answered stepping back through the broken window, disappearing with the group of misfits. 

None of them could leave, not with Billy locked away waiting to be saved from the mind flayer. Joyce had tried to take the kids home, but Will held his ground and reminded her that no one left him. They settled for finding a better place to rest, El needed to regain her strength if she was going to save Billy after all. They moved to the empty hospital rooms, no one wanted to be alone so they shoved all the spare couches they could find into the biggest hospital room in the wing. El climbed into the bed, Mike close behind her. They settled on the bed, Mike letting El cuddle against his chest holding her protectively. 

Steve, Jonathan, Nancy and Dustin huddled on the biggest couch, Will and Joyce on another that was pushed against theirs, leaving Max and Lucas to a couch of their own. They slowly managed to fall asleep, if they ever had any delusions of space or distance between them, they were suddenly very aware that there would never be anything strong enough to rip their little family apart, because that's what they were now.. Family. 

Hours passed and Hopper slipped in, he took El out and the few people who stirred were told not to worry. Billy was fine, that things would be safer if they waited there. When she came back hours later, bloody nose looking exhausted they gave her the space she very clearly needed. El crawled back into bed with Mike, asleep against him as soon as he wrapped a blanket around her. 

Again they fell into silence, allowing each other well needed rest. Jonathan, Joyce and Nancy had been dead for a few seconds and Hopper for at least a minute, Max and Steve were completely drained from struggling with Billy, watching him break, hearing him scream, watching him wither under such intense pain. Everyone needed time to recover. 

“Max.” Hopper called her quietly a few hours later. 

Rubbing her eyes Max got to her feet, Hopper still shot Mike and El a dirty look, no doubt debating yanking Mike out of the bed and strangling him. He had that very same look when he’d first seen them so closely huddled together, El had managed to calm him with a pitiful look and doe eyes. Max just pushed him out into the hall and closed the door softly. 

“Is he awake?” Max croaked, she cleared her throat and swallowed the horse feeling down. “Is he asking for me?” 

“Yeah, come on. I’ll take you to him.” Hopper spoke softly, not meeting her eyes. 

“Wait, is something wrong?” 

“No, everythings fine. Come on kid, he wants to see you.” Hopper was already walking down the hall and Max had to run to catch up. 

  


As soon as Hopper left the room Billy had tested the chains, like fuck he was dying strapped to a chair by some fucking hick sherff; but fighting the restraints just reminded him of the way Steve and Max looked when he’d tied them to chairs and left them to fend for themselves against a Demogorgan. 

Billy had considered asking for both Max and Steve, but he didn't think he could see Steve again knowing he was going to leave him, knowing he was going to die. It really never occurred to him that he could die, not till he looked into Hoppers eyes, then Billy knew… The sheriff was going to pull that trigger, no question. 

So, Billy asked for Max and only Max. Steve would get over him eventually, like he’d gotten over Nancy, but Max… no, she’d be left with nothing but Neil as a reminder of Billy, and the limp he’d no doubtedly blame her for. Max needed his goodbye and as much as Billy wanted to see Steve again, hear him say his name, feel his warmth… Billy knew he wouldn't be able to die afterwards, not without a fight that could end up hurting them. 

The door opened again and Max looked happy to see him, she started to close the distance arms out for him, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw he was strapped to the chair. Her smile fell and gave way to fear. 

“What… What's going on?” Max asked looking back at Hopper, who didn't answer. 

“Max, Max, just come here. Everything's okay, I just wanted to talk to you first.” Billy swallowed down the thickness in his voice, trying to be far more convincing then he felt. 

“B-but, El… she left, I thought-” 

“Max, come hug me okay?” Billy cut her off not wanting to hear more. “Everythings fine. I just want to talk.” 

Max nodded and crossed the room to give him an awkward side hug, she sniffled trying to calm herself back down. 

“Listen… I need to tell you some stuff okay?” Billy spoke evenly. “Neil, he um, you stay away from him when he’s drinking. That’s when he's the most likely to hurt you, really hurt you… and start studying, I swear Max you are one of the laziest people I’ve ever met. I know you're smart shitbird, don’t let that brain go to waste. Neil likes to be able to brag about his kids, so the more he has to brag about, the less he’ll want to-” 

“Stop, stop!” Max jerked away from him, shaking her head. “No, why are you telling me this? You're coming home! You’ll protect me, stop talking l-like you're not coming home. You're coming home Billy!” 

Billy’s face crumbled, he took a heavy breath trying not to break down, but feeling the thick emotions at the back of his throat. God, why did she have to look so heart broken? Sound so wrecked? Looking past her at Hopper Billy bit back tears, the chief was a stone wall looking completely blank while Max panicked and started to cry. 

“Max, Max! Stop, don’t cry, it's just in case okay. I’m not g-going anywhere okay?” Swallowing again Billy cursed himself for the way his voice broke on his lie. “But… If something happens to me promise me you’ll be okay. Promise you won't go dark, you won't be like me. I thought if I didn't let anyone close to me, it wouldn't hurt when they hated me… but I was wrong. You can't go it alone, promise me.” 

“No! No, if you die on me I won't ever be okay! Ste-” Max cut herself off, she looked over her shoulder and leaned into Billy so he’d hear her whisper. “Steve won't ever be okay. We almost lost you and it was horrible!” 

Max pulled away and fisted her hair close to the scalp frustrated and desperate. Billy felt his resolve come crashing down at the mention of Steve, it was like a punch to the gut, winding him and making him crumble into himself. God, it wasn't fucking fair! It wasn't right, he just found people to love him and now he was going to die and it was going to destroy them. Why the hell had Billy been so stupid? Why’d he let people get close to him? He could have just let them hate him and then no one would care, he’d be just another casualty in the war between the mind flayer and Hawkins. 

“Max, please. I’m sorry, I know you don't understand why I need you to be okay, but please… I need you to be. I need you to take care of him for me Max. I don't want to leave you two. And I’ll fight, okay. I’ll fight to stay here with you, but if I can’t be here…. I need to know that you two will be okay. I need you to forgive them for failing, I need you to not be angry.” It came out more broken than Billy wanted, but he could see the point had gotten across to Max. 

“I-I don’t know if I can. It's not fair, it's not right! How could they take you from me? From us! No, no I ca-” 

“Max. I-I’m sorry. I didn't mean to make you care about me. I just wanted Neil to stop hurting me. I was selfish, I wanted you to hate me so when I left it wouldn't hurt.” Billy tried to flatten out his voice, it was too raw, too full of emotion. “I was going to graduate and leave. I wasn't going to think about any of you ever again and you were going to be happy I was gone… But I was selfish, Max.” 

Billy couldn't look at her anymore, couldn't see the pain and hurt and shock that settled on her face, he let his head hang down, in shame. 

“I-I needed to know. I wanted to know what it was like… I messed everything up. I was happy, and in that happiness I let myself stop being angry, stop making people hate me. I didn't mean to make yo-” 

“Make me love you?” Max cut him off, she lifted his head up and wiped away the tears on his face. “But I do. I love you Billy, so you can't die here. You're not allowed to leave us. You hear me? You're not allowed!” 

God, it hurt so fucking bad. Billy broke, he let himself cry, let himself lean into her and wail for the life that would be taken from him. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair, Billy had spent his whole life suffering, alone; it wasn't fair to dangle everything he’d ever wanted in front of him, to let him taste just how fucking good it was to be cared for, to be loved and then have it all ripped away. 

Hopper cleared his throat and gently grabbed Max’s arm, she jerked away from him and hugged Billy. No, no Billy wasn't ready, he wasn't ready for her to go. 

“Come on kid, it's time. We need to end this.” 

“No, I want to stay with him.” Max cried hugging him tighter. “He shouldn't be alone!” 

“Max, come on. You shouldn't be here for this. The thing is gonna fight, and I don't want you to see Billy like that.” 

It took more coaxing but Hopper got Max to let go, he led her out the door and told her to go get El; he reassured her that Billy wouldn't be alone, because he’d stay with him and make sure Billy was okay. The whole exchange made Billy’s stomach clench, his skin felt too tight and he wanted to scream, wanted to call him a liar and beg Max to help him. 

“Max… It’s okay. Everythings okay.” Billy smiled at her, trying to let her know she could go. “You go… and um… take care of him for me. Okay?” 

Max gave him a confused look, like she wasn't sure what his words meant but she nodded and headed down the hallway. Billy shut his eyes and listened to her footsteps till they were gone, then he heard the door click shut and Hopper step into the room. Taking a shuddering breath Billy looked up, he was met with the sight of Hopper pulling out his gun. Fear choked sobs from him and Billy shook his head, all the courage and strength he’d mustered for Max gone in that moment. 

“I-I don't want to die. Please.” It was weak and Billy could see it landed on deaf ears. “Please! You can't do this! You can't! I’m just a kid, I-I’m only seventeen, Hopper. Please...” 

Nothing changed, and Billy started panicking, he yanked on the chains and jerked around in the chair watching Hopper with pleading eyes. The older man hesitated for a moment, he finally brought his eyes up and met Billy’s bloodshot pale blues. For a moment Hopper just stood there, taking in what he was doing, he watched Billy with scrutinizing eyes as if he was trying to find something inside of Billy. 

After the span of eight heart beats Billy let out a breath, his whole body shaking from the suddenness of it, Hopper clenched his jaw and held the gun up to Billy’s face. 

“You piece of shit! You can't do this! You can't take me away from them! You can't murder me in cold blood and pretend that you're still a good guy, this isn't right!” Billy felt the familiar pounding in his head, the shifting of control and the surge of fury fill him. 

“Letmegoletmegoletmego!” Billy screeched so loudly Hopper covered his ears and ducked down, the glass window shattered and Billy could feel his voice raddled the brick. “We will not be killed! Let us go!” 

The metal cuffs started to strain as Billy worked against them, Hopper straightened back out and fired on Billy. The bullet hit his chest and Billy gasped, looking down as blood spread out across his already red shirt. It wasn't a kill shot, it missed his heart, but it hurt as the shock began to fade. Looking up Billy stared at Hopper, fear and panic clear on his face. 

“You-you shot me… I-I” 

Hopper pointed the gun at Billy’s head, whose eyes widened, breath caught in his throat, tears in his eyes. This was it. They both looked down as something clattered to the ground, shock settling on them both as they spotted the bullet, bloody and bright against the while tiles. Billy turned his gaze to his chest and watched in both awe and horror as the wound mended itself shut. 

Nasua hit Billy hard, his stomach heaved and his head swam, vision dotted with stars and too bright white. Healing had taken all his strength, leaving him to slump against the chair, head lolling downward, chin pressed to chest. The sound of the gun cocking just barely registered, forcing his eyes open Billy looked up at the police chief, but his eyes caught on something behind him. 

Everyone was standing just beyond the broken window, a mixture of shock, fear and anger danced across their faces. Max’s mouth started to erupt into a scream, Steve was vaulting over the window hands being cut to shreds by the broken glass. 

“No, wait!” Billy just managed as the bullet left the barrel, the impact causing his head to snap back, his body jerking with it knocking the chair over onto the floor, blood dotting his forehead where the bullet hit. 

  


Steve sat up, he wiped the drool off the corner of his mouth with the back of his sleeve as he looked around the room. Max had just walked into the room, she looked like a complete mess and Steve felt his stomach clench. 

“Max, what's wrong? Did something happen?” Steve asked, stumbling off the couch and tripping over himself to get to her. 

“No, I just saw Billy. He asked to see me and… i-it was just really hard… Hopper asked me to get El.” 

Steve couldn't lie, it hurt more than a little that Billy hadn't asked for him too, but he chose to ignore that. Giving her shoulder a reassuring pat Steve walked with her over to the bed with Mike and El. Max reached out, she was about to touch El when the walls raddled and the faint sound of Billy screaming echoed through the room. 

Everyone startled to their feet, Max was already out the door before anyone else realized what was going on. Steve quickly helped El out of bed, adrenaline made his breathing catch in his throat and his heart pound against his chest so hard Steve swore it was trying to break free of his ribs. They ran after Max, she was already disappearing around a corner and the rest of them struggled to stay with her. 

“Letmegoletmegoletmego!” 

The words dug into Steve, they pushed him to break free of the group, he caught up with Max just in time to hear a gunshot. Out of instinct Steve had covered Max’s head and tried to shield her from the sound, it was only a moment before Max was clawing her way free of Steve and scrambling down the hall, Steve hot on her tail. They both froze at the broken window of Billy’s holding cell, the blood on Billy’s shirt made Steve lose all feeling in his body, Hopper had shot him and now they were all watching as the hole in Billy’s chest sealed shut. 

Without realizing he’d moved at all Steve was at the door desperately trying to yank it open, but it was locked and Steve’s brain struggled to keep up with his body as he ran back to the window. Hopper raised the gun to Billy’s head and Steve pressed his hands down on the broken glass not even registering the pain as the glass dug into him while he leaped over the frame into the room. Another shot rang out as Steve’s feet hit the ground. 

“No! NO! BILLY!” 

Max screams felt far away as Steve dropped to his knees, he felt his lungs shudder as his body took in a ragged breath. Crawling over to Billy Steve shook his head, tears blurred his vision as he grabbed Billy’s face in bloody hands. 

“No, no, no, no.” 

The sound of El screaming startled Steve, he looked over his shoulder at her. Her both her arms outstretched fist clenched, nose bleeding, she was still on the other side of the window, but Steve knew she was floating a few inches off the ground. 

“No killing.” She growled letting one hand go, Steve looked up at the wall as dust fell from a small hole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO ONE PANIC, THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS DEATH HERE IN MY FICTION. (Well, in less you're a deer...)  
> OhgodsnoonehurtmeI'msorry!!! iloveyouguys! yesiamthedevil


	18. After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy mother of God, this chapter was a hot fucking mess. It took so long to get it out and then I had to edit the heck out of it to make sense. I wracked my brain trying to get this out, and I have like three different edits that got chopped, I kept writing myself into corners and ended up not being able to use most of it. So I hope you like this chapter and all the jumping I did.  
> I'm also so sorry for the wait, I know the suspense must have been killing you guys.  
> Any way! Thank you guys so much for the support! The comments kept me sane through this chapter, so thank you guys for that. Enjoy!
> 
> oh, P.S Sorry about lying about the pain being over with XD

Everything was a blur, all she could remember was being in Mike’s arms on the bed. El was drained, she let Steve lift her out of the bed, and drag her down the halls, and when he let go El somehow ended up getting to the room. Pushing past the others El took everything at once.

Hopper stood tall, pointing his firearm dead center to Billy’s head, finger squeezing the trigger back. Billy strapped to the metal chair, chains holding him in place, bloodshot eyes pleading with the older man, tears dripping down his pale cheeks. Max was beside her screaming or sobbing, something broken and painful. Steve vaulted into the room with Hopper and Billy, with no regard, blood pouring from his hands. All at once El saw, she knew. 

Shoving her left hand out she force pushed Billy’s chair back, Hopper’s gun fired and she sent her right hand out clenching tightly. It pulled all her strength to catch the bullet before it bore any further into Billy’s head, she screamed from the exertion, lifting off the ground as she fought to hold on, blood dripping down her lips. Turning her eyes to the gun and ripped it away from Hopper, sending it flying out the window(thankfully Jonathan ducked out of the way before it could smack against his head), it clattered down the hall. 

“No killing!” 

Hopper turned to look at her, shock clear on his face, El let the bullet slip out of her hold and smash into the brick wall behind Billy. Setting herself back down, El charged through the door, breaking the lock to get inside. Hopper opened his mouth to speak, Steve was shaking Billy trying to get him to regain consciousness, El growled pushing both men away. 

Looking down at Billy she busted his chains lifting him into the air, zeroing in on him she searched. Feeling out every inch, barreling through his mind determined to find the mind flayer who was hidden deep within her friend. 

“No more hurting people.” El snarled. “Get out! Get out! Let my friend go!” 

There. El clenched her fists screaming, dragging the thing out of the depths within Billy, he startled awake screaming and trying to break free of her hold. Angry El slammed him into the wall pressing his body out flat as she pulled it-him out. Eyes wide with panic Billy opened his mouth, black veins protruded from every part of his body as he choked, tears pricked his eyes and El pulled harder struggling to get it free from Billy’s body. 

Again her feet dangled off the ground, more blood poured from her, she could feel her power ready to burst through her skin. She screamed. Billy’s feet kicked, he groaned, his whole body arching as it fought against the powers pulling from both outside and within him. 

El barely had time to register the flash of red hair before fire erupted from Billy’s left, the flames licked at him causing the black smoke to pour from him. El caught it letting Billy hit the ground hard, she started forcing her hands together, the smoke curled in on itself, getting smaller and smaller as El’s hands got closer to each other. 

But she was losing her grip and it was pushing out against her, she gasped feeling the exhaustion slipping over her and snuffing out her strength. El pushed forward unwilling to give up, her body be damned she was going to destroy that thing one way or another. Another bust of flames danced around the mind flayer, Steve now stood with a lighter and hairspray making a flamethrower. Mike, Will, Dustin, and Lucas were at her side helping to hold her up. Nancy, Joyce, Jonathan and Hopper came up putting a hand on her to let her know they were there. Emotion welled up inside her, pushing the exhaustion away refilling her with new strength. 

Turning back to the mind flyer she knew he was done. Clapping her hands together El crushed him. The smoke dissipated, slowly seeping out of the large ball and clearing away. El smiled feeling the surge of victory fill her, she let out a breath and collapsed back into the crowd of open arms. 

  


  


Billy stirred, his head so heavy, pounding against his skull with each beat of his heart. Fuck, it hurt so bad and everyone around him was yelling, tempers flaring against each other, sound of a struggle, hits landing fists hitting something solid. Groaning Billy tried to tell them to shut up, tried to tell him they were splitting him apart with each bellowed word, but his eyes were dotting with blindingly bright fireworks and he slipped back into sleep. Words thundering in his ears.

“How could you do it?! How could you put a fucking bullet in him?!” Knuckles connecting, shuffling back to steady out after. 

“Steve stop!” People struggling to contain the angry man. 

“I fucking trusted you, you piece of shit!! You fucking asshole!” More shuffling, struggling to get free. 

“Fuck you Hopper! You tried to kill him! You tried to fucking kill him behind our backs like the fucking coward you are!” A small shrill voice. 

“Stop it! Stop! Now's not the time you two” more shuffling, another hit landing, more struggling. 

“No! Nows the fucking time, because I don't remember him trying to blow Will’s brains all over the fucking ground!” 

“I didn't have a choice, that thing was too strong inside Billy. It almost killed El! Look at her! My kid is half-dead from-” 

“NO! Don't you dare try to say you did it for her! This was for you! Because you didn't believe in her, in us! You tried to take the easy way out!” A huff, the sounds of a scuffle stopping. 

“You're a piece of shit Hopper and we all know it, my brother almost died twice because of people like you thinking they know what's best. Save your bullshit, for someone who doesn't know better.” She was pissed. 

“Fuck you Hopper. I hope that fucking hurts, I hope every time you look at it for the next week you remember how fucking wrong you are for trying to kill one of us.” 

“I’m sorry, kid…” 

“You should be.” 

* 

The feel of his body being carried made Billy’s stomach churn, bile twisted inside him like a snake. Jaw clenching with the effort of trying to keep from heaving up whatever was in his stomach. It was dizzying, the sway of his body, the heat from being held so close. Billy’s arms were thrown over shoulders, legs hooked over thin hips, head lolling against soft hair, body hunched over to keep him steady, fingers digging into Billy’s thighs from the effort of trying to hold the weight. 

“H-he’s alive M-max.” Words strained from working against the added weight. 

“But he almost wasn't, Steve! You don’t understand….” 

“T-tell me.” 

“He knew…” 

“Wha-what?” 

“Billy. He asked for me to say goodbye. God, I’m so stupid, you should have heard him Steve. I should have known.” 

“Hey, d-don't do that. This isn't y-your fault Max.” 

“Steve I shou-” 

“He was in the woods… W-we meet there, and I forgot. I wasn't there… and it got him. So i-if it's any- anyone’s fault it's mine.” 

“How do you know?” 

“I didn't at the time. G-god, he is so f-fucking cryptic. But he made me promise not to-to blame mys-myself for not being there.” 

“He made me promise not to hate them if he died…” 

“Did- did you? Promise?” 

“No. I told him he wasn't allowed to die.” A dry laugh. 

* 

A car, he was in a car. The light thumps and bumps of the road under him was familiar, he’d spent enough time in his camaro to know the sway of a car. It hurt. Each jostle of his body sent waves of pain flooding through him, again his head was pounding, desperate to brust free from the confines of his skull. Light danced too bright against his closed lids, his stomach rolled, coiling tight within him. Every breath ragged, ripped from his heavy chest. 

Bill’s head was in someone’s lap, nimble fingers ran over his hair pulling strands from his face. Warm, it made him feel warm. Small body hugged him, one arm under him, holding him from shoulder to shoulder. 

“Do you?” 

“Hm?” 

“Blame yourself..?” 

Silence. 

“I try not to…” 

“I don't.” Silence. “Blame you.” 

“T-thanks.” Choked. 

“I’m glad you forgot. Or he’d be dead” Sounds of stifled crying. “and I-I’m s-so h-happy he's not dead.” Sob. 

* 

Numb. Every inch of Billy was numb, silent, unmoving. There was nothing but the beating of his heart thumping in his chest, and the faint sounds of the world as it went on without him. 

“No, no! Mom, he’s going to wake up! I want to be here, please!” 

“I’m sorry Maxine. You have to go to school tomorrow.” 

“Mom! I can't leave him, I don't want him to be alone. What if he wakes up and I’m not here?” 

“Sweet heart, there are other people waiting to see your brother. He won't be alone… Besides, the doctor said it could be awh-” 

“They don't know him! B-Billy’s strong, he’s gonna wake up.” Cracking. 

“Oh, Maxine, it's only been a few days. He just needs some rest, so let him rest baby.” Soothing. 

“Y-yeah, okay.” 

* 

Pressure, like arms wrapped around his body clinging to him tightly. The smell of cleaning products choking him, it was too strong. Stomach clenching tightly, desperate to keep the bile back. Billy’s body shook, warm drops slipped down the side of his face, absorbing into his shirt, someone was crying. Holding him, Billy’s Back against their chest, arms around his shoulders, face buried in his hair. It was Steve. They were in bed, and he was holding Billy, rocking him gently. Nose burning from the sterile smell, it choked him, sticking to the back of his throat threatening to gag him. 

“It's been two weeks.” 

Sniffling. 

“Please wake up.” 

Sobs. 

“Please wake up, Billy. Please.” 

Warms drops on his jaw, hot breath against the shell of his ear. 

“Please, please, please.” 

Sobs. 

“Come back. Come back.” 

* 

It was bright, Billy couldn't stop the light from burning hot against his closed lids. It hurt, and he couldn't turn away from it, couldn't escape the blinding light. 

“So, I brought you something. We all did.” Max. 

“Yeah, I brought you some really good X-Men comics. There’s this girl, her name is Jean Grey. She had something bad inside her too.” Dustin. 

“Dustin, is that the same one you gave me?” Will. “I have a drawing, i-it's of you… and pretty lame, but.” 

“Hey, I um.. I brought you this bracelet. It's lucky and I want it back, but… It’ll help you.” El. 

“I brought you this hot wheel, it looks just like the Camaro. Blue and everything, if I could have brought you yours I would have. I know you must miss it.” Max. 

“H-here. It's my bandana, I wore it both times we fought the upside-down stuff… so I guess it's like lucky or something. Maybe it will help or whatever…” Lucas. 

“I brought you Steve’s cookies.” Shuffling, the sound of hitting. “Ow! Hey! The smell alone should wake him up, jeez. I don't have anything he’d like, it's Billy. He’s probably rolling his eyes and wishing we’d leave him the hell alone.” 

“Yeah, maybe but at least he knows we're here…” 

* 

Beeping echoed in his head, like drops of water in a cave, bouncing around in his ears, maddening. Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, God why won't it stop?! It's so loud, so overwhelming, it claws at him savagely. Till the sound breaks, a voice calls his attention and it chills him, reminds him of the fear and searing pain. 

“I’m.. I’m sorry kid. I was wrong. I was so…” 

Beep, beep, beep. 

“I was afraid.” 

Beep, beep. 

“I was so scared of losing her, losing another daughter.” 

Beep, beep. 

“I let it cloud my judgment. Instead of lookin after you like I should have, I hurt you. I-” Clearing throat. 

Beep, beep, beep. 

“If I could do it again I’d do it differently. I know that don’t mean much, not after I put you here… But I’m sorry. You didn't deserve what I did to you.” 

Beep, Beep. 

“And thank you, for fighting for them.” 

A warm, heavy hand pressed down on Billy’s shoulder, then a finger tugging on his wrist. Beep, beep. 

“I’m so sorry.” 

* 

Everything was too bright, even behind his closed lids Billy winced from the blinding light, he tried to speak but his mouth was dry, his throat scratchy from the lack of lubrication. Trying to swallow Billy held his hand up to block the light from scalding his eyes, his whole body ached, and he felt like jello, muscles unwilling to comply as his hand fell limply back against his chest. 

Licking his lips Billy tried to speak but nothing came out, instead, he just made a soft groaning sound in the back of his throat. Fingers twitching with intent, trying again to shield his eyes. Deciding instead to just turn away Billy let his head roll to one side. 

Billy felt a hand slip behind his head, it tilted him forward till he felt a cup pressed to his lips. Greedy Billy took a gulp of warm water, his body finding the strength to clutch the glass, tipping it back so he could swallow every drop. The blinding light clicked off and Billy forced his eyes open, slumping back into the bed he took in his surroundings. 

A hospital room came into focus, machines beeped steadily and the room smelled of cleaning chemicals. Head swimming Billy pinched his eyes closed again, trying to breathe past the nausea that seemingly gut punched him. Fingers brushed through his hair soothingly and Billy turned into the feeling. 

“I-it’s okay… I’m here. Every-things okay n-now.” It was thick with tears, Steve trying and failing to keep the distress out of his voice. 

“Wh-” Billy swallowed. “What's wrong pretty boy, you miss me?” He chuckled half-heartedly. 

“You h-have nno fucking idea.” 

“Come here.” Billy winced, pulling Steve down into his chest ignoring the pain that throbbed through him. “I’m sorry, I scared you.” 

Steve curled up into him and sobbed, hugging Billy tightly, his face buried in the bunched-up fabric across Billy’s chest. It was raw, emotional and Billy couldn't help his own tears at the sight of Steve. It was all mixed up, the pain, the joy, the overwhelming relief that threatened to strangle him. Billy was alive, even after he felt the bullet rip through his chest and another sink into his forehead, he should be dead and he wasn't and he was so fucking glad he couldn't breathe. 

* 

Max all but crushed him when she saw him, she burst through the door, ran over to him and threw herself into his arms(he barely had time to sit up). She cried just as hard as Steve had. Susan watched them from the doorway, Neil was nowhere to be found and Billy didn't know if he should be concerned or afraid. Giving him a soft smile she turned and left the room to give them a moment together. 

“Alright, alright! I don't even like you that much, get offa me kid.” Billy laughed softly, feeling his ribs objecting to her full weight on him. 

“I would tell you to shut up, but-” She pulled away and looked him dead in the eye. “I’ve never been so happy to hear you talk.” 

“Is everyone gonna cry on me?” Billy asked, wiping away a tear from Max’s cheek. 

“Probably.” Max shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Great. What the hell did I do to deserve this punishment?” Billy muttered half-heartedly, a smile breaking across his face. “Wait please tell me I’m not gonna have a group of all your little dor-” 

“Holy shit, I told you guys, the dude is immortal.” 

“There isn't even a scar!” 

“Shut up Dustin, he’s not immortal. El is just a badass.” 

“Billy!” 

All the dorks piled into the room, they talked over each other and crowded around his bed. Billy looked at Max annoyed, rolling his eyes he threw himself back into the angled bed. This was Steve’s fault, Billy was NOT going to be turned into a goddamn den mother, Steve had given these kids some weird idea that normal highschoolers didn't mind being crowded by middle schoolers and Billy cursed him silently. 

“This isn't happening,” Billy muttered, grabbing his pillow and pressing it over his face. “I hate kids.” 

* 

Getting discharged from the hospital was a mixture of tangible relief and fear so strong it squeezed his lungs in his chest. It would be the first time he saw his father again after… Billy idly wondered if his dad would walk with a limp, or if he’d be in a cast, maybe Billy had crippled his old man. All the questions piled up inside him, driving Billy mad. By the time they reached the house Billy was pale, sweat covered his body, his breathing was shallow. Fuck, he couldn't do it. Everything in him screamed RUN, but Max grabbed his hand and helped him out of the car. 

“Your dad isn't here Billy.” Susan spoke softly by his side and her words hit him like a fucking truck. 

“What?” It sounded too shaky to be his voice. 

“He won't be coming back.” She smiled at him and helped usher him inside. 

* 

Laying in his bed felt so strange now, he felt strange now. The mind flyer had pulled on every piece of him searching for weakness and Billy had ripped off all the scabs that had covered his old wounds trying to stay in control; now he was left with the weeping wounds. Curling up into a ball Billy hugged himself tightly, there was so much pain, new, old, and pain that wasn't fully his own. The mind flayer had shared Will’s memories, and they too were engraved into him as if they were his own. 

It was sickening, trying to pull apart where he started, where the flyer had encroached, and where Will had been thrown in. Picking out memories that weren't his own, or maybe they were? It was so confusing and Billy was overwhelmed with the emotions from each image. Some were easier than others to decipher, the flashes of the upside down were obviously not his, but sometimes he’d catch a glimpse of abandonment that would throttle him. Or the warmth of motherly affection that gutted him, like yanking out his insides and tossing them on the ground. 

A knock on the door made Billy stuff down the pain, he sat up in the bed and faced the door. It was easy enough to turn his mind off now, like a part of him had learned that it didn't need to be on for him to function. 

“Yeah?” Billy called out. 

Max pushed the door open, she sighed and walked over to his bed. Billy frowned at her, she crawled across and sat with her back against the wall, her eyes closed with her arms crossed over her chest like she was waiting for something. 

“Max?” 

“You can talk to me. Will, he said that Jonathan was there for him and it helped. So, I’m here. You don't have to talk to me about it, but you can, or ask me about it. Whatever you need.” 

Billy chuckled, it was sweet his mind pulled a similar memory of Johnathan sitting just like Max on Will’s bed, with a speech that mirrored hers. The memory felt good, it felt safe and warm, comfortining, and as quickly as he managed to conjor it, it was replaced. 

“Thanks…” 

“I… I love you.” Max muttered, Billy laughed at the way she looked almost angry while saying it. 

“That's just disgusting.” Billy smiled. 

Max glared and punched him in the arm, Billy laughed before scooting over to her side. Leaning back against the wall he sighed, they had been through some really ugly shit together. Clenching his jaw Billy wondered if they were going to be okay, if they would be able to be simi normal. Max rested her head on his shoulder. 

“Me too. Just don’t tell anyone, kid. I don’t need your band of dorks thinking I’m going soft.” 

“Good, luck with that Billy.” 

* 

Seeing Steve for the first time since he’d gotten out of the hospital was awkward for the first few uncertain seconds when they met eyes and didn't know what to say. Of course Steve was the one to recover first, he pulled Billy into a kiss, rough and hard like Billy wasn't fragile and it helped make him feel unbreakable. 

“Missed me that much huh?” Billy teased pulling away just enough to speak. 

“Shut up and come inside.” Steve laughed. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to ask me that pretty boy.” 

Again Steve laughed, he turned on his heel and pulled Billy inside almost not letting Billy shut the front door behind them. Steve towed him to the kitchen where a plate of cookies sat, Billy laughed at the shape of them, little skull and crossbones. 

“You made me more cookies, princess?” Billy looked over to him, amusement clear on his face. 

“Yeah, do you like them? It's funny right?” Steve asked jestering for Billy to try one. 

Billy nodded as he picked up a cookie and took a bite, his face dropped and he looked at Steve with surprised eyes. They were fucking fantastic. 

“What the fuck did you put in these? Crack?” Billy asked around the mouthful of cookie. “Don’t ever leave me, you ruined me. I’ll never be able to eat another cookie again.” 

Billy laughed, but when he looked back to Steve he could see that his words had clearly affected him. Billy frowned and closed the distance between them, pulling Steve into a hug. 

“I’m sorry I-” 

“I won't.” Steve cut him off. “I won't ever leave you.” 

Billy swallowed hard, it was a gut punch, hearing him say it, but Billy hugged him tighter and hid his face in the crook of Steve’s shoulder. They stood there for a while, Steve soothing Billy’s back and kissing the side of his head, Billy let the warmth seep into him. 

Being with Steve was the easiest part of his life at the moment, every part of Billy felt welcomed, wanted and safe. Steve held him, soothed him, talked him back to reality and kept him grounded, it didn't matter what triggered him, or where he went. Steve always pulled him back, held Billy’s face in his hands and welcomed him home with that too soft smile that Billy loved. 

“I love you.” 

* 

Little things, Billy started off doing little things like going to the store, or driving around to drop off the brat, seeing Steve. It felt okay, there were some unfortunate incidents that ended with Billy curled up in his back seat trying to ground himself after slipping into a memory that wasn't his own, or when his anxiety was just too much to swallow down. Steve helped, he kept Billy in the present and grounded him. 

Of course Steve wouldn't be around for Billy’s first encounter with Hopper since he got shot by the man. Billy was at the gas pump lost in the voice of Steven Tyler, Dream on was on its second verse when the older man cleared his throat. Billy flinched so hard he ended up two feet further away from Hopper, part of him wanted to run, wanted to get as far away from the man that shot him as humanly possible, but he forced himself to hold his ground. 

They just stood there, silence filling up between them, Billy’s heart pounding against his rib cage, his palms sweaty. The click of the nozzle stopping made Billy jump, wide eyes snapping to Hopper, his stomach rolled, clenching his teeth to keep back the bile. Hopper sighed, the sound making Billy take a step back. 

“Billy…” Hopper pinched his nose and shook his head. “I made a mistake, and I know just saying so don't make it right, but I am sorry for what I did. I wa-” 

“You were scared of losing another daughter, you let it cloud your judgment. I-I know.” Billy cut him off sounding angry. “I heard you. But I felt it, I felt both bullets in-” Billy gasped. “In me, ripping through. So I really don't fucking care that you made a mistake.” 

Hopper had the decency to cringe at Billy’s words, he looked at the ground and let each word sink in, and when Billy stopped speaking he nodded. Scratching the back of his head Hopper took off his hat, he looked back up at Billy and sucked on his teeth. 

“I can’t change what I did. I can't make you any less scared of me, but I can tell you that I know I was wrong, and that I'm ashamed of what I did. I hurt you, when you needed help I turned my back on you and I’m sorry. I won't ever make that mistake again.” Hopper gave Billy a reassuring look before heading toward the gas station. 

“I would have shot me too.” Billy muttered after Hopper who froze. “But that doesn't make me any less fucked up after.” 

Hopper sighed, he looked over his shoulder and started to say something, but Billy shook his head. Nodding the chief walked away. Billy let out a broken sob, just one before taking a shaky breath remembering Steve telling him to breathe. Shaking off Billy removed the nozzle, closed his gas tank and sped away. 

* 

Billy stared up at the ceiling from the oversized bed, arms folded, hands behind his head, the soft sound of music playing on the stereo in the corner of the room. Billy closed his eyes, taking a settling breath as the words danced around the room. 

_Mama told me when I was young "Come sit beside me, my only son And listen closely to what I say And if you do this it'll help you some sunny day"_

__Everything was easier in this bed, nothing choked him, no memories fought to surface, everything was simple. The door opened, the sound of surprise caused Billy to look over; Steve stood in the doorway still dripping wet from his shower, with his hand over his heart looking two shades whiter than normal._ _

__“Christ! You're gonna give me a fucking heart attack.” Steve hissed turning to close the door._ _

__Billy smiled and rolled out of the bed, he pushed Steve against the door, hands trailing down over Steve’s bare shoulders, fingertips ghosting over his arms to lace their fingers together. Billy pressed a kiss to Steve’s neck, his body leaning into Harrington’s to trap him in place, Steve’s back against Billy’s chest. Pushing their linked hands up Billy trailed feather-light kisses over Steve’s jaw, Harrington tilted his head back so their mouths could meet._ _

___"Oh, take your time, don't live too fast Troubles will come and they will pass You'll find a woman and you'll find love And don't forget, son, there is someone up above"__ _

___Billy pressed his tongue into Steve’s welcoming mouth, rocking his hips slowly up into Steve’s towel wrapped ass, he moaned into Billy’s mouth. Pushing Steve’s wrists together Billy held them both with one hand so he could push his free hand up the pale freckled stomach, calloused fingertips following each dip and curve of Steve’s body before catching a nipple and twisting gently. Billy swallowed down the gasp from Steve’s mouth sucking on his tongue before pulling away to mouth at the oh so pretty shoulder._ _ _

___“Fuck, Billy.” Steve groaned as teeth sank into his skin, Billy loved the way he arched into it._ _ _

____"And be a simple kind of man Oh, be something you love and understand Baby be a simple kind of man Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can"__ _ _

___Billy unwrapped the towel, pulling away enough to kick it aside when it dropped to the ground. Digging around in his pocket Billy pulled out a small pack of lube, he ripped it open with his mouth, and used his boot to nudge Steve’s feet apart. Billy unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, shoving the zipper down so he could pull out his already hard cock. Billy moved the lube pack around so the closed end was now between his teeth, closing his index and middle finger around that end he slid the contents down into the palm of his hand and spit the empty package on the ground._ _ _

____"Forget your lust for the rich man's gold All that you need is in your soul And you can do this, oh baby, if you try All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied"__ _ _

___Coating himself first Billy pressed himself against Steve again, his chest flush to back, nudging against Steve’s head to get him to let Billy nip at his neck. Fingers slipped between plump cheeks to press at Steve’s entrance, loving the sight give and the way Steve gasped softly. Swirling his finger across the puckered skin, Billy pushed in slow, pulling his mouth away so he could watch the way Steve’s face changed with the feel. Middle finger sinking in up to the knuckle, Steve’s head laid against the wooden door, brows pulled together, eyes closed, mouth parted as his breath hitched causing his chest to rise and his back to twitch twice before a moan fell so beautifully past his kiss swollen lips._ _ _

____"And be a simple kind of man Oh, be something you love and understand Baby be a simple kind of man Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can"__ _ _

___A second finger slipped in to help stretch Steve, Billy muttered soft words against the shell of his ear, ‘look how good you take my fingers’ ‘you sound so fucking pretty when I open you up’. A third had Steve withering, breathing raggedly, teeth sunk into his lower lip, hands turned to fists clutching Billy’s hand that was still laced with his desperately, sweat coating his skin; Billy dipping in and out at a brutal pace._ _ _

____Oh yes, I will__ _ _

___“B-billy…” Steve’s voice was shaky, his body starting to match._ _ _

___Licking his lips Billy pulled away, removing his fingers and smirking at the way Steve whined for him. With his free hand Billy turned Steve around, pressing their bodies back together Billy did his best to lift Steve up onto his hips and pin him against the wall to take most of the weight. With one hand still in Steve's grip Billy put his knee up to hold the weight while he aligned himself with Steve’s awaiting entrance._ _ _

___“Ready princess?” Billy whispered, his forehead against Steve’s so he could look him in the eye._ _ _

____"Boy, don't you worry, you'll find yourself Follow your heart and nothing else And you can do this, oh baby, if you try All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied"__ _ _

___As Steve nodded, Billy pushed in painstakingly slow, Harrington’s jaw hung open as a silent moan stuck in his throat, eyes shut, one hand slipping free to cling to Billy’s back. It was a beautiful sight, and Billy wanted to watch the way heat rose up Steve’s face, pink cheeks, ears turning red and angry crimson lips. Stopping once he was fully seated Billy rocked his hips up into Steve, teasingly slowly wanting to watch as Steve struggled to get what he wanted._ _ _

___Steve’s teeth caught his lower lip again as he tried to grind down and fuck himself on Billy’s cock, he laughed softly before rolling his hips hard into Steve who gasped and clung to him. Torn between wanting to watch Steve unravel under the slow pace and wanting to fucking him hard and unforgivingly._ _ _

___“Please, Billy.” Steve whimpered, effectively making up Billy’s mind for him._ _ _

____"And be a simple kind of man Oh, be something you love and understand Baby be a simple kind of man Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can"__ _ _

___Billy picked up the pace bringing his other leg back down to ground himself better, he dug his fingers into Steve's hip bruisingly hard so he could drive himself deeper and harder into Steve’s trembling body. Billy adjusted their laced hands so he could trap Steve's against the wall and still have enough support to keep them upright. Fuck, it felt so good, fucking into the heat of Steve’s body and listening to all the sounds that filled the room._ _ _

___The smack of skin on skin, the wetness, the moans, whimpers, groans, and filthy words falling breathlessly from their lips. Music danced over them, as the pressure built, Billy leaned into Steve digging his teeth into the bare skin just under Steve’s collar bone. Steve's whole body arched as he raked his nails down Billy’s back, moaning so loud Billy could have mistaken it as a scream._ _ _

____Baby, be a simple, really simple man Oh, be something you love and understand Baby, be a simple, kind of simple man__ _ _

___Billy was lost in the feeling of his thrusts, needy and hungry for release, his whole body started slipping into the coming orgasm. Letting go of Steve’s hand Billy wrapped it around Steve’s waist to free up his other hand, using it to catch Steve’s weeping, swollen red cock. The action had Steve choking on a groan, his brain lost in the overwhelming pleasure, too much, too many parts of his body under attack, and it drove Billy harder. Desperate to push Steve over the edge._ _ _

___“Fuck, fuck, Billy! I-I ca- I can't! Please, please!”_ _ _

___“It’s okay, fuck, it's okay baby.”_ _ _

___Steve came first, sending hot liquid across Billy’s stomach, his body clenching tightly around Billy’s still seated cock. A jolt of shock and pleasure throttled Billy, he came hard grinding as far into Steve as he could get to ride his orgasm. Hips still rocking slowly, as they started to come down from the high. Billy buried his head in the crook of Steve’s neck trying to catch his breath, cock starting to soften inside him, come growing cold between them._ _ _

___“Dammit… I just showered.”_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, this fiction has fan art now! check it out!   
> https://zayacv.tumblr.com/image/614230710889398272


	19. Bonus- little cuts that didn't make it into the final version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't an official chapter, its just little bits of the last chapter that I didn't use, I thought some of you would like them, so I kept them for this.  
> Just to keep you guys occupied while I work on the next chapter.

\------Cut after Billy wakes up with Steve by his side.---------------------

“I thought y-you were gone.” Steve moaned, fingers digging deeper into Billy’s skin. “It's been almost three weeks since El saved you.” 

The words pulled Billy out of his head, he blinked away the tears and frowned. 

“I-I don't... I thought he killed me. Bullet to the brain.” It sounded harsh coming out of his mouth, fingers lifting shakily to touch the smooth skin on his forehead. “I don’t remember anything else.” 

Steve sat up, he wiped at his face with a sleeve of(isn't that the sweater from his car?) his jacket. Readjusting Steve put a reassuring hand on Billy’s thigh, confused Billy looked up to meet Steve’s wet eyes. 

“Hopper fired, but El stopped the bullet. It sorta hit you, but didn't even leave a scar.” Steve rambled but quickly recovered. “Anyway, she got that thing out of you and crushed it. Like, I know it was smoke, but that thing screamed and-” Steve clapped his hands together. “She just crushed it. The smoke turned white and just faded away. It was pretty intense.” 

Billy just watched him confused, he had no memory of that, nothing past the sound of the gun and getting knocked over. Blinking through the confusion Billy scratched the back of his head idly, the girl caught the bullet? 

“Oh, and Max kinda set you on fire.” Steve chuckled softly. “Only a little, didn't even leave a mark.” 

“Max… Set me on fire?” Billy asked, lifting his eyebrows so high he was sure they touched his hairline. 

“She’d kind of a badass.” 

“Never had a doubt.” Billy laughed settling back into the angled bed. “Where is she by the way.” 

“Oh, um she's at school. I’m not actually allowed in here, so I sneak in during school hours.” 

“What?” Now Billy’s brows pulled together. “Why aren't you-” 

“Your dad. I guess you told him about some-” He put his hands up to quote. “Scrawny boy that fucks you in the woods.” 

“I actually think I said ‘I take that scrawny boy into the wood and he fucks me till I beg for more’ so.” Billy shrugs. 

Steve gave him a scandalized look and Billy laughed, wheezed, coughed and laid back against the bed trying to catch his breath. Of course Steve’s eyes flashed with panic, scared Billy would slip back into the unknown and disappear forever. Giving the worried boy a dismissive wave of his hand. 

“I’m fine Harrington, just- just tell me more. Why was my dad here? What did you tell people when they asked why I'm here?” 

Steve looked away, he rubbed his shoulder and muttered something under his breath. 

“What was that, pretty boy?” 

“Well, you were really beat up. And I want it known this wasn't my idea! I told them you wouldn't want the attention, but I got outvoted.” 

“Attention? What the hell did you guys say?” Billy asked a little too much anger in his voice. 

“Well, you're a hero. You saved the chief's daughter from dying in the quarry.” Steve shrugged sheepishly. 

“I what?” 

“Well you know the leak that killed Barb? It ‘poisoned’ Jane, Hopper's daughter, while she was at the quarry with her friends and you protected her from the fall when she went over the edge. You were babysitting Max at the time.” 

“That sounds lame. People actually believed that?” 

“Ate it up. It helped that El was admitted too, she had to stay a few days. The fall explained the injuries and the poison explained everything else… like why you were bleeding black blood, and why El was so weak.” 

“Shit…what about my dad?” 

Steve looked at him stoically, Billy felt a spike of worry and fear hit him. The last time he saw his father he was screaming in pain because Billy had kicked his knee out. 

“I think that's a conversation for-” 

“Steve.” 

“Well, Hopper threatened to murder him if he ever touched you or anyone else again.” Steve scratched the back of his head and looked at anything but Billy. 

“H-he what? Wait, my dad didn't-” 

“Oh, no, yeah, they fought. Hopper arrested him, Neil hired a lawyer and was going to sue him. Susan rolled over on him so fast, Max said her mom threatened to tell people about the ‘real Neil Hargrove’.” Steve shrugged and peeked back at Billy. 

It took a minute to process what Steve had said, Susan had put her foot down, which was great…. But she stayed with him. After everything that happened, after Neil tried to kill Billy right in front of her, she stayed with that son of a bitch. Grinding his teeth Billy felt his lip tremble, anger swelled up inside him and he wanted to tell her how fucking stupid she was, he wanted to call her a coward and a fool. How could she do that? Stay with that monster when he hit Max, how could she do it? 

“Billy?” Steve’s hand touched Billy’s cheek pulling him out of his thoughts. 

“She’s a damn fool for staying with him.” Billy spit through a clenched jaw. 

“I didn’t stay for Neil.” Susan’s voice cut through the room. 

Billy’s head snapped over to the door where Susan stood, her hand on the knob and her face looking too relieved. It was like someone knocked the air from his lungs, she was looking at him so softly it hurt, carved his already raw insides up. Steve jolited up off the bed and tried to look less conspicuous, Billy would have laughed if he wasn't frozen in place by his step mother’s gaze. 

“You must be the scrawny boy, Steve right?” 

“Y-yes ma’am.” 

“Why then? Why would you stay with him?” Billy cut them off, that anger bubbling within him and something like need fighting to surface. 

“I asked for full custody and my lawyer said I’d never get it.” 

Licking his teeth behind closed lips Billy felt the tears flow over, he couldn't look at her, couldn't let it sink in. It would hurt too much, it would rip him apart. 

“Y-you have full custody of Max, she’s your kid.” It was weak and thick with denial. 

“Billy.” Susan spoke softly. 

“No. No!” Billy hissed jerking his body away from her, Steve put a hand on his back. “No, you knew. You know.” 

“I know.” Susan walked closer to Billy, slowly. “I can’t take back what happened before Billy, and nothing I say about it is going to hurt you any less… But I do care about you, and I want to be here for you now.” 

\------------------------- alt version of Billy waking up in the hospital --------------------------------------------------- 

Steve, Max and El were huddled around him looking down at him expectantly. Rapidly blinking away the dizzying sway in his vision Billy tried to see past them, the room looked sterile, machines were hooked to him and he realized he was in a hospital. 

“Wh-what’s?” 

“It's gone. Billy, it's gone. El got it and you're okay now.” Max whisper screamed, shoving Steve out of the way so she was right beside him. 

The words hit him hard, but his mind was having a hard time processing what she said, he frowned, knitting his brows together lost in thought. Billy mulled the words over, he rolled them around on his tongue and let them echo in his mind. 

“I-I” He took a shaky breath, trying to find the right words. “I-it's gone? Wh-what does that mean? Is it out there?” Billy sat up feeling anxiety rise in his chest. 

“Did- did she- did you let him free?” Billy asked, looking from Max to Steve, to El. 

“No, no. She killed it, Billy.” Max said, shaking her head. 

Steve was at his sidearms helping to keep Billy upright and steady. 

“The bad thing is gone.” El put her hands out and clapped once loudly. “Gone. Not free, not home. Gone.” 

Billy blinked rapidly at the girl in front of him and her odd display, she was confident in her words and her face reassured Billy that she had no doubts about what she’d done. Billy’s mouth twitched once before he broke out into laughter. God, the feeling of relief was overwhelming, it washed over every inch of him making him feel warm and safe and damn right giddy. 

“It's gone. It's fucking gone and I’m not dead! Oh shit. I-I” Billy froze, he very suddenly remembered that he’d been shot... twice, his hand flew up to his head as his fingers searched for the hole. 

“Wait, he shot me. How?” Billy looked over at El, she smiled sheepishly at him. “You? You fixed me?” 

Steve clenched his fingers into Billy’s skin, only for a split second, before he flattened his features and rubbed Billy’s back soothingly. It was sweet, and Billy had to fight the urge to turn his full attention to Steve. Right now he wanted answers, he wanted to know what happened to him. 

“No, I… I stopped the bullet. I had to… push you and I’m sor-” 

“Thank you.” Billy cut her off by pulling her into a hug. 

El stiffened in his hold, and he was about to let go when she relaxed and hugged him back, Max added her arms to the hug and Billy laughed, Steve was dragged into it by Max and it felt nice. Felt like a welcoming home, felt like love. 

“Oh, and don't worry. I grounded Hopper.” El muttered. 

The hug broke and Billy looked at her confused. “I'm sorry, you? You what?” Billy asked feeling like he could have heard her right. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

So I had more but it got deleted somehow... So... XD 

Also, I hope you enjoy this little random chapter of nothing. lol


End file.
